


Weises Schicksal

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Zeit des Ringkrieges: Aragorn und Arwen haben vier Kinder, den Kronprinzen Eldarion und die drei Töchter Vanima, Vórima und Istima. Während Vanima ihre Zukunft in ihrer Liebe zu Alphros von Dol Amroth erfüllt sieht und Vórima den Weg einer Heilerin einschlägt, verzweifelt Istima zunehmend an ihrem Schicksal, das ihr dereinst große Weisheit prophezeit, doch den Pfad dorthin im Dunkeln lässt. Auf einer Reise lichtet sich der Schatten Schritt für Schritt, doch am Ende steht Istima vor der gleichen schweren Entscheidung wie einst ihre Mutter: entweder von ihrer großen Liebe oder ihrer Familie für immer getrennt zu sein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Unser Erstlingswerk und unsere Einstiegsdroge in die Welt der Fanfiction-Schreiberei...

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

„Vater? Vater!“

Zerstreut blickte Aragorn auf seinen Sohn hinab.

„Entschuldige, Eldarion. Was sagtest du gerade?“

Der Junge hatte bis eben still zu seines Vaters Füßen gesessen und sich für seine sechs Jahre erstaunlich ruhig mit den bunten Illustrationen eines Buches beschäftigt, während Aragorn versucht hatte, die friedliche Stimmung unter dem weißen Baum auf sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu übertragen. Doch weder Beschäftigung noch Entspannung verhinderten, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften.

„Könnt Ihr mir etwas über die Menschen auf den Bildern erzählen? Bitte, Vater!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich gerade gut als Geschichtenerzähler eigne, mein Sohn. Ich muss zu viel an deine Mutter denken.“

Sofort trat ein ängstlicher Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Was ist mit Mutter? Ist sie krank? Aber die Zofen sagten doch, es wäre alles gut...“

Als Aragorn die Angst in den blauen Augen seines Sohnes sah, verfluchte er sich innerlich dafür, dass er seine Sorgen auf Eldarion übertrug. Manchmal vergaß er, wie jung der kleine Prinz noch war. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit täuschte oft über sein Alter hinweg. Schnell hob Aragorn Eldarion hoch und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß.

„Deine Mutter bekommt gerade dein kleines Geschwisterchen. Du weißt doch noch, dass du einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommst?“

Ein ernsthaftes Nicken folgte. Dann schaute Eldarion wieder auf: „Aber ich habe doch schon zwei kleine Schwestern. Und das war nicht schlimm, oder?“

‚Der Junge ist klüger, als ich es bin‘, dachte Aragorn bei sich und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Laut sagte er: „Du hast Recht, Eldarion, deine Mutter hat schon dir und deinen Schwestern das Leben geschenkt und auch bei diesem Kind wird alles gut gehen. Aber ich mache mir trotzdem ein bisschen Sorgen um sie“, er stupste dem Jungen auf die Nase, „ich bin eben nicht so klug und hellsichtig wie du.“.

Eldarion kicherte und verbarg sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Vaters. Seine Sorgen waren verschwunden. Nachdenklich schaute er dann wieder auf.

„Vater? Kann ich nicht einen Bruder bekommen?“

Aragorn lachte leise.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt in Ilúvatars Hand, Eldarion, das können weder ich noch deine Mutter entscheiden. Warum möchtest du denn lieber einen Bruder?“

„Na, ich habe doch schon zwei Schwestern und die sind langweilig. Ich mag sie“, warf er schnell hinterher, „aber man kann mit ihnen nicht so gut spielen wie mit den Jungen. Und Efren hat einen Bruder, der mit ihm kämpft oder ihn mit in die Stadt nimmt. Das möchte ich auch.“

„Nun, das liegt alles daran, dass deine Geschwister nicht so alt sind wie du. Vanima ist doch erst vier und Vórima sogar erst drei, während du schon sechs Jahre alt bist. Lass sie noch ein bisschen wachsen, dann kannst du auch mit ihnen spielen. Und so lange musst du als Ältester ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen.“ Aragorn strich seinem Sohn eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht, während dieser angestrengt nachdachte. Dann nickte Eldarion schließlich und schmiegte sich wieder an seinen Vater.

„Und wann sagt uns Ilúvatar, ob es ein Bruder oder eine Schwester wird?“

„Darauf warte ich auch, mein Sohn“, murmelte Aragorn und blickte zum wiederholten Male in Richtung des Palastes, wo Arwen seit den frühen Morgenstunden in den Wehen lag. Inzwischen stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel.

Aragorn wollte sich gerade nach dem Buch bücken, um Eldarions Wunsch nach einer Geschichte doch noch nachzukommen, als er eilige Schritte hörte.

„Mein König! Mein König!“

Eldarion immer noch im Arm, sprang er auf und blickte der alten Frau entgegen, die eilig in seine Richtung lief.

„Ioreth! Wie geht es der Königin? Und dem Kind? Gibt es endlich etwas Neues?“, bestürmte er sie.

Die alte Heilerin rang nach Luft.

„Gemach, gemach, mein König. Lasst einer alten Frau erst einmal die Zeit zum Atmen.“ Sie lächelte bei diesen Worten und Aragorn fühlte, wie ihn die Erleichterung durchströmte wie ein frischer Quell.

„Ist es ein Bruder?“, fragte Eldarion begierig.

Ioreth holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sich straffte: „König Elessar, Prinz Eldarion, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zur Geburt einer gesunden, kleinen Prinzessin zu gratulieren. Königin Arwen geht es gut und sie erwartet Euch. Tut mir Leid, mein Prinz“, wandte sie sich an Eldarion, „kein Bruder, aber dafür eine wunderschöne kleine Schwester, die auf Eure schützende, brüderliche Hand angewiesen ist.“ Sie zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Aragorn lachte und küsste Ioreth auf die Wange vor lauter Freude, während er Eldarion an sich drückte.

„Seid so gut und sagt es auch Vanima und Vórima, werte Ioreth! Komm, Eldarion, wir werden deiner kleinen Schwester einen Besuch abstatten!“

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Aragorn seinen Sohn auf seinen Rücken und lief eiligen Schrittes dem Palast entgegen. Eldarion hielt sich an den Schultern fest und freute sich auch. Sein Vater war glücklich, seiner Mutter ging es gut und eine zusätzliche kleine Schwester war ja vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, wenn es auch kein Bruder war.

 

°

 

Vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer angekommen, setzte Aragorn den Jungen ab und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und betrat leisen Schrittes den Raum.

Das Bild, was sich ihm bot, ließ Aragorn andächtig inne halten.  
Arwen saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und hielt ein kleines weißes Bündel in ihren Armen. Sie wirkte erschöpft und ein paar nasse Strähnen klebten noch in ihrem Gesicht, doch das Lächeln, was auf ihren Lippen lag, war voller Liebe und sie strahlte trotz der anstrengenden Geburt so eine Ruhe und Erhabenheit aus, dass Aragorn merkte, wie ihm vor Stolz und Glück die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Eine kleine Hand, die ungeduldig an seiner Hose zupfte, riss ihn aus seinem ehrfürchtigen Verharren. Bedächtig ging er zu Arwens Bett hinüber, darum bemüht, die wunderschöne Szene nicht zu zerstören, doch das kleine Paar Füße, das ihm aufgeregt folgte, verriet ihn. Langsam hob Arwen den Kopf und sah ihrem Gemahl entgegen. Dieser trat neben das Bett, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und ließ sich vorsichtig an ihrer Seite nieder.

„Sie ist wunderschön“, murmelte er und strich mit seinem Finger vorsichtig über die Wange seiner kleinen Tochter. Arwen sah zu ihrem Sohn, der schüchtern am Fußende des Bettes stehen geblieben war.

„Komm ruhig her, Eldarion. Darf ich dir deine Schwester vorstellen?“

Der Junge trat neben seinen Vater und betrachtete das kleine Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen und dem dunklen Haarflaum. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bewusst eine seiner Schwestern direkt nach der Geburt sah und er fühlte sofort eine Verantwortung für dieses kleine Geschöpf in sich aufsteigen.

„Wie heißt sie?“, fragte er.

Arwen warf Aragorn einen Blick zu.

„Istima“, antwortete sie dann, „das ist Quenya und bedeutet 'Weise'.“

„Eine große Verantwortung, die ihr mit diesem Namen auferlegt wird“, sagte Aragorn leise, während er seine Tochter betrachtete.

„Und doch ist dies ihr Schicksal, ich sah es ganz deutlich, genau wie bei Vanima und Vórima“, erwiderte Arwen.

„Istima“, flüsterte Eldarion vor sich hin. Er mochte den Namen. Und das kleine Wesen in Mutters Armen mochte er auch.

 

 

°°°

 


	2. Geschwisterbande

„Prinzessin Istima?“ Suchend blickte sich die Zofe in den Gärten um. Nachdem sie die Prinzessin auf der höchsten Ebene der Stadt vergeblich gesucht hatte, war sie nun innerhalb des sechsten Ringes in den Häusern der Heilung gelandet. Besaloth gönnte sich einen kurzen Moment des Durchatmens, bevor sie sich daran machte, zwischen Blumen, Büschen und Bäumen des großflächigen Gartens, der die Gebäude umschloss, weiterzusuchen. Minas Tirith war berühmt für seine Heiler und jedes Jahr reisten viele Menschen, Zwerge und manchmal sogar Elben in die Stadt, um sich Rat zu holen, Rat zu geben oder sich ausbilden zu lassen, denn hier arbeiteten alle drei Völker Hand in Hand. Der Austausch der über viele Jahrhunderte streng gehüteten Erkenntnisse hatte zu einer unglaublichen Weiterentwicklung und Verbesserungen in allen Gebieten der Heilkunst geführt. Dazu kam, dass über diesen Weg hunderte von Heilpflanzen nach Minas Tirith gelangten, die den Menschen bis dahin völlig unbekannt gewesen waren. Der fast schon parkähnliche Garten umfasste solch eine Artenvielfalt, dass er sogar Menschen anzog, die sich nicht für die hohe Kunst des Heilens interessierten. Pflanzen unterschiedlichster Form und Farbe säumten die Wege und die Luft war geschwängert von den absonderlichsten Gerüchen.

Aufgrund dieses Zulaufs hatte man nach und nach damit begonnen den Garten nicht mehr zweckmäßig anzulegen, er sollte auch zum Verweilen einladen und so standen viele kleine, weiße Steinbänke am Rande des sauber geharkten Weges, den die Zofe nun eilig entlang lief. Suchend blickte sie sich um und rief immer wieder den Namen der jüngsten Prinzessin, was ihr einige tadelnde Blicke der in den Beeten arbeitenden Heilkundigen einbrachte. Doch von solchen Kleinigkeiten ließ sich Besaloth schon lange nicht mehr beirren und schließlich entdeckte sie auf einer Bank an einem der vielen kleinen Teiche zwei junge, dunkelhaarige Frauen, die sich über ein Buch gebeugt hatten.

„Prinzessin Istima!“

Doch als sich die beiden Gesichter zu ihr umwandten, erkannte Besaloth, dass sie wieder nicht fündig geworden war. Zumindest waren beide Augenpaare, die nun fragend auf sie gerichtet waren, von dem gleichen außergewöhnlichen Blau wie das der Gesuchten.

„Prinzessin Vanima, Prinzessin Vórima! Bitte verzeiht, dass ich Euch störe! Ich bin auf der Suche nach Eurer Schwester. Ihr wisst nicht vielleicht, wo sie sich aufhält?“

„Leider nein, Herrin Besaloth“, antworte die eine und lächelte freundlich, „ich habe sie zuletzt mit unserem Bruder zusammen gesehen. Sollen wir ihr etwas ausrichten, wenn wir sie sehen?“

„Vielen Dank, Prinzessin Vanima, das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch.“ Die Zofe knickste dankend. „Ich wollte Eurer Schwester von dem Bankett berichten, dass heute Abend zu Ehren des Fürsten von Dol Amroth gegeben wird. Ihr seid doch bestimmt schon davon unterrichtet?“

„Unsere Mutter hat es mir gesagt und ich kam hierher, um Vórima davon zu erzählen.“ Noch immer umspielte ein fröhliches Lächeln Vanimas Lippen. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Besaloth, dass die Älteste der Schwestern auch die Schönste war. Vórima war sehr viel ernster als ihre ältere Schwester und die Zofe merkte, dass sie sich gerne wieder in das Buch vertieft hätte, das auf ihren Knien lag.

„Nun, ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, Prinzessin Vanima. Wenn ihr erlaubt, werde ich mich jetzt weiter auf die Suche nach Prinzessin Istima machen.“

„Natürlich, und viel Erfolg dabei!“ Die Zofe nickte dankend und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

 

°

 

„Jetzt sag es!“ Istima klaubte eine Handvoll Heu aus der Krippe ihres Hengstes und warf es in Eldarions Richtung. Der hatte es sich auf einem Strohballen bequem gemacht und grinste.

„Du bewirfst mich mit Heu? Denkst du nicht, dass du mit 25 schon etwas zu alt für ein derartiges Verhalten bist? Andere Frauen sind da schon verheiratet und haben drei Kinder.“

„Andere Frauen erwarten auch nicht, über 100 Jahre alt zu werden. Aber ich verspreche, sobald du König wirst, werde ich darüber nachdenken, dich nicht mehr mit Heu zu bewerfen. Und jetzt sag endlich, worüber du mit dem Waffenmeister gesprochen hast!“

Istima streichelte Idhren noch einmal über seine samtige Nase und setzte sich dann neben ihren Bruder: „Los!“

Eldarion seufzte gequält: „Du bist so hartnäckig wie ein Warg, wenn er Blut riecht, Muinthel.“

„Und ich kann auch so böse sein wie ein Warg, wenn er das Blut nicht kriegt, Muindor. Also, was hattet ihr zu flüstern?“

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Halwin hat deine Künste mit dem Bogen gelobt.“

„Wirklich?“ Istima richtete sich stolz ein wenig auf.

„Ja, wirklich. Und er hat ganz Recht, du bist wirklich sehr gut, genau wie mit dem Schwert. Auch wenn du mich nicht schlagen kannst“, an dieser Stelle fing er sich einen Schlag in die Seite, „Autsch!“

„Geschieht dir ganz Recht, du bist viel zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt. Schade, dass wir nicht noch einen Bruder haben, dann wärst du nicht der einzige Prinz und würdest nicht von allen umschmeichelt werden, wenn es um die Waffenkunst geht.“

„Es reicht mir schon, dass mich meine eigene Schwester mit dem Bogen besiegt, lass mir da doch den kleinen Triumph, dass ich dir wenigstens mit dem Schwert noch nicht völlig ausgeliefert bin.“

„Meinetwegen, es sei dir gegönnt.“ Istima lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Die Waffenübungen waren anstrengend gewesen, wie sie es eigentlich immer waren. Seit sie alt genug gewesen war, um Eldarion zum Übungsplatz hinterher zu laufen, war sie, so oft sie Zeit hatte, bei den Lektionen dabei gewesen. Lange Zeit nur als Zuschauerin, doch irgendwann hatte ihr Bruder ihr ein Holzschwert in die Hand gedrückt und sich ein spielerisches Gefecht mit ihr geliefert, das er natürlich haushoch gewonnen hatte. Aber ab diesem Moment war ihr Ehrgeiz geweckt gewesen und sie hatte Eldarion angebettelt, ihr den Umgang mit dem Schwert beizubringen.

Diese Übungen waren natürlich nicht lange geheim geblieben und der Waffenmeister hatte ihre Eltern davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sich ihre jüngste Tochter im zarten Alter von acht Jahren im Schwertkampf übte. Istima wusste nicht, wie ihre Eltern damals reagiert hatten, aber anscheinend freundeten sie sich mit dem Gedanken an, denn im Alter von 10 Jahren bekam sie dann richtigen Unterricht, so oft sie Zeit erübrigen konnte. Denn sie war nach wie vor eine Prinzessin von Gondor und es wurde von ihr erwartet, dass sie sich dem gleichen Unterricht unterzog wie ihre Schwestern. Aus diesem Grunde war sie nie eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin für Eldarion geworden, aber er ließ sich trotzdem gerne und immer wieder auf Übungskämpfe mit ihr ein und lobte sie viel.

Istima öffnete die Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf, sodass sie das Profil ihres Bruders betrachten konnte. Sein elbisches Erbe war unverkennbar und zeigte sich in seinen edlen Gesichtszügen, seinen grau-blauen Augen und seinen schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren, die er teilweise zurückgebunden hatte. So wie ihn hatte sich Istima immer die Helden aus all den Liedern vorgestellt, die sie so gerne hörte. Sie liebte ihren Bruder sehr. Seit sie denken konnte, waren sie zusammen unterwegs gewesen und er hatte ihr alles gezeigt und erzählt, was er wusste. Obwohl sie auch ihre Schwestern liebte, fühlte sie sich ihrem Bruder sehr viel verbundener. Zwischen Vanima und Vórima lag nur ein Jahr Altersunterschied, sodass die Beiden schon immer eine Gemeinschaft gebildet hatten, die alle anderen ausschloss. Manchmal dachte Istima, dass sie und Eldarion sich einfach in einer Zweckgemeinschaft zusammengefunden hatten, weil sie die Außenstehenden waren.

„Hat er noch etwas gesagt?“

„Was denn, noch nicht genug Lob gehabt für heute?“, neckte ihr Bruder. Wenn sie alleine waren, merkte man ihm nicht an, dass er schon über dreißig war. Sein Aussehen ließ ohnehin keinerlei Schluss auf sein wahres Alter zu, schließlich floss in seinen Adern das Blut der Númenorer und der Eldar, aber wenn Eldarion mit anderen zusammen war, wirkte er meist sehr ernst und erwachsen. Er war der geborene Kronprinz und ganz Gondor liebte ihn dafür.

„Wieso, enthältst du mir denn welches vor?“, konterte sie und zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

Eldarion grinste wieder.

„Naja, er sagte noch etwas von wegen 'hoffentlich lässt ihr Zukünftiger sie weiter trainieren, wäre schade um das Talent'.“

„Mein Zukünftiger?!“ Istima wirkte ehrlich entsetzt. „Die Menschen zerbrechen sich schon den Kopf über meine Hochzeit?“

„Naja, ihr seid alle im heiratsfähigen Alter, wundert dich das?“

„Vanima ist im heiratsfähigen Alter“, berichtigte ihn seine Schwester, „Vórima vergräbt sich lieber in den Häusern der Heilung und ihren Pflanzenbüchern und ich werfe mit Heu, wie du gerade selber festgestellt hast, und Frauen, die ihre Brüder mit Heu bewerfen, sind ganz weit davon entfernt im heiratsfähigen Alter zu sein.“ Nachdenklich zupfte sie einen Halm aus dem Ballen auf dem sie saßen und begann ihn in kleine Stücke zu reißen. „Aber Vanima heiratet bestimmt bald. Sie ist der Überzeugung, es wäre ihr Schicksal und wahrscheinlich ist es das auch. Wofür wäre sie sonst die schönste Frau von Gondor...“

Eldarion betrachtete seine Schwester. Sie trug eine Art graublaue Tunika, die bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, aber an den Seiten hochgeschlitzt war, damit sie beim Reiten und Kämpfen genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, und darunter eine schwarze Hose mit weichen Stiefeln. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und fiel weit über ihre Schultern. Er lächelte und zog einen Strohhalm aus der schwarzen Haarflut.

„Du und Vórima, ihr seid genauso schön wie Vanima“, erwiderte er, „Vanima hat einfach diese liebreizende und ausgeglichene Ausstrahlung, weil sie ihren Lebensweg klar vorgezeichnet sieht. Aber euch allen gucken die Männer hinterher, Vanima ist nur die einzige, die es bemerkt und genießt.“

„Ich beneide sie darum“, murmelte Istima, „dass sie weiß, was ihr Schicksal ist, meine ich.“

„Du wirst auch irgendwann wissen, was das deine ist, Muinthel. Irgendwann wird es sich dir offenbaren.“

Bevor seine Schwester etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Stall und eine weibliche Stimme erklang: „Prinzessin Istima?“

„Hier bin ich, Herrin Besaloth.“ Istima sprang von dem Strohballen auf. Die Zofe atmete erleichtert auf: „Den Valar sei Dank, dass ich Euch endlich gefunden habe! Oh, seid gegrüßt, Prinz Eldarion.“

„Was ist denn los?“

„Ich soll Euch sagen, dass heute Abend ein Bankett zu Ehren des Fürsten von Dol Amroth stattfindet, der vorhin überraschend mit seinem Sohn in der Stadt eingetroffen ist.“

Istima seufzte. „Und ich hatte gehofft, heute noch einmal mit Idhren ausreiten zu können.“ Enttäuscht ging sie zu dem Pferd und klopfte ihm tröstend den Hals.

„Aber morgen dann, Idhren! Versprochen!“

Auch Eldarion erhob sich von dem Strohballen.

„Vermutlich sollten wir uns dann mal auf den Weg zur Zitadelle machen.“ Er strich seinem Pferd im Vorbeigehen über die Nase und verließ dann den Stall, Istima und die Zofe folgten ihm. Zu dritt machten sich an den Aufstieg.

 

°

 

Merethrond, die große Festhalle von Minas Tirith, war von Kerzen und Fackeln festlich erleuchtet und in den Kaminen brannten Feuer, denn der Frühling war jung und des Nachts lag manchmal noch der Frost des abziehenden Winters in der Luft.

Istima ließ ihren Blick durch den großen Raum schweifen. Ihr Vater war in ein schwarzes Gewand gekleidet, auf das mit silbernen Fäden der Baum Gondors gestickt war. An seiner Seite thronte Arwen in einem silbergrauen Kleid und selbst Istima spürte die tiefe Bewunderung und Verehrung für dieses königliche Paar in ihrem Inneren, obwohl es sich um ihre Eltern handelte.

Rechts von ihnen hatte Elphir, Fürst von Dol Amroth, Sohn von Imrahil, Platz genommen. Vor einem Jahr war der Fürstentitel an ihn übergegangen, nachdem sein Vater im Alter von 100 Jahren verschieden war. König Elessars Herrschaft währte jetzt schon 36 Jahre und viele der hohen Herren von Gondor, die gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Pelennor-Felder gekämpft hatten, waren inzwischen gestorben, doch als die Nachricht von Fürst Imrahils Tod den Hof erreicht hatte, war dies ein herber Schlag für Aragorn gewesen. Bei der Schlacht am Morannon hatte Imrahil seinem Lehnsherrn unerschrocken zur Seite gestanden, was ihm Aragorns Vertrauen und Respekt eingebracht hatte. Nach seiner Krönung ernannte der König Imrahil schließlich zum obersten Heerführer und er hatte seine Entscheidung nie bereuen müssen. Mit seinem Tod hatte Gondor somit einen wichtigen Mann und Aragorn einen seiner engsten Vertrauten verloren. Doch Imrahils Sohn bemühte sich aus Leibeskräften, den Platz seines Vaters einzunehmen.

Der Stuhl neben der Königin war Elphirs Sohn, Alphros von Dol Amroth, zugewiesen worden, der ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als Eldarion war. An dessen anderer Seite saßen Vanima, in ein herrliches rotes Kleid gewandet, und der Kronprinz von Gondor in Silbergrau mit einem schwarzen Baum auf der Brust.

Istima selbst hatte neben Vórima Platz genommen. Die beiden Prinzessinen saßen auf der anderen Seite des Fürsten von Dol Amroth und vervollständigten die hohe Tafel. In nächster Nähe saßen die hohen Herren und Damen der Stadt und die Edlen des Palastes, doch weiter unten hatten auch andere Bewohner Minas Tiriths und Bedienstete des Hauses Telcontar einen Platz gefunden.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis sich das allgemeine Tischgespräch verlief und jeder sich seinem Nachbarn zuwandte. Elphir war schnell in ein Gespräch mit Aragorn und Arwen vertieft, während sich Vanima und Alphros auf Arwens anderer Seite angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Eldarion warf nur hin und wieder ein Wort in die Unterhaltung ein und aß ansonsten schweigend von den unterschiedlichen Gerichten, die nach und nach aufgetischt wurden.

„Soso, Vanima und der Fürstensohn von Dol Amroth also. Wer hatte denn da seine kuppelnden Hände im Spiel?“, wisperte Istima Vórima zu. Diese lächelte leicht.

„Vanima schwärmt von Dol Amroth, seit sie bei der Einsetzung des Fürsten vor einem Jahr dort war. Alphros hat sie damals zwar nur flüchtig kennen gelernt, aber er ist ihr in Erinnerung geblieben“, flüsterte sie zurück.

„Nun, und diesmal wird sie ihm in Erinnerung bleiben, er isst ja kaum, weil er den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden kann.“ Istima grinste in sich hinein. „Vanima als Fürstin von Belfalas... Nun, es würde das mächtigste Fürstentum noch enger an das Königshaus binden. Außerdem passt Vanima dort bestimmt gut hin, die Menschen von Dol Amroth sind sehr schön und kultiviert.“

„Noch hat sich nichts in diese Richtung ergeben“, mahnte Vórima.

Istima nickte ergeben und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Ihre ältere Schwester war zu pragmatisch, um sich in solchen Mutmaßungen zu ergehen, bevor die Verlobung nicht verkündet war. Sie wechselte das Thema: „Warst du heute wieder in den Häusern der Heilung?“

„Leider nur kurz, aber ich habe heute in der Bibliothek einen interessanten Aufsatz über die Verwendung der Rinde von _doron_ bei Entzündungen der Haut gefunden. Gleich morgen möchte ich den Kräutermeister dazu befragen.“ Wie immer, wenn sie über Krankheiten, Heilpflanzen oder Ähnliches reden durfte, begannen Vórimas Augen zu leuchten. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr Zeit dort verbringen und dafür den Unterricht in Geschichte oder Musik ausfallen lassen. Dann würde mich der Vorsteher bestimmt auch mehr einbeziehen und mich nicht immer wie eine Prinzessin behandeln, der er zwar zuhört, aber nicht aufnimmt, was sie sagt. Weißt du, Istima, manchmal glaube ich...“, Vórima verstummte verlegen.

„Was glaubst du?“, fragte die Jüngere neugierig.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass das meine Bestimmung sein könnte.“

Erstaunt starrte Istima ihre Schwester an. Doch nach einer kurzen Weile des Nachdenkens nickte sie langsam: „Ja, das kann ich mir auch vorstellen.“

„Wirklich?“ Vórima sah ihre Schwester ernst an, doch ihre Augen strahlten. „Vanima meinte das auch, aber sie... sie ist sich immer so viel sicherer in allem als ich.“

Istima verstand, was Vórima meinte. Im Gegensatz zu Vanima waren Vórima und sie sich immer über ihr Schicksal und ihren Lebensweg im Unklaren gewesen und Vanimas Sicherheit bei diesem Thema war ihnen fremd. Das nun auch Vórima glaubte, ihren Weg gefunden zu haben, erfüllte Istima zwar einerseits mit Freude für ihre Schwester, doch andererseits auch mit Neid. Sie selbst war ihrem Schicksal in den letzten Jahren keinen Deut näher gekommen und noch immer lag ihre Zukunft im Dunkeln. Doch sie versuchte, diese schlechten Gefühle zu verdrängen und sich gänzlich mit ihrer Schwester zu freuen.

„Vielleicht solltest du einmal mit Mutter und Vater darüber reden, ob sie dir nicht gestatten, dich gänzlich der Heilkunst zu widmen“, schlug sie vor.

„Ja, vielleicht habt ihr beide Recht, du und Vanima. Vielleicht erlauben sie mir ja, eine Adepta in den Häusern der Heilung zu werden.“

In Gedanken versunken beendeten die beiden Schwestern das Mahl. Nach dem Bankett gesellten sich die Leute zu den verschiedenen Spielleuten, Sängern und Geschichtenerzählern, die sich in unterschiedlichen Ecken der Hallen postierten. Istima sah, wie Vanima zu einem Harfenspieler ging und ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselte. Kurze Zeit später erklang die traurige Melodie von Nimrodels Lied und während ihre Schwester sang, hatte sie nur Augen für Alphros, der ihr ebenso gebannt lauschte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Muinthel.“ Eldarion war unbemerkt an Istima herangetreten. „Vórima und du saht nebeneinander aus wie der Wald und das Meer.“

Sie lächelte ihrem Bruder halbherzig zu, während sie geistesabwesend mit dem weiten Ärmel ihres dunkelblauen Kleides spielte.

„Vanima und Alphros haben sich während des Essens wirklich gut unterhalten und nun auch noch ausgerechnet das Lied über Nimrodel und Amroth... Mir scheint, unsere Schwester hat ein Auge auf den Fürstensohn geworfen“, meinte Eldarion grinsend, doch Istima war mit ihren Gedanken woanders.

„Entschuldige, Muindor, aber mir steht der Sinn gerade nicht nach Gesellschaft, ja?“ Sie lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu, doch noch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und eiligen Schrittes die Festhalle verlassen.

 

°

 

Die Nacht war klar und kalt. Istima saß am Rand des Springbrunnens und betrachtete den vollen Mond, der die ganze Stadt in ein silbernes Licht tauchte. Es war ein friedliches Bild, doch sie hatte keinen Blick dafür. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken um und um.

Vanima würde die Ehefrau eines Fürsten werden und Vórima eine Heilerin. Sie gönnte es den beiden ja von Herzen, aber was war mit ihr? Sie sah sich nirgendwo, ihr Weg war in Schatten gehüllt, die sie einfach nicht durchdringen konnte.

Was bedeutete denn _weise_? Wie erlangte man Weisheit? Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Istima das Schicksal dafür, dass es ihrer Mutter zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt ausgerechnet diese Eigenschaft mitgegeben hatte. Eldarion hatte gut reden, dass sich ihr eines Tages alles offenbaren würde, schließlich war auch sein Weg als Thronfolger schon so klar und deutlich vorgezeichnet wie der Weiße Baum im Schein des Vollmonds.

„Ach, _Ithil_ , willst du nicht auch mal mein Innerstes erleuchten?“, fragte sie leise in den Himmel.

 

 

°°°

 


	3. Entwicklungen

Der Anduin floss ruhig und gemächlich durch die Ebene. Obwohl er aufgrund der Schneeschmelze mehr Wasser als gewöhnlich führte, war er nicht mehr vergleichbar mit dem reißenden Fluss oberhalb der Rauros-Fälle. Nach dem großen Krieg waren viele neue Dörfer an seinen Ufern entstanden und an solchen Stellen spielten zahlreiche Kinder am Wasser oder Frauen wuschen gemeinsam ihre Wäsche und ihre Sprache hatte große Ähnlichkeit dem eiligen Plätschern eines Baches, der weit weg in den nördlichen Gebirgen entsprang und schließlich zu dem mächtigen Strom wurde, an dem sie jetzt standen. Hin und wieder gab es auch Stellen, wo meist nur Bäume und Tiere Zeugen seines Laufes wurden und auf einem dieser Hügel brachte Istima Idhren zum Stehen.

Ungeduldig blickte sie über ihre Schulter und wartete, dass die zwei Wachen zu ihr aufschlossen, die bei dem schnellen Galopp des Hengstes aus der Rohirrimer Zucht nicht hatten mithalten können.

„Ich werde zum Ufer weiter reiten und dort eine Weile bleiben und es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn ihr hier bleiben und die Umgebung von hier im Auge behalten könntet“, sagte sie, als die beiden Männer sie erreichten. Einer von ihnen öffnete protestierend seinen Mund, doch sein Gefährte bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln, seinen Einwand für sich zu behalten. Er begleitete die Prinzessin nicht zum ersten Mal auf einem ihrer Ausritte und hatte gelernt, ihre Wünsche zu akzeptieren. Ihr Schützling hatte sich ohnehin bereits abgewandt und ritt langsam den Hügel hinunter. Am Flussufer angekommen, stieg sie ab, löste Sattel und Zaumzeug und ließ ihr Pferd laufen.

Während Idhren zufrieden seinen Kopf senkte und anfing zu grasen, setzte sich Istima am Fuß einer alten Weide nieder, die dicht am Wasser stand. Sie lehnte sich gegen den alten Stamm, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, ließ sich von dem Rauschen des Flusses und den Geräuschen der im jungen Frühling neuerwachten Natur umfangen. So oft es möglich war, suchte sie diesen Platz auf, fern vom Hof, den Eltern und Geschwistern, um mit ihren Gedanken allein zu sein. Nur Eldarion wusste von diesem Ort und manchmal begleitete er sie, doch in letzter Zeit hatte Istima auch die Distanz zu ihrem geliebten Bruder gesucht.

Ein im ersten Moment fremdes Geräusch ließ sie die Augen wieder aufschlagen. In ihrer Nähe waren zwei Schwäne auf dem Wasser gelandet, die sie nun misstrauisch beäugten. Doch nachdem sich die junge Frau am Ufer auch weiterhin nicht rührte, schienen die Tiere von ihrer Ungefährlichkeit überzeugt zu sein und widmeten sich der Futtersuche.

Der Anblick der edlen Vögel versetzte Istimas Gedanken um einige Wochen zurück, zu Vanima und Alphros und ihrer jungen Liebe. Eine Woche waren Elphir und sein Sohn in Minas Tirith geblieben und es war eine Woche gewesen, in der man Vanima und Alphros nur selten nicht beim jeweils anderen vorgefunden hatte, ob sie nun in den Gärten wandelten oder abends in der Halle beieinander saßen. Inzwischen zweifelte auch Vórima nicht mehr daran, dass die ältere Schwester in naher Zukunft eine Fürstin von Dol Amroth sein würde. Und Istima beneidete sie. Nicht um den Titel und auch nicht so sehr um Alphros' Liebe, obwohl der Fürstensohn ein sehr gutaussehender Mann war, von großer Klugheit und fröhlichem Charakter.

Nein, sie beneidete ihre Schwester hauptsächlich um dieses Glück, dass sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt gefunden hatte, dass sie geliebt wurde und dass ihr Pfad hell und strahlend vor ihren Füßen lag, nur darauf wartend, endlich beschritten zu werden.

Istima bemühte sich, den Neid tief in ihrem Inneren zu verbergen und sich ehrlich mit ihrer Schwester zu freuen, aber das gelang ihr nur bedingt. Vanima in ihrem Glück bemerkte von den Gefühlen ihrer Schwester nichts, doch Eldarion durchschaute sie, da war sich Istima sicher und auch der unergründliche Blick ihrer Mutter hatte in letzter Zeit oft auf ihr gelegen. Arwen hatte ein untrügliches Gespür für die Gefühlswelt ihrer Kinder und auch sie hatte ihrer jüngsten Tochter schon oft geraten, ihr Leben einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen, ihre Bestimmung würde sich schon verwirklichen.

Doch wie sollte sie ein unbeschwertes Leben leben, wenn sie sich bei jedem Menschen, den sie traf, jeder neuen Sache, die sie lernte, fragte, ob dies wohl wichtig war, um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen? War es ihr nicht unmöglich, eine solche Liebe zu finden, wie sie sich zwischen Vanima und Alphros entwickelt hatte, ehe sie nicht wusste, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde?

Istimas Gedanken schweiften weiter zu ihrer zweiten Schwester. Vórima war ihrem Ratschlag gefolgt und hatte schon am nächsten Tag das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern gesucht. Und Aragorn und Arwen hatten ihrer Bitte, eine Heilerin werden zu dürfen, stattgegeben. Seitdem sah Istima die Schwester nur noch selten. Vórima hatte sich vollkommen aus dem Palastleben zurückgezogen und lebte nun in den Häusern der Heilung, wo vor allem für Heiler, die von weither kamen, Räumlichkeiten zum Wohnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Die Familie verstand die Gründe für diesen Schritt, denn Vórima wollte während ihrer Zeit als Adepta jeglicher Sonderbehandlung aufgrund ihrer Stellung vorbeugen, doch vor allem Vanima vermisste ihre Schwester. Allerdings war es offensichtlich, dass Vórima glücklich darüber war, sich endlich der Sache widmen zu können, der schon immer ihr ganzes Interesse gegolten hatte und Vanima wollte ihr in dieser Sache wohl am wenigsten im Weg stehen, stand doch auch sie kurz davor, ihr Zuhause zu verlassen und eine eigene Familie zu gründen.

Istima musste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht in einem Jahr schon Tante sein könnte, lächeln. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit einer dunklen Haarsträhne, während sie versuchte, sich ihre große Schwester als Mutter vorzustellen und unwillkürlich an ihre gemeinsame Jugend denken musste.

Seit jeher hatten Aragorn und Arwen versucht, ihren Kindern trotz Königtum eine behütete Kindheit zu bieten und so oft es ging Zeit als Familie zu verbringen. Sie erinnerte sich gut an die gemeinsamen Abende, die sie als jüngstes Familienmitglied meist auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters oder ihrer Mutter verbracht hatte, atemlos den Geschichten lauschend, die die Erwachsenen zu erzählen wussten. Je älter die Kinder wurden, desto öfter wurden auch aktuelle politische Ereignisse erörtert, die ihrem Vater Sorge bereiteten. Doch welche Schwierigkeiten der König auch zu bestehen hatte, immer war Arwen an der Seite ihres Gemahls gewesen, hatte ihn in allem unterstützt und in den Kindern war schon früh die naive Überzeugung herangewachsen, dass man alles bewältigen konnte, wenn man so geliebt wurde, wie die Eltern einander liebten.

Und so groß wie die gegenseitige Unterstützung bei Aragorn und Arwen war, so sehr bemühten sie sich auch, ihren Kindern zu helfen, ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Immer war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass keine der Töchter gegen ihren Willen verheiratet wurde, und wenn Istima den Wunsch hatte die Waffenkunst zu erlernen, wurde ihr die gleiche Unterstützung zuteil wie Vórima bei ihrem Weg zur Heilerin.

Idhrens leises Schnauben brachte die Prinzessin abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück und sie bemerkte, dass die Sonne bereits glutrote Strahlen aussandte und im Begriff war, hinter der Weißen Stadt zu versinken. Seufzend erhob sie sich, rief mit einem leisen Ruf ihr Pferd herbei und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu ihren Wachen.

 

°

 

Als Istima den Hof des Weißen Baumes betrat, war es bereits Nacht geworden und auf dem Stadtberg herrschte eine empfindliche Kühle. Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang fester um sich und wandte sich dem Palast zu.

„Istima?“

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Auf der Mauer am Rande des Felsens saß eine dunkle Gestalt. Schwach glaubte Istima, das Glimmen einer Pfeife zu erkennen.

„Vater?“

„Du kommst spät.“ Es war nur ein milder Tadel, der in Aragorns Stimme lag. Istima grinste und ging zu ihrem Vater hinüber.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe meine zwei Begleiter sicher nach Hause gebracht.“

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Aragorns Gesicht. Die Anzahl der Wachen, die Istima auf ihren Ausritten begleiten sollte, war ein ständiges Streitthema zwischen ihren Eltern und ihr gewesen. Aragorn hätte vermutlich gerne ganze Heerscharen hinter seinen Töchtern hergeschickt, sobald sie die Stadtmauern verließen und obwohl Arwen in diesem Punkt etwas gelassener war, so bestand auch sie darauf, dass ihre Tochter nur in Begleitung ausritt. Schließlich hatten sie sich auf zwei Wachen geeinigt und dass Istima in Sichtweite der Mauer bleiben musste, die den Pelennor umgab.

„Komm, setz' dich kurz zu mir. Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten.“

Istima ergriff Aragorns ausgestreckte Hand, kletterte neben ihn und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Sanft zog ihr Vater seinen Mantel über sie und sofort umfing Istima der herbe Geruch des Pfeifentabaks. Glücklich vergrub sie ihre Nase in der weichen Wolle.

„Wohin bist du geritten?“

„Hinunter zum Fluss, ich musste ein bisschen nachdenken.“

Aragorn nickte leicht.

„Und, bist du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber die Stille hat gut getan. Das ganze Ufer ist schon überzogen vom Weiß der _Nínim_ und die Schwalben sind endlich aus dem Süden zurückgekehrt.“

Istima warf einen Blick in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, dessen Augen sich sehnsuchtsvoll auf den Fluss gerichtet hatten, der sich im Mondlicht wie ein breites, silbernes Band durch die Landschaft zog.

Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck und ließ ihn daher schweigend seinen Erinnerungen nachhängen. In solchen Momenten war er wieder Streicher, der Waldläufer, der frei und ungebunden durch die Wildnis wanderte, selbst am Fluss saß und Teil hatte an der neu erwachten Natur.

Gedankenverloren zog Aragorn an seiner Pfeife und blies den Rauch in die Nacht hinaus.

Gebannt beobachtete Istima, wie der Wind die Schwaden ergriff und sie mit sich in den dunklen Himmel trug, weit weg in eines der vielen Länder, von denen Aragorn ihnen in ihrer Kindheit so viel erzählt hatte. Sie fand den Gedanken schön, dass dieser Geruch, den sie unabdingbar mit ihrem Vater verband und in ihr stets ein tiefes Gefühl von Geborgenheit hervorrief, langsam mit dem Wind verschmolz und somit für immer ein Teil der Welt sein würde, in der sie lebte.

Lächelnd zog sie den Mantel enger um ihre Schultern.

„Es wirkt so friedlich“, murmelte Aragorn und schaute auf die Stadt hinaus.

Istima folgte seinem Blick. Minas Tirith lag still und dunkel unter ihnen. Nur hier und da brannten kleine Feuer und tauchten manche Gebäude in ein warmes Licht.

„Ist es das nicht?“ Sie sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Es gibt Unruhen in Harad und zurzeit ist noch nicht abzusehen, ob der Konflikt sich auf unsere Grenzen überträgt.“ Die Sorge in Aragorns Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Es ist nichts, was in näherer Zukunft ausbricht, dazu sind die einzelnen Stämme noch zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber man weiß nie, was daraus hervorgeht.“

Grenzkonflikte an Gondors Südgrenze hatte es schon immer gegeben und Istima erinnerte sich noch daran, dass ihr Vater während besonders schwerer Unruhen selbst mit seinen Männern in den Kampf gezogen war. Damals war sie noch sehr klein gewesen und sie erinnerte sich hauptsächlich an die triumphale Rückkehr des Königs, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern vor den Stadttoren gewartet hatte und dass sie als Jüngste vor dem Sattel ihres Vaters zurück reiten durfte, weil sie noch zu klein gewesen war, um wie ihre Geschwister auf einem eigenen Pony zu reiten. Später war Eldarion noch einmal im Süden gewesen und sie hatte jeden Abend während seiner Abwesenheit an der Mauer gestanden, nach Süden geschaut und Ilúvatar angefleht, ihren Bruder zu beschützen. Doch seit etwa zehn Jahren war es zu keinerlei größeren Streitigkeiten mehr gekommen, die die Anwesenheit einer Armee und eines königlichen Heerführers gerechtfertigt hätten und in diesem Moment, in die Wärme von Aragorns Umhang gehüllt und mit dem Pfeifengeruch in der Nase, fiel es Istima schwer, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Was wollt Ihr tun, Vater?“

„Nun, das Klügste wäre wohl, die Wachen zu verstärken und mich mit meinen Verbündeten zu beraten. Und zu diesem Zweck werde ich in den nächsten Tagen aufbrechen, um zu Faramir nach Ithilien und dann weiter zu König Éomer nach Edoras reisen.“

„Ihr wollt nach Rohan reisen?“ Istima richtete sich auf und sah ihren Vater überrascht an.

„Manchmal ist es klüger und vor allem schneller, persönlich um Rat zu fragen und nicht Briefe und Boten zu schicken“, erklärte Aragorn, „Eldarion und deine Mutter werden in der Zeit die Regierungsgeschäfte führen.“ Nachdenklich sah er seine Tochter an. „Hör mal, Istima, möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten?“

Nun verschlug es seiner Jüngsten wirklich die Sprache. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihren Vater an und ein gewisser Unglauben war darin abzulesen.

„Ihr wollt mich mit nach Rohan nehmen?“, vergewisserte sie sich.

Aragorn lächelte.

„Ja. Es würde dir bestimmt gefallen und Idhren würde sich auch freuen, seine alte Heimat wiederzusehen. Außerdem täte dir ein bisschen Abstand vom Hof gut. Und von deinen Schwestern.“

Beschämt schlug Istima die Augen nieder. „Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich ihnen ihr Glück neide?“, fragte sie leise.

„Du weißt doch, dass deiner Mutter nichts entgeht. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass weder Vanima noch Vórima etwas aufgefallen ist.“ Aufmunternd streichelte Aragorn ihre Schulter. „Also, was ist nun? Begleitest du mich?“

Istima fühlte einen unbändigen Stolz darüber, dass ihr Vater sie für würdig erachtete, sie auf eine solche Reise zu begleiten. Sie sah wieder hoch und ihre blauen Augen strahlten.

„Ja, Vater!“

„Gut, in zwei Tagen machen wir uns auf den Weg.“

 

 

°°°

 


	4. Im Weißen Haus

Als Istima erwachte, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie sich befand. Vor ihrem Fenster zwitscherten die Vögel und die Sonne malte den Schatten der Bäume an die Wände des Zimmers. Erst nach und nach kam die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück, an den Ritt von Minas Tirith in die Emyn Arnen und die Ankunft im Weißen Haus. Es war bereits später Abend gewesen, als Aragorn, sie und die zwei Dutzend Wachen das Heim des Truchsessen und seiner Familie erreicht hatten. Die Zeit des Abendessens war bereits vorüber und so hatten sie nur in Gesellschaft Faramirs, Éowyns und Elborons, dem Sohn des Fürstenpaares, in der großen Halle gespeist und waren dann zu Bett gegangen, ohne dass Istima etwas von dem Haus ihrer Gastgeber oder der vielgerühmten Schönheit Ithiliens gesehen hätte.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie schon einmal hier gewesen war, vor ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren, zusammen mit ihrer Familie. Eldarion war gerade sechzehn geworden und hatte sich in seiner Position als Kronprinz an der Seite seines Vaters unglaublich wichtig gefühlt, während der fünf Jahre jüngere Elboron bewundernd hinter ihm hergelaufen war. Vanima erblühte gerade und sonnte sich in den anerkennenden Blicken der Wachen, während die zwölfjährige Vórima schon damals nur Augen für den weitläufigen Garten hatte. Und sie selbst hatte neben ihrer Mutter im Gras gesessen und über die weiten Wälder Ithiliens geblickt, während Arwen ihr alles über den großen Krieg erzählt hatte, der in diesem Landstrich gewütet hatte, über Olifanten aus dem Süden und tapfere Waldläufer, die sich ihnen entgegen stellten.

Istima lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, wo eine mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel bereitstand. Während sie sich wusch, ihr langes Haar ordnete und eines der mitgebrachten Kleider überstreifte, dachte sie über die nächsten Tage nach. Aragorn hatte ihr versprochen, mit ihr zu den Waldelben zu reiten, die sich unter der Führung seines Freundes Legolas in Ithilien niedergelassen hatten. Der Elb war immer eine Art Onkel und Vertrauter für die Kinder gewesen, ebenso sein Freund Gimli, der Zwerg, der inzwischen in Aglarond in Rohan lebte und sich immer bereitwillig auf allerlei kindlichen Unsinn eingelassen hatte. Gemeinsam mit den Brüdern ihrer Mutter, Elrohir und Elladan, waren sie die einzige Familie, die die Kinder außer ihren Eltern hatten. Alle ihre Großeltern waren entweder tot oder hatten Mittelerde verlassen. Istimas Freude war bei dem Angebot ihres Vaters dementsprechend groß gewesen, doch da Aragorn frühestens morgen für sie Zeit hätte, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, heute erst einmal das Weiße Haus und dessen Umgebung zu erkunden.

 

°

 

Während es in Minas Tirith üblich war, dass die Königsfamilie allein speiste und Merethrond nur bei besonderen Anlässen genutzt wurde, war es in kleineren Häusern wie dem des Truchsessen Sitte, dass alle Angehörigen des Haushaltes in der großen Halle die Mahlzeiten einnahmen. Als Istima eintrat, war der hohe Tisch bereits voll besetzt. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihren Vater, der sein Gespräch mit Faramir und Éowyn unterbrach um ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin! Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine erholsame Nacht?“, erkundigte sich der Truchsess, während seine Frau ihr Brot und Käse zuschob. Elboron nickte ihr nur kurz zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen.

„Danke, ja, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen.“ Istima lächelte höflich und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot. In der Halle war es verhältnismäßig laut und voll und die meisten Menschen starrten immer wieder zu dem hohen Besuch hinauf. Durch ihre späte Ankunft hatte gestern kein Willkommensbankett stattgefunden und deswegen konnten die Meisten noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass dort tatsächlich der König saß und vollkommen selbstverständlich mit ihnen frühstückte. Die Feierlichkeiten würden erst an diesem Abend stattfinden.

An einem der Tische entdeckte die Prinzessin einige Männer ihrer Garde, die sich unter die Angehörigen der Weißen Schar, der Wache Faramirs, gemischt hatten. Sie waren in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft und Istima konnte sich denken, dass es um Neuigkeiten aus der Hauptstadt ging.

„Vater?“, erklang plötzlich Elborons Stimme, „Darf ich schon aufstehen? Ich habe Hauptmann Bergil versprochen, ihm heute Morgen bei der Inspektion der Waffenkammer zur Hand zu gehen.“ Der junge Mann sah seinen Vater bittend an.

Faramir nickte.

„Ja, Elboron, geh nur, wenn du deine Hilfe versprochen hast, aber ich wünsche, dass du nach deiner Waffenlektion zu unserer Beratung dazu kommst. Die außenpolitischen Belange des Reiches betreffen auch dich.“

„Ja, Vater.“ Elboron erhob sich und verbeugte sich dann in Richtung des Königs. „Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, mein König.“

Aragorn nickte leicht: „Bis später, Elboron.“

Faramir sah seinem Sohn gedankenverloren nach und wandte sich dann an Aragorn: „Ich sehe oft Boromir in ihm. Seine leuchtenden Augen, wenn er ein Schwert in der Hand hält und sich mit Anderen messen kann erinnern mich immer wieder an meinen Bruder.“

Aragorn lächelte kurz und warf einen Blick zu Éowyn: „Vielleicht ist es auch das Erbe seiner Mutter, das in solchen Momenten zu Vorschein kommt.“

Die Weiße Herrin warf dem König einen kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Essen, während Faramir lächelnd erwiderte: „Und es ist ein Erbe, auf das er stolz sein kann.“

Aragorn nickte zustimmend, dann wechselte er das Thema: „Führt Beregonds Sohn jetzt die Weiße Schar?“

„Ja, Beregond verstarb vor einigen Monaten an einer plötzlichen Krankheit. Doch bis zu seinem Tod führte er die Wache mit starker Hand und Bergil ist seinem Vater ein würdiger Nachfolger. Und ein guter Lehrer für meinen Sohn, was den Umgang mit dem Schwert betrifft.“

„Bergil und ein jüngerer Bruder Borlas sind Elborons Vertraute seit Kindertagen“, warf Éowyn ein. „Obwohl sie um einiges älter sind, haben sie ihm wohl den Bruder ersetzt, der uns leider nicht geschenkt wurde.“ Bei den letzten Worten überzog ein kurzer Schatten das Gesicht der Fürstin, der die Trauer für die Kinder offenbarte, die sie vor ihrer Zeit verloren hatte.

Aragorn verfiel kurz in ein respektvolles Schweigen angesichts ihres Kummers und wandte sich dann an seine Tochter: „Was würdest du heute gerne tun, Istima?“

„Zuerst einmal Idhren besuchen.“ Die Antwort kam so prompt, dass der König lachen musste.

„Du sprichst genau so, wie es sich vor einer ehemaligen Herrin Rohans geziemt.“

„Ich werde Euch nach dem Essen gerne die Ställe zeigen, damit Ihr Euch vergewissern, dass alles für Euer Pferd getan wurde“, bot Éowyn an, „und auch den Rest des Hauses, wenn Ihr wollt.“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch!“ Istima lächelte der Fürstin dankbar zu.

„Dann weiß ich meine Tochter in den besten Händen.“ Aragorn erhob sich und Faramir tat es ihm gleich. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, Istima. Herrin, ich danke Euch für das Frühstück.“ Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedeten sich die Männer und verließen die große Halle. Auch Istima beeilte sich nun mit dem Essen, denn es drängte sie, endlich die Umgebung besser kennen zu lernen.

 

°

 

„Na, mein Guter? Wurdest du gestern auch ordentlich versorgt?“ Idhren schnaubte zufrieden und versenkte seine Nase wieder in seinem Heu, nachdem er Istima ausgiebig begrüßt hatte.

„Er stammt aus Rohan, nicht wahr?“, fragte Éowyn und lehnte sich neben der Prinzessin über die Trennwand.

„Ja, genauso wie die Pferde meiner Geschwister. Er war ein Geschenk meiner Eltern“, antwortete Istima und streichelte den schlanken Hals ihres Hengstes.

„Hat sein Name eine Bedeutung?“

„Bedachtsam. Er ist nicht so ein Draufgänger wie das Pferd meines Bruders, sondern beobachtet die Sachen lieber erstmal in aller Ruhe.“

„Also ein kluges Tier. Und wie heißt das Pferd Eures Bruders?“

„Tyelca. Das heißt flink.“

Éowyn lachte leise. „Es scheint, dass der Prinz und Ihr unterschiedliche Prioritäten habt, was die Eigenschaften von Pferden betreffen.“

Istima grinste und wandte sich dann dem Pferd zu, das neben Idhren stand. Der Dunkelbraune schien ein wenig unruhig zu sein und warf unwillig den Kopf hin und her, als die Prinzessin beruhigend die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Ganz ruhig, Roheryn, alles in Ordnung“, sprach sie sanft auf ihn ein.

„Das ist ein sehr edles Tier“, sagte Éowyn beinahe ehrfürchtig, „fast würde ich sagen, er ist einer der Mearas, doch er ist anders als sie, nicht weniger stolz und schön, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise.“

„Er war ein Geschenk meiner Mutter an meinen Vater, vor langer Zeit schon“, erklärte Istima. „Er stammt aus Bruchtal und der Zauber an diesem Ort scheint ihn mit einem sehr langen Leben gesegnet zu haben. Eine Zeitlang teilte Roheryn das Leben der Waldläufer und deswegen mag er geschlossene Räume bis heute nicht besonders. In Minas Tirith hat er sich daran gewöhnt, aber andere Ställe scheinen ihn nervös zu machen.“

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass man ihn auf eine Weide bringt. Kein Pferd sollte sich im Hause einer Eorlinga unwohl fühlen.“ Éowyn winkte einen der Stallburschen zu sich und gab ihm entsprechende Anweisungen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Istima: „Soll ich Euch nun den Garten zeigen?“

„Gern.“

Während sie langsam zur Südseite des Hauses gingen, erzählte Éowyn, dass sie nach dem Krieg den Wunsch verspürt hatte, zu heilen und Leben zu schenken, statt es zu vernichten und sie deswegen den großflächigen Garten angelegt habe. Noch immer gäben ihr die wachsenden Pflanzen einen inneren Frieden.

Sie führte Istima an den Beeten entlang, die immer wieder von Wiese und Bäumen unterbrochen wurden. Alles blühte und es war ein friedliches und idyllisches Bild. Istima begann sich in der Gesellschaft der Weißen Herrin wohl zu fühlen, die, obwohl schon fast sechzig Jahre alt, noch immer schlank und hochgewachsen war. Einige graue Strähne durchzogen das blonde Haar, doch sie bewegte sich nach wie vor mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen der gelernten Kämpferin. An einem der Beete blieb sie stehen und obwohl Istima nicht halb so viel über Pflanzenkunde wusste, wie ihre Schwester, erkannte sie die Pflanze sofort.

„ _Athelas_.“

„Ja. Euer Vater rettete mir einst mit dieser Pflanze das Leben und seitdem hat sie einen Ehrenplatz in diesem Garten. Sie schafft Linderung bei vielen Krankheiten, auch wenn sie sie nicht heilt.“

Istima pflückte ein Blatt und zerrieb es in ihrer Handfläche. Sofort stieg ihr ein erfrischender Duft in die Nase, der sie an den kühlen Wind erinnerte, der ihr ins Gesicht schlug, während sie mit Idhren über den Pelennor galoppierte und auf der Natur noch der letzte Hauch des Winters lag.

„Meiner Schwester Vórima würde Euer Garten gefallen, Herrin. Auch sie schwört auf die Heilwirkung von _Athelas_.“

„Ich erinnere mich, dass eine Eurer Schwestern damals schon von allem, was wächst, begeistert war.“

„Das wird Vórima gewesen sein. Sie ist jetzt eine Adepta in den Häusern der Heilung.“

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Weg für eine Königstochter“, meine Éowyn erstaunt.

Istima zuckte die Schultern.

„Das mögen viele denken, aber es ist wohl ihr Schicksal, dass sie die heilenden Hände unseres Vaters geerbt hat.“

Während des Gespräches waren sie weiter durch den Garten gegangen und plötzlich klang das Klingen von Schwertern an ihr Ohr.

„Das sind sicher Elboron und Bergil, dort liegt der Hof, wo sie um diese Zeit üben“, sagte Éowyn und zeigte auf einen steinernen Torbogen, „Wollen wir zusehen?“

Die Prinzessin erteilte ihre wortlose Zustimmung indem sie bereits neugierig auf die Pforte zulief. Auf der anderen Seite trat sie in einen Säulengang, der einen großen Platz umschloss. Auf zwei Seiten war der Gang auf der anderen Seite von Gebäuden begrenzt, die unter anderem die Waffenkammer, eine Schmiede und die Küche zu beinhalten schienen. Einige Soldaten standen an die Säulen gelehnt und sahen den Kämpfenden zu, andere unterhielten sich und einige Mägde holten Wasser aus dem Brunnen und brachten es ins Innere des Haupthauses, allerdings nicht, ohne auch hier und dort ein Wort zu wechseln und den Männern bewundernde Blicke zuzuwerfen.

In der Mitte des Hofes standen sich tatsächlich Elboron und ein deutlich älterer Mann gegenüber. Istima blieb im Schatten einer Säule stehen und beobachtete sie unbemerkt. Die beiden Kämpfer trugen Rüstungen und lieferten sich einen Schlagabtausch mit Anderthalbhändern, wie sie mit geübtem Blick feststellte. Sie selbst hatte noch nie ein solch langes und mächtiges Schwert geführt, dazu hatte sie schlichtweg nicht genügend Kraft, doch sie hatte schon oft zugesehen, wie Eldarion mit dieser Waffe kämpfte. Ihre Übungskämpfe bestritten sie allerdings meist mit Stöcken.

Die beiden Gegner waren einander ebenbürtig. Wo immer der eine seinen Schlag hinführte, war die Deckung des anderen schon da. Doch während Elboron mit einem ungestümen Elan kämpfte, blieb der Ältere eher ruhig und defensiv, schonte seine Kräfte und schien abzuwarten. Als Elboron schließlich einen erneuten Angriffsstoß tat, parierte ihn der Waffenmeister erst, wie er es die meiste Zeit zuvor auch getan hatte, doch aus der Defensive heraus kam so schnell und in einer solch flüssigen Bewegung ein Konter auf den Arm des Jüngeren, dass dieser keine Zeit mehr hatte, seine Deckung wieder herzustellen.

„Und Ihr seid kampfunfähig!“, rief der Ältere und stützte sich dann schwer atmend auf sein Schwert. „Das war ein sehr guter Kampf, Elboron, aber du lässt dich immer noch zu leicht davon einlullen, wenn dein Gegner defensiv kämpft.“

„Nun, dann fordere ich eine Revanche, Bergil!“, rief der junge Mann mit blitzenden Augen, doch der Angesprochene wehrte lachend ab: „ Morgen wieder, für heute reicht es. Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.“ Bergil winkte einen Jungen herbei und ließ sich von ihm aus der Rüstung helfen. Elboron steckte seufzend sein Schwert ein und tat es ihm dann gleich.

Eine Magd trat an Éowyn heran und redete leise mit ihr. Die Fürstin nickte nur und wandte sich dann an Istima: „Ich werde an ein Krankenbett gerufen, aber es wird nicht lange dauern. Wollt Ihr so lange hier oder im Garten auf mich warten?“

„Natürlich, Herrin, macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen“, erwiderte die Prinzessin abwesend, sie bemerkte kaum, wie Éowyn hinter einer der Türen verschwand.

Als Bergil sich verabschiedet hatte, blieb Elboron einen Moment lang in der Mitte des Hofes stehen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Plötzlich gewahrte er die hinzugekommene Zuschauerin und mit einem Lächeln ging er auf sie zu.

„Prinzessin Istima!“ Er verbeugte sich. „Steht Ihr schon lange hier?“

„Lange genug, um zumindest das Ende Eures Kampfes zu sehen.“ Istima zwinkerte ihm zu und seine Miene verdüsterte sich für einen Moment.

„Meine Ungeduld steht mir oftmals im Wege“, gab er zerknirscht zu. „Als ich das letzte Mal mit meinem Vater in Minas Tirith war, habe ich einen Übungskampf mit Eurem Bruder absolviert. Es war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass ich in die Defensive gezwungen wurde, ich hatte kaum eine Chance.“

„Ich erinnere mich daran“, nickte sie. „Trotzdem war es ein sehr guter Kampf und gegen Eldarion hat kaum jemand eine Chance. Mich besiegt er auch immer.“ Trotz dieses Eingeständnisses war ihr der Stolz auf ihren Bruder deutlich anzumerken.

„Ihr könnt mit dem Schwert umgehen?“, fragte Elboron überrascht.

„Ein wenig.“

„Nun, meine eigene Mutter war eine Schildmaid Rohans und besiegte dereinst den Hexenkönig von Angmar, aber ich wusste nicht, dass auch die Töchter Gondors und vor allem die des Königs die Kriegskunst erlernen. Ohne Euch zu nahe treten zu wollen“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Tut Ihr nicht, keine Sorge“, meinte Istima lächelnd, „und ich bin auch die einzige Tochter des Königs, die den Schwertkampf erlernt, mein Bruder führte mich in dieses unweibliche Handwerk ein. Allerdings würde ich nicht beschwören, dass ich die einzige Tochter Gondors bin.“

Elboron lachte. Dann schlich sich plötzlich ein mutwilliges Funkeln in seine Augen.

„Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre eines Übungskampfes erweisen, Prinzessin?“

Überrascht sah sie ihn an, dann schüttelte sie abwehrend des Kopf: „Das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Warum?“, fragte er enttäuscht.

„Weil ich erstens keine passenden Sachen trage und Euch zweitens sicherlich unterfordern würde, ich bin nicht mal halb so gut wie mein Bruder.“

Prüfend betrachtete er ihr Kleid. „Ihr müsstet nur die Ärmel hochbinden und den Rock etwas raffen. Und da wir beide keine Chance gegen Prinz Eldarion haben, wäre es doch interessant, unser Können zu messen. Es wäre eine große Ehre für mich, sagen zu können, einmal gegen König Elessars Tochter angetreten zu sein.“ Er setzte eine bittende Miene auf.

Istima reizte die Vorstellung eines kleinen Waffengangs mehr, als sie vor Elboron zugab. Sie hatte bis jetzt selten die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit einem Fremden zu kämpfen und sie merkte, dass sie sich in ihrem Inneren bessere Chancen auf einen Sieg ausrechnete, als es aus ihren letzten Worten zu entnehmen gewesen war. Sie überlegte noch einmal kurz und nickte dann kurzentschlossen: „Na gut, einverstanden. Aber nur mit Stöcken.“

„Ich danke Euch! Und Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!“ Mit diesen Worten eilte Elboron über den inzwischen leeren Hof. Die Soldaten hatten sich entweder zur Einnahme ihres Postens oder zur Erholung zurückgezogen, nachdem Bergil gegangen war und die Mägde waren fast alle in die Küche verschwunden. Als er zurückkehrte, hatte Istima ihren Rock mit Hilfe ihres Gürtels ein wenig nach oben gerafft und die weiten Ärmel eng um ihre Arme gewickelt. Sie ergriff einen der Stöcke und folgte dem Fürstensohn bis zur Mitte des Platzes.

Einige Minuten standen sie sich dort mit erhobenen Stöcken gegenüber und taxierten sich mit Blicken. Jeder von ihnen wartete darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schlag tat. Und obwohl es für sie untypisch war, begann Istima schließlich den Kampf mit einem Stoß auf Elborons Brust, da sie Angst hatte, der Fürstensohn könnte im letzten Moment doch noch Zweifel an seiner Herausforderung bekommen. Gelassen parierte er ihren Schlag, doch gleichzeitig trat das kampfwütige Funkeln wieder in seine Augen und er ließ nun ebenfalls einen Angriff folgen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war jede Rücksichtnahme vergessen. Auf Schlag folgte Parade, auf Parade ein Stoß und Istima wurde schnell klar, dass sie einem Irrtum erlegen war, als sie glaubte, Elborons Kampfstil durchschaut zu haben. Er kämpfte zwar ungestüm und mit viel Kraft, doch war ebenso gewandt und flink und Istima fehlte die nötige Ausdauer, um wie Bergil einfach auf den passenden Moment zu warten. Alsbald wurde sie völlig in die Defensive gedrängt und konnte sich nur noch darauf konzentrieren, die Angriffe abzuwehren, die in kurzen Abständen und von allen Seiten zu kommen schienen. Doch als sie gerade einen Stoß auf ihr Bein parierte, erkannte Elboron seine Chance und konterte mit einem schnellen Schlag auf ihre Schwerthand. Istima schrie kurz auf und der Stock fiel ihr aus den taub gewordenen Fingern, gleichzeitig schallte ein lauter Ruf über den Platz.

„Das reicht, Elboron!“

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden jungen Menschen herum. An einer Säule standen Faramir und Aragorn. Sie schienen den Kampf schon eine Weile beobachtet zu haben, doch der Schmerzensschrei der Prinzessin hatte den Truchsessen dazu bewogen, einzugreifen. Mit strengem Blick sah er seinen Sohn an.

„Ich denke, eine Entschuldigung ist angebracht, mein Sohn.“

„Was... ja... natürlich“, stammelte Elboron verwirrt und wandte sich mit erschrockener Miene seiner Kampfpartnerin zu. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Prinzessin Istima! Ich wollte Euch nicht verletzen, es ist nur... irgendwie habe ich im Laufe des Kampfes vergessen, mit wem ich kämpfe... Könnt Ihr mir verzeihen?“

Istima hörte ihm kaum zu. Ihre Augen waren starr auf Aragorn gerichtet, der sie versonnen betrachtete. Er schien im Gegensatz zu Faramir nicht böse zu sein, doch sein gedankenverlorener Blick war fast noch schlimmer, denn sie konnte daraus nicht lesen, was er dachte. Plötzlich schämte sie sich. Sie war es gewohnt, im Zweikampf besiegt zu werden und hätte auch in diesem Fall damit rechnen müssen, aber ausgerechnet vor ihrem Vater besiegt zu werden, der sie noch nie vorher hatte kämpfen sehen, brachte sie in große Verlegenheit. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, wie kindisch sie sich aufgeführt hatte. Sie war eine Prinzessin Gondors, doch anstatt sich wie eine zu benehmen, hatte sie nichts Besseres im Sinn, als sich wie ein kleiner Junge in die nächste Rauferei zu stürzen. Ihr ganzer Stolz angesichts seiner Frage, ob sie ihn auf seiner Reise begleiten wolle, fiel in sich zusammen und sie fühlte sich klein und elend. Bestimmt bereute ihr Vater bereits, sie mitgenommen zu haben.

Istima wurde sich bewusst, dass Elboron sie immer noch ängstlich anstarrte. Sie straffte sich.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es war ein Kampf und Ihr habt gesiegt, Elboron. Mir geht es gut, macht Euch keine Sorgen.“

Dann wandte sie sich an den Truchsessen, der noch immer mit finsterer Miene zu ihnen herübersah: „Seid Eurem Sohn nicht böse, mein Herr. Mir war bewusst, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe und er hat mich in einem ehrlichen Kampf besiegt. Es hat Spaß gemacht, mich mit ihm zu messen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und eilte auf die Gartenpforte zu, floh vor den Blicken ihres Vaters und Elborons Schuldgefühlen.

 

°

 

Auf einer kleinen Bank unter einem weiß blühenden Apfelbaum ließ sich Istima schließlich nieder. In ihrer Hand spürte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz und sie verfluchte sich für ihre Dummheit, keinerlei Lederhandschuhe oder Ähnliches getragen zu haben. Glücklicherweise ließen sich ihre Finger noch bewegen, es schien also nichts gebrochen zu sein. Sie löste die Knoten an ihren Ärmeln und sah zu, wie sich der schwere, samtige Stoff entfaltete. Nun sah sie zumindest wieder aus wie eine Prinzessin, auch wenn sie sich nicht so fühlte. Der physische Schmerz mischte sich mit dem Gefühl des Versagens in ihrer Brust und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Ihretwegen hatte Elboron nun Ärger mit seinem Vater und für ihre Eltern war sie eine einzige Enttäuschung. Sie hatten ihr vor langer Zeit vielleicht erlaubt, den Umgang mit Waffen zu erlernen, aber sicher nicht, damit sie bei offiziellen Besuchen Duelle mit den Fürstensöhnen bestritt.

Mit einem Mal näherten sich Schritte ihrer Bank und sie wischte sich rasch über das Gesicht, damit keiner ihre Tränen bemerkte. Die Person blieb in der Nähe ihrer Bank stehen und als Istima hochsah, blickte sie direkt in die blauen Augen ihres Vaters. Verlegen wandte sie sich wieder ab.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte sie leise, „ich wollte Euch keine Schande bereiten, Vater.“

„Schande bereiten?“ Aragorn sah verwirrt auf seine Tochter hinunter. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass du mir Schande bereitet hast, Istima?“

„Vanima und Vórima hätten sich bestimmt wie wahre Töchter aus dem Hause Telcontar verhalten. Vanima würde freundlich mit allen plaudern und sie mit ihrer Schönheit entzücken und Vórima hätte diesen Garten nie verlassen, um bei einem Übungskampf zuzusehen.“ Istima wagte es immer noch nicht, ihrem Vater in die Augen zu sehen.

Aragorn ließ sich neben seiner Tochter auf der Bank nieder.

„Zeig mir deine Hand“, bat er und Istima streckte stumm ihren Arm aus. Vorsichtig betastete er ihre Rechte und nickte dann. „Nichts Schlimmes passiert, vermutlich wird sie ein wenig anschwellen und blau werden, aber es ist nichts gebrochen.“ Sanft hielt Aragorn die Hand fest, als seine Tochter sie wieder zurückziehen wollte.

„Istima, sieh mich an!“, forderte er. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Du hast mir keine Schande bereitet!“ Seine Stimme klang eindringlich. „Natürlich hätten sich weder Vanima noch Vórima einen Übungskampf mit Elboron geliefert, aber das bedeutet doch nicht, dass es falsch war. Ich bin eher stolz auf dich. Es war ein guter Kampf!“

„Ein guter Kampf?“, fragte Istima ungläubig. „Ich habe verloren!“

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Du hast es mit einem viel stärkeren Gegner zu tun gehabt, aber ihm trotzdem lange standgehalten. Es kommt darauf an, wie man kämpft, Istima, vor allem, wenn man es mit einem überlegenen Gegner zu tun hat. Das sollte Halwin dir doch eigentlich beigebracht haben.“

Die Prinzessin dachte an den Waffenmeister in Minas Tirith und nickte dann.

Aragorn lächelte ihr zu.

„Vielleicht hättest du Elboron lieber zum Bogenschießen herausfordern sollen. Man hat mir gesagt, du würdest in dieser Disziplin sogar deinen Bruder übertreffen.“

„Ihr redet mit dem Waffenmeister über mich?“ Istima sah ihren Vater verblüfft an.

„Ja, ab und zu informiere ich mich durchaus darüber, was für Fortschritte meine Kinder in den verschiedenen Gebieten so machen, auch in der Waffenkunst. Und Halwin ist von deinen Fertigkeiten mit dem Bogen wirklich beeindruckt.“

„Er übertreibt“, wehrte Istima ab, „ich erreiche keine so große Reichweite wie Eldarion, aber mit dem richtigen Bogen und der richtigen Entfernung kann ich mich mit ihm messen.“

„Nun, wir werden einige Gelegenheiten zum Jagen bekommen, wenn wir morgen wieder aufbrechen und dann kannst du mir zeigen, was du gelernt hast.“

„Gerne!“ Dieser Ausruf klang schon fast wieder fröhlich und Aragorn nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, dann überlasse ich dich jetzt abermals der Obhut Éowyns und geselle mich wieder zu meinem Truchsessen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Bankett.“ Er erhob sich von der Bank und drückte seiner Tochter dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Denke nicht noch einmal, dass du unserem Haus Schande bereitest, Istima Telcontar!“, ermahnte er sie, dann verließ er raschen Schrittes den Garten. Gedankenverloren sah ihm seine Tochter nach, bevor auch sie aufstand und sie auf die Suche nach der Weißen Herrin machte.

 

 

°°°


	5. Arwanóla

Als Aragorn und Istima mit ihrem Gefolge am nächsten Morgen aufbrachen, entfaltete sich die ganze Schönheit Ithiliens vor ihnen. Die Bäume trieben eifrig Knospen und junge Blätter, der Waldboden war von den unterschiedlichsten Blumen übersät, die die Zeit nutzten, ehe das neue Blätterdach ihnen das Sonnenlicht wieder vorenthielt und die Vögel zwitscherten in den Zweigen, unbeirrt von den Reitern, die sich unter ihnen den Weg über den schmalen Pfad suchten, der sie zur Ansiedlung der Waldelben bringen würde.

Istimas Hand schmerzte noch immer. Éowyn hatte darauf bestanden, ihr einen Verband mit einer kühlenden Paste anzulegen, doch ein leichtes Anschwellen hatte auch diese Behandlung nicht verhindern können. Elboron hatte sie noch einmal aufgesucht, um sich ein weiteres Mal zu entschuldigen, doch als sie daraufhin auch für den Ärger um Verzeihung bitten wollte, den er ihretwegen hatte, waren sie zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, dass sie beide wohl für ihre Dummheit genug gestraft worden waren. Während des Banketts waren sie dann endgültig Freunde geworden und gegen Ende hatten sie, unbemerkt von den Blicken ihrer Eltern, auf den Kampf angestoßen.

So fiel denn auch der Abschied am nächsten Morgen sehr herzlich aus und mit vielen guten Wünschen und Grüßen der Weißen Herrin an ihren Bruder im Gepäck hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Einen Tagesmarsch, so meinte Faramir, läge die Siedlung entfernt.

Der Pfad war schmal, doch hin und wieder konnten zwei Pferde ohne Probleme nebeneinander gehen. In solchen Momenten erzählte Aragorn seiner Tochter von seinen Reisen durch Ithilien und wie sehr dieser Landstrich unter der Erstarkung Saurons und Mordors gelitten hatte. Auf Betreiben Faramirs waren viele der zerstörten Dörfer wieder aufgebaut worden und die Bewohner nach und nach zurückgekehrt, doch der Norden Ithiliens gehörte den Bäumen und Elben. Ihrer Magie war es zu verdanken, dass man von der Zerstörung und Trostlosigkeit nicht mehr viel bemerkte. Istima schien es, als ob in der würzigen Luft immer noch heilende Wirkkräfte lagen, denn mit jedem Atemzug fühlte sie sich befreiter und der Schmerz schien gelindert zu werden. Doch auch die Narben des Waldes glaubte sie zu spüren, denn sie waren noch frisch und lange nicht vergessen.

Um die Mittagszeit rasteten sie auf einer Lichtung, doch sie verweilten nicht lange und nachdem sie sich mit Brot und Fleisch gestärkt hatten, drängte Aragorn erneut zum Aufbruch, denn er hoffte, die Elben noch vor Anbruch des Abends zu erreichen.

 

°

 

Eine ganze Weile schon schritten Idhren und Roheryn ruhig nebeneinander her, während ihre Reiter ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Wie geht es deiner Hand?“, fragte Aragorn seine Tochter unvermittelt.

Istima hatte ihre Rechte zur Schonung auf ihren Oberschenkel gelegt und ihre Zügel nur mit der linken Hand geführt.

„Besser“, antwortete sie, nachdem sie vorsichtig ihre Finger bewegt hatte, „aber sie ist immer noch ein wenig geschwollen und blau angelaufen.“

„Ich werde den Verband heute Abend noch einmal wechseln, aber viel bewirken wird er nicht mehr, außer die Schwellung zu kühlen“, meinte Aragorn.

Seine Tochter zuckte die Schultern: „Mit solchen Leiden muss man wohl rechnen, wenn man sich in den Kopf setzt, kämpfen zu wollen.“

Aragorn nickte kurz.

„Warum willst du das eigentlich?“, fragte er dann.

Istima blickte fragend zu ihm hinüber: „Kämpfen?“

„Ja. Als du noch jünger warst, hatten deine Mutter und ich das Gefühl, dass du einfach Eldarion nacheifern wolltest, aber was ist heute der Grund? Kampf, Krieg, anderen Wesen Schmerzen zufügen, erscheint dir das erstrebenswert?“

„Nein!“, rief Istima aus und schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Nein“, wiederholte sie noch einmal, „damit hat das nichts zu tun. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich darüber noch nie bewusst nachgedacht.“ Sie verfiel in ein kurzes Schweigen. Nach einer Weile setzte sie noch einmal an: „Ich glaube, eigentlich hat sich an dem Grund von früher nichts geändert. Ich will immer noch meinem älteren Bruder nacheifern. Seit ich meinen ersten Kampf gegen Eldarion verloren habe, trage ich den Ehrgeiz in mir, die Waffenkunst zu erlernen. Aber eigentlich mehr aus Wissensgründen, denn aus dem Wunsch, diese auch einzusetzen.“

Aragorn warf seiner Tochter einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Du wirst deinem Namen also gerecht“, murmelte er, mehr an sich gewandt.

Istima machte eine unwillige Geste.

„Noch sehe ich mich nicht mal den richtigen Weg beschreiten, um irgendwann einmal Weisheit zu erlangen. Ich wünschte wahrlich, mir wäre ein einfacherer Name gegeben worden!“, erwiderte sie ungewohnt heftig.

„Istima, dein Weg liegt zu deinen Füßen, du kannst ihn gar nicht verfehlen“, antwortete ihr Vater milde, „vielleicht siehst du noch nicht, wohin er dich bringt, aber du wandelst schon auf ihm.“

Sie wollte etwas entgegnen, doch das Gespräch wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als plötzlich eine melodische Stimme erklang.

„ _Mae govannen, Tar-Elessar ar Istima_ _Arweniëll_! “

Überrascht zügelten sie ihre Pferde. Vor ihnen trat ein blonder Elb zwischen den Bäumen hervor und verbeugte sich. Istima erkannte in ihm einen der Begleiter von Legolas, als dieser sie das letzte Mal in Minas Tirith besucht hatte.

„ _Aiya, Marandir Landirion_!“, antwortete Aragorn, während seine Tochter zur Begrüßung den Kopf senkte.

„Euer Besuch kommt unerwartet, mein König, aber er wird Anlass zu großer Freude in Arwanóla sein. Erlaubt mir, Euch das letzte Stück zu begleiten“, sagte Marandir.

„Wir nehmen Euer Angebot gerne an. Sagt, ist es noch weit?“

„Nein, wir werden Arwanóla noch vor dem Beginn der Dämmerung erreicht haben. Folgt mir bitte!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich ihr neuer Begleiter um und lief raschen Schrittes den Pfad entlang.

 

°

 

Das Licht der Sonne verfärbte sich bereits rötlich, als sie Arwanóla erreichten.

Die Bäume an diesem Ort schienen sehr viel älter zu sein als der Rest des Waldes, denn sie hatten mächtige Stämme und waren so hoch gewachsen, dass sie alle anderen überragten. In ihren Ästen hatten die Elben Plattformen gebaut, Fletts oder _talan_ genannt. Manche der Fletts umspannten den ganzen Stamm eines Baumes und auf den meisten waren anmutige Pavillons errichtet worden. Einige dieser filigranen Hütten waren so groß, dass sie mehrere Zimmer zu enthalten schienen oder gar über zwei Stockwerke gingen.

Mit Staunen betrachteten die Besucher diese Siedlung in den Laubkronen, die im kupferfarbenen Licht noch verzauberter wirkte. Wendeltreppen umwanden die Stämme und bildeten den Zugang vom Waldboden aus, während sich grazile Brücken von  _talan_ zu  _talan_ schwangen. An manchen Stellen waren auch Strickleitern zu sehen, die aus einem grauen Material gefertigt waren und im Lichtschein leicht schimmerten.

' _Hithlain_ ', kam es Istima in den Sinn. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen von den kunstfertigen Seilen Lothlóriens erzählt und die Kenntnisse über ihre Herstellung schienen von einigen Elben nach Ithilien getragen worden zu sein.

Die Bewohner der Siedlung traten auf die Fletts hinaus oder kamen zwischen den Bäumen hervor, um die Gäste neugierig zu betrachten und sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln Willkommen zu heißen. Sie waren vornehmlich in Braun- und Grüntöne gekleidet und ihre Gesichter waren über die Maßen schön und edel. Obgleich ihre eigene Mutter diesem Volk entstammte und sogar die schönste Frau genannt wurde, die auf Erden wandelte, erfüllte Istima der unsterbliche Glanz, der in den Augen der Elben lag, mit Ehrfurcht.

Sie waren noch nicht weit geritten, als plötzlich eine laute und tiefe Stimme ertönte.

„Aragorn! Welche Freude dich zu sehen! Was treibt dich denn in diese Gegend?“

Eine kleine Gestalt hatte am Fuße eines Baumes gesessen, doch mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und lief auf die Reiter zu.

„Gimli!“, rief Aragorn erfreut und schwang sich rasch von seinem Hengst. „Ich hatte hier nicht mit dir gerechnet.“

Herzlich umarmten sich die zwei Freunde. Auch Istima glitt aus dem Sattel und trat auf die beiden zu.

„Hallo Gimli!“, sagte sie lächelnd.

„Istima!“, stieß der Zwerg verblüfft aus. „Dich hier zu sehen ist wahrlich eine noch größere Überraschung!“

Er musterte von oben bis unten. „Du wirst deiner Mutter immer ähnlicher. Oder sollte ich jetzt ,Ihr werdet' sagen?“

„Nein, wirklich nicht!“ Istima lachte. „Jemand wie Ihr, der mich schon auf den Knien gehalten hat, darf ruhig immer ,du' sagen.“

Gimli fiel in ihr Lachen ein und seine dunklen Augen leuchteten.

„Es ist wahrhaftig eine Freude euch zu sehen!“, wiederholte er. „Kommt, wir wollen Legolas suchen.“

Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, stapfte er los und Vater und Tochter blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Zügel ihrer Pferde zu ergreifen und ihm zu folgen.

Legolas schien bereits von Marandir über ihre Ankunft informiert worden zu sein, denn er kam ihnen entgegen. Er neigte nicht zu solch überschäumenden Gefühlsausbrüchen wie Gimli, doch auf seinem ernsten Gesicht zeigte sich ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihrem Anblick.

„ _Mae govannen, Aragorn ar Istima_!“, begrüßte er sie.

Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Legolas erwiderte die Geste. „ _Aiya, Legolas_!“

„ _Aiya_!“, antwortete auch Istima auf die Begrüßung und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Legolas wandte sich ihr zu. „Du bist Undomiels Ebenbild, Istima Telcontar“, sagte er, nachdem er sie aufmerksam gemustert hatte, „aber ich erkenne auch deinen Vater in deinen Zügen.“

„Vanima sieht unserer Mutter sehr viel ähnlicher als ich. Sie ist ihr wahres Ebenbild“, wehrte Istima verlegen ab.

In Legolas' Augen zeigte sich kurz ein belustigtes Funkeln, dann wandte er sich wieder Aragorn zu: „Kommt, wir wollen etwas essen und dann könnt ihr uns erzählen, was euch hierher führt und was es Neues in Minas Tirith gibt. Und auch für eure Begleiter soll gesorgt werden.“

Einige Elben näherten sich und nahmen ihnen die Pferde ab und während Marandir ihrer Garde Plätze zum Übernachten zeigte und sie mit Essen versorgte, stiegen Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und Istima eine der Wendeltreppen hinauf. Der Raum, den sie betraten, wurde von der Abendsonne in ein rötliches Licht getaucht. An seinen Wänden waren kunstvolle Schnitzereien von verschiedenen Tieren und Pflanzen zu sehen und in der Mitte standen ein Tisch und schön gefertigte Stühle bereit.

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, kam eine Elbin und brachte ihnen einen Krug mit kristallklarem Wasser und vier Becher. Nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte, verschwand sie wieder, um ihnen kurz darauf zusammen mit einem weiteren Elb ein paar Speisen zu servieren. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung zogen sich die beiden dann zurück.

„Nun, was führt euch hierher?“, fragte Legolas, als sie wieder alleine waren.

Aragorn setzte den Becher ab und antwortete: „Wir waren in den Emyn Arnen bei Faramir und Éowyn und nun wollen wir eigentlich weiter nach Edoras, aber ich habe Istima versprochen, vorher einen Abstecher hierher zu machen, um dich zu besuchen.“

„Ihr wollt nach Edoras?“, fragte Gimli erstaunt und ließ den Bissen, den er gerade zum Mund führen wollte, wieder sinken. „Warum?“

„Es gibt Ärger in Harad“, erklärte Aragorn und riss ein Stück von dem goldbraunen Brot ab. „Bis jetzt spielt es sich noch innerhalb ihrer Grenzen ab, aber ich befürchte, dass das langfristig nicht so bleiben wird.“

„Und da suchst du schon einmal Rat bei deinen Verbündeten für den Fall eines Angriffes“, vermutete Legolas.

Gimli wandte sich zu Istima um. „Und warum begleitest du deinen Vater?“

Istima zuckte die Schultern. „Um etwas Neues zu sehen, zu lernen, auf irgendeine Weise Weisheit zu erlangen... Wer weiß, vielleicht bringt mich ja diese Reise meinem Schicksal etwas näher.“

Gimli sah ob der Bitterkeit ihrer letzten Worte überrascht auf, doch schnell bekamen seine Augen einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck und er strich der Prinzessin tröstend über den Arm.

„Wann wollt ihr weiterreisen?“, erkundigte sich Legolas.

„Gleich morgen früh. Ich wollte noch einen Abstecher nach Isengart machen, bevor ich nach Edoras reite. Einmal um zu sehen, wie es dort inzwischen aussieht und auch, um Istima den Ort zu zeigen, von dem sie schon so viele Geschichten gehört hat“, antwortete Aragorn.

Die Prinzessin sah überrascht auf. Diese Pläne ihres Vaters waren ihr neu.

Gimli und Legolas wechselten einen raschen Blick und der Elb nickte kaum merklich.

„Wir begleiten euch!“, verkündete Gimli. „Ich wollte ohnehin demnächst nach Aglarond zurück.“

„Fast habe ich damit gerechnet, dass ihr beide einer gemeinsamen Reise nicht widerstehen könnt.“ Aragorn grinste. „Das ist wunderbar! Dann könnt ihr an der Beratung in Edoras teilnehmen und wir müssen diesen schönen Abend nicht mit dem Schatten von Krieg und Tod überziehen.“

Gimli nickte zufrieden, nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Becher und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. „Wirklich, in meiner Zeit hier gewöhne ich mich ja meist an dieses Wasser, aber es gibt Momente, da sollte man einen ordentlichen Schluck Bier trinken. Gut, dass ich bald wieder in zivilisierten Gegenden bin, wo die Leute etwas von wahrem Genuss verstehen.“

Legolas wandte sich demonstrativ seinen zwei anderen Gästen zu: „Und wie geht es der Königin? Und den anderen Kindern?“

Aragorn seufzte. „Von Kindern kann inzwischen wohl keine Rede mehr sein...“, brummte er.

„Vanima wird vermutlich bald den Fürstensohn von Dol Amroth heiraten“, verriet Istima grinsend.

„Eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Häusern Gondors, die das Blut der Eldar in ihren Adern tragen...“, meinte Legolas versonnen, während Gimli ein unwilliges „Ist sie nicht noch zu jung?“ in seinen Bart murmelte.

„Nun, Gimli, sie ist meine Älteste. Vanima kommt allmählich in das Alter, in dem auch die Frauen der Númenorer ans Heiraten denken und Alphros ist ein aufrechter Mann, wie schon sein Vater und sein Großvater. Ich sehe keinen Grund, ihm ihre Hand zu verweigern, wenn er mich darum bittet.“

„Und was ist mit Vórima und dir, Istima? Denkt ihr auch schon ans Heiraten?“, fragte Gimli neugierig.

Die Prinzessin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich für meinen Teil habe noch keinen Mann getroffen, mit dem ich mein restliches Leben teilen will und Vórima hat ihre Treue bereits einer anderen Macht verschrieben.“ Istima verstummte und überließ es ihrem Vater, von Vórimas Zukunft zu erzählen. Sie selbst fühlte schon wieder den altbekannten Neid in sich aufsteigen.

Legolas beobachtete die jüngste Königstochter aufmerksam, doch er sagte nichts, schenkte ihr nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er ihrem Blick begegnete.

„Wie groß die Kinder schon sind“, meinte Gimli gedankenverloren, „dabei kann ich mich noch der Zeit entsinnen, als es für sie das Schönste war, auf dem Schoß eines alten Zwerges zu sitzen und sich Geschichten anzuhören. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie wir dich das erste Mal gesehen haben, Istima. Du warst ein entzückendes kleines Wesen und deine Geschwister konnten es kaum abwarten, uns zu dir zu führen, als wir gerade von einer langen Fahrt gegen ein paar Orks zurückkamen. Erinnerst du dich auch noch, Legolas?“

„Wie könnte ich diese Fahrt jemals vergessen, _mellon-nîn_ “, sagte der Elb leise und warf dem Zwerg einen langen Blick zu. Eine kurze Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus. Legolas und Gimli schienen beide einer bestimmten Erinnerung nachzuhängen und Aragorn achtete ihr Schweigen, während Istima immer noch mit ihren zwiespältigen Gefühlen kämpfte.

Plötzlich entdeckte Gimli den Verband, der die meiste Zeit von einem Ärmel verdeckt gewesen war. „Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?“

Die Prinzessin schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf. Mit verlegener Miene erzählte sie von ihrem gestrigen Erlebnis.

„Wenn ich diesen Burschen das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege, kann er was erleben!“ Gimlis Augen sprühten Funken.

„Elboron trägt doch keine Schuld, so etwas kann passieren, wenn man mit Stöcken aufeinander losgeht“, versuchte Istima den Zwergen zu beschwichtigen.

„Er hat dich verletzt! Aragorn, hast du ihm wenigstens klar gemacht, dass er sich nicht an den Töchtern des Königs zu vergreifen hat?“

Aragorn schmunzelte. „Meine eigene Tochter hat sich auf diesen Kampf eingelassen, Gimli, da konnte ich wohl schlecht ein Wort des Tadels sagen. Aber Faramir hat dem armen Jungen ziemlich zugesetzt.“

„Armer Junge?! Ich höre wohl nicht recht, du als ihr Vater...“ Gimli war noch immer nicht besänftigt.

Legolas legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass gut sein, alter Freund, Faramirs Sohn wird seine Lektion gelernt haben.“

Der Zwerg grummelte noch ein paar unschöne Wörter vor sich hin, schien dann aber doch bereit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

 

°

 

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, erhob sich Legolas von seinem Stuhl.

„Kommt, die Sterne scheinen hell heute Nacht und sie werden uns einen wundervollen Blick über das schöne Ithilien gewähren!“

Sie verließen den Raum und stiegen die Wendeltreppe weiter hinauf, bis sie an deren Ende ein leerstehendes _talan_ erreichten. Die Aussicht, die sich ihnen hier bot, verschlug Istima die Sprache. Von ihrem Standort aus konnte man weit über den Wald hinwegblicken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in einem grünen Meer zu stehen, denn die Baumwipfel bewegten sich wie Wellen im Wind und ein sanftes Rauschen erfüllte die Luft. In einiger Entfernung wurde das dichte Blätterdach durch eine kurze Bergkette durchbrochen. Von einem der Felsen stürzte ein breiter Wasserfall in die Tiefe. Im Licht der Sterne schien er aus flüssigem Silber zu bestehen und die Gischt aus glitzernden Perlen, die nach allen Seiten weg sprangen.

„Es ist wunderschön, Legolas“, flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Das ist Henneth Annûn, ein Zufluchtsort der Waldläufer im Ringkrieg und zugleich einer der schönsten Wasserfällte Ithiliens“, erklärte Legolas und auch ihn schien dieser Anblick, obwohl schon so oft gesehen, mit Ehrfurcht zu erfüllen.

Eine friedliche Stille legte sich über die Gruppe und eine ganze Weile standen sie da und ließen das einzigartige Naturschauspiel auf sich wirken, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Gewaltig waren die Wassermaßen und doch gleichzeitig von einer solchen Schönheit, dass selbst Arwanólas elbischer Glanz daneben zu verblassen schien.

Irgendwann rührte sich Gimli.

„Mir behagt es so weit oben auf einem Baum nicht“, erklärte er, „obwohl, das muss ich wohl zugeben, diese Aussicht so manches an Schönheit übersteigt, was ich kenne. Doch jetzt werde ich wieder hinuntersteigen und mich in meiner Hütte am Erdboden zur Ruhe begeben, denn dort gehört ein Zwerg hin, wenn nicht sogar unter die Erde.“

„Wir werden dich begleiten, Gimli“, sagte Aragorn und gemeinsam stiegen sie wieder hinab. Ein Elb erwartete sie auf einer der unteren Plattformen und bot dem König und seiner Tochter an, ihnen ihr Nachtquartier zu zeigen. Sie wünschten Legolas und Gimli eine gute Nacht und liefen über eine schmale Brücke zu einem anderen Baum, wo man in einem der Räume eine Schlafstätte für sie vorbereitet hatte.

Als sie schon im Bett lag, hörte Istima von draußen einen wunderschönen Gesang. Die Elben hatten in dieser sternenklaren Nacht ein Loblied zu Ehren Elbereths, der Sternenkönigin, angestimmt, die sie unter allen Valar am meisten verehrten. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie nie etwas Schöneres gehört und mit diesem Lied im Ohr und dem Bild des nächtlichen Henneth Annûn vor Augen fiel sie schließlich in Schlaf.

 

°°°

 

 


	6. Unterwegs

 Der junge Rehbock hatte den Kopf gesenkt und äste in aller Ruhe, während die Abendsonne sein noch von Winterpelz durchsetztes Fell beleuchtete. Im schattigen Wald wäre er kaum aufgefallen, doch auf der kleinen Lichtung, inmitten des frischen Grüns, an dem er sich gütlich tat, hatte seine Tarnung nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Allerdings trug ihm der Wind keinerlei verdächtige Gerüche zu und so stand er dort und vertraute seiner Nase, die ihn bis jetzt immer zuverlässig gewarnt hatte. Er sollte keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, ihr künftig zu misstrauen.

Eine Bogensehne surrte und im nächsten Moment bohrte sich ein Pfeil in die Flanke des Tieres. Erschrocken setzte der Rehbock zum Sprung, doch ein zweiter Pfeil durchbohrte seine Kehle und brachte ihn zu Fall.

„Sehr guter Schuss, Istima!“, lobte Aragorn seine Tochter. „Du hast eine ruhige Hand und ein sicheres Auge.“

„So schnell wie Legolas werde ich niemals werden.“ Sie sah den Elben bewundernd an. „Wie konntet Ihr so schnell einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legen? Ich hatte noch nicht mal richtig gesehen, ob mein Pfeil überhaupt getroffen hat, da hat Euer Pfeil ihm schon die Kehle durchbohrt.“

Legolas lächelte ihr zu. „Mein Pfeil war kaum noch notwendig und hat uns nur eine Verfolgung erspart. Kommt, lasst uns das Tier holen und zurückkehren.“

Während sie sich einen Weg durchs Unterholz bahnten, meinte Aragorn: „Du solltest dich nicht mit einem Elben vergleichen, Istima. Die Reflexe der Erstgeborenen sind uns Jüngeren verwehrt. Und außerdem hat Legolas jahrhunderte lange Übung mit dem Bogen.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das war eine gute Jagd, Tochter!“

„Danke, Vater!“ Istima lächelte stolz.

Mit ihrer Beute machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Lager, das am Rande des Firienwaldes aufgeschlagen worden war. Vor drei Tagen waren sie von Arwanóla aufgebrochen. Sie hatten den Anduin bei der Insel Cair Andros überquert und die Provinz Anórien auf direktem Wege durchritten, ohne die große Weststraße zu nutzen. Nun befanden sie sich an den Ufern des Glanhir, dem Grenzfluss zwischen Gondor und Rohan.

Als sie aus dem Wald traten, wurden sie von beifälligen Rufen begrüßt und einer der Männer erbot sich, das Tier auszuweiden und zu braten. Aragorn überließ ihm das Reh und dann gesellten sich die drei Jäger zu Gimli, der bereits ein munter prasselndes Lagerfeuer entfacht hatte und genussvoll eine Pfeife rauchte.

„Ihr wart erfolgreich, sehe ich“, begrüßte er sie.

„Vor allem war Istima erfolgreich. Das ist ihre Beute“, antwortete Legolas und legte Bogen und Köcher neben seiner Lagerstatt ab.

„Die Männer werden dich lobpreisen“, sagte der Zwerg an die Prinzessin gewandt, „und ich auch. Ein Stück gebratenes Fleisch nach einem langen Ritt ist immer willkommen.“

„Dann solltet ihr auch Legolas preisen, denn ohne ihn wären wir wohl erst sehr viel später zurückgekommen“, erwiderte sie, doch der Elb winkte ab: „Das war deine Jagd, Istima, du hast das Tier erlegt, ob ich jetzt meinen Pfeil abgeschossen hätte oder nicht. Nun, was denkst du, sollen wir noch ein wenig üben?“

Istima rang ihre Erschöpfung nieder und griff zustimmend nach den zwei Holzdolchen, die Legolas für sie geschnitzt hatte. Es war eine Idee ihres Vaters und seines elbischen Freundes gewesen, sie im Umgang mit solchen Waffen zu unterweisen, weil diese Form des Kampfes mehr auf Geschicklichkeit denn auf Kraft beruhte.

Nach und nach gingen sie gemeinsam die Schritte durch, die Legolas ihr an den vergangenen beiden Abenden beigebracht hatte. Aragorn beobachtete sie aufmerksam von seinem Platz beim Feuer aus, während Gimli sich zurückgelehnt hatte und den beiden Kämpfenden nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu zollen schien.

Als es Istima schon zum dritten Mal nicht gelungen war, einen Stoß von ihm ordentlich zu parieren, schüttelte Legolas den Kopf und ließ seinen Stab sinken.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, du bist müde und unkonzentriert“, meinte er, „lass es uns morgen nochmal versuchen.“

Im ersten Moment wollte Istima widersprechen, doch Legolas hatte sich bereits abgewandt und neben Gimli niedergelassen und so erlaubte sie sich das Eingeständnis, dass ihr Lehrmeister Recht hatte. Sie war tatsächlich müde von den Tagen im Sattel und den ungewohnten Nächten unter freiem Himmel. Zu Beginn ihrer Reise hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, die Gasthäuser am Wegesrand zu meiden und im Freien zu nächtigen, solange das Wetter mitspielte. Aragorn genoss diese Ungezwungenheit und er wollte nur ungern mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als nötig.

Istima trat abseits des Feuers zu ihrem Schlafplatz und verstaute die Übungswaffen in einem Beutel.

Der Wind raschelte in den Zweigen der Bäume und auch das Rauschen des kleinen Flusses war zu hören, allerdings wurde beides durch die Geräusche des Lagers übertönt. Fünf Lagerfeuer waren entzündet worden, die Männer lachten und redeten, zwei von ihnen kümmerten sich um das Fleisch, andere holten Wasser vom Fluss und der Hauptmann ging von Gruppe zu Gruppe und teilte die Wachen für die Nacht ein.

Einen Moment lang verharrte sie und lauschte den zahlreichen Geräuschen, bis Aragorn sich unvermittelt von seinem Platz am Feuer erhob und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

„Ich denke, ich werde noch einmal nach Roheryn sehen“, erklärte er und hatte sich bereits einige Schritte entfernt, ehe Istima aufgesprungen und ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Darf ich Euch begleiten?“

Ihr Vater sah sie ob dieser Frage erstaunt an, dann nickte er: „Natürlich darfst du mich begleiten, das musst du doch nicht erst fragen.“

 

°

 

Die Pferde waren auf der anderen Seite des Lagers angepflockt worden und schauten neugierig auf, als sie sich näherten. Idhren begrüßte Istima mit einem Schnauben und rieb dann auffordernd den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Sie lachte und folgte seinem stummen Appell, indem sie ihn ausgiebig hinter den Ohren kraulte. Mit halb gesenktem Kopf stand der schwarze Hengst da und genoss die Liebkosungen.

„Riechst du bereits deine alte Heimat?“, fragte sie halblaut. „Morgen überqueren wir die Grenze, weißt du, und dann sind wir in den grünen Ebenen, wo du aufgewachsen bist.“

Idhren bewegte die Ohren, als lausche er ihren Worten, doch er schien der Reise nach Rohan mit sehr viel weniger Aufregung entgegen zu sehen als seine Herrin. Istima vergrub ihr Gesicht kurz in der weichen Mähne und sog den vertrauten Pferdegeruch in sich ein, dann klopfte sie ihm zum Abschied den Hals und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater.

Aragorn schien ihr Herankommen nicht zu bemerken. Er hielt den Kopf seines dunkelbraunen Hengstes zwischen den Händen und redete leise mit ihm, während Roheryn ihn mit seinen klugen Augen betrachtete und den Anschein erweckte, seinem Herrn aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Rohan, _mellon-nîn_? Manches Mal sind wir gemeinsam hier gewesen. Die weiten Ebenen sind nicht vergleichbar mit den Wäldern des Nordens, aber sie bedeuten doch mehr Freiheit als die Ställe der Weißen Stadt.“ Aragorn hob den Kopf und sein Blick verlor sich in weiter Ferne. „War es nicht ein zu hoher Preis, mit deiner Treue zu mir deine Ungebundenheit aufzugeben, Roheryn?“, flüsterte er. „Bereust du es nicht, das Schlafen unter freiem Himmel aufgegeben zu haben, eingetauscht gegen enge Mauern aus Stein und Holz?“

„Bereut Ihr es?“

Aragorn fuhr herum und begegnete dem Blick seiner Tochter. Eine Zeitlang schaute er sie nur an und sie stand still da und erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann wandte er den Kopf ab und spielte mit Roheryns Mähne.

„Eine Krone wiegt immer schwer, Istima“, sagte er leise, „und manchmal vermisse ich das Leben eines Waldläufers, aber bereuen? Wie könnte ich mein Schicksal bereuen? Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, jemals eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, die ich bereuen könnte, jemals an einer Abzweigung gestanden zu haben, wo ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte.“

„Ihr hättet Euch damals nach dem Krieg gegen die Krone entscheiden können, Ihr hättet mit den Dúnedain in den Norden zurückkehren können.“

„Und Gondor sich selbst überlassen? Nein, diese Entscheidung wurde schon sehr viel früher getroffen und auch damals hatte ich keine Möglichkeit, Einspruch zu erheben.“

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Lippen. Er trat einige Schritte von Roheryn zurück und das Pferd wandte sich ab und begann wieder zu grasen. Aragorn drehte sich um und ging Richtung Fluss und Istima folgte ihm, bis sie nebeneinander an den Ufern des Glanhir standen, der in Rohan Mering-Strom genannt wurde.

Unvermittelt begann ihr Vater wieder zu sprechen. „Ich habe deine Mutter vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, seit dem Tag, wo wir uns im Birkenhain in Imladris begegnet sind, du kennst die Geschichte. Ich träumte von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihr, auch wenn ich erst Jahrzehnte später die Gewissheit erlangte, dass sie diesen Traum teilte. Als Elrond mich vor die Aufgabe stellte, König von Gondor und Arnor zu werden, um ihre Hand zu erwerben, hatte ich meine Wahl bereits getroffen. Mein Schicksal wurde also an jenem Abend, als Arwen in mein Leben trat, besiegelt.“ Aragorn wandte den Kopf und sah seiner Tochter in die Augen, hielt ihren Blick fest, während er weitersprach: „Und deswegen bereue ich es auch nicht, die Königskrone mitsamt aller Bürde angenommen zu haben, Istima. Weil mit ihr auch meine Frau kam. Und meine Kinder.“ Er lächelte und Istima fühlte sich erleichtert. Trotzdem hatte sie noch etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Und habt Ihr nie gezweifelt?“

Eine Frage, die dringend einer Antwort bedurfte. Aragorn schien das zu spüren, denn er wandte sich nun vollends seiner Tochter zu und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Natürlich habe ich gezweifelt, Istima.“ Seine Stimme klang eindringlich. „Bis zu meinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr wusste ich nicht einmal, wer ich bin und woher ich stamme. Als ich dann von meiner Herkunft erfuhr, wusste ich nicht, welche Richtung ich nun einschlagen sollte. Noch dazu liebte ich eine Frau, die unerreichbar zu sein schien. Als ich mein Ziel kannte, habe ich oft an meinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt, ein guter König zu sein, außerdem war ich mir immer noch über den Weg unsicher, den ich gehen sollte. Und auch nach meiner Krönung wollte mich allzu oft Mutlosigkeit überkommen angesichts der Aufgaben, die vor mir standen. Ich habe oft gezweifelt, meine Tochter, und tue es noch heute. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.“ Kurz umspielte ein Grinsen seine Lippen, ehe er mit ernster Miene fortfuhr: „Selbst die Elben sind, trotz all ihrer Weisheit, nicht frei von Zweifeln. Denkst du, deiner Mutter ist die Entscheidung gegen ihre Unsterblichkeit und ihre Sippe leicht gefallen? Auch Arwen hat mit sich gehadert, obgleich sie durch ihre Voraussicht bereits Kenntnis über ihr Schicksal hatte, lange bevor sie mich traf.“

Traurigkeit schlich sich bei diesen Worten in Aragorns Augen und einen kurzen Augenblick schien eine Erinnerung ihn gefangen zu halten.

_Zweifel_ , erkannte Istima, _er ist sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig war._

„Sie bereut es nicht“, sagte sie leise. Die Worte hatten sich ohne ihr Zutun einfach den Weg nach draußen gebahnt, doch sie wusste, dass es stimmte.

Lange Zeit blickte Aragorn sie nur an, dann nickte er langsam. „Ich weiß. Sie liebt euch Kinder über alles und sollte sie auch jemals bereut haben, nachdem ihr das Licht der Welt erblickt habt, tat sie es nicht mehr. Aber mich betrübt es trotz allem, dass ihre Liebe zu mir sie vor eine solche Entscheidung stellte und dass ich das Herz ihres Vaters brach, der auch für mich wie ein Vater war.“

Kurze Zeit schwiegen sie beide. Schließlich strich Aragorn seiner Tochter in einer zärtlichen Geste über die Wange.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, weil du dir unsicher bist, Istima. Keiner von uns weiß, was die Zukunft bringen mag und auch deine Geschwister sind sich ihres Weges nicht sicher. Vielleicht wissen sie schon mehr über ihr Schicksal, aber deswegen zweifeln sie nicht weniger. Ihr alle werdet euren Weg gehen, auch du, das weiß ich!“

Normalerweise reagierte Istima auf Sätze dieser Art unwirsch, doch diesmal fühlte sie eine tiefe Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Vater hatte einen viel schwereren Weg zurücklegen müssen und war die meiste Zeit allein gewesen. Sie hingegen hatte ihre Familie, die ihr immer beistehen würde und sie hatte ein Zuhause, wohin sie zurückkehren konnte. Bald würden die Zweifel und die Unsicherheit sicher wieder da sein, doch in diesem Moment ließ sie es einfach zu, dass sich die Zuversichtlichkeit der Worte auf ihr Inneres übertrug.

„ _Hannon le, Adar_ “, sagte sie. Die Sprache der Elben schien ihr für diesen kostbaren Moment angemessener als Westron.

„ _Tithen-iell_ “, erwiderte Aragorn liebevoll, „lass uns ins Lager zurückkehren, ich bin sicher, das Abendessen ist inzwischen fertig.“

Er hatte Recht. Als sie zu Legolas und Gimli zurückkehrten, erwartete sie bereits ein köstlich duftendes Stück gebratenen Fleischs. Keiner der Freunde fragte, wo sie so lange geblieben waren und sie akzeptierten auch, dass Vater und Tochter während des Essens ihren Gedanken nachhingen und deswegen sehr wortkarg waren. Nach dem Mahl rollte sich Istima in ihre Decken, doch noch lange ging ihr das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater im Kopf herum und sie schlief erst sehr spät ein.

 

°

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrachen, war der Himmel von Wolken überzogen und ein kühler Wind wehte. Die Reisegruppe überquerte den Glanhir und stieß auf der anderen Seite des Flusses auf die große Weststraße, der sie bis etwa zehn Meilen vor Edoras folgen wollten. Um die Mittagszeit herum begann es nicht allzu heftig, aber ausdauernd zu regnen und die Reiter verkrochen sich tief in ihren Mänteln und Kapuzen, während sich die Pferde lustlos ihren Weg über die weiten Ebenen der Riddermark suchten.

Die Nacht verbrachten sie in einem kleinen Gasthaus. Der Wirt wusste zwar nicht, dass er den König von Gondor beherbergte, aber er sah sehr wohl, dass es sich um einen sehr edlen Herrn handeln musste, wenn er mit einem solchen Gefolge unterwegs war und er tat alles, um den hohen Gast und dessen Tochter zufrieden zu stellen. Ein schüchternes, blondes Mädchen, das immer wieder errötete, wenn Legolas' Blick auf sie fiel, bereitete Istima ein heißes Bad und bot sich auch an, ihre Kleidung so gut es ging zu trocknen, ehe es am nächsten Morgen weiterging.

Es stellte sich als eine vergebliche Mühe heraus, denn auch die nächsten Tage regnete es ohne Unterlass und die Reise verlief von Tag zu Tag einsilbiger. Selbst Gimlis Fluchen wandelte sich irgendwann in mürrisches Schweigen, während er wie üblich hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß und ihm das Lenken des Tieres überließ. Auf der Höhe von Edoras schickte Aragorn zwei Männer der Garde als Boten zu König Éomer, um ihn von ihrer Ankunft in etwa einer Woche zu unterrichten. Dann durchschritten sie den Schneeborn und ritten weiter Richtung Norden.

Als sie Helms Klamm passierten, beratschlagten Aragorn und Gimli, ob sie eine Rast in Aglarond einlegen sollten. Letztlich entschieden sie sich dagegen, weil es noch früh am Tag war und sie schnell vorankommen wollten.

„Aber ich werde dir die Glitzernden Höhlen zeigen, Istima!“, versprach der Zwerg, „Von Edoras bis hierher sind es nur etwa fünfzehn Wegstunden. Dein Vater wird mindestens eine Woche dort verweilen, sodass wir sicherlich drei Tage erübrigen können.“

„Ich werde Euch beizeiten an dieses Versprechen erinnern, Gimli, denn ich möchte nur zu gerne die Wunder der Zwergenstätte erblicken“, erwiderte die Prinzessin lächelnd.

Sie ließen das Ered Nimrais hinter sich und stießen bald auf den Fluss Isen. Diese Gegend war kaum besiedelt und sie alle machten sich auf eine ungemütliche Nacht gefasst, als es am Nachmittag endlich aufhörte zu regnen und die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervorkam. Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager auf einer kleinen Anhöhe nahe des Flusses auf und als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, ging der Mond am Himmel auf.

Verträumt schaute Istima zu der silbernen Sichel empor, dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter und sie suchte Eärendil, den Abendstern.

In Gedanken war sie bei ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern in Minas Tirith und sie verspürte eine leichte Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, als sie an ihr Zuhause dachte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Vórima in der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern saß und Arwen, Eldarion und Vanima in diesem Augenblick imSpeisezimmer das Abendessen einnahmen. Ein prächtiger Wandteppich des goldenen Baumes Laurelin schmückte den Raum, sein Gegenstück, der silberne Telperion, hing im Kaminzimmer, in dem die Familie meist im warmen Schein der Kerzen den restlichen Abend miteinander verbrachte. Die Tapisserien der zwei Bäume von Valinor stammten aus Imladris und waren eine Gabe der Elben an das neue Königspaar gewesen. Sie waren selbst im elbischen Vergleich von erlesener Schönheit und schmückten die zwei wichtigsten Wohnräume des Palastes.

Als das Wort „Harad“ an ihr Ohr drang, schreckte Istima aus ihren Gedanken auf und konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch, das ihr Vater mit Gimli und Legolas führte.

„Und was genau ist jetzt diesmal anders?“, fragte Gimli gerade. „Es gibt doch immer Ärger mit diesen dreimal verfluchten Haradrim und meist kommen Gondors Grenzwächter sehr gut alleine damit zurecht.“

„Diesmal könnten alle Stämme gemeinsam gegen unsere Grenzen vorrücken“, erklärte Aragorn. „Schon vor einigen Jahren warnte mich einer meiner Späher vor einem Mann namens Schebitko, der sowohl großen Ehrgeiz, als auch großen Hass auf Gondor in sich trägt. Damals machte er sich gerade als Krieger einen Namen, doch vor einigen Monaten hat er nun den König, dem er diente, ermordet und die Krone an sich gerissen. Er sprach schon früher immer davon, dass sich die verschiedenen Stämme mit ihren Königen unter einem Banner vereinen müssten, um an Gondor Rache zu nehmen für den Tod so vieler Männer während des Ringkrieges. Nach seiner Krönung hat sich Schebitko nun daran gemacht, diese Vision zu verwirklichen, indem er die anderen Stämme Harads nach und nach mit Krieg überzieht und damit seiner Herrschaft unterwirft. Noch ist er lange nicht stark genug, um Gondor anzugreifen, aber ich fürchte, langfristig wird er es schaffen, die verschiedenen Reiche zu einen und darauf möchte ich vorbereitet sein.“

„Du nimmst diesen Schebitko sehr ernst“, stellte Legolas fest.

„Jemanden, der so sehr hasst und auf Rache aus ist, sollte man immer ernst nehmen. Er hat die Fähigkeiten und den Ehrgeiz, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen“, erwiderte Aragorn.

„Nun, wenn du dich ihm entgegen stellst, werde ich an deiner Seite sein“, meinte Gimli kampflustig, „viel zu lange ist es her, dass meine Axt Blut geschmeckt hat.“

Legolas nickte bestätigend. „Auch die Elben werden ihren Anteil leisten“, versprach er, „denn sie sind Einwohner des Landes Gondor und dir als ihrem König zur Treue verpflichtet.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf euch beide verlassen kann, meine Freunde“, sagte Aragorn dankbar. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Tochter, die still neben ihm saß und mit einem Mal eine tiefe Traurigkeit auszustrahlen schien. „Was ist los, Istima?“, fragte er besorgt und legte in einer tröstenden Geste einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich habe Angst“, gestand sie.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, kleine Istima, wir werden dich vor allen Gefahren schützen“, erklärte Gimli gutmütig.

„Nicht um mich habe ich Angst, sondern um euch“, stellte sie klar und ließ ihren Blick über diese drei Männer wandern, die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben begleitet hatten und die sie von Herzen liebte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, wir haben schon schlimmeren Gefahren ins Auge geblickt, dein Vater, Gimli und ich“, sagte Legolas mit sanfter Stimme, „und noch ist die Bedrohung weit entfernt.“

„Er hat Recht, Istima.“ Aragorn drückte sie kurz an sich. „Diese Nacht ist zu schön, um sich Gedanken über einen Krieg zu machen, der vielleicht gar nicht stattfinden wird. Lasst uns über etwas anderes reden.“

Und so begannen die Männer zu erzählen, von dem Sieg in Helms Klamm, Saruman und den Ents und versuchten, die Schatten des Krieges durch den anderen Krieg zu vertreiben, den sie vor so vielen Jahren gewonnen hatten. Als Legolas und Gimli dann anfingen, Istima vom Fangorn zu erzählen und seinen Wundern und Gefahren, da spürte auch sie ihre Sorge kleiner werden, voller Faszination über diese Gegend, in der sie sich befand und in der so viele Heldentaten passiert waren, von denen nunmehr die Lieder sangen.

Als sie sich schlafen legte, konnte sie den nächsten Tag kaum noch erwarten, an dem sie endlich das nächste Ziel ihrer Reise erreichen würden.

 

°

 

Am zwölften Tag seit ihrer Abreise aus Minas Tirith tauchte schließlich um die Mittagszeit der Orthanc, der schwarze Turm von Isengart, vor ihnen auf.

Hoch und unbezwingbar schwang er sich von den flachen Ebenen, die von zwei Ausläufern der Nebelberge begrenzt wurden, in den blauen Himmel empor. Doch bei aller Erhabenheit konnte er sich nicht mit dem Berg Methedras messen, der sich hinter ihm erhob und zu zeigen schien, dass alle Taten der Menschen klein waren vor den Taten der Valar. Trotzdem war Istima beeindruckt von dieser einsamen Macht, die der Turm ausstrahlte und sie war sich sicher, dass kein Gebäude in Minas Tirith sich mit dieser Würde messen konnte. Ein Ring von Bäumen umgab Isengart wie ein schützender Wall und ließ nur an der südlichsten Stelle eine Lücke, von der ein mit Büschen eingefasster Weg zum Orthanc führte.

Etwa eine Meile vor der grünen Befestigung ließ Aragorn die Garde anhalten und befahl ihnen, ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Die Männer schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sich dem Turm des dunklen Zauberers nicht weiter nähern mussten und nur in Begleitung von Legolas und Gimli ritten der König und seine Tochter weiter.

„Nan Curunír wurde dieses Tal in den Tagen von Saruman genannt“, erzählte Aragorn seiner Tochter, „und zu Beginn war es grün und fruchtbar. Doch nach dem Fall des Weißen Zauberers wurde es eine öde Gegend, von Dornengestrüpp überwuchert, denn seine Diener fällten alles Holz, um die Schmelzöfen zu heizen. Nachdem die Ents diesem Unheil ein Ende bereitet haben und es in den Ort verwandelten, den du heute siehst, wird es Nan Onodrim genannt, das Tal der Baumhirten.“

„Und die Onodrim bewachen es bis heute.“ Legolas deutete auf den Baumring im westlichen Teil des Tals. „Dieser Wald heißt Wachtwald und er wurde angelegt, um diesen Ort zu beaufsichtigen.“

Istima blickte aufmerksam zu den Bäumen hinüber, doch plötzlich wurde sie stutzig.

„Die Ents legten den Wald an, nachdem Isengart fiel?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Aber diese Bäume scheinen mir sehr alt zu sein, zumindest hundert Jahre sollten sie zählen. Und der Ringkrieg ist gerade einmal sechsunddreißig Jahre her.“

Legolas lächelte.

„Erinnere dich an das, was wir dir gestern über Fangorn erzählt haben, Istima. Diese Bäume sind keine gewöhnlichen Bäume sondern Huorns.“

„Erwachte Bäume?“ Die Prinzessin wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Wachtwald zu. „Aber sagtet Ihr gestern nicht, die Huorns wären gefährlich?“

„Nur gegen Wesen, die ihnen Böses zugefügt haben“, erwiderte der Elb beruhigend, doch auch Gimli beäugte den Wald nun sehr misstrauisch.

„Ich hoffe, deine Bäume können Zwerge und Orks besser auseinander halten als dieser Ent seinerzeit“, brummte er und zog unbehaglich die Schultern hoch, als sie vor dem Eingang nach Isengart zum Stehen kamen.

Istima war es, als nähme sie ein Wispern in den Zweigen wahr und sie verstand Gimlis Skepsis, was die Ungefährlichkeit dieser Bäume anging.

Aragorn jedoch teilte ihre Sorge keineswegs und so trieb er Roheryn wieder an und durchritt den Baumring.

„Geh du als Nächste, Istima“, forderte Legolas sie auf, „ich will dem furchtsamen Zwerg hinter mir noch ein wenig Zeit geben, sich seiner Angst zu stellen.“

„Angst? Hast du gerade Angst gesagt, Elb? Setz' sofort das Pferd in Gang, kein Zwerg lässt sich von einem Elben sagen, er hätte Angst vor ein paar Bäumen gehabt!“

Istima lachte und ihre Sorge verflog. Sie trieb Idhren an und folgte ihrem Vater, während sie hinter sich immer noch Gimlis empörtes Gemurmel und Legolas leises Lachen vernahm.

Vor dem Eingang des Orthanc stiegen sie von ihren Pferden. Ein kleiner See umgab den schwarzen Turm und ein fröhlich plätschernder Bach zog sich durch die Obstbaumhaine und anderen Gehölze, die innerhalb des Baumringes angepflanzt worden waren. Es war ein idyllischer Ort, der hier unter den wachsamen Augen der Ents entstanden war, doch nur Wenige hatten ihn bis jetzt erblickt.

„Ich werde hier bleiben und ein Auge auf die Tiere haben“, erbot sich der Elb, „mich zieht es nicht in diesen Turm.“

Gimli schloss sich ihm an und so stiegen Aragorn und Istima kurze Zeit später allein die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür empor.

Der Raum, in den sie traten, war leer und in dem Licht, das durch die geöffnete Tür fiel, tanzte der Staub der letzten drei Jahrzehnte. Vor langer Zeit war dieser Turm von den Númenorern erbaut worden und ihre Kunstfertigkeit spiegelte sich in den zierlichen Säulen und den wellenförmigen Mustern auf den Wänden wieder, die den natürlichen Strukturen des schwarzen Steins zu folgen schienen und seine Schönheit dadurch in besonderem Maße hervorhoben. Erstaunt erkannte Istima außerdem, dass in den glatten Mauern keine Fugen zu erkennen waren, es war, als ob der Orthanc aus einem Stück schwarzen Felsens herausgemeißelt worden wäre.

Aragorn wies auf die Treppe, die hinauf ins nächste Stockwerk führte.

„Lass uns nach oben zu den Zinnen steigen“, schlug er vor und musste über die begeisterte Zustimmung seiner Tochter lächeln. Gemeinsam begannen sie den Aufstieg über die unzähligen Stufen, die sie auf die Spitze des fünfhundert Fuß hohen Turms bringen sollten. Doch seltsamerweise fühlte Istima keine Erschöpfung in sich aufsteigen. Ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit lief sie Treppe um Treppe hinauf. Als sie ihren Vater danach fragte, nickte dieser.

„Das ist eine alte Magie der Númenorer“, erklärte er, „die allerdings vor langer Zeit verloren ging. Niemand weiß heute mehr, wie sie genau funktioniert. Aber anscheinend haben die Baumeister eine Kraft in die Steine einfließen lassen, die es ermöglicht, diese Treppen hinaufzusteigen, ohne zu ermüden. In manchen Schriften kann man lesen, dass diese Form der Magie besonders in Wachtürmen angewendet wurde, um den Soldaten zu ermöglichen, schnell von einem Stockwerk ins nächste zu gelangen.“

Fasziniert strich Istima im Vorbeigehen über die kühlen, dunklen Wände und fast glaubte sie, ein leichtes Prickeln in ihren Fingerspitzen zu verspüren, wenn sie den Stein berührte.

Schließlich stiegen sie durch eine Falltür auf die Plattform zwischen den vier großen Zinnen hinauf. Keine Mauer begrenzte den Rand, verhinderte den Fall in die Tiefe, sollte man um ein Weniges fehl gehen. Ein kurzer Schwindel ergriff Istima bei diesem Anblick, doch als sie des Ausblicks gewahr wurde, verflog das Gefühl schnell wieder und voller ungläubigem Staunen lief sie eine Runde über das Dach des Turms.

In südlicher Richtung konnte sie weit über die grünen Ebenen Rohans blicken. Sie sah das Lager, das die Männer wieder an den Ufern des Isen errichtet hatten und in sehr weiter Entfernung auch einige Gehöfte, kaum noch zu erkennen mit ihren menschlichen Augen.

Im Osten erstreckte sich weit und geheimnisvoll der Fangorn und Istima dachte an die Erzählungen von Legolas und Gimli, während sie über den Wald schaute, der sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte.

Im Norden erhob sich groß und mächtig der Methedras, der letzte Gipfel des Nebelgebirges. An seinem Fuß entsprang der Isen, dessen Lauf erst durch das Nan Onodrim führte und dann in westlicher Richtung die Pforte von Rohan durchfloss.

Als Istima ihren Rundgang beendet hatte, kehrte sie zu ihrem Vater zurück, der gedankenverloren am Rande der Plattform stand und in Richtung Minas Tiriths blickte.

„Es ist beeindruckend“, sagte sie leise und Aragorn wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Das ist es in der Tat. Hier oben wurde Gandalf der Weiße von Saruman gefangen gehalten, nachdem er dessen Gier nach dem Meisterring aufgedeckt hatte.“

„Hier oben?“ Istima sah sich noch einmal um. So schön dieser Ort in diesem Moment auch war, als Gefängnis stellte sie sich ihn furchtbar vor. „Was passierte dann? Wie wurde er befreit?“

„Durch die Hilfe eines weiteren Zauberers seines Ordens. Radagast der Braune wird er genannt und er ist ein guter Freund aller Tiere. Er schickte Gwaihir, einen Fürsten der großen Adler des Nordens, zu Gandalf, um ihm Nachricht zu senden, da er noch nichts von Sarumans Verrat wusste. Auf dem Rücken des Vogels gelang Gandalf die Flucht.“

Istima konnte den mächtigen Adler förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er in der Mitte der Plattform landete. Wie gerne würde sie einmal einem dieser majestätischen Tiere begegnen.

Eine Zeitlang schauten sie wieder schweigend auf das Land unter ihnen, bis sich Aragorn schließlich abwandte.

„Sollen wir wieder zu Legolas und Gimli hinunter steigen und uns den Hain von Orthanc genauer anschauen?“, fragte er. „Dort unten lassen sich gewiss besser Geschichten über diesen Ort erzählen als hier.“

 

°

 

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie ins Lager zurückkehrten. Nachdem Istima von Idhrens Rücken geglitten war, sah sie noch einmal zum Orthanc zurück. Die Mondsichel stand bereits über den Zinnen des schwarzen Turms, der sich dunkel und mächtig vor dem von der untergehenden Sonne rot gefärbten Himmel abhob. Es war ein Bild, das sich ihr ebenso ins Gedächtnis brannte wie der nächtliche Wasserfall in Ithilien.

 

 

°°°

 


	7. Die Freundschaft zweier Brüder

Das Erste, was Istima von Edoras sah, war das im Sonnenlicht golden schimmernde Dach von Meduseld, der Wohnstatt König Éomers von Rohan und aller seiner Vorgänger seit Brego, dem Erbauer. Die Hauptstadt der Riddermark lag auf einem Hügel, der wie ein einsamer Vorposten des Ered Nimrais wirkte. Eine hohe Mauer am Fuß des kleinen Berges schützte die Häuser und Gehöfte und von den Toren zog sich ein Weg den Hügel bis zu dem Bergsattel empor, auf dem die Goldene Halle thronte.

Als sie gerade die Furt des Schneeborn durchquerten, kam eine Gruppe von zwanzig Reitern aus der Pforte und ritt ihnen entgegen. Sie alle trugen die Farben des Hauses Eorl und führten auch ein Banner mit sich, welches das weiße Pferd auf grünem Grund zeigte.

Als sie die Reisenden fast erreicht hatten, parierten die Rohirrim ihre Pferde durch und der Anführer hob in einer Geste des Friedens und der Begrüßung die Hand.

„Im Namen König Éomers heiße ich Euch, König Elessar, und Eure Begleiter in Edoras Willkommen“, verkündete er. „Mein Name ist Gúthric, Grimbolds Sohn, und ich bin der Dritte Marschall der Mark.“

„Ich grüße Euch, Gúthric, Grimbolds Sohn“, entgegnete Aragorn, „und ich sehe mit Freude, dass wir bereits erwartet werden.“

„Eure Boten haben uns von Eurem Kommen unterrichtet. Wenn Ihr mich nun begleiten wollt, werde ich Euch zum König bringen.“

Flankiert von den Reitern Rohans legten sie das letzte Stück des Weges zurück und passierten schließlich die Tore von Edoras. An den Rändern des gepflasterten Weges, den sie in Richtung Meduseld hinaufritten, hatten sich die Einwohner der Stadt versammelt und verfolgten gespannt den Einzug des Königs von Gondor und seines Gefolges.

Im Gegensatz zu den dunkelhaarigen Gondorrim waren die Rohirrim von heller Hautfarbe und zumeist blond. Ihre dunklen Holzhäuser wirkten im Vergleich zu der steinernen Pracht Minas Tiriths zwar beinahe primitiv, doch die allgegenwärtigen Pferde waren allesamt edler als jedes Tier, das in Gondor das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, mochte es auch aus noch so ausgezeichneter Zucht stammen. Nur Roheryn tat sich auch noch in dieser prachtvollen Gesellschaft hervor und Istima war sich zeitweise nicht sicher, ob die bewundernden Blicke ihrem Vater oder seinem dunkelbraunen Hengst galten.

Vor den Treppen, die über die Felsen hinauf nach Meduseld führten, stiegen die Reiter von ihren Pferden und Gúthric winkte einige Burschen herbei, die sich der Tiere annahmen. Dann führte er Aragorn, Istima, Legolas und Gimli die Stufen bis zum Eingang der Königshalle empor. Die Wachen an der Pforte verbeugten sich und öffneten dann die großen Türflügel, um die Besucher zum König vorzulassen.

Die Reisenden betraten die große Halle. Zwei Reihen von Säulen trugen das hohe Dach, sie waren mit bunten Schnitzereien und goldenen Intarsien verziert. An den Wänden hingen zahlreiche, prächtige Wandteppiche, die die Heldentaten der Rohirrim zur Schau trugen. In der Mitte des Raumes lag eine große Feuerstelle, in der allerdings zu dieser Tageszeit nur ein Rest Asche glomm. Auf einem Podest an der Rückwand stand ein vergoldeter Stuhl. Auf ihm saß aufrecht ein Mann, dessen Haar zwar bereits ergraut war, doch der immer noch breitschultrig und kräftig wirkte. Auf seinem Haupt trug er einen goldenen, mit kostbaren Steinen verzierten Kronreif.

Links neben dem Stuhl stand eine zierliche, dunkelhaarige Frau. Auch um ihre Stirn wand sich ein goldener Reif und ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Elphir von Dol Amroth war unverkennbar, sie hatte die gleichen grauen Augen und die edlen Gesichtszüge, die auf die elbische Abstammung des Fürstenhauses hinwiesen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Podestes standen zwei junge Männer und eine junge Frau. Alle Drei waren hochgewachsen und zwei von ihnen hatten das charakteristische blonde Haar der Rohirrim, während einer eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem Sohn Gondors hatte.

Bei ihrem Eintritt erhob sich der König von seinem Stuhl und durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Halle.

„Aragorn!“, rief er erfreut aus und der Angesprochene lief ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn brüderlich.

„Éomer“, sagte er, „es ist ein großes Glück, dich wiederzusehen, mein Freund!“

„Es ist schon fast eine Schande, wie das Alter an euch Númenorern vorbeizieht. Du hast dich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht verändert“, stellte der König von Rohan nach einem prüfenden Blick fest, dann wandte er sich an Legolas und Gimli und begrüßte die beiden Freunde beinahe ebenso herzlich. Als sein Blick schließlich auf Istima fiel, sagte Aragorn: „Darf ich dir meine jüngste Tochter vorstellen, Istima Telcontar.“

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Euch wiederzusehen, Prinzessin Istima“, meinte Éomer und neigte leicht den Kopf, „als ich Euch zuletzt sah, ward Ihr kaum zwei Jahre alt. Ihr werdet Euch sicher nicht an mich erinnern.“

Istima knickste tief, ehe sie erwiderte: „Nein, mein König, aber ich bin sehr froh, jetzt sowohl Euch, als auch Euer wunderschönes Land kennen zu lernen.“

Éomers blaue Augen funkelten sie fröhlich an, dann wandte er sich zu den vier Personen um, die inzwischen herangekommen waren.

„Darf ich euch nun meine Familie vorstellen. Meine Königin Lothíriel...“ Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln trat die dunkelhaarige Frau an seine Seite und legte ihre schmale Hand auf den Arm ihres Gemahls.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Edoras“, sagte sie. Die Königin von Rohan schien etwa zehn Jahre jünger zu sein als König Éomer, kein Grau hatte ihre dunklen Haare bis jetzt berührt, doch einige Falten um Mund und Augen zeugten von ihrem Alter.

„Ich überbringe Euch Grüße von Eurer Familie in Gondor, meine Königin“, entgegnete Aragorn. „Es ist noch nicht lange her, dass Euer Bruder Elphir mit seinem Sohn Alphros in Minas Tirith weilte.“

Lothíriel schien gerührt, doch auch ein wenig traurig ob dieser Worte.

„Ich danke Euch, mein König“, antwortete sie. „Lange ist es her, dass ich einen meiner Brüder sah. Und Alphros muss inzwischen schon ein stattlicher junger Mann sein.“

„Das ist er. Er ähnelt Eurem Vater sehr“, sagte Aragorn, woraufhin ein warmes Lächeln auf Lothíriels Lippen trat.

Éomer fuhr mit dem Vorstellen fort.

„Mein ältester Sohn und Erbe, Elfwine...“, sagte er und der dunkelhaarige Mann trat nach vorne und verbeugte sich leicht. Istima fiel auf, dass er nicht nur das dunkle Haar, sondern auch die grauen Augen und feinen Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

„... mein zweiter Sohn, Éodor...“

Der blonde Jüngling tat es seinem Bruder gleich. Seine blauen Augen blitzten vergnügt und er schien in jeder Hinsicht das Ebenbild seines Vaters zu sein.

„... und meine Erstgeborene, Gilhild, die mit meinem Dritten Marschall verheiratet ist.“

Die junge Frau knickste, aber nicht allzu tief, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie guter Hoffnung war. Obwohl von Haarfarbe und Gestalt her eine Tochter Rohans, zeugte Gilhilds Antlitz von der Schönheit derer von Dol Amroth.

„Ihr seid sicher hungrig von der Reise“, sagte die Königin und winkte einige Diener herbei, denen sie auftrug, Brot, kalten Braten und Getränke aus der Küche zu holen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war einer der großen Holztische der Halle fertig gedeckt und mit Speisen beladen. Auch Gúthric war wieder erschienen und ließ sich neben Gilhild, seiner Gemahlin, an der königlichen Tafel nieder. Istima saß zwischen Elfwine und Gimli und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Zwerg voller Genuss einen Krug Bier leerte.

„Euer Gefährte scheint diesen Geschmack schmerzlich vermisst zu haben“, bemerkte der Prinz neben ihr belustigt. „Gibt es denn kein gutes Bier in Gondor?“

Die Prinzessin wandte sich um und begegnete dem Blick der schönen grauen Augen, die sie aufmerksam betrachteten. Ein Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel und sie konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ahnungslos bin, was die Qualität des Bieres in meiner Heimat betrifft“, gab sie verlegen zu. „Ich habe es noch nie probiert.“

„Ihr habt noch nie Bier getrunken?“ Der erstaunte Ausruf kam nicht von Elfwine, sondern von seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihnen gegenüber saß und das Gespräch offensichtlich mitverfolgt hatte. Istima unterbrach den Blickkontakt und wandte den Kopf. Éodor sah sie mit einem so verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck an, dass sie lachen musste, während sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. In den blauen Augen des Prinzen blitzte der Schalk auf und der Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Dann sprang er auf und schob ihr einen der Bierkrüge zu.

„Dann müsst Ihr es mal probieren“, forderte er.

„Éodor“, mahnte die Königin, doch Istima hatte den Krug bereits ergriffen und ihren Becher gefüllt.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz“, sagte sie in gespieltem Ernst.

„Éodor“, berichtigte er sie. „Mein Name ist Éodor.“

Elfwine machte eine unwillige Bewegung und schien seinen Bruder zurechtweisen zu wollen, aber die Prinzessin war schneller. Sie hob den Becher und prostete ihrem Gegenüber zu.

„Istima“, sagte sie und besiegelte diese Freundschaft mit ihrem ersten Schluck Bier.

 

°

 

Vermutlich hatte Lothíriel vorgesehen, dass ihre Tochter der Prinzessin Gondors Gesellschaft leisten sollte, so lange die Beratungen andauerten, doch es wurde rasch offensichtlich, dass Gilhild und Istima kaum Berührungspunkte hatten. Obwohl etwa drei Jahre jünger, schien die Tochter Éomers schon sehr viel reifer zu sein. Sie ging völlig in ihrer Ehe mit dem älteren Gúthric auf und erwartete voller Vorfreude die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes, ein Leben, das Istima noch völlig fremd war.

Und so übernahmen die beiden Brüder die Aufgabe, der Besucherin Edoras zu zeigen und ihr die Kultur Rohans näher zu bringen, und sie taten es voller Freude.

Während Elfwine als Kronprinz bei dem Rat zugegen sein musste, erwies sich Éodor als wunderbarer Gefährte, um die Stadt und deren Umgebung zu erkunden. Der junge Prinz zählte gerade siebzehn Jahre und war wegen seiner Unbekümmertheit und seinem Hang zu Streichen beim Volk gleichermaßen geliebt und gefürchtet. Er kannte alle Ecken und Winkel von Edoras, wusste, bei welchen Bewohnern man immer Willkommen war, um bei einem Krug Bier kleine Anekdoten aus dem Alltag oder wichtige Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit zu hören, wer die außergewöhnlichsten Pferde besaß und bei welchen Handwerkern man die schönsten und faszinierendsten Dinge erwerben konnte. Er brachte der Prinzessin das Volk von Rohan sehr viel näher, als sie selbst geahnt hatte, und Istima war nicht selten erstaunt über die Ungezwungenheit, mit der man hier mit den Angehörigen des Königshauses umging und die völlig selbstverständlich von ihrem Gefährten auf sie übertragen wurde.

Sie ritten auch gemeinsam aus und Éodor zeigte sich verwundert über die Sitte, dass Istima auch weiterhin von zwei Männern ihrer Garde begleitet wurde. Übermütig forderte er sie immer wieder dazu heraus, mit ihm um die Wette zu reiten und während sie mit ihren Pferden über die grünen Ebenen preschten und dabei oftmals die beiden Wachen einfach hinter sich zurückließen, fühlte Istima sich so frei und ungebunden wie noch nie zuvor.

Wenn sie abends nach Meduseld zurückkehrte, voller neuer Eindrücke und noch immer mit einem Lachen von Éodors letztem Scherz auf den Lippen, wurde sie bereits von Elfwine erwartet. Gemeinsam saßen sie dann auf den Felsen und schauten über die Weiten der Riddermark, während der ältere Prinz ihr von den Königen Rohans erzählte und von den Sagen und Legenden, die sich um ihre Personen rankten. Elfwine erinnerte sie oft an Eldarion. Obschon erst zwanzig Jahre alt, legte er bereits die gleiche Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag, wie sie wohl jedem Menschen, der dereinst ein Volk zu führen hatte, zu Eigen war.

Und doch, wenn sie Elfwine, trotz seiner Jugend schon Zweiter Marschall der Mark, abends in der Halle im Umgang mit seinen Männern beobachtete, wurden ihr die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Thronfolgern bewusst. Der Prinz wirkte dort wie einer von ihnen, mehr Waffenbruder und Freund denn Hauptmann, und sie tranken und scherzten gemeinsam, vermutlich oftmals bis tief in die Nacht. Ein solches Gleichgewicht von Freundschaft und Hochachtung war in Gondor nicht möglich, die Distanz zum Königshaus war in ihrer Heimat zu groß. Eldarion wurde von den Soldaten zwar respektiert, doch es war ein Respekt, der an Bewunderung und Verehrung grenzte. Mit dem Sohn Aragorns derart ungezwungen Speise und Trank zu teilen, war den Männern Gondors unvorstellbar, und Istima wurde zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich klar, wie einsam sich ihr Bruder manchmal fühlen musste.

Gleichwohl verbrachten Elfwine und sie die abendlichen Stunden nicht nur damit, über Rohan zu reden. Der Prinz war begierig, mehr über Gondor zu erfahren, seine Geschichte, Sitten und Bräuche, Landschaften und Bewohner. Vor allem die ehemalige Heimat seiner Mutter interessierte ihn und das Leben seines Großvaters, Imrahil. Istima erzählte ihm alles, was sie über Belfalas und den ehemaligen Fürsten von Dol Amroth wusste und Elfwine erzählte ihr von seinem Wunsch, irgendwann einmal das Meer zu sehen, von dem seine Mutter mit solcher Sehnsucht in den Augen sprach.

Drei Tage verbrachte Istima auf diese Art in Edoras und sie lernte das Land der Pferdeherren und seine Bewohner in dieser Zeit kennen und lieben. Die beiden Prinzen wurden gleichermaßen ihre Freunde, allerdings unterschied sich diese Freundschaft merklich. Éodor war für sie wie ein jüngerer Brüder, auf dessen jugendlichen Leichtsinn sie sich ebenso einließ, wie sie ihn zu zügeln versuchte, während sie bei Elfwine das Gefühl von Nähe genoss und sich unter den prüfenden Blicken seiner grauen Augen gleichzeitig verlegen und begehrenswert fühlte.

 

°

 

Istima saß auf einer Bank und beobachtete die Königin und Gilhild, die in der Nähe des Feuers saßen und einen Wandteppich bestickten. Das Motiv war fast vollendet und zeigte König Theoden, wie er seinem Heer bei der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern vorausritt. Es war eine wundervolle Arbeit und würde bald, neben den Heldentaten der anderen Könige, die goldene Halle schmücken.

Lothíriel machte gerade die letzten Stiche an dem Stoßzahn eines Mûmak, als Gimli und Legolas hereinkamen und sich zu Istima gesellten.

„So ganz allein? Wo sind denn deine getreuen Schatten?“, fragte der Zwerg grinsend.

Die Prinzessin rückte lächelnd ein wenig zur Seite, um den beiden Freunden Platz zu machen.

„Ich vermute, Elfwine ist noch bei seinem Vater und Éodor wurde vom Stallmeister verpflichtet, ihm mit einem der Pferde zu helfen. Kommt Ihr gerade von den Beratungen?“

Legolas nickte.

„Es ist alles geklärt, zumindest was den Feldzug gegen Harad betrifft. Doch dein Vater und König Éomer haben noch einige andere wichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen, bei denen unsere Anwesenheit nicht vonnöten ist“, sagte er.

„Und du, Istima? Hast du schon genug von Edoras gesehen und möchtest nun eine Stätte von wahrer Schönheit kennenlernen?“

Einen Moment lang sah die Prinzessin Gimli verwirrt an, bis ihr die Absicht seiner Worte plötzlich dämmerte.

„Aglarond!“, rief sie aufgeregt aus.

„Ja!“ Gimli nickte bestätigend. „Nun, da Legolas und ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werden, dachten wir, du hättest vielleicht Lust, mit uns einen Ausflug zum Klammtal zu machen. Und mein Versprechen steht immer noch im Raum, dir die schönsten Höhlen Mittelerdes zu zeigen.“

Istima lächelte den Zwergen warm an.

„Und mit Freuden würde ich dieses Versprechen jetzt einlösen, Gimli. Was sagt Vater dazu? Habt Ihr ihm von diesem Plan erzählt?“

„Ja, er ist einverstanden“, antwortete der Elb.

„Allerdings erst, nachdem Legolas und ich versprochen haben, dich wie einen unserer Augäpfel zu hüten“, fügte Gimli zwinkernd hinzu und brummte noch etwas in seinen Bart, das verdächtig nach „Als ob wir da nicht ohnehin schon täten“ klang.

„König Éomer hat außerdem vorgeschlagen, dass Elfwine und Éodor uns begleiten sollen“, sprach Legolas weiter.

„Er hatte wohl Sorge, du könntest dich allein mit einem alten Zwerg und einem noch älteren Elben langweilen und wollte euch drei noch nicht so rasch auseinander reißen“, neckte Gimli und lächelte Istima dann zu. „Freust du dich, kleine Istima?“

„Natürlich freue ich mich! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“ Dankbar strahlte Istima die beiden Freunde an. „Wann geht es los?“

„Morgen“, beschied Gimli. „Wir sollten zeitig aufbrechen, damit wir Aglarond früh am zweiten Tag erreichen. In vier Tagen werden wir wieder hier in Edoras sein.“

 

°°°

 

 


	8. Aglarond

 

„42, ja?“

„42, so wahr ich hier sitze!“ Mit einer Hand schlug Gimli sich auf die Brust. „Legolas, willst du dem jungen Prinz nicht auch verraten, wie viele Orks in dieser Schlacht durch deine Hand den Tod gefunden haben?“

„Einer weniger“, antwortete der Elb ergeben, woraufhin Gimli Éodor ein überlegenes Grinsen zuwarf.

„Ihr wollt mir also erzählen, dass Ihr Herrn Legolas in Helms Klamm besiegt habt?“

„So ist es.“

„Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich gewisse Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte hege.“

Das Grinsen verschwand schlagartig aus dem Gesicht des Zwergen und mit vor Empörung weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er den jungen Mann an.

„Zweifel an dieser… _Geschichte_?“

Unbekümmert sprach Éodor weiter, ohne sich von dem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme seines Gegenübers einschüchtern zu lassen: „Nun, ich zähle in Herrn Legolas’ Köcher mindestens fünfundzwanzig Pfeile und nachdem ich gestern Abend seine Schießkünste bewundern durfte, dürften eben diese in kürzester Zeit auch fünfundzwanzig Orks niedergestreckt haben. Dazu kommt, dass man mit einer Axt keine hohe Reichweite hat und bei der Körpergröße eines Zwerges…“

Aufgebracht hob Gimli eine Faust und schwang sie drohend in Éodors Richtung: „Ich zeige dir gleich mal, wie groß die Reichweite meiner Axt ist, da wird aber kein Ton des Zweifels mehr über deine vorlauten Lippen dringen!“

Istima und Elfwine wechselten einen amüsierten Blick, als Éodor sein Pferd vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu lenkte. Dann lächelte er dem Zwergen treuherzig zu.

„Es lag wahrlich nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen, Herr Gimli. Und wenn Herr Legolas Eure Worte sogar bestätigt, werde ich Euch selbstverständlich Glauben schenken, schließlich muss es für einen Elben eine große Schande bedeuten, wenn sein kostbarer Bogen von der Axt eines Zwergen entehrt wurde.“

„Du kleiner Taugenichts!“, wetterte Gimli. „Offensichtlich müssen dir genauso Manieren beigebracht werden, wie einst deinem Vater.“ Doch noch während dieser Worte schlich sich ein belustigtes Funkeln in seine Augen und als Éodor ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, brach auch aus dem Munde des Zwergen ein fröhliches Lachen hervor.

Einen Tag zuvor waren Legolas, Gimli, Istima und die zwei Prinzen von Edoras aufgebrochen. Das Wetter hatte sich ein weiteres Mal von seiner guten Seite gezeigt, erst gegen Abend war ein leichter Regenschauer über das Land niedergegangen, sodass sie in einem kleinen Weiler Schutz gesucht hatten. Einer der Bauern hatte ihnen für die Nacht Obdach angeboten und sich am nächsten Morgen geweigert, für die Bewirtung seiner hohen Gäste auch nur eine Münze aus Gimlis Geldbeutel anzunehmen, wäre doch die Ehre, Éomers Söhne, eine Prinzessin Gondors und zwei Helden des Ringkrieges beherbergt zu haben, Bezahlung genug.

Während des Geplänkels von Gimli und Éodor waren sie von der Großen Weststraße ins Klammtal eingebogen und folgten nun dem Weg, der sie tiefer in die Schlucht hineinführte. Kaum ein Lichtstrahl überwand die steilen Felswände und in dem bedrückenden Zwielicht der Klamm verstummten bald alle Gespräche. Nach dem strahlenden Schein der Frühlingssonne war es auch merklich kühler und Istima griff gerade hinter ihren Sattel, um nach ihrem Umhang zu suchen, als sie linkerhand den gewaltigen Hügel bemerkte. Er bestand aus totem Geröll und kein Grashalm oder ein anderer Hauch von Leben war auf ihm zu entdecken. Als Istima seiner ansichtig wurde, konnte sie ein Schaudern von einer plötzlichen, inneren Kälte nicht unterdrücken, doch sie erkannte den Grund für diese Anwandlung nicht. Elfwine bemerkte die Regung seiner Begleiterin und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Die Todeshöhe“, murmelte er düster.

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie leise.

„Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt, als wir das erste Mal in Helms Klamm waren. Die Huorns haben diese Höhe aufgeschüttet und man vermutet, dass sie darunter alle Orks begraben haben, ob von Baum oder Menschenhand erschlagen, denn am Morgen nach der Schlacht waren die Leichen fort und stattdessen stand dort der Hügel“, erzählte Elfwine mit gedämpfter Stimme und seine Blicke verrieten, dass er sich ebenfalls unwohl fühlte. Rasch trieben sie ihre Pferde an der schaurigen Stelle vorbei und schlossen zu ihren Begleitern auf.

Eine Meile hinter der Todeshöhe erhob sich Helms Deich, die erste, etwa zwanzig Fuß hohe Befestigungsanlage von Helms Klamm. Ein schmaler Durchlass ließ Platz für den Klammbach, der im hinteren Teil der Schlucht entsprang, und einen kleinen Pfad, auf dem sie die Pferde hintereinander gehen lassen mussten. Der Deich war in Friedenszeiten nicht bemannt, sodass sie ungehindert hindurch reiten konnten und sich auf der anderen Seite schließlich Auge in Auge mit der Hornburg und dem Klammwall wiederfanden.

Istima betrachtete diesen Ort, von dem sie schon so viele Geschichten gehört hatte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das riesige Heer Sarumans gegen die Mauer und die Burg anbrandete, während die Männer auf den Zinnen verzweifelt um ihr Leben und das ihrer Familien kämpften. Sie konnte den Schrecken, den der Anblick eines Orks auslöste, nicht erfassen, denn sie kannte diese grausamen Wesen nur aus Erzählungen. Nach der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes und dem Untergang Saurons hatten sich die bösen Geschöpfe, in ihrer Anzahl stark dezimiert, tief in die Gebirge zurückgezogen und gegen die letzte größere Orkgruppe, die es gewagt hatte, in Arnor zu wüten und Dörfer zu zerstören, waren Legolas und Gimli schon vor ihrer Geburt ausgezogen.

Der Weg, der zum Tor der Festung führte, wurde von zwei Hügelgräbern flankiert, allerdings schenkten diese Stätten über den Tod hinaus noch Leben, denn sie waren grün und selbst in dieser Schlucht, die vom Sonnenlicht kaum berührt wurde, von den kleinen weißen Blüten der Simbelmyne überwachsen. Istimas Blick blieb an den Grabstätten hängen, die sich mehr als mannshoch vom flachen Grund der Klamm erhoben, und eine Mischung aus Trauer und Wut stieg in ihr auf bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Leiber gefallener Krieger sie wohl umschließen mochten, wie viele Väter und Söhne in dieser Nacht ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen und wie viele Tränen am Fuße dieser Hügel vergossen worden waren.

„Ein trauriger Anblick, nicht wahr?“ Istima wandte den Kopf und blickte in die einfühlsamen Augen des Elben. Legolas und Gimli hatten ihr Pferd neben Idhren zum Stehen gebracht, während die beiden Brüder bereits den Weg in Richtung Burg eingeschlagen hatten.

„So viel Leid“, sagte sie leise, „und aus welchem Grund? Weil der Wunsch, andere zu beherrschen und dem eigenen Willen zu unterwerfen auf dieser Welt lebt, seit sie erschaffen wurde. Wir sollten klüger werden, oder nicht? Und doch steht ihr wieder in Begriff, in den Krieg zu ziehen, steht wieder im Begriff, Leben zu zerstören oder selbst getötet zu werden.“ Sie verstummte und verwünschte die Träne, die ihr bei ihren letzten Worten aus den Augenwinkeln rann.

„Istima...“, murmelte Gimli hilflos, doch er unterbrach sich und überließ es Legolas, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Dein Vater trachtet nicht nach Krieg und nur grausame Wesen streben danach. Aragorn muss diesen Kampf führen, um sein Volk zu schützen, vor der Saat, die Morgoth einst aussäte und die Sauron pflegte.“ Die Stimme des Elben klang eindringlich und war gleichzeitig voller Sanftmut. „Die Männer, die dort begraben liegen, sind nicht umsonst gestorben, denn dieser Krieg war notwendig und unvermeidbar, obwohl ihn keiner von uns führen wollte. Und ebenso ist es mit dem Feldzug nach Harad. Wenn Hass und Rache derart überhand nehmen, muss man sich dem entgegen stellen, um das Leben Unschuldiger zu schützen. Verstehst du?“

„Ja.“ Istimas Stimme war nur ein leiser Hauch. „Ja, ich verstehe das, Legolas. Aber ich habe solche Angst, um meinen Vater, um Eldarion, um euch, um Elfwine, der die Reiter Rohans in den Kampf führen wird... Ich fürchte mich vor dem Augenblick, da ich vor dem Stadttor stehe und dem Abzug des Heeres zuschaue, unsicher, wen von euch ich überhaupt wiedersehen werde und ich fürchte mich vor der Ungewissheit der Wochen und Monate des Wartens bis zu einer Rückkehr, die es vielleicht nicht geben wird.“

„Wir haben schon schwerere Kämpfe ausgefochten und sind siegreich daraus hervorgegangen“, sagte Legolas und legte dem jungen Mädchen in einer beruhigenden Geste seine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir werden zurückkehren!“

Die Hand des Elben war warm und tröstlich und schien dieses aufmunternde Gefühl durch ihren ganzen Körper zu schicken. Istima merkte, wie sich entspannte und der Kloß in ihrer Kehle allmählich kleiner wurde. Schließlich straffte sie sich und nahm Idhrens Zügel auf. Elfwine und Éodor waren in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben und warteten anscheinend auf ihre Begleiter. Bevor die Prinzessin ihr Pferd jedoch antrieb, warf sie den beiden Freunden noch einen langen Blick zu. Dann nickte sie kurz und gefolgt von Legolas und Gimli schloss sie zu den zwei Brüdern auf.

 

°

 

In sprachlosem Staunen liefen die drei jungen Menschen durch die erste der weitläufigen Hallen von Aglarond. Selbst Éodors ewiges Spötteln war angesichts der steinernen Pracht verstummt. Unterirdische Seen, durch schmale Bäche miteinander verbunden, bildeten spiegelglatte Oberflächen, von denen die Abbilder der vielfarbigen Stalaktiten zurückgeworfen wurden. Säulen, die sich nach oben hin verjüngten, erhoben sich von dem ebenen Höhlenboden oder aus dem Wasser, jede von ihnen einzigartig in ihrer von der Natur erschaffenen Form. An einigen Stellen waren Lampen angebracht, in deren warmen und ruhigen Licht die Kristalle in Wänden und Decken funkelten. Manche von ihnen waren kleine, durchsichtige Splitter, die wie ein glitzernder Teppich den Boden überzogen. Andere wuchsen wie durchscheinende Blüten aus den Wänden oder bildeten große Formationen, gläsernen Wasserfällen gleichend.

Durch einen Durchlass betraten sie die zweite Höhle, die sogar noch schöner anzuschauen war als die Erste. Hier waren viele Stalagmiten entstanden, die das Gefühl vermittelten, durch einen steinernen Wald zu laufen. Die Zwerge hatten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen und mit ihren Werkzeugen in mühevoller Kleinarbeit Rinde und Blätter aus dem Stein herausgearbeitet. Durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Decke fiel ein Streif Sonnenlichts hinein und beleuchtete eine Stelle, an der eine große steinerne Blume stand, die Blütenblätter gerade geöffnet und in ihrer Mitte etwas bergend, das in dem hellen Licht in weißem und goldenem Glanz erstrahlte.

Als sie näher an die kunstvolle Pflanze herantraten, sahen sie, dass der Ursprung dieses Funkelns ein wunderschön geschliffener Bergkristall war, rein und durchscheinend, doch durchzogen von goldenen Adern, die aus einem eigenen Licht heraus zu schimmern schienen. Istima glaubte, nie etwas Schöneres in ihrem Leben erblickt zu haben als diesen vollkommenen Stein. Auch Elfwine schien überwältigt zu sein und in einer kurzen, unbedachten Regung griff er nach Istimas Hand und drückte sie kurz, ehe er sich schnell wieder zurückzog und nichts als ein leichtes Prickeln hinterließ.

„Das ist der Ellethmir, das Unterpfand der Freundschaft zwischen Berg und Wald“, sagte Gimli und seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Stolz und Ehrfurcht.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Schatz gesehen, der diesem in seiner Schönheit gleichkäme“, meinte Elfwine andächtig.

„Habt Ihr ihn gemacht, Herr Gimli?“, erkundigte sich Éodor neugierig.

Der Zwerg nickte stumm.

„Aus was für einem Material ist er gefertigt?“ Der jüngere Prinz streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, verharrte dann aber unschlüssig und zog sie schließlich wieder zurück. „Ist das Gold in seinem Inneren? Es ist so seltsam zart und scheint von innen heraus zu leuchten.“

„Dieses Gold stammt von der edelsten und schönsten Frau, die je auf Mittelerde wandelte. Es sind Haare der Herrin Galadriel“, erklärte Gimli und mit einem Hauch von Wehmut sah er auf den Kristall hinunter.

„Die Elbenherrscherin? Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes?“, fragte Elfwine ungläubig. „Mein Vater erzählte mir von ihr, aber trotzdem schien sie mir bisher mehr eine Legende, denn eine wahre Gestalt zu sein, der Vergangenheit verhaftet.“

„Nun, sie ist wahr und ebenso ist sie eine Legende aus Zeiten, die uns heute unglaublich erscheinen“, meinte Legolas, „doch allein Istimas Anwesenheit beweist uns, dass die Herrin Galadriel mehr ist als nur eine Figur aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Über die Linie deiner Mutter trägst du ihr Blut in dir.“

Istima nickte leicht.

„Sie ist Celebrians Mutter, die die Mutter meiner Mutter ist“, sagte sie leise und strich leicht über den leuchtenden Stein. „Ich habe sie niemals kennen gelernt, denn sie fuhr vor meiner Geburt in den Westen. Umso wertvoller ist diese Gabe von ihr und wahrlich ein kostbares Geschenk, denn dem Größten der Noldor verweigerte sie die Bitte, die sie Euch erfüllte, Gimli. Der Ellethmir trägt das Licht in sich, das den Silmaril, den Edelsten aller Steine, vorenthalten wurde.“

Die Augen des Zwergen weiteten sich überrascht und eine ganze Weile starrte er Istima sprachlos an, dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

Verunsichert sah Istima zu Legolas hin, denn sie konnte Gimlis Reaktion auf ihre Worte nicht deuten, doch der Elb hatte die versteckten Tränen in den Augen seines Freundes erkannt und geleitete die drei Besucher wortlos in die nächste Halle, um dem Zwergen die Möglichkeit zu geben, ungesehen seiner Rührung Herr zu werden.

 

°

 

Die Zwerge hatten ihre Wohnstätten abseits der Glitzernden Höhlen errichtet, um die Schönheit des Ortes nicht durch die Alltäglichkeit des Wohnens und Werkens zu entweihen. Es waren nicht viele, die Gimli vom Erebor zu diesem Ort gefolgt waren, nur etwa zwei Dutzend Zwerge bewohnten Aglarond. Es waren die Jüngeren aus Durins Volk, die dem Aufruf des absonderlichen Elbenfreundes gefolgt waren und obwohl auch sie nicht recht zu wissen schienen, wie sie mit der Gegenwart eines Elben in ihren Hallen umgehen sollten, so begegneten sie Legolas doch nicht unfreundlich und Gimli behandelten sie mit allem Respekt, der einem großen Krieger und geschicktem Handwerker gebührte.

Doch Istima erkannte wohl, dass ihre Freunde Arwanóla und Aglarond nicht wirklich als ihre jeweilige Heimat betrachteten, so sehr sie der Schönheit der beiden Orte auch verbunden waren. Dazu waren sie durch ihre, in den Augen von Elben und Zwergen äußerst befremdlichen Freundschaft zu sehr zu Fremden innerhalb ihrer Völker geworden und Istima ahnte, dass Legolas und Gimli keinen Ort als ihr Zuhause bezeichnen konnten, an dem der Andere nicht vollständig Willkommen war.

In einer Halle, die etwa die Größe von Meduseld hatte und von einem großen Kamin an ihrer Stirnseite beleuchtet und erwärmt wurde, ließen sich die fünf Reisenden an einem mächtigen, steinernen Tisch nieder. Es war bereits Abend und über einem kleineren Kochfeuer hing ein Kessel, in dem ein köstlich duftender Eintopf vor sich hin blubberte. Gimli füllte für jeden seiner Gäste eine Schale ab, während ein anderer Zwerg einen Topf gelber Butter und einige Krüge frisch gezapften Bieres auf den Tisch stellte. Nach und nach füllte sich die Höhle mit den anderen Bewohnern von Aglarond, die sich zwar mit ihrem Essen zu den Fremden an den Tisch gesellten, doch diese erst einmal misstrauisch beäugten, sodass eine ganze Zeitlang nur das Klappern der Löffel zu hören war.

Es war Elfwine, der das unangenehme Schweigen schließlich brach. Er machte einem der Zwerge ein Kompliment zu der kunstvollen Säule, an der er ihn hatte arbeiten sehen und erkundigte sich mit echtem Interesse nach seiner Arbeit. Von einem solch höflichen Gebaren entzückt, begann der Zwerg erst zaghaft, doch dann voller Begeisterung zu erzählen und weil die Anderen ihm nicht allein die Lobpreisungen überlassen wollten, war die Höhle bald erfüllt von einem Stimmengewirr, das von Mal zu Mal munterer wurde. Schließlich holte einer der Zwerge eine goldene Harfe hervor und begann, die alten Lieder von Aules Kindern zu singen, die meist von großen Reichtümern kündeten oder Schlachten besangen, besonders den großen Krieg gegen die Orks im Dritten Zeitalter. Manche der Geschichten kannte Istima, insbesondere wenn es sich um Taten handelte, bei denen auch Elben oder Menschen eine Rolle gespielt hatten, andere waren ihr neu und sie lauschte der tiefen Stimme des Sängers mit großem Interesse. Einige der Zwerge holten ihre Pfeifen heraus, während sie den Liedern zuhörten, andere fielen an besonderen Passagen in den Gesang ein, sodass die Musik anschwoll und wieder abfiel, je nach Art der Erzählung.

Es musste bereits Mitternacht sein, als der Sänger schließlich verstummte.

„Ihr seid ein großer Sänger und wisst um viele Geschichten“, sagte Istima bewundernd, „ich danke Euch für diesen Schatz, den Ihr mit uns geteilt habt! Wie ist Euer Name?“

Der Zwerg erhob sich von seinem Platz und verbeugte sich tief.

„Bordin zu Euren Diensten.“

„Istima Telcontar zu Eurer und Eurer Familie Diensten“, gab sie zurück, denn Gimli hatte ihr die korrekte Antwort beigebracht.

Elfwine rüttelte unterdessen unsanft am Arm seines Bruders, der während der letzten Lieder eingenickt war und sich nun mit einem Gähnen aufsetzte.

„Ich sollte euch eure Schlafkammern zeigen“, meinte Gimli grinsend, „morgen früh müssen wir wieder nach Edoras reiten, schließlich will Aragorn allmählich mit seiner Tochter nach Gondor zurückkehren.“

„Du verlässt uns schon?“ Éodor sah enttäuscht zu Istima hin. Diese jedoch hatte ihren Blick auf Elfwine geheftet, auf dessen Gesicht bei Gimlis Worten ein entsetzter und zugleich flehender Ausdruck getreten war. Alle Drei hatten den Gedanken an den nahenden Abschied erfolgreich verdrängt, doch nun warf er einen Schatten auf den schönen Tag.

„Ich werde bestimmt einmal zurückkommen“, sagte Istima zu den beiden Brüdern, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken zu einer anderen Möglichkeit abschweiften, die sie auch in Elfwines Augen zu sehen glaubte. Wieder spürte sie das leichte Prickeln in ihrer Hand von der Berührung des jungen Mannes und fragte sich, ob das wohl ihr Weg sein könnte. Doch so sehr sie auch auf ein Zeichen aus ihrem Inneren lauschte, blieb das Schicksal wieder einmal die Antwort schuldig.

 

°

 

Am nächsten Morgen nahmen sie von den Zwergen und den Glitzernden Höhlen Abschied und ritten südwärts Richtung Edoras. Obgleich es ein schöner Tag war, war die Stimmung innerhalb der Gruppe niedergeschlagen, was besonders in Éodors ungewohnter Schweigsamkeit zum Ausdruck kam. Sie kamen gut voran und als sie am Abend ihr Lager unter freiem Himmel aufschlugen, lag Edoras noch etwa drei Stunden entfernt. Legolas und Gimli kümmerten sich um das Abendessen, während Elfwine vor sich hin brütete und Éodor stumm und verbissen an einem Stück Holz herumschnitzte. Nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, flüchtete Istima vor der gedrückten Stimmung zu Idhren. An seinen Hals gelehnt, betrachtete sie gedankenverloren den Himmel. Es war eine dunkle Nacht, kein Mond erhellte die weiten Ebenen von Rohan, doch sie hatte ihre freiheitsversprechende Schönheit trotzdem klar vor Augen.

Plötzlich hörte sie leise Schritte hinter sich.

„Istima?“

Langsam drehte sie sich um.

„Elfwine.“

Sie hatte gewusst, dass er kommen würde. Seine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt, das Gesicht im Schatten verborgen. ‚Der Schöne‘ wurde er im Volk genannt, wegen seiner dunklen Haare, den grauen Augen und dem Erbe seiner elbischen Ahnin, das sich in seinen feinen Gesichtszügen fand. Vorsichtig trat er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu, bis er dicht vor ihr stand und sie den ernsten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Du liebst dieses Land, nicht wahr?“, fragte er und sie nickte.

„Ich werde die raue Schönheit Rohans vermissen.“

„Und ebenso wird deine Schönheit hier vermisst werden.“ Elfwine zögerte kurz, doch dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sacht Istimas Arm. „Besonders ich werde dich vermissen, Istima. Und doch, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, den Abschied abzuwenden. Du bist von edler Herkunft, weit höher gestellt als ich, und doch scheinst du zu diesem Land zu gehören und es wird dich als seine Königin lieben und verehren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Meine Königin zu werden und an meiner Seite über dieses Land zu herrschen? Erwiderst du die Gefühle, die in meinem Herzen entbrannt sind?“

Langsam bewegte sich die Hand ihren Arm hinauf, über ihre Schulter in ihren Nacken und Istima schloss die Augen, genoss die zarte Berührung und als Elfwine sie vorsichtig zu sich zog, folgte sie willig seiner Bewegung und legte ihren Mund auf den Seinen. Sanft bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und Istima schmiegte sich noch enger an den Körper des Prinzen, ging völlig auf in dieser neuartigen Empfindung. Dann würde es so sein, sie würde Elfwine heiraten und Königin von Rohan werden, einem Land, dessen Menschen und Landschaft sie lieben gelernt hatte.

Das Unbehagen durchfuhr sie derart plötzlich, dass sie erschrocken zusammen zuckte und sich abrupt aus dem Kuss löst. Es war, als ob ein Gefühl in ihr mit einem Mal hartnäckigen Widerstand gegen diesen Entschluss leisten wollte.Verwirrt stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück, hörte kaum Elfwines besorgte Nachfrage, während sie versuchte, in ihrem Inneren den Grund für die plötzliche Ablehnung zu finden. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, der jähen Empfindung auf den Grund zu gehen, sie wusste nur schlagartig und mit aller Klarheit, dass sie Elfwine nicht heiraten konnte, dass dies nicht das Schicksal war, das ihr bei ihrer Geburt geweissagt wurde. Und diese Erkenntnis trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Wie durch einen Nebel drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch.

„Istima? Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten...“

„Nein“, krächzte sie mühsam und spürte die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen, „nein, Elfwine, mir tut es Leid. Ich wäre sehr gerne deine Frau geworden, aber... aber es ist nicht mein Weg.“

Sie drehte sich um und lief davon, rannte zu der Stelle, wo sie Idhrens Sattel abgelegt hatte. Inzwischen waren auch die Anderen auf die Szene aufmerksam geworden. Legolas und Gimli kamen zu ihr, versuchten, sie zu trösten, doch in ihr schrie alles nur danach, weg zu kommen von diesem Ort, wo ein Schicksal, dass sie nicht wollte, ihr wieder einmal ihre Zukunft zerstört hatte. Mit fliegenden Fingern sattelte sie ihren Hengst, sprang auf und galoppierte davon. Ihre Augen waren blind vor Tränen und so überließ sie es Idhren, einen Weg zu finden.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange diese wilde Jagd gedauert hatte, doch langsam wurde ihre Sicht wieder klar und obwohl die Wut und die Trauer in ihrem Herzen noch nicht kleiner geworden waren, übernahm ihr Verstand allmählich wieder die Führung. Bei einem Blick über ihre Schulter erkannte sie, dass sie sich bereits weit von dem Lagerfeuer entfernt hatte, doch sie sah auch das Pferd mit seinen zwei Reitern, dass ihr in einiger Entfernung folgte. Legolas und Gimli hielten das Wort, das sie ihrem Vater gegeben hatten, allerdings versuchten sie nicht, sie einzuholen. Sie blieben nur nah genug dran, um einzugreifen, falls etwas passieren sollte.

Istima zügelte Idhrens wilden Galopp und brachte ihn zum Stehen. Das Pferd hatte den sichersten Pfad eingeschlagen, den es in so einer dunklen Nacht geben konnte und war der Großen Weststraße weiter Richtung Süden gefolgt. Still warteten sie nun auf ihre zwei Verfolger, die schließlich schweigend neben ihnen anhielten. Eine Weile sprach keiner ein Wort.

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Minas Tirith und mein Leben wieder aufnehmen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und weiter darauf warten, dass sich mein Schicksal endlich offenbart“, stieß Istima schließlich hervor.

Legolas nickte nachdenklich.

„Gimli und ich hatten vor einiger Zeit schon mal eine Idee, was wir dir noch zeigen könnten“, sagte er, „und vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und dir noch ein wenig Abstand zu ermöglichen, ehe du in dein Leben zurückkehrst.“

„Was für ein Plan?“ Istimas Stimme wurde langsam wieder fester.

„Wir wollten dir den Fangorn zeigen.“

 

°°°

 

 


	9. Die Wunder des Fangorn

Die drei Freunde hatten sich in das Gemach zurückgezogen, das Aragorn während seines Besuches in Edoras bewohnte. Gimli saß auf einem der bequemen Stühle und stopfte seine Pfeife, derweil Legolas an die Wand gelehnt da stand und Aragorn beobachtete, der geistesabwesend in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers starrte. Der Zwerg befand, dass es manche Dinge gab, die der Elb unbestreitbar besser konnte als er. Dazu gehörten einfühlsame Gespräche mit den „Kindern“, wie er Aragorns und Arwens Nachkommenschaft immer noch liebevoll für sich nannte, das Beschwichtigen des Aufruhrs, den die plötzliche Ankunft der kleinen Gruppe mitten in der Nacht in Edoras hervorgerufen hatte, das Dämpfen des Zorns eines Königs von Rohan, der sich und sein Haus beleidigt sah und schließlich auch die vorsichtige Bitte an einen besorgten Vater, der Tochter den Aufenthalt in einem nicht ungefährlichen Wald zu erlauben. Aus diesem Grunde überließ er Legolas auch gerne ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag das Wort und widmete sich lieber seiner Pfeife.

„Du solltest ihr ein wenig Zeit und Raum lassen, Aragorn, bevor du sie wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückbringst“, sagte Legolas ruhig. „Istima muss erst einmal diese neuerliche Enttäuschung überwinden und sich mit ihrem Schicksal, was immer es auch sei, aussöhnen, ehe sie in Gondor wieder die Tochter des Königs verkörpern soll und obendrein auch noch das Liebesglück ihrer Schwester ständig vor Augen hat.“

Aragorn schwieg eine Weile, ehe er den Blick von dem flackernden Feuer löste und seinen Freund ansah. „Ich weiß um all diese Gründe, Legolas, und ich gebe dir Recht, dass Istima ein wenig Abstand nach wie vor gut tun würde. Aber ich kann nicht länger hier verweilen. Ein Krieg steht Gondor bevor, fürchte ich, und deswegen kann ich meinem Land nicht länger fern bleiben.“

„Dann überlasse sie unserer Obhut. Gimli und ich werden ihr die Wunder des Fangorns zeigen und sie dann sicher nach Minas Tirith zurückgeleiten. Gewähre ihr diesen Abstand, _mellon-nîn_ , denn das gleiche Unverständnis, dass Éomer ob der Zurückweisung seines Sohnes hatte, wird ihr auch in Gondor entgegen schlagen.“

Aragorn lächelte bitter. „Und ich kann ihm seinen Zorn nicht einmal übel nehmen. Möge meine Tochter mir verzeihen, aber auch ich sah sie bereits als Königin von Rohan, wenn ich sie und Elfwine miteinander sah und ich dachte, dass dies eine Zukunft sei, die sie glücklich machen würde.“

„Das dachte Istima auch“, antwortete Legolas, „aber offenbar hat das Schicksal anderes mit ihr vor.“

„Größeres, da bin ich sicher“, mischte sich Gimli schließlich doch in das Gespräch ein, „mag ich auch nicht über die Gabe der Voraussicht verfügen wie die Elben.“

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs wurde bei diesen Worten weicher.

„Ihr habt beide Recht. Ich sollte mir nicht anmaßen, die verschlungenen Wege des Schicksals zu kennen, die Arwen für unsere Töchter voraussah.“

„Du gestattest uns also, Istima für eine Weile mit in den Fangorn zu nehmen?“, hakte der Elb nach und sein zwergischer Gefährte fügte hinzu: „Du weißt, dass Legolas und ich jedes deiner Kinder mit unserem Leben beschützen würden. Deiner Tochter wird nichts zustoßen, so lange ich noch in der Lage bin, eine Axt zu schwingen.“

Aragorn lachte, während er in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände hob.

„Wer hat schon der geballten Einigkeit von Berg und Wald etwas entgegen zu setzen. Nun gut, nehmt Istima mit euch und lenkt sie von ihrem Kummer ab, so gut ihr es vermögt. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass ihr genau die Richtigen für eine solche Aufgabe seid. Doch bis zum Beginn des _Nárië_ möchte ich euch wohlbehalten zurück in Minas Tirith sehen.“

Die beiden Gefährten nickten zustimmend. Bis dahin blieben ihnen noch fast vier Wochen, Zeit genug, so befanden sie beide, um die jüngste Königstochter auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie verließen das Gemach, um ihre Abreise vorzubereiten und ließen einen König zurück, der sich erschöpft auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Keine Beratung in den letzten Wochen war derartig anstrengend gewesen wie der heutige Tag. Éomer war aufgrund der Zurückweisung seines Sohnes zurecht sehr erbost und es hatte der vereinten Anstrengung von ihm, Legolas und Gimli bedurft, diesen Zorn zu mindern und dem König die Gründe für Istimas Verhalten zu erklären. Wehmütig dachte Aragorn an seine Gemahlin in Minas Tirith. Arwen hätte nicht mehr als ein besänftigendes Lächeln und ein, zwei vermittelnde Sätze gebraucht, um die Situation zu entschärfen und gleichzeitig ihrer Tochter noch den Trost zu spenden, den sie offensichtlich benötigte. Der König hatte nicht zum ersten Mal einem Bewerber die Hand einer seiner Töchter verweigert, vor allem um Vanima hatten schon einige gefreit, doch Arwens begütigendes Wesen war ihm in solchen Situationen immer eine große Stütze gewesen und so manch Abgewiesener hatte angesichts der Schönheit der Königin die Schmach vergessen und versöhnt den Thronsaal verlassen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Aragorn und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemach seiner Tochter. Sacht klopfte er an die Tür.

„Istima? Darf ich eintreten?“

„Ja“, erklang es nach einer kleinen Weile leise aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Aragorn öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Istima stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Holzhäuser von Edoras und die weiten Ebenen dahinter, die von der Abendsonne in rotes Licht getaucht wurden. Nach ihrer Ankunft letzte Nacht hatte sie sich hierher zurückgezogen und das Zimmer seither nicht mehr verlassen. Aragorn schien es, als ob sie die ganze Zeit regungslos an dem Platz am Fenster gestanden und hinausgesehen hätte auf das Land, dessen Königin sie beinahe geworden wäre, die Arme in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit vor der Brust verschränkt. Aragorn stellte sich neben sie und einige Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort.

„Es tut mir alles so furchtbar Leid.“ Istimas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern. „Ich wollte Elfwine niemals so verletzen.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Aragorn behutsam.

„Ich suchte seine Nähe in ehrlicher Absicht. Und ich dachte wirklich... ich dachte, dass ich seine Gemahlin werden könnte, sonst hätte ich doch nie... Es hat sich richtig angefühlt... zumindest bis gestern...“, Istima wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz. Flehend sah sie zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Istima, ich weiß, dass du nicht leichtfertig mit den Gefühlen Anderer spielst und es ist offensichtlich, dass du Elfwine sehr gern hast. Doch wenn dies nicht dem Weg entspricht, der an deinen Namen gebunden ist, dann kann auch der dringende Wunsch eines Königs nichts daran ändern und ich werde dies vor jedem Mann verteidigen, der deine Entscheidung in Frage stellt.“

Die Dankbarkeit, die er ob dieser Worte in den Augen seiner Tochter las, berührte Aragorn im gleichen Maße wie sie ihn beschämte. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und während sich Istima Trost suchend in die väterliche Geborgenheit schmiegte, murmelte er: „ _Tithen-iell_ , weißt du denn nicht, dass ich immer hinter euch stehe?“

„Ist König Éomer sehr wütend?“, fragte seine Tochter zaghaft und Aragorn hatte plötzlich das Bild eines kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchens vor Augen, das sich vor den Schrecken der Kindheit ängstlich in die Arme seines Vaters flüchtete. Anscheinend war diese Vergangenheit doch nicht so fern, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Éomers Zorn ist rasch geweckt, doch ebenso schnell verraucht er“, sagte er beruhigend, „aber ich denke, es ist trotzdem das Beste, wenn du ihm erstmal aus dem Weg gehst. Ich habe mit Legolas und Gimli gesprochen und du hast meine Erlaubnis, mit ihnen zu reiten.“

Istima sah zu ihrem Vater auf und er glaubte, den Hauch eines ersten Lächelns in ihren traurigen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich danke Euch, Vater.“

Aragorn küsste seine jüngste Tochter sanft auf die Stirn.

„Teile für einige Zeit das ungebundene Leben von Legolas und Gimli und genieße dieses Gefühl der Freiheit. Doch vergiss nicht, dass deine Familie hinter dir steht und fürchte dich nicht vor der Rückkehr in deine Heimat, Istima. Keiner wird es wagen, dir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Am Anfang des _Nári_ _ë_ erwarten wir dich zurück.“

 

°

 

Die Nacht begann gerade erst der morgendlichen Dämmerung zu weichen, als sie ihre Pferde aus dem Stall führten. Edoras lag noch in tiefem Schlummer, nur aus den Verschlägen ragte hier und da ein Pferdekopf, der das nächtliche Treiben neugierig beäugte.

Aragorn umarmte erst seine Tochter, ehe er sich von Legolas und Gimli verabschiedete.

„Achtet mir gut auf sie“, mahnte er, während der Elb sich behände auf das ungesattelte Pferd schwang und dann seinem Gefährten die Hand hinhielt, um ihm hinauf zu helfen.

Gimli verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, dann sah er mit gekränkter Miene auf seinen Freund und König hinab.

„Aragorn, haben Legolas und ich dich jemals enttäuscht? Haben wir dir je Anlass gegeben, an uns zu zweifeln? Haben wir irgendwann einmal einen deiner Aufträge zu deiner Unzufriedenheit erfüllt? Oder haben nicht eher Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, und Gimli, Glóins Sohn, immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für dich oder die Deinen aufs Spiel setzen würden, wie du es auch für uns tun würdest?“

„Verzeih mir, Gimli“, sagte Aragorn lächelnd, „ich würde meine Tochter wahrlich keinem Anderen anvertrauen als euch!“

Der Zwerg nickte zufrieden.

Istima, die der überschwänglichen Rede Gimlis gelauscht hatte, machte gerade Anstalten, ebenfalls aufzusitzen, als ein leiser Ruf sie innehalten ließ.

„Istima, warte!“

Erstaunt drehte sie sich um und gewahrte Éodor, der mit raschen Schritten auf sie zueilte.

„Du willst einfach so gehen? Ohne dich zu verabschieden?“ Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Éodor!“ Istima zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und begegnete entschuldigend seinem enttäuschten Blick. „Ich hielt es für das Beste. Ich habe Elfwine so sehr verletzt, dein Vater ist zurecht wütend auf mich... Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendjemand hier Wert darauf legt, dass ich mich verabschiede.“

„Sind wir denn keine Freunde mehr?“, fragte Éodor traurig.

„Doch! Doch, von meiner Seite schon. Bist du denn nicht böse auf mich? Wegen der Sache mit deinem Bruder?“

„Ach was!“ Der junge Mann machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich weiß, dass du Elfwine nicht vorsätzlich gekränkt hast. Und mein großer Bruder wird das auch bald verstehen. Weißt du, ich glaube, er ist eher traurig denn wütend. Und ich finde es ebenfalls schade, dass du nicht hier bleibst, sondern uns jetzt wirklich verlässt. Werden wir uns mal wiedersehen?“

„Bestimmt.“ Istima war gerührt angesichts dieser ungetrübten Zuneigung und unvermittelt umarmte sie Éodor.

„Leb wohl und möge deine Freundschaft mir bis ans Ende meines Lebens erhalten bleiben“, sagte sie ernst, „dann werden sich unsere Wege sicherlich noch einmal kreuzen.“

„Leb wohl, Istima!“ Éodor lächelte ihr zu. „Und mach dir um Elfwine keine Gedanken. Ich werde ihm erzählen, wie Leid es dir tut und ich bin sicher, er wird dir bald verzeihen.“

„Ich danke dir“, antwortete Istima leise, dann wandte sie sich zu Idhren um und stieg endlich auf. Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Goldene Halle schweifen, ehe sie Legolas und Gimli folgte, die bereits den Weg zum Tor eingeschlagen hatten.

 

°

 

Vier Tage waren sie unterwegs, denn sie hatten keine Eile, den Fangorn zu erreichen. Nachdem Gimli mit seinen anfänglichen Versuchen, Istima mit lustigen Anekdoten von seinen Reisen mit Legolas mehr als ein kleines trauriges Lächeln abzuringen, gescheitert war, ritten die Drei die ersten beiden Tage meist schweigend nebeneinander her. Nur Legolas und Gimli wechselten immer mal wieder leise Worte miteinander, wobei die besorgten Blicke in ihre Richtung Istima nicht verborgen blieben. Doch je weiter sie sich von Edoras entfernten und tiefer in die Schönheit Rohans eintauchten, desto mehr entspannte sich Istima und zur großen Freude Gimlis stahl sich bei dem Anblick dieser wilden, ungezähmten Landschaften wieder ein kleines Leuchten in ihre Augen. Schon bald schallte das Lachen der Beiden laut über die Ebenen, während sie sich an die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse von Istimas’ Kindheit erinnerten, wenn ihre Geschwister und sie mit dem unermüdlichen Zwergen so manchen Unsinn verzapft hatten, von Legolas mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und ihren Eltern mit manch missmutigen Stirnrunzeln beobachtet.

Als sie nur noch einen halben Tagesritt vom Fangorn entfernt waren, steuerte Legolas ein kleines Dorf an, in dem er bei einem Bauern ihre Pferde unterstellte. Das letzte Stück ihres Weges legten sie zu Fuß zurück und an der Südgrenze des dunklen und geheimnisvollen Waldes schlugen sie ihr letztes Nachtlager auf, ehe sie sich am nächsten Tag in das grüne Zwielicht hineinwagen würden.

Voller Faszination fuhr Istima mit ihren Fingern über die rissige Borke einer alten Kastanie, während Gimli das Lagerfeuer entfachte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nur totes Holz zu verwenden.

„Er ist anders als die Wälder Ithiliens, nicht wahr?“, fragte Legolas und legte seine Handfläche ebenfalls ehrfürchtig auf den Stamm des Baumes.

„Ich kann ihn spüren, Legolas“, flüsterte Istima andächtig, „ich kann diesen Wald spüren! Er ist so alt und gleichzeitig so voller Leben. Wenn ich über diese Rinde streiche, dann kommt es mir fast so vor, als könnte ich den Schlag eines pulsierenden Herzens darunter wahrnehmen, so bewusst bin ich mir seiner Gegenwart.“

„Der Fangorn ist alt, sehr alt, und voller Geschichten und Erinnerungen. Es ist dein elbisches Erbe, das dein Inneres für die Lebendigkeit der Natur empfänglich macht und wenn du genau horchst, wirst du auch in der Lage sein, die Gefühle der Bäume zu verstehen.“

„Die Gefühle der Bäume?“ Istima sah den Elben staunend an. Dann schloss sie versuchsweise die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Umgebung, doch alles, was sie wahrnahm, war das Brechen der trockenen Stöcke ihres Feuerholzes, das Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln und das entfernte Rufen eines Käuzchens. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie wieder zu Legolas hin.

„Ich höre nichts.“

Legolas lächelte nachsichtig.

„Nun, es wird Übung brauchen, doch in den nächsten Wochen wirst du tiefer in die Geheimnisse des Fangorn eindringen und schon bald ein Gespür für die Empfindungen des Waldes bekommen.“

„Habt Ihr Teil an seinen Gefühlen, Legolas?“, fragte Istima neugierig.

Der Elb nickte.

„Sie sind den Gedanken der Erstgeborenen ähnlich, deswegen fällt es uns leichter, sie zu verstehen. Bäume leben lang und nehmen wenig Anteil an den schnell vergänglichen Ereignissen um sich herum. Dafür haben sie Freude an dem Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und in diesen Bäumen nehme ich außerdem eine ausgeprägte Wachsamkeit wahr, denn obwohl der Ringkrieg für die Menschen schon lange vorbei sein mag, so ist es doch für die Langlebigen nur eine kurze Zeitspanne gewesen und nicht genug Zeit, um Misstrauen und Vorsicht zu vergessen.“

Istima sah voller Achtung zu dem alten Baum auf, als Gimli von hinten rief: „Elben mögen ja die Natur höher schätzen als ihre Mitgeschöpfe, aber weder wird dieser Baum das Feuer entfachen, noch etwas zum Essen beitragen und ein Zwerg kann nicht allein von Luft und schönen Gedanken leben.“

Grinsend drehte sich Legolas um und erwiderte: „Nun, wann hätte ich je einen Baum über dein Wohlergehen gestellt, Gimli, obwohl sie wahrlich einfacher zufrieden zu stellen wären.“

„Alles was ich verlange ist ein gefüllter Magen und ein warmes Plätzchen zum Schlafen. Ich finde nicht, dass ich damit zu viel verlange.“

„Wahrlich nicht und gerne kommen wir deinen Wünschen nach“, antwortete Legolas, hob pflichtbewusst einen kleines Holzstück auf und brachte es zu dem Zwerg, was dieser mit einem Augenverdrehen zu Kenntnis nahm.

Die vergnügten Gespräche der beiden Freunde rissen auch während des Abendessens nicht ab und Istima grinste immer noch, als Legolas und Gimli sich in ihre Decken wickelten, indes sie die erste Nachtwache übernahm. Doch während sie das Feuer behütete und auf verdächtige Geräusche lauschte, wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu der alten Kastanie, die sich stumm in den dunklen Nachthimmel erhob. Im Schein des Feuers huschten Schatten über den Stamm und fast schien es Istima, dass sich die Äste des Baumes dem Licht entgegen reckten, als wollten sie Teil haben an der Wärme und der Geselligkeit des kleinen Lagers. Trotz allem machte ihr dieser Anblick keine Angst, denn sie spürte keine Feindseligkeit von dem dunklen Wald ausgehen und als Gimli sie schließlich ablöste, träumte sie von warmen Sonnenschein auf grünen Blättern und tiefen, weitreichenden Wurzeln, die Halt vor allem Übel dieser Welt versprachen.

 

°

 

Das dichte Blätterdach erlaubte nur wenigen Sonnenstrahlen ein Durchkommen, sodass der Wald in ein dauerhaftes grünes Zwielicht getaucht war. Die knorrigen Stämme jahrtausendealter Hünen waren von Flechten verschiedenster Farben und Formen überwachsen, während die glatte Rinde der aufstrebenden, jüngeren Bäume in satten Brauntönen schimmerte und ein ganz eigenes Farbenspiel hervorbrachte. Hier und da wichen die Bäume einer grasbedeckten Lichtung, auf der die unterschiedlichsten Blumen blühten, doch diese hellen Flecken waren selten und schienen dem Wald nur mühsam abgetrotzt worden zu sein. Alles war von einer gedämpften Stille durchzogen und nur selten drang ein Geräusch von fernem Wasser oder Tieren an die Ohren der Wanderer.

Istima erschien es, als ob sie sich in einer ganz eigenen Welt befände, fern von allem, was sie jemals gekannt hatte. Im Fangorn herrschten weder Mensch, noch Elb, noch Zwerg, sondern die Bäume und dies unterschied ihn im Äußeren wie im Inneren von den lichten Wäldern Ithiliens. Legolas, der an der Spitze lief, machte den Anschein, als ob er einem Pfad folge, der nur für seine Augen sichtbar war, denn er bewegte sich zielsicher und ohne je zu zögern zwischen den Stämmen hindurch. Seine Füße schienen kaum den Boden zu berühren, so leichtfüßig und geräuschlos fanden sie ihren Weg. Istima hingegen machte jeden Schritt mit Vorsicht, sorgfältig darauf achtend, Wurzeln und anderen Hindernissen auszuweichen, sodass der Elb oft gezwungen war, auf sie und den Zwergen zu warten.

Um die Mittagszeit rasteten sie an einem kleinen Wasserlauf. Kaum ein Wort war während ihrer Wanderung durch den Wald gefallen und auch jetzt schwiegen sie, labten sich an dem kühlen Nass, aßen eine Kleinigkeit und lauschten dem leisen Plätschern des Baches und den kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräuschen des Waldes um sie herum.

Plötzlich hob Legolas den Kopf und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Unsere Anwesenheit wurde bemerkt, so scheint mir“, sagte er leise, dann verstummte er und horchte erneut, doch so sehr Istima sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte lange Zeit nicht herausfinden, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben erregt hatte. Als sie schließlich doch etwas hörte, war es das Rascheln der Bäume um sie herum, deren Blätter sich in gespannter Erwartung in eine Richtung neigten, aus der kurz darauf ein Gesang von einer tiefen, klaren Stimme ertönte, langsam und doch fröhlich, in die Stetigkeit des Waldes eingebettet und alles, ob Strauch oder Baum, miteinander verflechtend. Und obwohl Istima schon geahnt hatte, was da auf sie zu kam, verschlug es ihr doch den Atem, als sie das Wesen zwischen den Bäumen erblickte, das mit langsamen, mächtigen Schritten auf sie zukam.

Es war ein Ent. Er war mindestens 15 Fuß hoch und erinnerte an eine schlanke und biegsame Eberesche. Seine Haut war, wie die Rinde junger Bäume, glatt und glänzend und hatte eine grünlich-graue Farbe. In seinen Augen lag ein Schimmer wie von jungem Gras und als er Legolas ansah, blitzte ein Erkennen in ihnen auf.

„Bäume wispern mir von Fremden im Wald und also komme ich herunter vom Norden um zu prüfen, ob es Freund oder Feind ist. Ha, hm, und was sehen meine Augen: Es ist ein Freund und noch dazu ein bekannter. Seid gegrüßt, Freund Legolas, und Willkommen zurück im Fangorn!“, sagte der Ent mit seiner volltönenden Stimme, „und auch Euch grüße ich, Gimli Elbenfreund. Es erfreut mein Herz, dass es Euch zurück geführt hat, auch wenn die Zeit nicht lang war für einen Ent, wahrlich.“

Legolas und Gimli verbeugten sich ehrerbietig, ehe Legolas antwortete: „Auch ich grüße Euch, Bregalad, und möchte Euch jemanden vorstellen, der uns dieses Mal begleitet und mit der Erlaubnis der Onodrim diesen Wald besuchen möchte. Das ist Istima, König Elessars Tochter.“

Auch Istima verneigte sich, während die tiefen, grünen Augen wohlwollend auf ihr ruhten.

„Ihr seid die Tochter eines großen Mannes, Istima, und auch ein Abkömmling der Erstgeborenen, die seit jeher die Freunde der Bäume und ihrer Hirten sind. Willkommen im Fangorn! Ich bin Bregalad oder Flinkbaum, wie es Euch beliebt.“

„Ich danke Euch und ich freue mich darauf, in diesem besonderen Wald zu wandern und so dem Erbe meiner Eltern gerecht zu werden“, antwortete sie.

„Hm, nun, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Euch kein Leid geschehen wird, Istima, Elessars Tochter, denn neben dem Schutz von Elben und Zwergen sollt Ihr auch den Schutz der Ents genießen. Und nun erzählt mir, was es Neues gibt in der Welt dort draußen, meine Freunde.“

Bregalad wanderte ein Stück mit ihnen, während er ihren Schilderungen lauschte. Als Legolas erzählte, dass sie beim Orthanc gewesen seien, lachte er und freute sich darüber, dass ihnen das Tal gefallen hatte.

Schließlich verabschiedete er sich von ihnen.

„Andere Aufgaben sind noch für mich zu tun. Vielleicht werde ich Euch noch einmal treffen. Andererseits, die Zeit vergeht schnell für euch Sterbliche und Jene, die mit ihnen reisen“, sein Blick streifte Legolas, „sodass ich jetzt schon einmal Lebewohl sage. Doch dieser Wald wird euch kein Leid tun, dafür sorge ich.“

Sie bedankten sich und nahmen Abschied. Während sie weiterliefen, hörten sie hinter sich wieder das Lied, das Bregalad sang, während er zwischen Buche und Tanne davon wanderte.

Die Dämmerung breitete sich bereits unter den Bäumen aus, als sie den Ort erreichten, zu dem Legolas sie hatte führen wollen. In einer der Felswände, die hier und da den Wald durchschnitten, hatte sich eine kleine Höhle gebildet, groß genug, um sie zu beherbergen. Legolas und Gimli hatten diese natürliche Behausung während ihrer ersten Wanderung im Fangorn entdeckt. Nicht weit von der Höhle entfernt sprudelte eine kleine Quelle aus dem Fels und vor dem Eingang lag immer noch der Steinkreis, den der Zwerg damals für die Feuerstelle angelegt hatte.

Gimli lächelte seinem Gefährten zu.

„Es hat etwas von Heimat“, sagte er leise, „zumindest für eine kleine Weile.“

 

°

 

Istima war es, als ob die folgende Zeit nur so vorbeiflog. Legolas und sie unternahmen lange Streifzüge durch den Wald, während denen ihr Begleiter so manches Wissen der Waldelben mit ihr teilte. Er lehrte sie, ihre Umgebung mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen und auch ihr Inneres für die Außenwelt öffnen. Er führte sie in die düsteren Ecken des Fangornwaldes und erst als Istima unter den wachsamen Augen des Elben die dunklen, boshaften Gefühle der dortigen Bäume ergründete, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie bereits zuvor die Empfindungen der Bäume geteilt hatte, nur hatte die Freude an Sonne, Wärme und Lebendigkeit sich mit ihren eigenen Sinnen gedeckt und sie hatte Äußeres und Inneres nicht zu trennen gewusst.

Gimli blieb meist bei der Höhle zurück, wenn sie und Legolas in der Frühe loszogen, doch auch er lehrte Istima manch Wichtiges, wenn es um das Leben in der Wildnis ging. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war der Zwerg ein recht guter Koch und er brachte ihr bei, das Wild, das Legolas und sie während ihrer Wanderungen erlegten, auch zuzubereiten. Außerdem bauten die beiden in einem nahegelegenen Bach eine Fischfalle, indem sie von dem Zwergen angefertigte Pfähle in den Bachgrund trieben, sodass ein Viereck mit einer trichterförmigen Öffnung in Gegenrichtung der Strömung entstand. Die Fische folgten der großen Eingangsöffnung, doch fanden dann durch den kleinen Ausgang nur selten wieder hinaus, sodass man sie mit den Händen fangen konnte, eine Tätigkeit, die der Zwerg meisterlich beherrschte. Legolas beschränkte sich aufs Beobachten, wenn Gimli und Istima versuchten, die glitschigen Fischleiber zu fassen und dabei in schöner Regelmäßigkeit nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Wasser machten, als ihnen lieb war.

Es war eine unbeschwerte Zeit und als sie den Wald nach und nach immer besser kennen lernte, regte sich in der Prinzessin der Wunsch, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen, woraufhin sie der Elb mit einem wissenden Lächeln gehen ließ.

Sie entfernte sich nicht allzu weit von ihrem Lagerplatz, sondern wanderte meist zu nahegelegenen Plätzen, wo sie sich dann mehrere Stunden aufhielt, alleine mit sich und der stummen, aber friedvollen Präsenz der Bäume. Am liebsten saß sie an dem Ufer eines kleinen Sees, in dessen spiegelglatter Oberfläche die hellen Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten und von wo sie sogar einen Blick auf die Nebelberge hatte. Dort dachte sie dann nach, über Elfwine, ihre Reise und immer wieder ihr Schicksal. Und obwohl sie zu keinerlei Ergebnissen kam, spürte sie doch mehr und mehr, wie die Wahrnehmung der Bäume beruhigend auf sie übergriff und sie allmählich die Gegenwart höher zu schätzen begann, als die ihr unbekannte Zukunft. Die Auflehnung in ihrem Inneren gegen das Kommende wurde immer geringer, je klarer ihr wurde, dass sie auch nur ein kleiner Teil dieser Welt war, die ihr wie jedem anderen Wesen ein Dasein zugedacht hatte und dass sie dieses Leben seit ihrer Geburt lebte und genauso viel oder wenig über nachfolgende Zeiten wusste, wie jeder andere.

Von ihren einsamen Wanderungen brachte sie hin und wieder ein Kaninchen oder einen Vogel mit, die sie erlegt hatte, stolz darauf, Legolas zu zeigen, wie viel sie bereits von ihm gelernt hatte. Doch mit der Zeit keimte etwas in ihrem Herzen, schlug Wurzeln und wurde bald zu groß, als dass sie es hätte ignorieren können. Es war ein Samen, der schon früh mit den Geschichten ihres Vaters gepflanzt worden war und nun, in dieser Umgebung, austrieb: Der Wunsch, einmal in ihrem Leben für wenige Tage auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, vor sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie, wenn es Not tat, allein zurechtkommen konnte. Sie ahnte, dass die Eigenständigkeit der Bäume, die schon als Keimling einsam und immer im Kampf mit ihrer Umgebung waren, an dem Wachsen dieses Bedürfnisses nicht unschuldig war. Als es von Tag zu Tag in ihr größer wurde, beschloss sie, sich Legolas und Gimli anzuvertrauen.

 

°

 

Es dämmerte bereits, als Istima zum Lager zurückkehrte. Als sie gerade auf die Lichtung treten wollte, vernahm sie die aufgebrachte Stimme des Zwergen.

„Wo bleibt sie denn? Sie müsste längst wieder hier sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie du so gelassen sein kannst! Sitzt da auf deinem Bäumchen und schnitzt Pfeile, während Istima alleine durch den Wald irrt. Also, ich werde sie jetzt su-…“

„Sei gegrüßt, Istima!“ 

Gimli wirbelte herum: „Mahal sei Dank!“ Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf die Prinzessin zugelaufen, die soeben unter den Bäumen hervorkam.

„Ich habe…“ Der Zwerg hielt inne und räuspert sich, „Der Elb hat sich schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Macht mich ganz verrückt mit seinem Gerede und Rumgehampel.“  
„Dabei hat mich der verehrte Herr Zwerg ununterbrochen daran erinnert, dass wir es mit der Tochter eines Waldläufers und einer Elbin zu tun haben und überall die Augen und Ohren der Ents über sie wachen.“ Legolas Augen blitzten belustigt zu Istima herüber, während diese zerknirscht zu Gimli sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin. Ich habe am See die Zeit vergessen.“

Der Zwerg winkte ab. „Macht nichts! Komm, ich habe zwei Fische gebraten, die sich in unsere Falle verirrt haben.“

Während sie schweigend ihr Essen verzehrte, spürte sie die forschenden Blicke, die Legolas ihr immer wieder zuwarf, doch es war Gimli, der schließlich zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Was ist mit dir, kleine Istima?“

Sie sah auf und blickte in zwei Augenpaare, das eine dunkel wie zwei Kohlestücke, das andere hell wie der Sommerhimmel, doch gleichermaßen mit einem besorgten Ausdruck darin.

„Ich...“, Istima stockte. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie ihre Bitte vorbringen sollte, noch dazu, wo sie Gimlis leibhaftige Sorge um ihr Wohl gerade erlebt hatte.

„Ich würde gerne... also... ich fragte mich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, dass ihr mich...“, sie holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie die entscheidenden Worte sprach, „ob ihr mich wohl einige Tage allein hier lassen könntet.“

„Was?“ Gimli sah sie entgeistert an, während Legolas eher gedankenverloren zu sein schien.

„Ich würde einmal im Leben gerne auf mich gestellt sein. Nur ich, ohne irgendwelche Wächter, die auf mich aufpassen“, versuchte Istima zu erklären.

Gimli schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?“, fragte er erzürnt. „Selbst wenn ich mal außer Acht lasse, dass Legolas und ich deinem Vater versprochen haben, dich zu beschützen, dieser Wald ist gefährlich! Es wäre absolut unverantwortlich, dich hier alleine zu lassen!“

„Warum möchtest du das, Istima?“, fragte Legolas unvermittelt.

„Seit ich die Geschichten meines Vaters über seine Zeit als Waldläufer gehört habe, möchte ich einmal dieses Gefühl von Freiheit erleben. Und ich glaube, dass hier und jetzt die einzige Möglichkeit ist, diesen Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen“, antwortete sie ehrlich. „Zur Zeit bin ich so wenig eine Prinzessin Gondors wie noch nie zuvor. Ich kenne diesen Wald und seine Hüter wachen über mich. Was könnte mir hier passieren? Ich bitte Euch!“

Flehend blickte sie den Elben an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dies deine eigenen Gefühle sind?“, hakte dieser nach.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie nachdrücklich und der Elb nickte versonnen.

„Legolas!“, rief Gimli empört. „Das kann nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein!“

„Istima hat Recht, _mellon-nîn_ , es gibt kaum ungefährlichere Orte in Mittelerde. Sie wäre nicht wirklich einer Gefahr ausgesetzt“, sagte Legolas beschwichtigend

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!“ Ergrimmt sprang der Zwerg auf.

Istima schaute ihn erschrocken an, während der Elb sich ebenfalls in einer fließenden Bewegung erhob und seinem Gefährten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen, Gimli“, schlug er ruhig vor.

Istima sah zu, wie die beiden Freunde zum Rand der Lichtung gingen und dort miteinander redeten. Sie konnte die Worte ihrer gedämpften Unterhaltung nicht verstehen, doch sie erkannte, dass die erregten Bewegungen des Zwergen zunehmend ruhiger wurden, während er den Worten des Elben lauschte. Schließlich nickte er, wenn auch eher resigniert, als wirklich überzeugt, so erschien es der Prinzessin. Als sie zum Feuer zurückkehrten, lächelte Legolas ihr zu.

„Du hast unsere Erlaubnis, einige Tage alleine hier zu bleiben, Istima. In zehn Tagen werden wir dich am Waldrand abholen. Glaubst du, dass du die Stelle wieder findest, wo wir unser Nachtlager damals aufgeschlagen haben?“

Istima nickte.

„Ich danke euch!“, sagte sie ernst und sah dabei vor allem den Zwergen an.

Dieser winkte unwirsch ab.

„Wenn dieser Wald dir etwas Zuleide tut, dann wird Gimli, Glóins Sohn, ihn höchstpersönlich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, so wahr ich hier stehe!“ Gimli sandte den stummen Bäumen in ihrem Umkreis einen grimmigen Blick. Istima lächelte und umarmte den Zwergen.

„Ihr erfüllt mir damit einen großen Wunsch, Gimli. Danke!“

„Pass nur auf dich auf, kleine Istima. Sonst kann ich deinem Vater nicht mehr unter die Augen treten“, murmelte der Zwerg, dann schenkte er der Prinzessin ein schiefes Lächeln.

 

°

 

Die beiden Gefährten brachen bereits am nächsten Morgen auf. Unter vielen Ermahnungen nahmen sie Abschied von ihrem Schützling und als sie gen Süden davon gewandert waren, saß Istima noch lange vor der Höhle und horchte ihnen nach.

Diesen ersten Tag des Alleinseins verbrachte sie sehr geschäftig. Sie sammelte einen großen Vorrat Feuerholz zusammen, den sie vor der Höhle aufstapelte, überprüfte regelmäßig, ob sich ein Fisch in die Falle verirrt hatte, ging auf die Jagd und kehrte erfolgreich mit einem Kaninchen und einigen Kräutern zurück, die sie abends nach Gimlis Anweisungen zubereitete. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das sie überkommen wollte, zu unterdrücken und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es richtig gewesen war, Legolas und Gimli wegzuschicken.

Es war bereits dunkel, doch ein heller Vollmond erleuchtete ihr den Weg, als sie nach dem Abendessen noch einmal zu ihrem See wanderte. Um sich herum hörte sie das Rascheln kleiner Tiere zwischen den Baumwurzeln, das Knarren der sich im leichten Wind wiegenden Äste und hin und wieder das Rufen einer Eule, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung für ihre Junge geräuschlos zwischen den Baumwipfeln umher flog. Istima lächelte glücklich, als sie all das Leben um sich herum wahrnahm und sie folgte ihrem Pfad so geräuschlos wie möglich.

Plötzlich drang etwas an ihre Ohren, das Istima erschrocken inne halten ließ. Die Stimme eines Menschen! Zwar nur leise vernehmbar, doch sie kam eindeutig aus der Richtung, in die sie lief. Unschlüssig verharrte sie einen Augenblick. Sie konnte den See bereits zwischen den Bäumen erkennen, er glitzerte silbrig-weiß im hellen Mondlicht. Die Person schien an seinem Ufer zu stehen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Neugierde und Furcht stand Istima da und lauschte, ehe schließlich die Neugierde siegte und sie sich leise zum Waldrand pirschte.

Am Ufer des Sees stand ein Mann. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und schien mit jemandem zu sprechen, doch Istima konnte niemand weiteren entdecken, während sie vorsichtig hinter dem Stamm eines Baumes hervorlugte. Der Fremde war in ein langes, braunes Gewand gekleidet. Sein dunkles Haar war zurückgebunden und hing weit über seine Schultern. Einen seiner Arme hielt er vor sich gestreckt und als er ihn ein wenig höher hob, erkannte Istima, dass eine große Eule darauf saß und ihr Gegenüber aufmerksam betrachtete. Jetzt hörte sie auch die Sprache des Mannes deutlicher und fast wäre ihr ein Laut der Verwunderung entfahren, als sie erfasste, was sie da hörte. Dieser Fremde sprach in der Sprache der Tiere! Es war, als ob er Eulenrufe zu Sätzen zusammenfügte und hin und wieder schien der Vogel ihm zu antworten.

Gebannt beobachtete sie dieses kuriose Schauspiel, als die Eule plötzlich den Kopf wandte und mit ihren gelben Augen in Richtung ihres Versteckes starrte. Erschrocken hielt Istima den Atem. Der Nachtvogel klapperte kurz mit dem Schnabel und erhob sich dann mit einem lautlosen Flügelschlag in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

„Vor meinen Augen mögt Ihr Euch verbergen können, doch nicht vor den scharfen Sinnen der Tiere, die meine Freunde sind. Kommt also hervor und zeigt Euch.“

Istima zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme des Fremden war nicht unfreundlich, doch sie hatte eine gebieterischen Unterton. Langsam drehte der Mann sich um und nahm ihr Versteck in Augenschein. Istima drückte sich ängstlich tiefer in den Schatten des Baumes. Sollte sie die Flucht ergreifen? Die Stimme hatte keinen unangenehmen Klang und auch die Bäume schienen keine Gefahr zu spüren. Außerdem war ein Entkommen vor jemandem, der mit den Tieren im Bunde stand, kaum möglich. Sie atmete tief durch, rang ihre Furcht nieder, so gut sie es vermochte und trat dann mit entschlossenem Schritt ins helle Mondlicht.

Sie fand sich einem hochgewachsenen Mann gegenüber, der sie aus seinen dunklen Augen forschend ansah. Er schien mittleren Alters zu sein, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich Istima bei seinem Anblick an Legolas erinnert, gleichwohl es ihr ein Rätsel war, worin die Gemeinsamkeit bestand. Ein brauner Bart bedeckte sein Gesicht und in der Hand hielt er einen langen Stab, der ihrer Beobachtung bis jetzt entgangen war.

„Ithiliell, eine Tochter des Mondes, scheint Ihr zu sein, so unerwartet, wie Ihr in seinem Licht erschienen seid“, sagte der Mann plötzlich und lachte leise. „Was treibt Euch zu so später Stunde in diesen Wald?“

Istimas Misstrauen schwand, als sie diese heiteren Worte vernahm und den freundlichen Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Gegenübers sah.

„Ich bin Istima Telcontar“, antwortete sie, während sie den Blick des Fremden selbstbewusst erwiderte, „und wer seid Ihr?“

Erstaunen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er ihren Namen vernahm.

„Ihr solltet vorsichtiger mit Eurem Namen umgehen, Istima Telcontar, Elessars Tochter“, sagte er dann ruhig, „doch ich will Eure Aufrichtigkeit mit Aufrichtigkeit vergelten, denn keine bösen Absichten begleiten meine Reisen. Man nennt mich Radagast. Radagast der Braune.“

Nun war es an Istima, den Fremden sprachlos vor Überraschung anzublicken.

„Ihr seid einer der fünf Zauberer!“, brachte sie schließlich hervor und schüttelte insgeheim den Kopf über ihre Kurzsichtigkeit. Jetzt erkannte sie auch, was die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Legolas und ihrem Gegenüber ausmachte. Es war der unsterbliche Glanz ihrer Augen, die allerdings bei dem Zauberer noch heller leuchteten und von Lichtern sprachen, die selbst die Sindar-Elben nur aus Geschichten kannten.

„Mein Name scheint Euch bekannt zu sein“, sagte Radagast, „und ja, ich gehöre wohl zu denen, die ihr Zauberer nennt, auch wenn wir inzwischen lieber von Vieren sprechen, denn der Stab des Verräters ist zerbrochen und er selbst dahingegangen. Nun, mein Aufenthalt in diesem Wald zu solch einer Tageszeit wäre damit so gut wie erklärt, denn Zauberer sind ein seltsames Volk, doch was treibt die Tochter König Elessars in den Fangorn? Und noch dazu allein?“

„Ich... wohne hier“, antwortete Istima zögerlich, „zumindest für einige Tage.“

„Ihr wohnt hier? Allein?“, hakte der Zauberer fassungslos nach. „Und fasst so schnell Zutrauen zu einem Fremden?“

„Nun, ich bin nicht allein. In diesem Wald ist man niemals allein, denn die Ents wachen über ihre Herde. Und vor allem Zauberern gegenüber sind sie sehr misstrauisch. Das heißt, wenn der Fangorn Euch traut, dann tue ich es auch“, erklärte Istima umsichtig.

Radagast lachte.

„Klug gesprochen!“

Auch Istima lächelte.

„Da wir uns nun über Eure guten Absichten geeinigt haben, darf ich Euch einen Platz an meinem Feuer anbieten?“, fragte sie.

Der Zauberer nickte dankend, während seine dunklen Augen ob ihrer artigen Frage belustigt funkelten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Höhle. Dort entfachte Istima das Feuer, wie sie es von Gimli gelernt hatte und bot Radagast auch einen Rest ihres Abendessens an, den er jedoch dankend ablehnte.

„Einen schönen Platz habt Ihr hier gefunden“, sagte der Zauberer, während er sich umblickte, „doch Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht erklärt, wie es dazu kommt, dass eine Prinzessin ganz allein in einer Höhle im Wald lebt.“

„Bis heute morgen hatte ich noch zwei Gefährten, doch ich bat sie, mir einmal im Leben die Gelegenheit zu geben, allein für mich zu sorgen und so ließen sie mich für eine Woche allein“, erklärte Istima in wenigen Worten. „Und im Fangorn befinde ich mich aufgrund einer Reise.“

Radagast nickte verstehend. Dann blickte er prüfend zum Himmel.

„Es ist schon sehr spät. Ich sollte mir einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen.“

„Warum schlaft Ihr nicht hier?“, fragte Istima.

Ihr unerwarteter Gast sah sie unschlüssig an.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr das wollt?“

„Ihr seid ein Verwandter Gandalfs des Weißen, der ein enger Freund meines Vaters und meiner ganzen Familie war. Es wäre mir eine Ehre!“, erklärte Istima entschieden.

Radagast nickte nachdenklich.

„Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, werde ich die Nacht gerne hier verbringen. Ich danke Euch! Aber ich werde hier draußen beim Feuer bleiben.“

Istima nickte, ehe sie sich erhob und zum Eingang der Höhle hinüber ging. Bevor sie eintrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Radagast!“

„Euch auch eine gute Nacht.“ Der Zauberer lächelte ihr über die Flammen hinweg zu. „Ithiliell.“

 

 

°°°

 


	10. Der braune Zauberer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser*innen!
> 
> Nur eine kleine Info am Rande: Diese Geschichte entstand einige Jahre vor den Hobbitfilmen und deswegen ist Radagast in keinster Weise vergleichbar mit dem Radagast der Filme. Wir hoffen, ihr könnt euch auf unsere Vorstellung des braunen Zauberers einlassen...

Als Istima am nächsten Morgen aus der Höhle heraustrat, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die nächtliche Begegnung am See nicht nur einem Traum entsprungen war. Der Platz um die Feuerstelle herum war verwaist und nichts lieferte einen Hinweis darauf, dass hier bis vor kurzem noch jemand die Nacht verbracht haben sollte. Sie konnte eine gewisse Enttäuschung darüber, dass sich ihr Gast offensichtlich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds fortgestohlen hatte, nicht unterdrücken und in Gedanken versunken verrichtete sie die morgendlichen Handgriffe, wusch sich an der Quelle das Gesicht, entfachte das Feuer und erhitzte in einem kleinen Topf Wasser. Gerade als sie einige Brennnesselblätter in die kochende Flüssigkeit warf, erklang eine Stimme vom Rande der Lichtung.

„Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Morgen, Ithiliell!“

Istima sah überrascht hoch und erblickte Radagast, der durch das taufeuchte Gras auf sie zukam.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich meinen Beitrag zu unserem Frühstück leisten sollte, nachdem Ihr mir so freundlich Quartier angeboten habt“, sagte er lächelnd, legte den Stab ab und löste einen Lederbeutel von seinem Gürtel, den er Istima überreichte. Neugierig nestelte sie an der Verschnürung.

„Hagebutten“, rief sie schließlich erstaunt aus und nahm eine der roten Beeren in die Hand.

„Ich habe den Strauch bei meiner gestrigen Wanderung entdeckt. Vermutlich stammen die Früchte noch vom letzten Herbst“, meinte der Zauberer und ließ sich am Feuer nieder.

„Und ich dachte bereits, ich hätte die Begegnung mit Euch nur geträumt, nachdem Ihr ohne Abschied verschwunden seid“, sagte Istima und knabberte an dem süßen Fruchtfleisch.

„Passt auf, dass Ihr keine Kerne verschluckt“, mahnte Radagast gutmütig, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich würde doch nicht ohne ein Wort des Dankes und des Abschieds aufbrechen.“

Istima ergriff den Holzbecher, den Legolas und Gimli ihr da gelassen hatten, schöpfte heißen Tee aus dem Topf und reichte ihn an Radagast weiter, der vorsichtig an dem Gebräu nippte und das Gefäß dann zwischen ihnen abstellte. Neben den Hagebutten gab es kaltes, gebratenes Fleisch und eine Weile genossen sie schweigend ihr Frühstück, während die Sonnenstrahlen langsam an Kraft gewannen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr noch hier seid?“, stellte Istima schließlich die Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Nacht im Kopf herum gegangen war. „Ich dachte, die Zauberer hätten Mittelerde verlassen, nachdem ihre Aufgabe, Sauron zu stürzen, erfüllt war.“

Radagast sah sie kurz an, dann ließ er seinen Blick über den Wald schweifen.

„Es ist wahr, dass den Istari die Rückkehr nach Aman gestattet ist, sobald die Aufgabe erfüllt ist, die ihnen von den Valar auferlegt wurde. Doch meine Aufgabe ist nicht allein der Kampf gegen Sauron und obwohl ich zurückkehren dürfte, habe ich noch nicht den Wunsch, Mittelerde zu verlassen. Die Valie Yavanna, die Schöpferin von Pflanzen und Tieren, gab mir den Auftrag, über ihre Geschöpfe zu wachen, und noch ist das Ende dieses Trachtens nicht erreicht.“

Istima betrachtete den Mann neben sich voller Staunen. Für sie waren die Valar und die Unsterblichen Lande nur eine Legende und obgleich sie wusste, dass diese Geschichten allesamt wahr waren, schließlich hatte ihre Ahnin Galadriel noch das Licht der zwei Bäume erblickt, war es ihr doch immer schwer gefallen, diese Wahrheit auch zu begreifen. Und nun saß neben ihr einer der Maiar, ein Gesandter der Mächtigen und somit die lebendige Verkörperung der alten Sagen und der Beweis für ihre Wirklichkeit.

„Lebt ihr hier im Fangorn?“, fragte sie schließlich neugierig weiter.

„Nein“, antwortete Radagast, „zur Zeit lebe ich nirgendwo. Lange Zeit hatte ich eine Heimstätte nahe des Eryn Lasgalen, der damals noch den Namen Düsterwald trug, und habe versucht, die bösen Kreaturen, die von Dol Guldur in den Wald kamen, zu bändigen, doch inzwischen befinde ich mich auf Wanderschaft. Und nun darf ich wohl auch Euch eine Frage stellen, nicht wahr?“

Istima nickte ergeben, woraufhin der Zauberer leise lachte.

„Dann, Istima, Prinzessin von Gondor und Arnor, beantwortet mir dies: Wovor flüchtet Ihr, dass Ihr Euch allein in einen Wald, hunderte Meilen von Eurer Heimat entfernt, zurückzieht?“

Entsetzt starrte Istima den Zauberer an, wollte bereits den Mund öffnen, um die Unterstellung, sie wäre auf der Flucht, empört von sich zu weisen, als sie den sanften Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen gewahrte und mit einem Mal wusste, dass sie diesem Mann nichts vormachen konnte. Eine Weile schwieg sie, während Radagast geduldig auf die Antwort wartete.

„Zu Beginn war ich nicht so sehr auf der Flucht, sondern eher auf der Suche“, begann sie schließlich zögernd, „auch wenn ich schon damals vor etwas weggelaufen bin. Mein Name ist mein Schicksal, so wie auch bei meinen Schwestern. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir wissen Vanima und Vórima bereits, wohin ihr Weg sie führen wird und das hat mir zu schaffen gemacht. Ich denke, ich war... ich war wohl ziemlich eifersüchtig. Diese Gefühle haben meinen Vater dazu bewogen, mich auf eine Reise nach Rohan mitzunehmen und erst lief auch alles sehr gut, es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, neue Orte kennen zu lernen, auch wenn ich meinem Schicksal nicht näher gekommen bin. Doch dann passierte etwas...“, Istime scheute sich Elfwines Namen zu nennen, „es gab einen Zwischenfall in Edoras, der dazu führte, dass ich nicht nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren wollte, zumindest vorerst nicht. Zwei Freunde kamen auf die Idee, mir den Fangorn zu zeigen, und sie taten gut daran, denn hier fühle ich, wie die Last der Zukunft allmählich leichter wird. Als ich sie bat, mir einmal im Leben die Gelegenheit zu geben, auf mich allein gestellt zu sein, haben sie mir den Wunsch erfüllt, und deswegen bin ich nun hier.“

Radagast nickte leicht.

„Es ist nicht einfach, eine Aufgabe zu haben, die man nicht kennt“, sagte er ruhig.

Istima sah ihn dankbar an.

„Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die meine Zweifel verstehen“, murmelte sie, woraufhin Radagast ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

Ein angenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Ein kleiner Vogel flog heran, pickte hier und dort ein wenig im Gras und näherte sich hüpfend den beiden Gestalten. Als er nur noch wenige Zoll von Radagast entfernt war, schaute er auf, fixierte den Zauberer mit seinen runden Augen und tschilpte kurz. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, dann schüttelte Radagast beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, worauhin der Vogel sich abwandte und davon flatterte.

„Versteht Ihr tatsächlich die Sprache der Tiere?“, fragte Istima staunend.

„Man könnte sagen, dass ich sie zumindest besser verstehe als so manch Anderer“, antwortete der Zauberer, dann blickte er die Prinzessin an. „Soll ich es Euch zeigen, Ithiliell?“

Und so kam es, dass es nicht bei diesem ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück blieb.

 

°

 

Voller Entzücken beobachtete Istima die vier Fuchswelpen, die vor dem Bau miteinander spielten. Fröhlich kläffend purzelten sie über den Waldboden, erprobten ihre Zähne in zaghaftem Knurren und versuchten, die anderen zu Boden zu stoßen. Ihre kleinen Schnauzen waren noch rund und das Fell bekam erst langsam einen rötlichen Schimmer.

„Die Mutter kommt“, kündigte Radagast leise an und wirklich trabte kurze Zeit später eine Füchsin aus dem Unterholz. Sofort unterbrachen die Welpen ihr Spiel und liefen winselnd zu ihrer Mutter. Bettelnd sprangen sie an ihr hoch, schmiegten sich an ihre Beine und steckten ihre Schnauzen in den dichten roten Pelz. Die Fähe leckte ihre Jungen zur Begrüßung, doch plötzlich hob sie die Schnauze und prüfte misstrauisch den fremden Geruch, den ihr der Wind mit einem Mal zutrug. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, signalisierte der Zauberer der Füchsin ihre friedlichen Absichten und einen Moment später ließ sich das Tier beruhigt zu Boden sinken und erlaubte den Kleinen, zu trinken.

Eine sachte Berührung lenkte Istimas Aufmerksamkeit von der Fuchsfamilie ab. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht Radagast zu, der ihr bedeutete, dass sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg machen sollten. Als er ihre leuchtenden Augen sah, lächelte er.

Legolas hatte ihr die Bäume näher gebracht, sie das Verständnis gegenüber der Olvar gelehrt. Radagast führte sie ein in die Welt der Kelvar. Sein Wissen stammte nicht aus Schriften, aber es war umfassender als jede Abhandlung in den Archiven von Minas Tirith. Die Tiere selbst waren seine Lehrer gewesen. Obgleich er über alle Werke Yavannas wachte, standen die Kelvar seinem Herzen besonders nahe und unter ihnen hatte er die Vögel am liebsten. Sie kamen voller Vertrauen zu ihm und er sprach zu ihnen. Er spürte ihre Anwesenheit, keine Maus im dichten Unterholz und kein Vogel in den hohen Zweigen entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er teilte ihren Geist, konnte an ihren Sinneseindrücken teilhaben, so sie es zuließen und über seine warmen dunklen Augen sprach er ebenso mit ihnen, wie mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen.

Istima mochte sich gewünscht haben, einige Zeit allein zu bleiben und doch war die Gesellschaft des braunen Zauberers von so gänzlich anderer Art, dass in ihr nie das Gefühl aufkam, sie hätte Legolas und Gimli zu unrecht weggeschickt. Radagast war kein weiterer Beschützer und obwohl er in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Mentor für sie war, gab er ihr nie das Gefühl, ihr überlegen zu sein. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er Istima für fähig hielt, auf sich selbst zu achten. Dankbar überließ er ihr die Jagd und bekannte, dass es ihm zutiefst widerstrebte, ein Tier zu töten, auch wenn er während seiner Wanderungen schlecht auf Fleisch verzichten konnte. Im Gegenzug steuerte er junge Wurzeln, Beeren und Nüsse bei und sorgte so dafür, dass ihr Verhältnis ausgeglichen blieb und keine Abhängigkeiten entstanden. Wie in einem Rudel gaben und nahmen sie gleichermaßen.

Sie wanderten viel gemeinsam im Fangorn. Obgleich Radagast nie zuvor in diesem Wald gewesen war, zeigte er Istima Plätze von verwunschener Schönheit, die kein Menschenauge zuvor erblickt hatte. Ein Weiher, dessen Wasser im Schatten der Bäume tiefschwarz aussah, mit weißen Seerosen auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche, Sternen gleich, die den Nachthimmel erleuchteten. Ein Baum, größer und mächtiger als alles, was Istima bis jetzt erblickt hatte. Sein Stamm war so breit wie ein Wachturm an der Mauer des Pelennor und seine Äste ragten weit über alle anderen Bäume hinaus. Wenn Radagast Istimas staunende Versunkenheit bemerkte, ließ er sie einige Zeit allein mit ihren Gedanken. Sicherer als je jemand zuvor schien er zu spüren, wann sie die Einsamkeit brauchte.

Wenn sie dann zur Höhle zurückkehrten und abends am Feuer saßen, die Holzscheite knackten und Funken in die laue Nacht sprühten, erzählten sie einander Geschichten. Radagast wusste um viele Dinge, die in der Welt vorgingen, sofern sie den Vögeln von Interesse waren, denn sie waren seine wichtigsten Boten. Doch ebenso hörte er zu, lauschte Istimas Erzählungen, ob sie nun über das alltägliche Leben in Minas Tirith sprach, von Menschen, die er nicht kannte oder eine der vielen Geschichten erzählte, von denen in Gondor die Barden sangen, die jedes Kind auf den Straßen von seinen Eltern oder Großeltern hörte oder auch jene, um die nur ihre Mutter wusste und die sie an ihre Kinder weitergab als Teil ihres elbischen Erbes. In solchen Momenten verlor die Welt um sie herum alle Bedeutung und Istima versank in dem besonderen Glanz der dunklen Augen, die sie aufmerksam betrachteten und bis tief in ihr Inneres zu blicken schienen.

Die Vertrautheit, die alsbald zwischen ihnen herrschte, kannte Istima eigentlich nur von ihrem Bruder. Sie mussten nicht viele Worte miteinander wechseln, um einander zu verstehen und Radagasts Verständnis half ihr besser, sich mit ihrem Schicksal auszusöhnen, als jeder Versuch einer Erklärung von Seiten ihrer Eltern oder Geschwister es je vermocht hatte. Aber je inniger die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wurde, desto mehr schien ein Schatten auf sie zu fallen. Istima vermochte die schleichende Veränderung nicht recht zu fassen, doch sie war da. Kaum merklich vollzog sich eine Wandlung. Radagast unternahm des öfteren Wanderungen, zu denen er Istima nicht mitnehmen wollte und die langen Blicke, die er ihr Abends am Lagerfeuer zuwarf, waren unergründlich. Das Schweigen, das bis dahin so oft einträchtig zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, wurde mit einem Mal unangenehm, voller ungestellter Fragen und stummer Enttäuschung.

Gleichwohl unternahmen sie immer noch gemeinsam Ausflüge, bei denen sie manchmal zu ihrer früheren Unverfänglichkeit zurückfanden. Auch als sie jetzt vom Fuchsbau zurück zur Höhle liefen, war von der bedrückenden Stimmung nichts zu spüren. Istima hatte immer noch die Bilder der vier tapsigen Welpen vor Augen, während sie hinter Radagast durch den Wald lief.

„Du bist eine Peredhel, nicht wahr?“, fragte der Zauberer unvermittelt und riss Istima damit abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt starrte sie Radagast an, der sich jedoch nicht umgewandt hatte und weiterhin einen Weg durchs Unterholz suchte.

„Ja...“, antwortete sie schließlich zögernd. Als der Zauberer nichts erwiderte, fügte sie hinzu: „Meine Mutter ist eine Elbin, doch sie ist die Tochter von Elrond, den die Valar einst vor die Wahl stellten. Und obwohl sie sich entschied, das Schicksal meines Vaters zu teilen, tragen meine Geschwister und ich ihr elbisches Erbe in uns und zählen somit zu den Halbelben. Warum fragst du?“

Radagast lief eine Weile schweigend vor ihr her, ehe er schließlich stehen blieb. Ohne sich umzudrehen, stellte er eine weitere Frage: „Und, hast du dich bereits entschieden?“

„Ich habe noch nicht viel darüber nachgedacht“, sagte Istima wahrheitsgemäß, „ich bin unter Menschen aufgewachsen und habe deswegen noch nie angezweifelt, dass ich, wie auch meine Geschwister, das Schicksal meiner Eltern teilen werde. Warum stellst du mir diese Fragen?“

„Es ging mir durch den Kopf“, antwortete Radagast unbestimmt. Noch immer wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, doch Istima glaubte zu sehen, dass sich seine Hände bei ihrer Antwort zu Fäusten geballt hatten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich schließlich in Bewegung, umgeben von einem düsteren Schweigen, während Istima sich verstört fragte, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

 

°

 

Im hellen Sonnenlicht des nächsten Tages schien aller Groll vergessen. Radagast schlug vor, eine Wanderung gen Westen zu unternehmen.

„Vielleicht erreichen wir sogar die ersten Gebirgsausläufer und wenn wir Glück haben, begegnen uns dort Adler, die Edelsten aller Vögel. Die Großen Adler, die Sendboten Manwes, nisten zwar weiter nördlich, doch auch ihre kleineren Verwandten sind ein eindrucksvoller Anblick.“

Es war ein schöner Tag und der Fangorn entfaltete in der warmen Frühlingssonne all seine Pracht. Die Vögel zwitscherten voller Inbrunst in den Zweigen, während die frische Luft einen unverwechselbaren Duft nach Erde, süßen Blumen und frischem Grün heran trug. Ein Eichhörnchen flitzte durch die Zweige und blieb schließlich in einer Astgabel sitzen, um neugierig auf die Wanderer hinunterzuäugen. Bienen und Hummeln suchten eifrig nach Nektar und ihr Summen verband sich mit den übrigen Geräuschen zu einer Melodie voller Lebendigkeit. Radagast konnte seinen Geist vor dieser allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit nicht verschließen und selbst Istimas eingeschränkte Wahrnehmung füllte jeden Teil ihres Körpers mit Freude über das Nahen des Sommers.

Bis ihr jäh klar wurde, was das bedeutete: Der Sonnenmonat _Nári_ _ë_ näherte sich mit riesigen Schritten und mit ihm die Rückreise nach Minas Tirith. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sie den Gedanken an das baldige Lebewohl erfolgreich verdrängen können, doch als sie nun neben Radagast durch den Wald lief, seiner vertrauten Stimme lauschte und hin und wieder einen Blick in seine warmen, braunen Augen warf, fühlte Istima, wie trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen eine eisige Kälte von ihr Besitz ergriff. Der Abschied würde ein dauerhafter sein, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Der Zauberer teilte sein Leben mit den Geschöpfen Yavannas, die Kinder Ilúvatars waren für ihn von keinerlei Interesse und so mied er auch die Begegnung mit ihnen.

„Was betrübt dich, Ithiliell?“

Istima schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Radagast hatte sich zur ihr umgewandt und musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie blieb stehen und erwiderte eine Weile stumm seinen Blick.

„Ich muss den Fangorn bald verlassen“, erklärte sie schließlich leise.

Der Zauberer wandte den Blick ab. Seine Finger spielten abwesend mit den Zweigen eines Strauches.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er dumpf, „noch zwei Tage.“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, doch ausdrucksvoller als jedes Wort es vermocht hätte, sprachen zwei Augenpaare von dem Abschiedsschmerz, den die Aussicht auf das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit sich brachte. Schließlich unterbrach Radagast die Stille.

„Lass uns weitergehen. Es gibt noch vieles zu entdecken in diesen zwei Tagen“, sagte er, aber als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, war sein Schritt nicht mehr so beschwingt wie zuvor und Istima schien es, als ob ein trüber Schleier sich über den Wald gelegt hatte, der die Ausgelassenheit des Sommertages zu ersticken drohte.

Es wurde ein schweigsamer Marsch. Einmal glaubten die zwei Wanderer, von Ferne einen kraftvollen Gesang zu vernehmen, der die Schönheiten des Sommers rühmte und das kühle Wasser und das warme Licht seiner Heimat pries. Sie sahen den Ent nicht, doch allein der Klang seiner Stimme gab dem Tag etwas von seinem alten Glanz zurück. Sie schritten schneller voran und erreichten schließlich die ersten Höhenlagen des Gebirges. Die Bäume wurden weniger und der weiche Waldboden wich allmählich felsigem Untergrund. Einige Male sichteten sie Murmeltiere, die jedoch bei ihrem Nahen schnell die Flucht in ihren weitverzweigten Bau ergriffen. Nur ein vorwitziges junges Weibchen wagte sich ein wenig näher an Radagast heran, stellte sich vor ihm auf die Hinterbeine und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Der Zauberer ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und eine Zeitlang verharrten die Beiden in einem stummen Zwiegespräch, das Istima voller Faszination beobachtete. Ein schriller Pfiff riss das drollige Geschöpf aus seiner Starre und flugs verschwand es in einem nahen Erdloch, ohne noch einen Blick an die zwei sonderbaren Menschen zu verschwenden. Auch einen Bären erspähten sie, als sie gerade eine Lichtung betraten, an deren anderem Ende einige Beerensträucher wuchsen. Das mächtige Tier stellte sich bei ihrem Anblick auf die Hinterbeine und musterte die Ankömmlinge misstrauisch. Radagast blieb vorsichtig stehen und aus seiner Kehle löste sich ein tiefes Grollen, das Istima erschreckt zusammen zucken ließ. Der Bär machte keinen Laut, doch sein großer Kopf wiegte sich bedächtig einige Male, als ob er nachdenken würde, dann wandte er sich von ihnen ab und tat sich erneut an den Beeren gütlich, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Zauberer lächelte und neigte wie dankend den Kopf, ehe er Istima zurück unter die Bäume zog und die Lichtung weiträumig umging.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Ziel ihrer Wanderung, ein kleines Felsplateau über einer schroffen Felswand. Der Wald brach plötzlich ab und sie standen am Rande eines Abgrundes. Die Höhe ließ Istima einen kurzen Augenblick schwindeln, doch bei dem majestätischen Anblick, der sich ihr an dieser Stelle bot, war alle Angst schnell vergessen. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass Istima Adler sah, doch hatte sie diese edlen Vögel noch nie aus nächster Nähe beobachten können. Es war gerade Brutzeit und von dem Felsplateau hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf eines der großen Nester, aus dem hin und wieder ein kleiner weißer Kopf auftauchte, wenn das Vatertier mit der gerade geschlagenen Beute zum Horst geflogen kam, wo diese vom Weibchen entgegen genommen und dem Küken in kleinen Stücken zugefüttert wurde. Zu sehen, mit welch einer Vorsicht diese kräftigen Tiere mit ihren Jungtieren umgingen, um sie nicht mit ihren scharfen Krallen und Schnäbeln zu verletzen, war herzerwärmend. Schweigend saßen die junge Frau und der Zauberer Seite an Seite auf dem warmen Fels und genossen dieses harmonische Schauspiel der Natur, während sich unter ihnen der Fangorn wie ein weites grünes Meer ausbreitete, die Baumwipfel im leichten Wind wiegend.

Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten, doch sie konnten nicht länger verweilen, wenn sie nicht erst in tiefster Dunkelheit bei der Höhle ankommen wollten. Das grüne Licht des Waldes hieß sie Willkommen und mit einem Mal konnte Istima den Satz des Zwergen verstehen, den er bei ihrer Ankunft zu seinem elbischen Gefährten gesagt hatte. ‚Es hat etwas von Heimat‘, das waren Gimlis Worte gewesen und sie musste ihm Recht geben. So feindlich der Fangorn auch zu Anfang gegen Fremde wirkte, so vertraut wurde er einem im Laufe der Zeit, bis seine knorrigen Äste und dicken Stämme einem ebenso viel Zuflucht boten, wie das Haus eines Freundes.

Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als Radagast plötzlich stehen blieb und Istima am Ärmel festhielt. Erstaunt drehte sie sich herum, um nach dem Grund zu fragen, doch der Zauberer legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und lauschte dann angestrengt in den Wald. Auch Istima horchte, doch sie konnte keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche feststellen und als sie Radagast fragend anblickte, zuckte auch dieser ratlos die Schultern und machte gerade Anstalten, weiter zu gehen, als auf einmal, vom Rascheln der Blätter fast übertönt, ein leiser, klagender Laut an ihre Ohren drang. Er brach ab, doch nach einem kurzen Moment wiederholte er sich, ein leises, hilfloses Winseln, das selbst für Istimas ungeschulte Ohren von großen Schmerzen sprach und es ihr unmöglich machte, einfach weiter zu gehen.

Ein Blickwechsel und ein kurzes Nicken des Zauberers genügten. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von Radagast, und lief, so schnell es Bäume, Sträucher und das dichte Unterholz erlaubten, auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu. Eine Dringlichkeit trieb sie, denn es war allzu offensichtlich, dass es bald für jede Hilfe zu spät sein konnte, so schmerzerfüllt und verzweifelt klang das leise Wimmern.

Als sie sich endlich an den spitzen Nadeln zweier junger Fichten vorbeigekämpft hatten, bot sich ihnen ein herzzerreißender Anblick. Es war ein Wolfswelpe, der dort vor ihnen im Laub lag. Vermutlich hatte ihn ein großer Raubvogel gepackt und mitgeschleppt, doch der Welpe schien dem tödlichen Genickbruch entkommen zu sein und hatte sich vermutlich durch Zappeln aus den Krallen seines Peinigers befreit. Blut aus einigen tiefen Wunden sickerte auf den Waldboden und über das wollige Fell liefen Fieberschauer. Der Atem des kleinen Wolfes ging keuchend und immer wieder entrang sich seiner Schnauze ein jaulender Klagelaut. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war, doch mit jedem Tropfen Blut sickerte mehr Lebenskraft aus ihm heraus und der rot getränkte Boden sprach davon, dass dem kleinen Tier nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, obwohl es sich so zäh an sein junges Leben klammerte.

Istima ließ sich neben dem Welpen nieder und konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Vorsichtig streichelte sie den kleinen Körper und der Wolf drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie aus fieberglänzenden Augen an. Eine seiner Pfoten zuckte, doch er machte keinen Versuch, die Hand abzuwehren und auch sein Heulen verstummte. Er schien seine ganze Kraft zum Atmen zu brauchen, das von Mal zu Mal mühsamer wurde.

„Kannst du ihm helfen?“, fragte Istima, ohne ihren Blick von dem Welpen zu lösen.

Radagast war neben ihr stehen geblieben.

„Ich fürchte nicht“, sagte er bedauernd, „seine Wunden sind zu tief und sein Körper schon zu geschwächt.“

„Aber...“ Istima wehrte sich gegen die Endgültigkeit seiner Worte und durchforstete ihren Kopf nach einer Möglichkeit, dem Welpen zu helfen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Du hast mir erzählt, dass Yavanna dir die Kraft verliehen hat, ihren Kreaturen Heilung zu bringen. Und vor der Macht der Valar ist keine Wunde zu groß. Also kannst du auch ihn heilen.“ Sie sah flehend zu dem Zauberer auf. „Bitte, rette ihn! Oder versuche es zumindest!“

Radagast schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diesem Wolf den Segen der Valar zu schenken, würde ihn zu sehr verändern. Bei der Olvar kann ich diese Gabe anwenden, doch bei einem Tier wage ich es nicht. Außerdem ist er zu jung. Selbst wenn ich ihn heilte, er könnte nicht alleine überleben.“

„Ich würde mich um ihn kümmern“, erwiderte Istima schnell, „ich würde für ihn sorgen. Bitte, Radagast! Bitte, ich flehe dich an! Versuch es doch!“

Die Tränen nässten ihre Wangen und in ihren Worten lag eine solche Verzweiflung, dass Radagast gepeinigt die Augen schloss. Als er sie wieder ansah, war es, als ob eine Maske von seinem Gesicht genommen worden wäre und sein Blick fuhr ihr mitten ins Herz. Es war ein unverstellter Blick, der alles offenbarte, was bis vor diesem Augenblick tief im Inneren des Zauberers verborgen gewesen war. Ihre Trauer hatte es an die Oberfläche geholt, den Grund für all die seltsamen Fragen und das kummervolle Schweigen.

Radagast liebte sie.

Wie gelähmt saß Istima da, den Welpen für einen Moment völlig vergessen, während die Erkenntnis über sie hereinbrach und ihr plötzlich klar wurde, warum die Aussicht auf ihre baldige Heimkehr sie so belastet hatte. Es war nicht die Trennung von einem guten Freund gewesen, die sie fürchtete, sondern die Trennung von einem Mann, den sie liebte. Unbemerkt von ihr hatte sich in ihre Vertrautheit ein anderes, tieferes Gefühl geschlichen. Liebe. Liebe, die ihr Inneres überlaufen ließ, während sie Radagast ansah.

Sie liebte ihn.

Sie liebte den warmen Blick seiner dunklen Augen, die schmalen Lippen, verdeckt von dem dunklen Bart, die sich so oft zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln teilten, seine Hände, die so behutsam einen kleinen Vogel zu halten vermochten und gleichzeitig Schwielen trugen von den Tätigkeiten des täglichen Lebens. Sie liebte seine Einfühlsamkeit, seine Weisheit. Sie liebte sein Verständnis für die Welt, die sie umgab, für jede Kreatur, ob groß oder klein, Baum oder Blume.

Sie liebte Radagast den Braunen, einen der unsterblichen Istari.

Ein schwaches Winseln holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie konnte nicht umhin, sich darüber zu wundern, dass die Welt um sie herum immer noch die Gleiche war, völlig unberührt von dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl in ihrem Inneren. Im nächsten Moment kam ihr das hilflose Tier unter ihren Händen wieder zu Bewusstsein.

„Bitte“, flüsterte sie.

Radagast sah sie unverwandt an. Er hatte die Veränderung in ihrem Blick bemerkt und er wusste auch, was diese Veränderung bedeutete. Endlich nickte er wortlos. Es war ihm unmöglich, ihrem verzweifelten Flehen nicht nachzugeben.

Vorsichtig kniete der Zauberer vor dem Welpen nieder und Istima rückte zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren und ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als er sacht ihren Arm streifte. Radagast warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann konzentrierte er sich auf das verletzte Tier. Seine Hände strichen leicht über den kleinen Kopf und dann weiter über den Körper, die Beine und den Schwanz. Schließlich kehrten sie zu den Wunden auf der Flanke zurück und verharrten dort. Der Welpe winselte und unternahm einen schwachen Versuch, seinen Kopf zu heben, doch ihm fehlte die nötige Kraft. Der Zauberer schloss die Augen. Reglos saß er da, umgeben von einer fast unheimlichen Stille, die nur von den keuchenden Atemzügen des Wolfes durchbrochen wurde. Es schien, als würde die Welt um sie herum gespannt innehalten. Mit einem Mal fing der Zauberer an, leise Wörter zu murmeln. Seine Stimme war nur ein Raunen und Istima konnte nicht einmal die Sprache verstehen, doch wie eine Antwort fuhr ein plötzlicher Windstoß durch die Blätter und der Welpe jaulte gepeinigt auf. Seine Pfoten scharrten über die Erde, als er versuchte, unter den Händen hervorzukriechen, doch die Schmerzen hielten den kleinen Leib fest umfangen und schließlich kapitulierte er. Der Kopf sank ermattet zu Boden und die Atemzüge wurden flacher. Radagast schien die Regungen des Tieres nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen und auch seine Hände hatten sich nicht fortbewegt. Kaum vernehmbare Wörter verließen seine Lippen, während Istima nicht wagte, sich zu rühren. Plötzlich hatte sie Angst vor den Mächten, die sie durch ihre unbedachte Bitte entfesselt hatte. Die Luft um sie herum schien von einer unerträglichen Spannung erfüllt zu sein und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie bereits nebeneinander auf dem Waldboden knieten. War es noch immer derselbe Abend oder waren bereits Tage verstrichen?

Endlich verstummte Radagast. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, dann zog er behutsam seine Hände zurück. Der Blutstrom war versiegt und über den tiefen Wunden hatte sich eine dünne Schicht Narbengewebe gebildet. Als er sein Gesicht Istima zuwandte, erschrak sie über die Erschöpfung, die sich in seine Gesichtszüge gegraben hatte.

„Nun, Ithiliell, es ist vollbracht“, sagte er bedächtig, dann erhob er sich mühsam und schleppte sich zu einem nahen Baum, an dem er sich niederließ. Der Bann war gebrochen und auch der Wald um sie herum schien wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Der Welpe rührte sich nicht, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter tiefen Atemzügen.

Istima ging vorsichtig zu dem Zauberer hinüber.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie scheu.

Er schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich muss mich nur ein wenig ausruhen.“

„Danke“, sagte sie leise.

Radagast ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Du hattest Recht, mich darum zu bitten. Das ist ein zäher kleiner Bursche, der es verdient hat, weiter zu leben. Vergiss aber nicht, dass du versprochen hast, dich um ihn zu kümmern. Er wird dir ein guter Gefährte sein.“ Unvermittelt ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das schlafende Tier. „Du solltest ihm einen Namen geben.“

Istima zog mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns ihre Hand zurück. Gar zu schnell war diese kurze Berührung wieder vorbei gewesen. Sie folgte dem Blick des Zauberers und betrachtete den kleinen Wolf eine Weile nachdenklich.

„Morion“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Sohn der Nacht“, murmelte der Zauberer, dann nickte er zustimmend.

 

°

 

Sie trugen den Welpen abwechselnd auf den Armen, als sie sich zuletzt auf den Weg zu ihrer Lichtung machten. Weder Geräusche noch Berührungen weckten ihn aus seinem bleiernen Schlaf. Istima bereitete in der Höhle ein weiches Lager und bettete Morion behutsam darauf. Als sie ihm zärtlich den Kopf kraulte, zuckten die spitzen Ohren und er gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich. Istima lächelte und strich dann vorsichtig über das wollige Fell seines Rückes. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass die Narben bereits verblasst waren.

„Die Macht der Valar“, sagte Radagast, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er stand im Eingang der Höhle und beobachtete sie.

Istima erhob sich und trat zu ihm. Sein Blick war unergründlich und sie fühlte sich seltsam befangen.

„Radagast“, sagte sie leise, dann verstummte sie wieder und sah ihn zaghaft an. Ihre neu entdeckten Gefühle schienen statt Zusammengehörigkeit nur eine weitere Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtet zu haben und Istima wagte nicht, sie zu durchbrechen. Radagast bemerkte ihre Hilflosigkeit und in sein Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck von Verzweiflung, die eine Ahnung von den zwiespältigen Gefühlen vermittelte, die ihn ihm rangen. Er hob zögernd seine Hand, dann ließ er sie unschlüssig wieder sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht, Ithiliell“, flüsterte er heiser, dann verließ er raschen Schrittes die Höhle und ließ sie mit dem Wolf allein.

Istima sank auf ihr Lager und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie hatte die Liebe in seinen Augen gesehen und es erschien ihr unmöglich, dass Radagast nicht bemerkt haben sollte, wie es um sie stand, doch trotzdem hielt er sie auf Abstand und verweigerte ihr den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Dabei hätte doch jetzt alles so einfach sein können.

Sie wickelte sich in ihre Decken und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sie musste an Elfwine denken, an seinen Kuss, der so schön gewesen war und sich gleichzeitig so falsch angefühlt hatte und der heiße Wunsch überkam sie, so von Radagast geküsst zu werden. Mit einer Sicherheit, die aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens kam, wusste sie, dass dieser Kuss sich richtig anfühlen würde. Wieder sah sie den Ausdruck seiner Augen vor sich, die tiefe Liebe, die aus ihnen sprach und sie klammerte sich an dieses Bild, während sie in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

 

°

 

Eine kalte Schnauze in ihrem Gesicht weckte sie. Sie schlug die Augen und sah im roten Licht der Morgendämmerung den Wolfswelpen vor sich. Er stupste sie mit seiner kleinen, spitzen Schnauze an und winselte leise.

„Morion“, flüsterte sie, dann hob sie vorsichtig die Hand und berührte ihn sacht. Der Welpe schien keinerlei Angst vor ihr zu haben, im Gegenteil schmiegte er sich gegen die Hand und bettelte um Liebkosungen.

„Kennst du denn gar keine Furcht, du kleiner Kerl?“, fragte Istima, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Morion kletterte auf ihren Schoß und wiefte leise.

„Nein?“ Sie kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren. Der Welpe streckte sich und leckte mit der Zunge über ihre Gesicht. Dann winselte er erneut und stieß erwartungsvoll gegen ihre Hand.

„Du musst hungrig sein“, sagte sie lächelnd, „dann komm, mein Kleiner, wir suchen etwas zu Fressen für dich.“

Sie erhob sich, nahm Morion auf den Arm und verließ die Höhle. Über der taufeuchten Wiese hingen Nebelfetzen und die ersten Vögel begrüßten die aufgehende Sonne mit ihrem Gesang. Neben der Feuerstelle lag Radagast in seine Decke gehüllt und schlief. Sein Anblick vertrieb jeden anderen Gedanken aus Istimas Kopf. Sie vergaß den Welpen in ihrem Arm und die Welt um sie herum und verlor sich in der Betrachtung des geliebten Mannes. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie schlafend gesehen hatte. Der Zauberer brauchte nicht viel Schlaf und war immer lange vor ihr wach gewesen. Dass der erste Lichtschimmer am Horizont ihn dieses Mal nicht weckte, sprach davon, wie viel Kraft ihn die Heilung gekostet hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein friedvoller Ausdruck und Istima schwindelte fast, als sie in vollem Ausmaß der Liebe bewusst wurde, die sie für Radagast empfand.

Das Zappeln des Welpen weckte sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Sie wandte sich ab und lief zu der nahen Quelle, an deren Rand sie Morion absetzte. Der kleine Wolf begann sogleich eifrig das kühle Wasser zu schlabbern, während Istima ihr Augenmerk auf die Fischfalle richtete, die sich einige Schritte entfernt befand. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich zwei Forellen in die Falle verirrt hatten. Sie ließ sich am Ufer nieder und bemühte sich, einen der Fischleiber zu greifen, doch die Tiere waren wendig und ihre glitschigen Leiber schlüpften ihr immer wieder durch die Finger. Als Morion kurze Zeit später herbeigelaufen kam, wurde die Aufgabe nicht leichter, denn der Welpe tobte ausgelassen um sie herum und verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Endlich gelang es ihr, eine der Forellen zu greifen. Sie verscheuchte den Wolf, der neugierig an dem fremden Lebewesen schnuppern wollte und tötete den Fisch mit einem bereitliegenden Stein. Zufrieden richtete sie sich auf und machte sich mit ihrem Fang auf den Weg zurück zur Höhle. Morion folgte ihr schwanzwedelnd, doch kurz bevor sie die Lichtung erreichten, blieb er auf einmal stehen und spitzte seine Ohren. Dann stob er plötzlich davon und ließ Istima allein zurück, die ihm überrascht nachblickte. Erst als sie unter den Bäumen hervortrat, erkannte sie, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Welpen so erregt hatte. Radagast saß an dem gerade entzündeten Feuer und sah ihr entgegen, während er Morion hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Ihr beide seid früh auf“, sagte er und lächelte.

„Er hat mich geweckt“, antwortete Istima und deutete auf den Welpen, „ich dachte, dass er vielleicht Hunger hat und habe ihm einen Fisch gefangen. Denkst du, den kann er essen?“

Radagast nickte.

„Er ist gerade alt genug, um ohne die Milch seiner Mutter auszukommen. Du musst nur aufpassen, dass er keine Gräten verschluckt.“

Der Zauberer bereitete das Frühstück zu, während Istima den Fisch häutete und ihn dann sorgfältig in kleine Stücke zerlegte, die sie nach und nach dem Welpen verfütterte. Morion schlang das Essen gierig hinunter. Als das letzte Stück der Forelle in seinem Magen verschwunden war, rollte er sich zufrieden nahe des Feuers zusammen und schlief ein.

„Er ist sehr zutraulich“, meinte Istima, während sie den Welpen liebevoll betrachtete.

„Wir waren uns gestern sehr nahe und er hatte einen tiefen Einblick in meine Gedanken und Gefühle, so wie ich in seine. Er weiß, dass er von dir nichts zu befürchten hat, sondern du sogar diejenige bist, die ihn gerettet hat. Er ist noch zu jung, um vollständig zu begreifen, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, aber seine Gefühle für dich sind echt und tief.“ Radagast Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden und eine Weile sahen sich die Beiden einfach nur an, doch ehe Istima etwas hätte tun oder sagen können, erhob sich der Zauberer.

„Ich werde Wasser holen“, murmelte er und verschwand.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag bei der Höhle. Morion war entzückt von der Aufmerksamkeit, die er von allen Seiten bekam. Seine Lebhaftigkeit ermöglichte es Istima und Radagast, die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu missachten und sich völlig auf den Welpen zu konzentrieren. Istima ging irgendwann auf die Jagd und kehrte mit einem Kaninchen und einer Taube zurück. Einen Teil des Fleisches bekam der Wolf, den Rest brieten sie über dem Feuer. Es kam keine Ungezwungenheit zwischen ihnen auf, aber Istima war dankbar, dass sie wenigstens Radagasts Gesellschaft genießen durfte. Doch je näher die Sonne dem Horizont rückte, desto dringender wurde ihr Bedürfnis, den Zauberer zum Reden zu bringen. Die Zeit wurde knapp, schon am nächsten Tag musste sie sich auf den Weg zum Waldrand machen, um dort Legolas und Gimli zu treffen.

Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat zu dem Zauberer, der gerade das Feuer schürte. Sacht berührte sie ihn am Arm.

„Können wir zum See gehen?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

Radagast betrachtete sie lange. Kummer las sie in seinem Gesicht, Resignation und einen Ausdruck großer Zärtlichkeit. Dann ergriff er sanft ihre Hand.

„Ja“, sagte er, „ja, lass uns zum See gehen.“

Er ließ sie während des Weges nicht los und Istima nahm kaum etwas Anderes wahr als den festen Griff seiner Hand. Am Rande bemerkte sie, dass Morion ihnen folgte, doch der kleine Wolf war ganz still und störte sie nicht.

In der ruhigen Oberfläche des Sees spiegelte sich der Mond, seit ihrem ersten Treffen zu einer schmalen Sichel geschrumpft. Morion tappte versuchsweise mit seiner Pfote in das dunkle Wasser, während Istima und Radagast am Ufer stehen blieben. Und als sie dort standen, an der Stelle, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, brach die Mauer zwischen ihnen plötzlich zusammen und im nächsten Moment lag Istima in Radagasts Armen. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er in ihr dunkles Haar, „es tut mir so Leid!“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Mit einem Mal war es so einfach, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Istima Telcontar.“

Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war zart. Vorsichtig wagten sie sich vor, staunend über diese unerwartete Empfindung, bis sich die unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Tage plötzlich und mit aller Macht die Bahn brachen. Istima schmiegte sich enger an Radagast, während seine Hand sich in der schwarzen Haarflut verirrte. Der Kuss wurde inniger, genährt von einer Leidenschaft, die bisher tief in ihnen geschlummert hatte und sich nun mit jedem Schlag ihrer Herzen weiter in ihren Körpern ausbreitete. Es war, als ob ein Wunsch, der unerkannt in ihnen gelebt hatte, mit einem Mal erfüllt wurde und ein Begehren, das sie nie wahrgenommen hatten, plötzlich Gestalt annahm.

Unvermittelt unterbrach Radagast den Kuss. Voller Sehnsucht sah er Istima an, dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht“, sagte er leise.

„Was geht nicht?“, fragte Istima verwirrt.

„Wir beide“, antwortete er, „es geht nicht.“

Istima hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Kraft ihren Körper verließ. Verzagt forschte sie in seinem Gesicht nach einem Funken Hoffnung, doch seine dunklen Augen offenbarten nur eine Verzweiflung, die ihr jede Zuversicht nahm.

„Warum?“ Ihre Stimme klang tonlos. „Du sagtest, du liebst mich.“

Radagast seufzte leise.

„Das tue ich, Ithiliell! Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Du bist wunderschön, klug... und noch so jung!“

Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist es mein Alter?“, fragte sie kaum vernehmlich.

„Ja... ja, auch. Istima, du hast gerade fünfundzwanzig Winter in Mittelerde gelebt und ich bin einer der Istari, ich kam mit den Valar nach Arda, lange bevor die Erstgeborenen unter den Sternen wandelten.“ Radagst wandte den Blick von ihren traurigen Augen ab und sah hinaus auf den stillen See. „Aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund. Ich wurde von Yavanna nach Mittelerde geschickt, um über ihre Schöpfung zu wachen. Ich beschäftige mich nicht viel mit Menschen und deren Gedanken und Gefühlen.“ Der Zauberer sah wieder auf und auch in seinen Augen zeigte sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit. „Ich könnte dich nicht glücklich machen, Ihiliell, obwohl ich dich liebe.“

In seiner Stimme lag eine Endgültigkeit, die es ihr unmöglich machte, dagegen aufzubegehren. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass diese Liebe ohne Hoffnung war.

„Fällt dir diese Entscheidung gar nicht schwer?“

Die Worte hatten kaum ihren Mund verlassen, als Radagast sie küsste. Es war ein hungriger und leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der all seine Gefühle offenbarte, seine Verzweiflung, seine Sehnsucht und seine tiefe Liebe. Er schmeckte salzig von den Tränen, die sie beide weinten und es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie schwer“, flüsterte Radagast rau.

Sie ließen sich nicht los. Hand in Hand kehrten sie zur Höhle zurück, wo sie eng umschlungen am Feuer saßen, Morion zu ihren Füßen. Sie redeten nicht, denn es gab nichts, was noch zu sagen war. Sie hielten sich nur fest.

Irgendwann schlief Istima ein und als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Radagast fort. Sie lag in der Nähe des Feuers unter einer Decke und hörte das traurige Winseln des kleinen Wolfes, der ratlos über die Lichtung lief und nach dem Zauberer suchte. Sie wusste, dass er dieses Mal nicht zurückkommen würde.

Mit einem Mal wollte sie keinen Moment länger auf der Lichtung bleiben. Sie stand auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und zerstörte die Fischfalle. Dann nahm sie Morion auf den Arm und verließ den Ort, ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Sie merkte kaum, dass der Welpe ihr die stummen Tränen vom Gesicht leckte.

Es war eine lange Wanderung bis zum Waldrand. Wie schon beim ersten Mal waren sie den ganzen Tag unterwegs, doch Istima nahm ihre Umgebung kaum wahr. Zielstrebig lief sie gen Süden, suchte sich ihren Pfad durch das Unterholz und achtete darauf, dass Morion nicht hinter ihr zurückblieb. Oft musste sie den Welpen tragen, der noch zu jung war, um eine solche Wanderung zu unternehmen, doch all dies tat sie mechanisch. In ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich wie betäubt und unter dieser Betäubung tobte ein Schmerz, mit dem sie sich noch nicht beschäftigen konnte. Irgendwann musste sie sich mit ihrem Verlust auseinandersetzen, aber nicht heute und auch nicht morgen.

Sie erreichte den Platz mit der alten Kastanie, unter der sie damals mit Legolas und Gimli übernachtet hatte. Es war für sie kaum vorstellbar, dass seither nur einige Wochen vergangen waren. Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst, wonach sie suchen sollte, jetzt wusste sie es, doch sie hatte es unwiederbringlich verloren.

Ein kleines Feuer hieß sie Willkommen. In der Nähe grasten zwei Pferde und Legolas und Gimli erhoben sich von ihrem Lagerplatz und gingen ihr entgegen. Als sie den Welpen auf ihrem Arm sahen, stutzten sie.

„Nanu, was bringst du denn da mit?“, fragte Gimli.

Istima stockte. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie Morions Anwesenheit erklären sollte.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden“, erklärte sie schließlich, „er war ganz allein und brauchte Hilfe.“

Die beiden Freunde nickten und stellten keine weiteren Fragen, doch wie zur Antwort erklang plötzlich der schrille Ruf eines Greifvogels über ihren Köpfen. Istima sah hoch und entdeckte einen mächtigen Steinadler, der über ihnen kreiste. Er schrie noch einmal, dann schlug er kräftig mit seinen Flügeln und war nur wenige Augenblicke später über den Wipfeln der Bäume verschwunden. In ihrem Herzen wusste Istima, dass dies ein letzter Gruß des braunen Zauberers gewesen war.

 

°°°

 


	11. Heimkehr

Der im hellen Sonnenlicht glitzernde Schnee auf dem Gipfel des Mindolluin hieß die Reisenden schon einige Meilen vor der Rammas Echor Willkommen, doch erst als sie das Nordtor durchschritten hatten, wurden sie der atemberaubenden Schönheit Minas Tiriths ansichtig. Weiß und mächtig erhob sich die Hauptstadt des Wiedervereinten Königreichs von den Ebenen des Pelennor. Die starken Mauern schimmerten gleich den schneebedeckten Berghängen, mit Ausnahme des ersten Ringes, der aus dem gleichen dunklen Stein gehauen war wie der uneinnehmbare Turm von Orthanc. Und höher und prächtiger als jedes andere Bauwerk der Stadt ragte vom höchsten Punkt des Berges der Wacht der weiße Turm Ecthelions in den strahlend blauen Himmel empor, dessen funkelnde Spitze gekrönt war von dem Banner des Königs und seines Hauses, dem weißen Baum auf schwarzem Grund.

Für einen Augenblick hielt Istima inne und genoss den vertrauten Anblick ihrer Heimat. Auf den Feldern nutzten die Bauern die trockenen Tage, um das erste Heu einzubringen, während zahlreiche Händler mit ihren Karren der Stadt zustrebten, um ihre Waren auf dem Markt feilzubieten. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte Istima, wie der Schmerz in ihrer Brust ein wenig leichter wurde und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Legolas und Gimli wirkten gleichermaßen erleichtert, als sie den Anflug von Freude auf ihrem Gesicht sahen. Die Rückreise nach Minas Tirith war sehr wortkarg verlaufen. Ihr Schützling hatte die meiste Zeit in sich gekehrt auf ihrem Pferd gesessen und wenn sie sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, war ein Kummer in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen, der die beiden Freunde vor ein Rätsel gestellt hatte. Besorgten Nachfragen war Istima ausgewichen und dieses Mal hatte auch keine noch so lustige Geschichte von Gimli ihr ein Lachen entlocken können. Allein der Wolfswelpe schien sie hin und wieder aus ihrer Grübelei herauszureißen, doch auch dessen genaue Herkunft hatten Legolas und Gimli nicht ergründen können.

Idhren ruckte ungeduldig am Zügel. Er sehnte sich nach der langen Reise nach dem heimatlichen Stall und als seine Herrin ihm den Kopf freigab, steuerte er zielstrebig den Weg zum einige Meilen entfernten Stadttor an. Istima ließ ihrem Pferd die Zügel lang und öffnete den Tragekorb, den sie an einer Seite ihres Sattels befestigt hatte. Ein leises Winseln erklang, als sie ihre Hand hineinstreckte und beruhigend das wollige Fell streichelte.

„Bald sind wir zu Hause, Morion“, murmelte sie.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis die Pferde sich an die Gegenwart des Wolfs gewöhnt hatten. Idhren hatte nervös zu tänzeln begonnen, sobald Morion ihm zu nahe kam und auf allerlei Art zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm die Gesellschaft des kleinen Raubtieres unangenehm war. Morion wiederum hielt nichts von der Idee, seine Tage in einem schaukelnden, dunklen Korb zu verbringen, doch nach einigem guten Zureden hatten sowohl Pferd als auch Wolf Istimas Wünsche akzeptiert.

Sie waren bereits zwei Stunden auf der gepflasterten Straße entlang geritten, als Legolas' ruhige Stimme Istima aus ihrer Versunkenheit riss: „Da nähert sich ein Reiter!“

Die Bedeutsamkeit, mit der er diese Worte aussprach, weckte Istimas Aufmerksamkeit. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis auch ihre Menschenaugen den Reiter erblickten, der in eiligem Galopp auf sie zukam. Es war der edle, graue Hengst, den sie als Erstes erkannte.

„Tyelca!“, sagte sie leise. Dann spornte sie Idhren an und trotz seiner Müdigkeit fiel der Rappe willig in einen raumgreifenden Galopp. Als sie nur noch wenige Klafter voneinander entfernt waren, glitt Istima vom Rücken ihres Pferdes. Der andere Reiter tat es ihr gleich und nach ein paar schnellen Schritten lag Istima in den Armen ihres Bruders.

„Willkommen zu Hause!“, sagte Eldarion fröhlich und umarmte seine kleine Schwester.

Istima fühlte, wie die vertraute Gegenwart ihres Bruders alle Dämme, die sie mühsam um ihren inneren Schmerz erbaut hatte, hinwegriss. Die Wiedersehensfreude wurde durch den Kummer, der sich plötzlich Bahn brach, völlig verdrängt und nur schwer konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten, als sie sich fester an Eldarion klammerte.

„Muinthel?“, fragte er vorsichtig, „was ist passiert?“

Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während sie krampfhaft ein Schluchzen unterdrückte.

„Später“, flüsterte sie schließlich und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Kurz sah sie ihrem Bruder in die Augen, ehe sie ihren Blick auf die nahe Stadt richtete.

„Es ist schön, wieder Zuhause zu sein“, sagte sie leise.

Eldarion nickte zögernd und betrachtete seine Schwester eingehend, erkannte besser als jeder Andere die Qual in ihren Augen und das unausgesprochene Leid hinter ihren zusammengepressten Lippen. Doch als sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem Pferd hinüber ging, wandte er sich schließlich ab und begrüßte Legolas und Gimli, die inzwischen herangekommen waren.

Istima ergriff Idhrens Zügel und führte ihn zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. Tyelca schüttelte nervös den Kopf, als der Rappe sich näherte, und trat einige Schritte zurück. Eldarion blickte verwundert zu seinem verschreckten Pferd hinüber.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ihn beunruhigt“, sagte Istima. Sie trat zu dem Tragekorb und hob vorsichtig den kleinen Wolf heraus.

„Das ist Morion“, erklärte sie und setzte den unruhig zappelnden Welpen auf den Boden. Sofort lief Morion zu Eldarion hinüber und beschnupperte ihn neugierig.

„Ist das ein Wolf?“, fragte dieser staunend und ging in die Knie, um vorsichtig den kleinen Kopf zu streicheln.

„Ja“, antwortete Istima und beobachtete zufrieden, wie schnell Morion Zutrauen zu ihrem Bruder fasste, „ich habe ihn im Fangorn gefunden, er war verletzt und ganz allein.“

„Er ist sehr zutraulich“, bemerkte Eldarion, dann sah er lächeln zu seiner Schwester auf. „Du steckst wie immer voller Überraschungen, Muinthel.“

Istima ließ Morion die letzten Meilen zur Stadt neben den Pferden herlaufen und der kleine Wolf jagte emsig hinter ihnen her, von all den neuartigen Gerüchen um ihm herum in Aufregung versetzt. Manches Mal musste er zurückgerufen werden, als er sich, in eine spannende Fährte vertieft, allzu weit von der Gruppe entfernte.

„Was gibt es Neues in Minas Tirith?“, fragte Istima ihren Bruder, während Tyelca und Idhren in trauter Einigkeit der Straße zum Stadttor folgten.

„Nun, ich denke, das Wichtigste, was du verpasst hast, ist, dass Vanima bald heiraten wird“, antwortete Eldarion leichthin.

„Was?“ Istima fuhr herum. „Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?“

Eldarion grinste ob der fassungslosen Miene seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Es sollte keine allzu große Überraschung für dich sein, Muinthel. Du warst doch die Erste, die Vanima als Fürstin von Dol Amroth gesehen hat.“

„Also hat Alphros endlich um ihre Hand angehalten? Wann ist die Hochzeit? Und wo, hier oder in Dol Amroth? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Muindor, erzähl!“, forderte Istima ungeduldig.

„Alphros und sein Vater sind ungefähr eine Woche vor Vaters Rückkehr nach Minas Tirith gekommen, begleitet von von etwa zwei Dutzend der schönsten Schwanenritter. Ich habe Vanima noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in dem Moment, als die Torwache uns die Ankunft des Fürsten von Dol Amroth gemeldet hat. Unser Vater hatte kaum Zeit, nach der Reise von seinem Pferd zu steigen, als Vanima ihn schon gebeten hat, Alphros möglichst bald anzuhören. Er hat gelacht und Alphros sofort in den Hof des Springbrunnens kommen lassen.“

Istima lächelte wehmütig bei dieser Erzählung. Ohne es zu wollen glitten ihre Gedanken zu Radagast und verloren sich in den Erinnerungen an ihre allzu kurze, gemeinsame Zeit. Ob er die Vögel nach ihr Ausschau halten ließ? Oder hatte er sie bereits aus seinem Herzen verbannt, war sie nur ein flüchtiger Hauch gewesen, der für einen kurzen Moment sein Leben gestreift hatte, zu vergänglich, um dauerhafte Spuren zu hinterlassen? Gedankenverloren sah sie zu Morion hinüber, der leibhaftige Beweis, dass ihre Liebe keinem Traum entsprungen war. Sie wusste, dass sie Radagasts Antlitz auf ewig in ihrem Herzen tragen würde und es für sie niemals einen anderen Mann geben konnte, dem sie ihre Hand gewähren würde.

„Istima?“ Eldarions besorgte Frage unterbrach ihre schwermütigen Gedanken.

„Entschuldige, Muindor, ich war in Gedanken“, murmelte sie. „Und wann ist nun die Hochzeit?“

„In etwa zwei Monaten in Dol Amroth.“

„Ich freue mich für Vanima“, sagte Istima ernst, „sie hat es verdient, glücklich zu werden.“

„Das hat sie. Ebenso wie du, Muinthel“, erwiderte Eldarion bedeutungsvoll. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er behutsam: „Ist es Elfwine?“

Istima sah erschrocken zu ihm hinüber.

„Vater hat es euch erzählt?“

„Er hat erzählt, dass du einen Antrag von Elfwine abgelehnt hast und deswegen nicht mit ihm nach Minas Tirith zurückgekehrt bist. Aber sei ohne Sorge, nur Mutter, Vanima, Vórima und ich wissen davon. Du musst dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn...“

„Es geht nicht um Elfwine“, unterbrach Istima ihren Bruder schroff.

„Aber...“ Eldarion verstummte, als er den flehenden Blick seiner Schwester sah.

„Nicht hier, Muindor“, bat sie, „nicht jetzt.“

Eldarion nickte.

„Verzeih, Muinthel, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.“

Inzwischen hatten sie das Stadttor erreicht. Die mächtigen Torflügel waren von den Zwergen unter Gimlis Führung aus Mithril geschmiedet worden. Sie erglänzten in herrlichem Silber und in die Mitte war ein großer Baum gearbeitet worden. Kein noch so starker Rammbock konnte den Einlass durch dieses Tor erzwingen, sobald es geschlossen war, doch zu dieser Tageszeit stand es weit offen, bewacht von einigen Wächtern der Veste. Sie verbeugten sich vor den Geschwistern und Legolas und Gimli, als diese das Tor passierten und der Straße folgten, die sie in Serpentinen bis zur Zitadelle hinauf geleitete.

Die Menschen in den weiß gepflasterten Straßen unterbrachen ihre Tätigkeiten und neigten ehrerbietig die Köpfe, als sie den Kronprinzen und seine Schwester vorbeireiten sahen. Es hatte einige Gerüchte und Spekulationen gegeben, als der König ohne seine Tochter wiedergekehrt war. Umso erleichterter war man nun, dass die jüngste Prinzessin wohlbehalten nach Minas Tirith zurückgefunden hatte. Die nahende Hochzeit, so war sich das Volk einig, hätte unter keinem guten Stern gestanden, wenn nicht alle Mitglieder der Königsfamilie anwesend gewesen wären.

„Wie steht es in Harad?“, fragte Istima ihren Bruder leise, während sie durch den ersten Tunnel ritten, der den Felskeil durchbrach. „Ist es nicht gefährlich, in dieser Zeit nach Dol Amroth zu reisen?“

„Die Späher berichten, dass Schebitko im Süden des Landes auf großen Widerstand gestoßen ist“, erzählte Eldarion mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Einige Könige haben einen Bund geschlossen, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Gondor ist zu weit von ihren Grenzen entfernt, als dass sie einen Vorteil in einem Bündnis mit Schebitko und dem daraus resultierenden Krieg sehen würden. Allerdings sind sie zu schwach, um ihn dauerhaft aufzuhalten. Das Heer wird wohl im Herbst gen Süden ziehen.“

Eldarion lenkte Tyelca zur Seite, um einer Gruppe Kinder auszuweichen, die abrupt ihr Spiel unterbrachen, als sie den Prinzen erkannten. Istima musste lächeln, als sie die leuchtenden Augen sah, die voller Verehrung auf ihren Bruder gerichtet waren.

„Der Hof wird in diesem Sommer nicht nach Annúminas verlegt“, fuhr Eldarion fort, als sie wieder nebeneinander ritten, „es wurden Boten ausgesandt, um die Ratsherren des Nördlichen Königreichs zu bitten, zu einer gemeinsamen Ratsversammlung nach Minas Tirith zu kommen. In den nächsten Tagen werden die letzten Gesandtschaften aus Dal und Esgaroth erwartet und dann wird Vater sie von dem geplanten Kriegszug unterrichten und um die Entsendung der Heerscharen bitten. Bis zum Beginn des _Yavanni_ _ë_ sollen die Soldaten in Minas Tirith versammelt sein.“

Inzwischen hatten sie die sechste Ebene der Stadt erreicht. Vor den weitläufigen Stallungen zügelten sie ihre Pferde und sofort eilten einige Stallburschen herbei, um die Tiere in Empfang zu nehmen. Morion wagte sich vorwitzig in die Nähe der Hundezwinger, doch als einer der großen Rüden ihn bedrohlich anknurrte, flüchtete er mit einem entsetzten Jaulen zurück zu Istima. Sie nahm den winselnden Welpen in die Arme und kraulte ihn tröstend hinter den Ohren.

„In ein paar Monaten kannst du es ihnen heimzahlen, mein Kleiner!“, meinte sie aufmunternd.

Morion kuschelte sich zufrieden in ihre Armbeuge, während Istima mit Eldarion, Legolas und Gimli durch das letzte Tor trat und über eine mit Lampen erleuchtete Treppe in den Hof des Springbrunnens gelangte.

Der Weiße Baum von Gondor stand noch in voller Blüte. Seine grün-silbernen Blätter rauschten sacht im Wind und seine Zweige beschatteten den Springbrunnen, an dessen Rand eine weißgekleidete Frau saß. Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das dichte Blätterdach fielen, brachen sich in dem funkelnden Diadem, das ihr langes schwarzes Haar krönte. Als sie die Ankömmlinge gewahrte, erhob sie sich und kam auf sie zu. Istima setzte den Welpen auf den Boden und Morion ließ sich zu ihren Füßen nieder, während er die eleganten Bewegungen der Frau aufmerksam beobachtete.

„ _Mae govannen_ “, hieß die Königin von Gondor die Gäste Willkommen, ehe sie sich an Istima wandte.

„ _Aiya, iell-n_ _î_ _n_ “, begrüßte sie ihre jüngste Tochter liebevoll.

„ _Aiya, naneth_ “, antwortete Istima und verneigte sich.

Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, begegnete sie dem Blick ihrer Mutter. Die grauen Augen schienen bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken und eine ganze Weile hielten sie ihren Blick fest. Schließlich trat ein sanftes Lächeln auf Arwens Gesicht.

„Es ist gut“, sagte sie und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn, „deine Entscheidung war richtig, Istima.“

Verwirrt ob dieser Worte sah Istima zu ihrer Mutter auf, doch Arwen strich ihr nur in einer begütigenden Geste über die Wange, ohne ihre rätselhaften Worte zu erklären.

„Geh nun und begrüße deinen Vater“, sagte sie. „Er ist im Thronsaal und spricht Recht, doch er bat mich, dich zu ihm zu schicken, sobald du ankommst.“

Istima neigte zustimmend den Kopf und lief über den gepflasterten Hof zu dem mächtigen Turm hinüber. Morion machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen, doch Eldarion beugte sich zu dem Wolf hinunter und hielt ihn sanft zurück. Die beiden Wachen verneigten sich, als die Prinzessin durch die hohen Türflügel in den dahinterliegenden Gang trat. Er war von einigen Kandelabern an den Wänden erleuchtet, doch bis auf die Türwächter an seinem anderen Ende leer. Die Wartenden, welche gekommen waren, um sich der Gerechtigkeit des Königs zu unterwerfen, wurden am Südtor des Turmes eingelassen, wo sie in einem Raum warten konnten, bis sie vorgelassen wurden. Vor der doppelflügligen, schwarzen Tür blieb Istima stehen.

„Mein Vater erwartet mich“, erklärte sie den beiden Wachen. Einer von ihnen nickte und öffnete die Tür. Er wechselte einige leise Worte mit einem Lakaien, ehe er sich wieder zu der Prinzessin umwandte.

„Der König befindet sich noch in einer Besprechung, Prinzessin Istima, doch sobald er fertig ist, werdet Ihr vorgelassen.“

Istima nickte und zog sich einige Schritte zurück. Von der Spitze des Turms schlug eine Glocke. Neun Mal erklang der klare, helle Ton und verkündete so die neunte Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang. Kaum war der letzte Schlag verklungen, öffnete sich die Tür und erlaubte der Prinzessin den Eintritt. Istimas Schritt hallte von den hohen Wänden nieder, als sie an den schwarzen Marmorsäulen vorbeilief. Keine Wandteppiche schmückten die weißen Wände, doch zwischen den dunklen Pfeilern standen die Statuen der vergangenen Könige Gondors. Ihre ernsten, ehrwürdigen Mienen weckten in Istima immer noch die gleiche Scheu wie in ihrer Kindheit, wenn sie sich mit ihrem Bruder heimlich in den Thronsaal geschlichen hatte. Jede Statue trug ihre eigenen Züge und oft hatte sie in den steinernen Gesichtern nach einem Abbild all der Lieder gesucht, die sie von den Königen gehört hatte.

Ihr Vater hatte bei ihrem Eintritt auf dem hohen, weißen Thron am anderen Ende des Raumes gesessen. Er trug die Krone von Gondor und das Zepter von Annúminas und er erschien Istima mit diesen königlichen Insignien weiser und mächtiger als irgendeines der großen Standbilder. Auf dem schwarzen Sitz am Fuße der Empore saß Faramir, der Fürst von Ithilien, und in seinen Händen hielt er einen weißen Stab mit goldenem Knauf, das Zeichen seiner Truchsessenwürde.

„Istima!“, rief Aragorn erfreut aus und stieg rasch die Stufen des Hochsitzes hinunter.

„Seid gegrüßt, Vater“, sagte Istima und knickste tief.

„Du bist also dem Ruf des Waldes entflohen und zurückgekehrt.“ Aragorn lachte und umarmte seine Tochter. „Geht es dir gut?“

Istima rang sich mühsam ein Lächeln ab.

„Ja, es geht mir gut“, log sie.

Inzwischen war auch Faramir herangekommen.

„Willkommen zurück in Minas Tirith, Prinzessin Istima.“

„Habt Dank, mein Fürst!“, antwortete Istima höflich, während sie den prüfenden Blick ihres Vaters auf sich spürte.

„Du siehst müde aus“, stellte er fest.

„Es war eine anstrengende Reise“, murmelte Istima ausweichend und Aragorn nickte nachdenklich.

„Dann ruh' dich aus“, sagte er, „wir sehen uns später und dann kannst du von deinen Erlebnissen berichten.“

„Danke, Vater!“

Erleichtert verneigte sich Istima vor den beiden Männern und verließ raschen Schrittes den Thronsaal.

 

°

 

Ariens feuriggoldenes Schiff war bereits hinter dem Horizont versunken und langsam gewann das Licht der Sterne an Kraft. Istima stand auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers und betrachtete die Weiße Stadt, die langsam ruhiger wurde, während auch die letzten Menschen nach Hause eilten und die Nachtwächter ihren Dienst begannen. Das warme Licht ihrer Laternen wanderte über die Hauswände und versprach den Bewohnern Ruhe und Frieden.

Morion lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Lager. Er hatte sogleich Freundschaft mit Vanima und Vórima geschlossen und so viele Häppchen von den beiden Schwestern abgestaubt, wie sein kleiner Magen vertrug. Aragorn und Arwen hatten ihrer Tochter erlaubt, den Welpen bei sich zu behalten und so schlief er nun zufrieden auf einer weichen Decke am Fuße ihres Bettes.

Istima spürte, wie die Leere in ihrem Inneren, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen so erfolgreich zu verbergen vermocht hatte, in der Stille ihres vertrauten Zimmers endgültig die Oberhand gewann. Schon den ganzen Tag war es ihr zunehmend schwerer gefallen, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und nun begannen all die Tränen, die sie seit Radagasts Abschied unterdrückt hatte, endlich zu fließen. Sie weinte lautlos und stumme Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Doch das Gewicht auf ihrer Brust schien nicht leichter zu werden und verzweifelt fragte sie sich, wie sie ihr Leben weiterleben sollte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, als Radagast sie geküsst hatte, war sie sich ihres Schicksals sicher gewesen. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung ihrerseits, nur das kurze Gefühl, das alles richtig und gut war. Und doch, wieder hatte sie sich geirrt, wieder hatte sich das Dunkel über ihrem Weg nicht gelichtet. Und Istima fühlte sich zu kraftlos, um weiter zu suchen, zu schwach, um solchen Schmerz über ihr Irren noch einmal zu erfahren.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, überhörte sie das leise Klopfen an der Zimmertür und ebenso die Schritte in ihrem Zimmer. Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper und sie wurde in die tröstende Wärme einer vertrauten Umarmung gezogen.

Eldarion strich seiner weinenden Schwester beruhigend über den Rücken. Er hatte den ganzen Abend gespürt, dass sie etwas bedrückte und es bekümmerte ihn, seine fröhliche, kleine Schwester so in sich gekehrt zu sehen. Einige Zeit hielt er sie nur fest, bis das verzweifelte Schluchzen langsam verebbte.

„Erzähl es mir, Muinthel“, bat er flüsternd, „erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt.“

Istima nickte langsam, während immer noch einzelne Tränen das Hemd ihres Bruders benetzten.

„Ja, Muindor“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „ja, wenigstens du sollst alles erfahren.“

 

°

 

Istima erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Eine ganze Weile lag sie in ihrem Bett und beobachtete, wie die Dunkelheit allmählich dem diffusen Licht der Morgendämmerung wich. Als die ersten Strahlen ihre Bettdecke in rötliches Licht tauchten, stand sie schließlich auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber.

Morion erwachte, als er ihre leisen Schritte vernahm. Er reckte sich und gähnte, wobei seine kleine Schnauze all die spitzen Zähne entblößte, die in naher Zukunft zu dem gefährlichen Gebiss eines großen Raubtieres gehören würde. Doch noch war er nur ein Welpe und nun, da er wach war, wollte er die seltsame, steinerne Welt, in die es ihn verschlagen hatte, genauer erkunden. Zielstrebig lief er zu der kostbar verzierten Holztür und kratzte an der hellen Maserung.

„Morion!“, rief Istima mahnend, während sie wahllos ein Kleid überstreifte.

Der kleine Wolf sah zu ihr hin und winselte.

„Ich komme, mein Kleiner.“

Istima ging zu ihm hinüber und kraulte ihn kurz hinter den Ohren, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und dem aufgeregten Welpen auf den Flur folgte.

Die langen Gänge waren zu dieser frühen Stunde menschenleer. Bald würden die Feuer in der Küche entfacht werden und die ersten Bediensteten ihren Pflichten nachgehen, doch noch lag das Königshaus in tiefer Ruhe. Morion lief ziellos durch die Korridore und Istima folgte ihm gedankenverloren. Immer wieder nahm die feine Wolfsnase spannende, fremdartige Gerüche auf und der Welpe folgte ihnen so lange, bis er eine neue Spur fand, die sein Interesse weckte. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und begann fröhlich mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Ehe Istima reagieren konnte, hatte er mit seinen Pfoten eine Tür aufgestoßen, die nur angelehnt gewesen war, und war in dem dahinter liegenden Raum verschwunden.

„Morion!“, rief Istima entsetzt aus und eilte dem Wolf nach.

In der Tür blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es auch einen anderen Menschen zu solch früher Stunde aus seinen Gemächern getrieben hatte.

„Vanima!“

Ihre älteste Schwester sah zu ihr hin.

„Guten Morgen, Istima“, sagte sie lächelnd und ließ von Morion ab, „du bist früh aufgestanden.“

„Du desgleichen“, entgegnete Istima und sah sich neugierig um.

Sie befand sich in der Nähstube. In den zahlreichen Regalen stapelten sich Stoffballen in allen Farben, bunte Wolle, Garn und allerlei Nähzeug. Ein großer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von bequemen Stühlen. Bei Tag herrschte hier ein fröhliches Treiben, wenn unter den geschickten Stichen der Näherinnen die kostbarsten Kleider entstanden, doch zu dieser Zeit waren Nadel und Zwirn sorgsam verstaut und nur ein einziges, unvollendetes Kleid lag auf dem Tisch. Staunend trat Istima näher. Der seidige Stoff des Kleides war von hellblauer Farbe und mit silbernen Fäden durchwirkt. Selbst im schwachen Licht des Morgens schimmerte er, gleich einer Wasserfläche im Sternenlicht. Die Besätze der Ärmel und des Halsausschnittes waren mit unzähligen Perlen bestickt und bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte Istima auch filigrane Bäume und Schwäne aus glänzendem Perlmutt.

„Mein Hochzeitskleid“, erklärte Vanima und trat neben ihre Schwester an den Tisch.

„Es ist wunderschön“, sagte Istima voller Bewunderung.

„Möchtest du die Brautgabe sehen?“ Vanima holte ein Holzkästchen hervor und reichte es ihrer Schwester. Im Inneren der Schatulle lagen ein kostbares Diadem, dessen filigrane Silberstränge einem Netz gleich zahlreiche Perlen umsponnen, ein Armband und eine Kette mit einem großen, tropfenförmigen Saphir von der gleichen blassblauen Farbe wie das Kleid.

„Der Schmuck einer Fürstin von Dol Amroth“, meinte Istima lächelnd, als sie Vanimas glücklichem Blick begegnete. Sie schloss das Kästchen und gab es ihrer Schwester zurück.

„Nun, ich werde wohl auf lange Zeit noch keine Fürstin sein, nur die Gemahlin des Fürstensohnes. Und mehr als ein Leben an Alphros Seite begehre ich auch nicht. Wäre er nur ein einfacher Soldat der Stadtwache, ich würde ihn nicht minder lieben.“

Istima strich geistesabwesend über den kühlen Stoff des Kleides.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Alphros der Richtige ist?“, fragte sie.

Vanima betrachtete ihre jüngere Schwester aufmerksam.

„Es lässt sich nicht leicht erklären“, begann sie schließlich, „aber in dem Moment, als er das erste Mal meine Hand hielt, fühlte es sich so an, als ob die Welt plötzlich zurecht gerückt worden wäre. Als wäre sie immer um ein Weniges schief gewesen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, doch mit Alphros an meiner Seite war mit einem Mal alles an seinem rechten Platz. Es fühlte sich einfach... richtig an, verstehst du?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Istima, „ja, ich verstehe dich.“

Ihre Finger spielten geistesabwesend mit einer Perle, während sie mit leerem Blick vor sich hin starrte.

„Du bist verliebt.“

Überrascht drehte sich Istima zu ihrer Schwester um.

„Was?“, fragte sie entgeistert.

„Du bist verliebt, nicht wahr?“ In Vanimas Blick lag aufrichtige Anteilnahme.

Istima schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Es spielt keine Rolle“, erwiderte sie.

Vanima trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und legte ihr behutsam die Hand auf den Arm.

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle“, antwortete sie, „ warum bist du ohne jede Hoffnung? Wer ist es?“

Die fürsorgliche Geste ihrer älteren Schwester brachte Istimas Selbstbeherrschung ins Wanken. Morion schien ihre Trauer zu spüren, denn er kam heran und winselte leise, während er sich tröstend gegen ihre Beine drückte.

„Radagast“, hauchte Istima kaum vernehmlich, „es ist Radagast der Braune.“

„Einer der Istari?“, fragte Vanima bestürzt.

„Ja, einer der unsterblichen Istari“, murmelte Istima, „deswegen ist diese Liebe ohne Hoffnung.“

Wortlos nahm Vanima ihre kleine Schwester in die Arme und eine Weile schwiegen sie. Schließlich begann die Ältere wieder zu sprechen: „Du weißt, dass diese Liebe nicht gänzlich auswegslos ist, nicht wahr? Du bist eine Peredhel, Istima, ebenso wie Eldarion, Vórima und ich. Du könntest dich für das Schicksal der Erstgeborenen entscheiden.“

„Nein“, sagte Istima leise, „Radagast hat diese Entscheidung ohne mich getroffen. Er hat mich verlassen und ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen.“

„Und ich rede von Alphros und mir, ohne deinen Schmerz zu sehen. Es tut mir so Leid, Istima.“ Noch immer hielt Vanima ihre Schwester im Arm. „Aber es wird leichter werden, kleine Schwester, irgendwann wird es leichter werden.“

 

°

 

Aragorn stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah auf den Hof des Weißen Baumes hinaus. Sein Blick war an seiner jüngsten Tochter hängen geblieben, die auf der Mauer am Rand des Felskeiles saß und gedankenverloren in Richtung Norden sah. Es war ein Bild der Einsamkeit, ein junges Mädchen am Rande des Abgrundes und der König fragte sich, woran sie dachte und was sie so verzweifelt in der Ferne zu sehen versuchte.

Die Tür wurde behutsam geöffnet und Aragorn musste sich nicht umwenden, um zu wissen, dass Arwen den Raum betreten hatte. Leisen Schrittes trat sie neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick.

„Sie wirkt so unglücklich“, murmelte er schließlich und brach damit das Schweigen. „Ich dachte, die Reise würde ihr gut tun, doch stattdessen, so scheint es, hat sich ihre stille Wut in Traurigkeit verwandelt. Was bereitet ihr bloß solchen Kummer?“

„Sie ist verliebt“, antwortete seine Gemahlin ruhig. Aragorn wandte den Kopf und starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

Um Arwens Lippen spielte ein schönes Lächeln.

„Ich bin eine Elbin, Aragorn. Aber noch mehr als das bin ich ihre Mutter. Ich weiß es eben.“

Beinahe unbewusst ergriff Aragorn ihre feingliedrige Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Du weißt, dass ich deine Worte nie anzweifele, vor allem nicht, wenn es um die Kinder geht“, sagte er. Dann wandte er sich wieder zum Fenster um. „Aber in wen ist sie verliebt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Arwen, „ebensowenig, wie ich um den genauen Grund ihres Kummers weiß. Ob sie zurückgewiesen wurde oder ihr Herz an jemanden verschenkte, von dem sie glaubt, dass die Liebe aus irgendwelchen Gründen aussichtslos ist.“

„Aber wer könnte das sein?“

Als seine Gemahlin nicht anwortete, warf Aragorn ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Du hast eine Ahnung“, stellte er fest.

„Nenne es mehr eine wage Vermutung, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob es nicht Legolas sein könnte.“

„Legolas?“, wiederholte Aragorn fassungslos. „Aber er ist für sie wie ein Onkel!“

„Er war es, als sie ein Kind war. Doch Istima ist inzwischen eine Frau und vielleicht hat die gemeinsame Reise ihren Blick auf ihn verändert.“

„Doch solch eine Liebe wäre ohne Aussicht auf Hoffnung.“

Arwen nickte.

„Legolas hat sein Herz bereits gebunden. Aber würde dies nicht Istimas Kummer erklären?“, gab sie zu bedenken.

„Das würde es“, räumte ihr Gemahl widerstrebend ein, „doch trotzdem glaube ich es nicht.“

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht.“ Arwen seufzte leise. „Nun, vielleicht ist es auch Éodor und sie glaubt nun, dieser Liebe nicht stattgeben zu können, weil sie seinen älteren Bruder abgewiesen hat. Aber auch diese Vermutung erscheint mir haltlos. Und so lange sie sich uns nicht anvertraut, werde wir es wohl nicht erfahren.“

Aragorn schaute wieder auf seine Tochter hinunter.

„Aber sie muss doch mit jemandem über ihr Unglück reden“, sagte er.

„Das tut sie, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mit Eldarion gesprochen hat, die Beiden haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Und sie hat sich auch Vanima anvertraut.“

„Vanima?“, fragte der König überrascht.

„Ja. Sie hat es mir erzählt, allerdings schweigt sie über den Inhalt des Gespräches und sie würde auch nie weitertragen, was ihre kleine Schwester ihr im Vertrauen gesagt hat.“

Als Arwen den erstaunten Blick ihres Gemahl bemerkte, lachte sie.

„Du solltest darüber nicht verwundert sein. Vanima liest in vielen Gedanken und durch ihr schönes und freundliches Wesen bringt sie die Menschen dazu, ihr ihre Herzen zu öffnen.“

„Unsere große Tochter“, murmelte Aragorn liebevoll.

„Jedes unserer Kinder trägt eine Eigenschaft in sich, die Zuneigung und Vertrauen weckt und Vanimas Liebreiz ist nicht gering zu werten“, sagte Arwen und ihre Stimme klang mit einem Mal bekümmert. Zärtlich zog Aragorn seine Gemahlin in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Sie wird dir fehlen“, bemerkte er.

„So wie jedes meiner Kinder mir fehlt, sobald sie von mir getrennt sind“, entgegnete Arwen, „so wie Vórima mir jetzt schon fehlt. Ihr Lerneifer, ihr ernster Blick, ihre Begeisterung, wenn sie etwas Neues in der Heilkunde gelernt hat. Ich spüre ihre Abwesenheit und sie schmerzt mich. Drei Jahrzehnte habe ich jeden Schritt meiner Kinder behütet, so gut ich es vermochte, doch es war eine allzu kurze Zeit.“

„Ich vermisse sie auch“, sagte Aragorn leise, „und auch Vanima wird mir fehlen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste sie nicht ziehen lassen, doch sie ist erwachsen und Alphros wird sie glücklich machen.“

Arwen nickte stumm. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gemahl Recht hatte, gleichwohl hatte eine Vorahnung von ihr Besitz ergriffen, dass ihr bald auch noch ihre letzte Tochter genommen würde. Doch sie sprach ihren Gedanken nicht aus, als sie ihren Blick wieder auf Istima richtete.

 

°°°

 


	12. Silberschwan und Weißer Baum

Begleitet von einem dumpfen Ton schlugen die Schwerter gegeneinander. Die stählernen Klingen waren mit Lumpen umhüllt, um die beiden Kontrahenten vor Verletzungen zu bewahren. Zum zusätzlichen Schutz vor den Schwerstreichen der mächtigen Anderthalbhänder trugen die beiden Männer feingliedrige Kettenhemden, die von einem der größten Schmiedemeister Minas Tiriths gefertigt waren.

Aragorn wich einem Hieb seines Sohnes mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus und erhob seinerseits Andúril zu einem Gegenschlag, der von Eldarion geschickt geblockt wurde. Eine rasche Abfolge von Angriffen und Paraden folgte, ehe sich die beiden Männer wieder einige Schritte voneinander entfernten und die Bewegungen ihres Gegenübers belauerten.

Aragorn hatte in seiner Regierungszeit noch einige Male zum Schwert greifen müssen und so kaum etwas von seiner früheren Geschicklichkeit und Stärke eingebüßt. Noch immer galt er als der beste Schwertkämpfer unter den Menschen Mittelerdes. Doch Eldarion hatte mit dem Waffenmeister Halwin nicht nur einen hervorragenden Lehrer gehabt, auch sein Vater hatte ihm manches der elbischen Kampfkünste beigebracht, die er selbst in seiner Jugend in Bruchtal gelernt hatte. Schon seit einigen Jahren gab es unter den Soldaten niemanden mehr, die sich mit dem Sohn des Königs messen konnte und so standen sich nun zwei ebenbürtige Kämpfer gegenüber. Der Übungskampf hatte eine große Anzahl Männer zu dem Sandplatz in der Kaserne gelockt. Vor fast zwei Mondzyklen war der Ruf zum Heereszug ergangen und es hatte sich bereits eine große Anzahl von Soldaten aus allen Teilen des Reiches in Minas Tirith eingefunden. Eldarion selbst, in seiner Aufgabe als Heerführer des Weißen Turmes, verbrachte seine Tage in den Kasernen und Waffenschmieden und beaufsichtigte die Ausbildung der Kämpfer. Als die Kunde die Ohren der Soldaten erreichte, dass die beiden obersten Heerführer sich im Zweikampf maßen, waren sie in Scharen herbeigeströmt. Gespannt beobachteten sie den König und seinen Sohn, die sich jetzt langsam umkreisten und auf eine Unaufmerksamkeit des Anderen warteten.

Auch Istima hatte sich diese Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen. Sie saß auf dem Zaun, der den Sandplatz umgrenzte, ein wenig abseits von den Soldaten. Morion lag zu ihren Füßen und hatte den Kopf auf seine Pfoten gebettet. Aus dem tapsigen Welpen hatte sich in den letzten zwei Monaten einn aufgeweckter Jungwolf entwickelt. Sein wolliges Fell war nach und nach einem dichten Pelz gewichen, der helle Braunton hatte sich an Beinen und Bauch weiß verfärbt, während Rücken und Kopf von einem dunklen Grau waren, hin und wieder von helleren Streifen durchsetzt. Seine Glieder hatten sich gestreckt, auch wenn er noch nicht zu seiner vollen Größe ausgewachsen war, doch noch immer haftete ihm in manchen Augenblicken die Unbeholfenheit des Welpen an. Wenn er Istima auf ihren Ausritten begleitete, erlegte er bereits Mäuse und Ratten und auch an Kaninchen versuchte er sich, allerdings entwischten ihm die flinken Tiere meist.

Während Morion unbeeindruckt von dem Zweikampf vor sich hin döste, beobachtete Istima ihren Vater und ihren Bruder aufmerksam. Ein unerwarteter Hieb von Aragorn zwang Eldarion zum Zurückweichen, doch schnell hatte er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle und konterte mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Schwertes. Erneut trafen die beiden Klingen aufeinander. Auf Eldarions Gesicht lag ein ernster und konzentrierter Ausdruck, während ein kaum merkliches Lächeln um Aragorns Lippen spielte, das den Stolz auf die Geschicklichkeit seines Sohnes nicht völlig zu verbergen vermochte.

Gerade hatte der Königssohn zu einem weiteren Schlag ausgeholt, als in der Zuschauermenge plötzlich ein Gedränge entstand.

„Mein König!“

Ein Bote kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die Schaulustigen. Rasch wichen die Männer zur Seite und machten ihm Platz. Aragorn senkte sein Schwert und blickte dem jungen Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegen.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte er.

Auch Eldarion hatte sein Schwert zur Seite gelegt und war an die Seite seines Vaters getreten.

„Mein König, ich komme auf direktem Wege von Harlond. Ein Schiff nähert sich dem Hafen.“

Aragorn und Eldarion wechselten einen verwunderten Blick. Harlond war ein wichtiger Umschlagort für allerlei Waren und ein einlaufendes Schiff rechtfertigte noch keine solche Aufregung.

„Und?“, forschte Eldarion deswegen nach.

„Es ist ein Elbenschiff, Herr. Ein schneeweißes Schwanenschiff wie aus den alten Liedern.“

 

°

 

Das Schiff hatte bereits angelegt, als das Königspaar in Begleitung von Eldarion, Vanima und Istima das Tor der Rammas Echor durchritt. Seine hellen Planken leuchteten im Licht der gleißenden Mittagssonne, während es sacht auf dem Wasser schaukelte. Der Bug des etwa zehn _rangar_ großen Schiffes erhob sich in Form eines elegant geschwungenen Schwanenhalses, bekrönt von einem Haupt, das majestätisch auf die Menschen herabblickte. In die Seitenwände war in sorgfältiger Kleinarbeit das Muster von Federn geschnitzt worden und auf Höhe des Mastes wölbten sich die angelegten Schwingen des Schwans empor. Tauwerk und Segel waren aus grau-schimmerndem _Hithlain_ gefertigt und doch war es der Kopf des edlen Vogels, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie zog. Seine Augen waren dunkelblaue Saphiere, in denen ein heller Glanz lag, der das Tier beinahe lebendig erscheinen ließ.

Staunend wanderten die Blicke der Zuschauer über dieses prächtige Schiff, das wirklich einem der alten Lieder über Earendil zu entstammen schien. Schließlich wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit den vier Gestalten zu, die auf dem Kai die Ankunft der Königsfamilie erwartet hatten. Legolas und Gimli standen dort und außerdem zwei dunkelhaarige Elben von edlem Aussehen, die in Gestalt und Antlitz nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Es waren die Brüder der Königin, Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Söhne.

„Wir grüßen Euch“, sagte Elladan und verneigte sich ehrerbietig. Die anderen Drei taten es ihm gleich.

„Wir heißen Euch in Minas Tirith Willkommen“, antwortete Aragorn lächelnd, während Arwen vortrat und ihre Brüder mit einem schwesterlichen Kuss begrüßte, „Euer Besuch ist unverhofft, doch begleitet von großer Freude.“

„Nun, wir kommen, um der künftigen Fürstin von Dol Amroth zu Ehren ihrer Vermählung ein Geschenk zu überreichen“, erklärte Elladan und sah Vanima lächelnd an.

„Ein Geschenk?“, fragte diese überrascht.

Der Elb nickte und deutete auf das Schiff.

„Dies ist die _Elwing_ “, sagte er und erst jetzt fielen den Betrachtern die elbischen Buchstaben auf, die mit Silber in die Bordwand graviert worden waren. „Sie wurde in Zusammenarbeit von Elben und Zwergen geschaffen, um dir zu dienen, Vanima.“

Sprachlos stand Vanima da und in fassunglosem Staunen glitten ihre Augen über dieses prunkvolle Geschenk.

„Das kann unmöglich Euer Ernst sein“, flüsterte sie atemlos, „dieses Schiff wäre würdig, dem mächtigsten und schönsten aller Elbenfürsten zu gehören.“

„Glaube es ruhig, Vanima“, antwortete Gimli und zwinkerte ihr zu, „denn kaum ein schöneres Wesen könnte die _Elwing_ tragen als dich.“

Die Elben nickten zustimmend ob dieser Worte und Legolas fügte hinzu: „Einst verließen die Elben von Dol Amroth aus Mittelerde und fuhren gen Westen. Nun, da die Tochter Arwen Undómiels die Fürstin dieser Gefilde wird, soll auch ein Elbenboot wieder im Hafen von Dol Amroth heimisch sein.“

Wieder wanderten Vanimas ungläubige Blicke über das Schwanenschiff.

„Ich danke euch“, sagte sie schließlich bewegt, „obwohl diese Worte allzu klein sind und kaum angemessen für ein solches Geschenk.“

Gerührt umarmte sie die vier Männer, dann wandte sie sich um und trat vorsichtig näher, um mit ihren Fingern das glatte Holz der Bordwand zu berühren. Elrohir kam hinzu und bot seiner Nichte den Arm, um sie über die Planke an Bord der _Elwing_ zu geleiten.

 

°

 

Einige Tage später brachen sie nach Dol Amroth auf. Die _Elwing_ war das Flaggschiff der kleinen Flotte, die Harlond verließ, um die älteste Königstochter in ihre neue Heimat zu geleiten. An Bord befanden sich Aragorn, Arwen und ihre Kinder, sowie eine Mannschaft, die vom König selbst aus seinen treuesten Männern zusammengestellt worden war, um seiner Tochter auch in Dol Amroth zu Diensten zu sein. Auf den anderen Schiffen folgten Adlige, die der Vermählung Vanimas beiwohnen wollten, sowie kostbare Güter, Gewänder und Schmuck, die Mitgift der Prinzessin.

Auf den Wassern des Anduin passierten sie die Emyn Arnen und die sanften Hügel Süd-Ithiliens, während sich am anderen Ufer die grünen, fruchtbaren Graslande von Lebennin auftaten. Am Mittag des zweiten Tages erreichten sie die große Hafenstadt Pelargir, wo die Schiffe anlegten. Die Bewohner der Stadt begrüßten den hohen Besuch voller Begeisterung und während Aragorn und Eldarion sich mit den Würdenträgern der Stadt trafen, statteten die drei Schwestern dem großen Markt in der Nähe des Hafens einen Besuch ab.

Istima war von Pelargir fasziniert. Die Stadt war durch Handel reich geworden. Viele Schiffe kamen den Anduin herauf und brachten Waren aus aller Herren Länder nach Pelargir. Doch nicht nur der große Hafen sorgte für das Einkommen der Kaufleute, auch die Straße aus dem Süden, aus Harad, führte über die Stadt. In Pelargir und vor allem in der Nähe des Hafens, wo Seeleute und Karawanenführer eine billige Unterkunft fanden, hallte die Luft von den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen wieder. Dort gab es Gondorrim aus den Küstenstädten von Anfalas und Belfalas, Fischer von der Insel Tolfalas und aus dem Mündungsdelta des Anduin, schwarzäugige Haradrim aus Nah-Harad, deren Haut mit sonderbaren Zeichen verziert war, breitschultrige Variags aus dem östlich gelegenen Khand, Händler aus Arnor und Bauern aus Lebennin und Ithilien.

Vórima war schon bald in eine Unterhaltung mit einer Frau vertieft, die an ihrem Stand allerlei exotische Kräuter aus dem fernen Süden feilbot. Mit großem Interesse ließ sie sich von der Händlerin alles über die verschiedenen Wirkweisen und Anwendungen der Pflanzen erzählen. Vanima schlenderte, von einem Teil der Eskorte begleitet, von Auslage zu Auslage, während Istima hin und wieder innehielt und gespannt den Unterhaltungen lauschte, die um sie herum geführt wurden.

Viele Gespräche drehten sich um die Lage in Harad. Flüchtlinge aus den verschiedenen Kleinkönigreichen hatten in Pelargir vor dem Krieg in ihrer Heimat Zuflucht gesucht und Gerüchte über die Blutrünstigkeit von Schebitkos Horden machten rasch die Runde. Doch die Gondorrim ließen sich von den Geschichten nicht beunruhigen. Einige junge Heißsporne verfochten zwar vehement die Meinung, man hätte schon bei den ersten Meldungen die Armee entsenden und dem Eroberungswahn Schebitkos ein schnelles Ende machen sollen, aber die meisten Menschen begrüßten die Besonnenheit des Königs. Das Vertrauen in das Haus Telcontar saß tief und niemand zweifelte daran, dass König Elessar auch diese Gefahr rechtzeitig abwenden würde.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht in Pelargir und verließen die Stadt am nächsten Morgen mit der Strömung des Anduin, begleitet von den guten Wünschen der Bewohner. In den Dörfern am Ufer hielten die Menschen staunend in ihrer Arbeit inne, wenn sie der königlichen Schiffe ansichtig wurden und die Kinder liefen voller Begeisterung ein kleines Stück neben dem Fluss her, lachten und winkten, bis die Flotte hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand. So durchquerten sie Lebennin und erreichten gegen Abend das Mündungsdelta des Anduin. Der Kapitän gab Befehl, die Anker zu werfen, erst bei Tageslicht sei eine sichere Fahrt durch das Labyrinth von Flussarmen möglich.

Ethir wurde das Gebiet rund um die Mündung des Anduin genannt. Es wurde hauptsächlich von Fischern bewohnt, ein rauer Menschenschlag, der sich zwar dem Wiedervereinigten Königreich zugehörig fühlte, aber dem kein Fürst vorstand. Sie allein kannten das Delta mit all seinen Haupt- und Nebenflüssen, seinen tückischen Sümpfen und dichten Wäldern aus Schilfgras. Ihre Hütten standen einzeln und waren auf Stelzen erbaut, denn im Frühling nach der Schneeschmelze wurde alles Land von den Wassermassen überschwemmt.

Selbst bei Tag war es nicht einfach, einen Weg durch dieses Gewirr von Wasserarmen zu finden. Manchmal zeichnete sich eine Fahrrinne ab, der die Schiffe folgen konnten, doch oft war es nur der Erfahrung des Kapitäns zu verdanken, dass die Schiffe nicht auf Grund liefen oder einen Nebenfluss befuhren, der sie alsbald tiefer in das Labyrinth hineingeführt hätte. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie das Delta verließen und schließlich die Weiten des Westmeeres erreichten.

Istima verbrachte viel Zeit an der Reling, wo sie gedankenverloren das Auf und Ab der Wellen betrachtete und dem stetigen Rauschen des Wassers lauschte, hin und wieder durchbrochen von dem schrillen Kreischen der Möwen. Der Gedanke an Radagast war in ihrem Herzen nicht kleiner geworden und hier, an dem Rand jenes Meeres, über das er einst nach Mittelerde gereist war, fühlte sie sich dem Zauberer mit einem Mal wieder näher als in den Monaten zuvor. Ihr Blick war oft gen Westen gerichtet, nach dem fernen Aman, und mit jedem Atemzug, der ihre Brust mit der salzigen Meeresluft füllte, spürte sie eine Sehnsucht in sich stärker werden, ein Verlangen, die Schiffe gen Westen zu lenken, wohin auch Radagast eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass auch ihre Geschwister sehnsüchtig der Musik der Wellen lauschten und ihre Mutter nur selten ihren Platz im Bug des Schiffes verließ, ihre Augen in eine Ferne gerichtet, die kein anderer zu erblicken vermochte.

Zwei weitere Tage dauerte die Reise, die sie an den Steilküsten von Belfalas entlang führte, ehe sie schließlich am Mittag des dritten Tages die Stadt Dol Amroth erblickten. Hohe Kaimauern teilten das weite Hafenbecken in drei Bereiche, die Bucht der Weißen Schiffe, wo die Kriegsflotte von Belfalas vor Anker lag, die Werft, wo die besten Schiffsbauer Gondors beschäftigt waren, und schließlich der Hafen, den Handelskoggen und Fischerboote ansteuerten. Hinter dem Hafen erhoben sich die Hügel, die der Stadt einst ihren Namen gegeben hatten. Die Straßen, die sich die dort hinaufzogen, waren von hellen Häusern gesäumt, und zuhäupten der Stadt, mit einem weiten Blick über das Meer, stand die mächtige Burg der Fürsten von Dol Amroth. Obgleich als Festung erbaut, waren die hohen Mauern nicht abweisend, sondern hell, von zahlreichen Balkonen gesäumt und von lieblichen Gärten umgeben.

Auf den Stegen und Straßen stand die Bevölkerung der Stadt dicht gedrängt, welche voller Neugier die Ankunft der Braut erwartete. Vanima stand im Bug der _Elwing_ , als die Schiffe in den Hafen einbogen. Ihr Kleid war ebenso strahlend weiß wie die Planken des Schwanenschiffes und das lange, schwarze Haar umspielte ihr makelloses Gesicht. Sie erschien dem Volk wie eine Gesandte von Ulmo selbst, denn ihre Schönheit war die Schönheit der Erstgeborenen und das Schiff erinnerte an die alten Schiffe der Elben, die einst von diesen Ufern in das ferne Segensreich aufgebrochen waren. Und so verehrten und liebten sie Vanima die Schöne vom ersten Augenblick an. Noch bevor die Nacht hereinbrach, hatten die Menschen ihrer neuen Fürstin den Beinamen Enulmorín gegeben, 'Die von Ulmo gekrönte', denn hier, an den Ufern des Meeres, verehrten sie den Herrn über Wellen und Wind mehr als alle anderen Valar.

Am Pier standen Elphir, der Fürst von Dol Amroth, und seine Gemahlin Gelanel, sowie Alphros, der seinen Blick kaum von seiner schönen Braut zu lösen vermochte, Alphwen, die liebreizende Tochter des Fürstenpaares, und Gelufal, Elphirs jüngster Sohn, der das Mannesalter noch nicht erreicht hatte. Vanima schritt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Planke des angelegten Schiffes hinunter und als Alphros ihre Hand nahm und sie mit einem scheuen Kuss begrüßte, brachen die Menschen um sie herum in Jubel aus.

 

°

 

An diesem Abend verließ Vanima schon recht früh das prächtige Festmahl zu ihren Ehren und wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin taten ihre Geschwister es ihr gleich. Sie verließen die Burg und schlichen durch die trotz der späten Stunde noch sehr belebten Gassen, in denen zahlreiche Feuer brannten, an denen die Bewohner speisten und tranken und die Schönheit der Braut priesen, die lieblicher war als die Morgenröte über den Weiten des Meeres. Doch die Vier zog es weiter hinab, fort von den Feiernden, und so erreichten sie schließlich ungesehen den Strand.

Die heranbrandenden Wellen verschluckten jedes andere Geräusch. Groß und dunkel kamen sie heran, brachen sich in hell spritzender Gischt und zogen sich wieder zurück, um der nächsten Woge Platz zu machen. Istima schlüpfte aus ihre Schuhen, raffte den Rock und lief dem Wasser entgegen. Vanima tat es ihr gleich und eine Zeit lang standen sie lachend nebeneinander, während das herankommende Wasser ihre Füße umspielte. Vórima und Eldarion ließen sich im weichen Sand nieder und schließlich gesellten sich Vanima und Istima zu ihnen. Schweigend beobachteten sie das Meer, das trotz seiner Stetigkeit nichts von seiner Faszination verlor. Vardas Himmelslichter brachen sich in der dunklen Wasseroberfläche und das Rauschen der Brandung erfüllte die Luft und nahm die Geschwister gefangen.

„Hört ihr die Musik?“, fragte Istima ergriffen und ihre Geschwister nickten andächtig.

Unvermittelt begann Eldarion zu sprechen.

„Zuweilen kommt Ulmo an die Küsten von Mittelerde oder wandert die Fjorde hinauf weit ins Landesinnere“, erzählte er, und es waren die gleichen Worte, mit denen Arwen ihren Kindern immer die Valaquenta geschildert hatte, „und spielt dort, ungesehen von den Kindern Iluvatars, auf seinen großen Hörnern, den Ulumúri, die aus weißen Muscheln geschliffen sind...“

„... Und jene, zu denen diese Musik dringt, die hören sie immerdar in ihrem Herzen“, nahm Vanima den Faden auf, „und nie mehr verlässt sie die Sehnsucht nach der See...“

„... Zu jenen aber, die in Mittelerde wohnen, spricht Ulmo zumeist mit Stimmen, die nur als Musik der Wasser vernommen werden...“, fuhr Vórima fort.

„Denn alle Meere, Seen, Flüsse, Quellen und Brunnen sind sein Reich und so fließt der Geist Ulmos in allen Adern der Welt“, schloss Istima und die Geschwister versanken in einträchtigem Schweigen, als sie an die unzähligen Stunden dachten, in denen ihre Eltern ihnen die alten Geschichten erzählt hatten. Sie waren zu dieser späten Stunde ans Meer gekommen, um Abschied von den gemeinsamen Tagen ihrer Kindheit zu nehmen.

„Schön hast du es hier, Vanima“, sagte Vórima schließlich leise und ergriff die Hand ihrer Schwester.

„Ja“, flüsterte Vanima und erwiderte den sachten Druck, „es ist wunderschön.“

Doch ihre Stimme klang wehmütig bei diesen Worten.

 

°

 

Die große Halle war erfüllt von hellem Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster fiel und den weißen Granit, aus dem die ganze Burg erbaut war, zum Leuchten brachte. Blaue Wandbehänge mit Schwänen, dem Wappentier von Dol Amroth, bedeckten die Wände, doch über der Empore mit dem hohen Stuhl des Fürsten hatte man, zu Ehren der Braut, auch das schwarze Banner mit dem Weißen Baum aufgehängt. Von draußen drang das Rauschen des Meeres herein und vermischte sich dem Raunen der Menschen, die Zeuge der Vermählung von Vanima Telcontar mit Alphros von Dol Amroth sein würden.

In einem Halbkreis zu Füßen der Empore standen die beiden Familien der Brautleute. Aragorn, bekleidet mit einem dunkelroten Hemd und einem schwarzen, silbern verbrämten Surcot, das am Hals von dem samaragdgrünen Elessar zusammengehalten wurde, trug die Krone des Reiches auf dem Haupt. Neben ihm stand Königin Arwen in einem purpurnen Kleid, den Hals mit Granaten geschmückt und mit einem silbernen Diadem bekränzt. Eldarion trug, gleich seinem Vater, eine schwarze Tunika, die mit dem Wappen der Telcontar bestickt war, während Istima und Vórima weiße Kleider trugen und Schmuck aus hell glitzernden Diamanten. Und doch war es Vanima, die alle Blicke auf sich zog. Das hellblaue Kleid umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Körper und das Licht brach sich in den Silberfäden und den unzähligen Perlen, mit denen Säume und Mieder bestickt waren. Sie trug den Schmuck, der Alphros' Brautgabe an sie gewesen war, und um die Stirn spannte sich das kostbare Diadem, dessen weiße Perlen in der schwarzen Haarflut gleich den Sternen am dunklen Nachthimmel leuchteten.

Aragorn ergriff die Hand seiner ältesten Tochter und führte sie in die Mitte des Kreises. Elphir und Alphros taten es ihnen gleich.

„Hört mich an, ihr Menschen von Gondor“, erhob der König laut seine Stimme, „Alphros, Elphirs Sohn, erbittet die Hand Vanima Telcontars, Prinzessin von Gondor und Arnor, um sie als seine Gemahlin heimzuführen, und sie gewährt diese Bitte voller Freude.“

Alphros streckte den Arm aus, die Handfläche nach oben gekehrt, und Vanima legte ihre Hand in die Seine. Aragorn ergriff ein breites Band, dessen eine Seite schwarz und mit weißen Bäumen bestickt war, während die andere Seite den Silberschwan auf blauem Grund zeigte, und umwickelte damit die verbundenen Hände.

„Somit werden Vanima und Alphros vor euch allen zusammen gegeben“, sagte er, während Elphir einen silbernen Kelch mit Wein füllte und ihn an seinen Sohn weiterreichte. Alphros wiederum bot den Becher Vanima dar, die einen Schluck daraus nahm und ihn an ihren Bräutigam zurückgab. Auch Alphros nahm einen Schluck, während Elphir einen weiteren Kelch erhob.

„Mögen die Valar diese Ehe segnen.“

„Mögen die Valar diese Ehe segnen“, wiederholten die Anwesenden im Chor und erhoben ihre Kelche, um auf das Wohl des jungen Paares zu trinken.

Vanima und Alphros öffneten mit ihren freien Händen das Band, dann zog der Fürstensohn seine Gemahlin an sich und küsste sie, während Jubelrufe die große Halle erfüllten und eine silberne Glocke die Nachricht von der Vermählung bis in die Stadt hinunter trug.

 

°

 

Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten drei Tage und erstreckten sich über die ganze Stadt. Alle Tore der Burg waren geöffnet, es gab reichlich Speisen und Getränke und Spielleute erfüllten die Luft mit schönen Klängen. Zwar mochte es in der großen Halle geordneter zugehen als in den Innenhöfen, das Essen war raffinierter und die Lieder weniger ausgelassen, doch die Stimmung war gleichermaßen fröhlich und heiter. Adlige und Bauern, Händler und Soldaten wünschten dem jungen Paar von Herzen alles Gute und tranken so manchen Schluck zu seinem Wohl. Wann immer Vanima und Alphros sich dem Volk zeigten, wurden sie bejubelt, und man pries Fürsten- und Königshaus für die Freigiebigkeit, die das ausgelassene Treiben erst ermöglichte.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages verließ Istima das Fest. Eldarion befand sich gerade in einem angeregten Gespräch mit Alphwen, der Tochter Elphirs, die man voller Hoffnung bei allen Mahlzeiten neben den Kronprinzen gesetzt hatte und die auch sonst kaum von seiner Seite wich. Vanima und Vórima hatten sich in eine der Fensternischen zurückgezogen und unterhielten sich leise, während Alphros und sein jüngerer Bruder Gelufal gebannt die Künste eines Feuerschluckers beobachteten. Die jüngste Königstochter hatte eine Weile still auf ihrem Platz gesessen und den Erzählungen eines alten Mannes gelauscht. Doch ihre Gedanken waren immer wieder abgeschweift und so erhob sie sich schließlich und entfernte sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment aus der Halle. Sie umging eine Menschenansammlung, die der kunstvollen Akrobatik zweier Artisten zusah und ließ sich schließlich in der Nähe der Ställe in einer ruhigen Ecke nieder. Das Stampfen der Pferde und das leise Winseln der Jagdhundwelpen ließ den Trubel des Festes für einen Moment in den Hintergrund treten, und Istima dachte an Morion, den der Stallmeister Minas Tiriths für die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Sie ließ sich auf einem Strohballen nieder, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Außenwand des Stalles und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten. Dort fand sie schließlich auch Eldarion. 

„Muinthel?“, fragte er besorgt, „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, natürlich“, antworte Istima und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, „ich habe nur ein wenig Ruhe gesucht.“

Ihr Bruder betrachtete sie einen Moment aufmerksam, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort neben sie setzte.

„Du musst mir keine Gesellschaft leisten, Muindor. Warum kehrst du nicht zum Fest zurück? Alphwen scheint mir eine entzückende Gesellschaft zu sein und sie findet offensichtlich Gefallen an dir.“

„Sie ist ein liebenswertes Mädchen“, gab Eldarion zu, „und doch reizt sie mich nicht.“

„Oh, Muindor, wird dir jemals eine Frau gefallen?“, neckte Istima.

„Und dir?“, entgegnete Eldarion ernst und seine Schwester verstummte.

Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf ab und blickte starr in die Dunkelheit.

„Du denkst an ihn, nicht wahr?“, fragte Eldarion behutsam.

Istima antwortete nicht, doch ihr Bruder bemerkte die einzelne Träne, die über ihre Wange lief. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr sanft über den Arm.

„Es muss schwer für dich sein, Vanima in ihrem Glück zu sehen“, vermutete er.

Istima zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich freue mich für sie. Es ist nur... er fehlt mir so sehr, Muindor. Stets begleitet er mich in meinen Gedanken und all diese Fröhlichkeit... manchmal ist es schwer...“ Sie unterbrach sich und wischte mit einer Hand die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie. Schließlich schüttelte Istima den Kopf.

„Es ist dumm“, sagte sie brüsk, „zwei Monate sind seit unserer Trennung vergangen. Ich sollte ihn vergessen.“

Eldarion wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Stattdessen legte er stumm einen Arm um seine Schwester und drückte sie an sich.

„Ja, ich sollte ihn vergessen“, flüsterte Istima an seiner Schulter, „doch ich kann es nicht.“

 

°

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen färbten den Himmel im Osten rot, als Vanima am Ufer des Meeres Abschied von ihrer Familie nahm.

„Du wirst wieder froh werden, kleine Schwester, ich weiß es“, flüsterte sie, als sie Istima umarmte.

„Werde du glücklich, Vanima“, erwiderte die Jüngere ernst.

Vanima warf Alphros einen Blick zu.

„Das werde ich“, sagte sie leise und ihre Augen strahlten.

Dann trat sie zu Eldarion und Vórima und umarmte auch sie innig, ehe sie ihren Eltern den Abschiedsbecher darbot.

„ _Namári_ _ë_ _, iell-nin_ “, sagte Arwen und strich ihrer Tochter sanft durchs Haar.

„ _Namári_ _ë_ _, naneth ar adar_ “, antwortete Vanima leise.

„Möge dein Leben an Alphros' Seite von allem Unglück ungetrübt bleiben, meine Tochter“, sagte Aragorn lächelnd und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „Lebe wohl!“

Noch lange standen Eltern und Geschwister im Heck und sahen zu, wie Vanima und Alphros in der Ferne verschwanden. Das letzte, was im Hafen verblasste, war das strahlendweiße Schwanenschiff, das mit der ältesten Königstochter in Dol Amroth verblieb.

Die Rückfahrt verlief ereignislos, doch die Stimmung an Bord war gedrückt. Nicht nur die Trennung von Vanima lastete auf der Familie. Nach der Fröhlichkeit der letzten Tage schwebte der drohende Krieg mit Harad jetzt wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen. Und während Aragorn und Eldarion oft in Diskussionen über die neuesten Entwicklungen, die beste Strategie und die Ausbildung der Soldaten vertieft waren, saßen die drei Frauen zusammen und dachten voll Sorge an den nahen Aufbruch von Gemahl, Sohn, Vater und Bruder. Vanimas heiteres Gemüt fehlte ihnen in jenen Momenten besonders.

Dieses Mal legten sie keinen Zwischenhalt in Pelargir ein, sondern fuhren auf direktem Wege stromaufwärts nach Minas Tirith. Im Hafen von Harlond bestiegen sie die bereitstehenden Pferde und ritten über den Pelennor dem Stadttor zu. Die Torwachen verneigten sich ehrerbietig, während der dienstälteste Soldat vortrat und den König und die Königin in Minas Tirith Willkommen hieß.

„Ich danke Euch, Hauptmann“, sagte Aragorn, „gab es besondere Vorkommnisse in unserer Abwesenheit?“

„Nichts Wichtiges, mein König“, versicherte der Soldat, „nur ein Mann hat um eine Audienz bei Euch ersucht. Ich habe ihn an Herrn Faramir verwiesen.“

„Was für ein Mann?“, fragte der König nach. „Ist er noch hier?“

„Wie ich hörte, hat er in Gästehäusern im sechsten Ring Quartier genommen, um auf Eure Rückkehr zu warten, Herr. Er nannte sich selbst Radagast der Braune.“

 

°°°

 


	13. Wiedersehen

„Radagast der Braune?“, wiederholte Aragorn und wechselte einen erstaunten Blick mit der Königin.

Eldarion sah bestürzt zu Istima hinüber, die ob der Erwähnung dieses Namens erbleichte. Wie erstarrt saß sie auf ihrem Pferd, das unruhig den Kopf schüttelte, woraufhin die Zügel ihren steifgewordenen Fingern entglitten. Istima bemerkte es nicht einmal. Ein kurzer Schwindel überkam sie und sie schloss die Augen, während die Erkenntnis mit jedem Herzschlag weiter von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Radagast war hier.

Weder Freude noch Schmerz erfüllte ihr Inneres, nur Fassungslosigkeit und eine Sehnsucht, die sie zu zerreißen drohte, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Eine beklemmende Schwere lag auf ihrer Brust und erschwerte ihr das Atmen, während wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme ihres Vaters an ihre Ohren drang. Sie fühlte Eldarions besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen, unfähig, ihn zu erwidern.

Plötzlich spürte sie den Griff einer schlanken Hand an ihrem Oberarm und eine Stimme flüsterte: „Komm zu dir, Schwester!“

Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte in Vórimas blaue Augen, die sie eindringlich musterten. Auch Eldarion war nun an ihrer Seite und ergriff die Zügel ihres Pferdes.

„Bleibe ruhig, Muinthel“, raunte er.

Istima vermochte nur zu nicken. Ihre Eltern hatten von der kurzen Aufregung hinter ihnen nichts bemerkt.

„... soll ihn sofort zu mir bringen“, ordnete Aragorn gerade an, „ein solcher Gast ist uns zu jeder Zeit Willkommen!“

Der Soldat verbeugte sich.

„Zu Befehl, mein König.“

Die Pferde setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und liefen gemessenen Schrittes die Straße hinauf. In den Gassen sammelte sich das Volk und jubelte König und Königin zu. Istima nahm dies alles wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Teilnahmslos saß sie auf ihrem Pferd, das unbeirrt seinen Gefährten folgte. Sie war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Vor den Ställen glitt sie aus dem Sattel und überließ das Tier wortlos den Stallburschen. Nun fiel auch Arwen die Blässe ihrer jüngsten Tochter auf. Sie kam heran und legte Istima ihre kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Istima?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Istima, „vielleicht ist es nur die Müdigkeit.“

Arwen wandte sich an eine ihrer Zofen: „Herrin Besaloth, würdet Ihr Istima in ihre Gemächer begleiten?“

Die Zofe kam eilfertig herbei, doch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, kam ein dunkelgrauer Wolf wie aus dem Nichts angelaufen und sprang begeistert an Istima hoch.

„Morion!“ Istima ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um den Wolf zu umarmen. Morion beschnupperte sie aufgeregt und gab winselnde Laute von sich, während er den Kopf an ihrer Schulter rieb. Istima streichelte sein weiches Fell und vergaß für einen Augenblick Radagasts unerwartetes Auftauchen.

„Mein kleiner Wolf“, sagte sie zärtlich und zerzauste den dichten Pelz, „ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen.“

 

°

 

Istimas Zimmer lag auf der Südseite des Palastes, sodass sie keinen Blick auf den Hof des Weißen Baumes hatte. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Fenster zu suchen, von welchem sie den Platz beobachten und vielleicht einen Blick auf Radagast erhaschen konnte, wenn er zu ihrem Vater gebracht wurde. Doch als sie schon in der Tür stand, überkam sie die Furcht, den geliebten Mann zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht mehr erwiderte, dass sein Herz verschlossen war und der Grund, der ihn nach Minas Tirith geführt hatte, keinerlei Bezug zu ihrer Liebe hatte.

Verzagt sank sie auf ihr Bett. Nach einer Weile kam Morion herbei und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Istima kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, während er sie aus seinen gelben Augen aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was tut er bloß hier?“, fragte sie den Wolf.

Morion wiefte leise.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, ihn jemals wiederzusehen und nun ist er hier. Warum? Meinetwegen? Und wenn nicht? Wie soll ich ihm bloß gegenübertreten und in seinen Augen lesen, dass er nichts mehr für mich empfindet? Ihn nicht zu sehen, zerreißt mir das Herz, doch so bleibt mir die Erinnerung an seine Liebe, an seine zärtlichen Berührungen, an seine Küsse. Wenn ich ihn ansehe und erkenne, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für ihn hat, dann bleibt mir nicht einmal mehr die Erinnerung. Dann habe ich nichts mehr.“

Der Wolf leckte tröstend ihre Finger.

Istima lächelte traurig.

„Entschuldige, mein Freund. Du bleibst mir natürlich.“

Morion wedelte mit dem Schwanz, dann befreite er sich von ihrer Hand und lief unruhig durchs Zimmer.

Istima sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht fiel ihr wieder ein, in der Radagast und sie Morion im Fangorn gefunden hatten. Wie sich in der Sorge um den verletzten Welpen alle Gefühle offenbart hatten. Sie dachte an den Ausdruck auf Radagasts Gesicht, die tiefe Liebe gepaart mit Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schmerz, der sich auf ewig in ihr Herz gebrannt hatte. War es möglich, dass sich seine Gefühle gewandelt hatten? Oder begleitete der Gedanke an ihre gemeinsame Zeit ihn in jedem Moment seines Daseins, wie es auch bei ihr der Fall war? Hatte sie die Kraft, ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten? Würde sie eine weitere Zurückweisung überstehen?

Morions Heulen riss Istima aus ihren Gedanken. Der Wolf stand an der Tür und kratzte am Holz. Er lief zu ihr und winselte, dann trabte er erneut zu der Tür.

„Du spürst, dass er hier ist, nicht wahr?“

Morion wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und kratzte wieder an der Tür.

„Und du möchtest zu ihm?“

Er kam zu ihr und rieb auffordernd seinen Kopf an ihrem Bein, ehe er sich wieder abwandte und zur Tür lief.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm begegnen kann, Morion. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft habe.“

Der Wolf winselte unruhig. Istima erhob sich von ihrem Bett und ging zu ihm. Beruhigend strich sie über seinen Kopf.

„Verstehe mich doch. Ich weiß, dass du ihn auch vermisst hast, aber was passiert, wenn er sich erneut von uns abwendet?“

Morion ließ sich die Zärtlichkeit einen Moment gefallen, dann schüttelte er ungeduldig den Kopf und machte sich wieder an der Tür zu schaffen. Istima lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Wieder erschien Radagasts Antlitz vor ihren Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war weich und liebevoll und die Sehnsucht legte sich wie ein Fels auf ihre Brust. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, dass Morion Recht hatte. Sie musste ihn wiedersehen. Ihn so nah zu wissen und ihm trotzdem fern zu bleiben, das war ihr nicht möglich. Noch einmal in seine Augen zu sehen, noch einmal seine Stimme zu hören... Es würde den Schmerz wert sein, der sie später heimsuchen würde.

Entschlossen drückte Istima die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Morion trabte zielstrebig los und sie musste sich eilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie verließen den Palast und liefen die Treppe hinab in den sechsten Ring. Der Wolf schien genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte. Er ließ die Stallungen hinter sich und auch das streng bewachte Fen Hollen, das Tor zu den Weihestätten. Vor den Häusern der Heilung kam er schließlich zum Stehen. Der Wächter an der Pforte betrachtete den Wolf verwundert, doch als Istima um Einlass bat, öffnete er gehorsam die Türflügel und ließ die Königstochter mit ihrem tierischen Begleiter eintreten.

Vor dem Haus stand Vórima, in ein Gespräch mit dem Kräutermeister vertieft. Als sie ihrer Schwester ansichtig wurde, nickte sie kurz und machte eine unauffällige Geste in Richtung der Gärten, ohne den alten Heiler in seinem Redefluss zu unterbrechen. Ihre Lippen formten drei lautlose Worte: „Er ist hier.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Istima und lief auf rasch auf einem der Kieswege zwischen den sorgfältig angelegten Beeten davon, Morion dicht auf den Fersen. Schon bald überholte er sie und übernahm erneut die Führung. Unbeirrbar lotste er sie immer tiefer in den Garten hinein, an Kräutern und Büschen vorbei und unter Bäumen hindurch. Schließlich tauchte vor ihnen die Mauer auf und Istima unterbrach abrupt ihren Lauf und blieb im Schatten eines Apfelbaums stehen. Auf der Brüstung erhob sich die Silhouette eines Mannes, der gedankenverloren Richtung Osten sah.

Morion schien Istimas Zögern nicht zu bemerken. Mit ein paar schnellen Sätzen rannte er die Treppe hinauf und sprang freudig an Radagast hoch. Der Zauberer zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ein kleiner Teil von Istima bemerkte, dass er wahrlich abgelenkt gewesen sein musste, wenn ein Tier ihn derart überrumpeln konnte. Doch der Rest von ihr stand einfach nur da und sah wie gebannt zu dem Zauberer hinauf, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Radagast beugte sich zu dem Wolf hinunter, der sich aufgeregt winselnd an seine Beine schmiegte. Plötzlich wandte Morion jedoch den Kopf und sah fragend zu Istima. Radagast folgte seiner Bewegung und als der Blick seiner braunen Augen dem Ihren begegnete, schien die Welt für einen Moment still zu stehen.

Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht deuten, als er vom Rand der Mauer auf sie hinab schaute. Völlig unbewegt stand er da und sah sie an, hielt ihren Blick gefangen, und auch sie selbst rührte sich nicht, gefangen zwischen Hoffnung und Angst, die in ihrer Brust miteinander rangen. Und doch waren diese Regungen überschattet von einem anderen, einem tieferen Gefühl, dass ungeachtet aller Umstände ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ ob Radagasts Anblick. Wie sehr sie ihn liebte! Trotz seiner Zurückweisung, trotz der Zeit ihrer Trennung, trotz aller Vernunft, die ihr gebot, ihn zu vergessen. Und so stand sie da und schaute ihn an, glücklich über diesen kurzen Augenblick, der ihr geschenkt worden war, und unglücklich über seine Vergänglichkeit.

Dann, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, flüsterte Radagast ein Wort, kaum vernehmlich über dem Rauschen der Zweige, und doch überwand es die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und drang tief in Istimas Inneres.

„Ithiliell.“

Nur ein Wort und doch lag in ihm Radagasts ganzes Herz und beseitigte alle Zweifel. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich nichts verändert.

Er eilte die Treppe hinab und sie kam ihm entgegen. Seine Arme umfingen sie, zogen sie an sich und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der die Zeit ihrer Trennung vergessen machen wollte. Seine Finger verflochten sich mit ihrem langen Haar, ihre Hand lag über seinem Herzen, dessen stetiger Schlag sie daran erinnerte, dass diese Begegnung Wirklichkeit war und keinem Traum entsprang.

Schließlich lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Istima barg ihr Gesicht an Radagasts Brust. Er roch nach Erde, Wald und dem würzigen Duft wilder Kräuter, so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich hier bist“, murmelte sie.

Radagast strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Ithiliell. Es war, als ob ich einen Teil meines Selbst verloren hätte, als ich dich im Fangorn zurückließ.“ Seine Finger spielten mit einer Haarsträhne, während er zu dem Wolf hinüber sah, der sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte und mit großem Interesse das Wurzelwerk eines Haselstrauches untersuchte. „Morion ist groß geworden.“

Istima hob den Kopf und suchte seinen Blick.

„Warum bist du zurückgekehrt?“

Er hob seine Hand und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Weil ich ohne dich nicht sein kann, Istima. Ich habe es versucht. Mit allem Willen und mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, habe ich versucht, ohne dich zu sein. Doch ich habe es nicht geschafft, den Ruf meines Herzens zu missachten.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Heißt das...“, sie konnte nicht weitersprechen.

„Das heißt, dass ich bei deinem Vater um deine Hand anhalten werde, wenn du es noch willst“, vervollständigte Radagast den Satz und lächelte ihr zu.

Istima küsste ihn stürmisch, doch Radagast erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, dann schob er sie sacht fort. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und erkannte, dass sein Lächeln nicht nur freudvoll war, auch Schmerz war darin zu lesen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du diese Entscheidung jetzt triffst, Istima“, antwortete Radagast bestimmt.

„Aber warum...“, wollte sie aufbegehren, doch der Zauberer unterbrach sie: „Du erkennst in deiner Überschwänglichkeit nicht die Tragweite, die diese Entscheidung birgt.“

Istima wandte unwillig den Kopf, doch Radagast legte sanft einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ithiliell, und keine Macht Ardas kann an meinen Gefühlen für dich etwas ändern. Doch wenn du dich entscheidest, mit mir zu leben, musst du etwas anderes aufgeben.“

Istima erwiderte stumm seinen Blick, doch er sah, dass sie begriff. Dennoch fuhr er fort: „Wenn du dich für die Unsterblichkeit entscheidest, die dir inne wohnt, wirst du deine Familie verlieren.“

Istima wandte sich ab und dieses Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück. Sie wusste es. Natürlich wusste sie es. Doch sie hatte es stets vermieden, sich mit diesem Aspekt ihres elbischen Erbes auseinanderzusetzen. Sie kannte die Traurigkeit in den Augen ihrer Mutter, wenn die Sprache auf Elrond und Celebrian kam, Istimas Großeltern, die beide gen Westen gesegelt waren. Arwen würde ihre Eltern niemals wiedersehen, weil sie sich für ein sterbliches Leben an Aragorns Seite entschieden hatte. Der Tod, das Geschenk des Einen an die Menschen, trennte das Schicksal der älteren und der jüngeren Kinder Ilúvatars auf ewig.

Radagasts eindeutige Worte zerrten nun unbarmherzig die Wahrheit hervor, die sie lange Zeit in einem tiefen Winkel ihres Bewusstseins verborgen gehalten hatte. Wenn sie sich gegen ihr menschliches Erbe entschied und für die Unsterblichkeit und ein Leben an Radagasts Seite, dann würde dies die ewige Trennung von ihrer Familie bedeuten und allen Menschen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war. Ein Abschied, den auch der Tod nicht aufzuheben vermochte.

Sie sah hinauf zu dem weißen Turm Ecthelions, an dessen Spitze das Banner des Königs im Wind wehte. Der weiße Baum mit den sieben Sternen, das Wappen ihres Hauses. Ihre Gedanken flogen zu ihren Eltern, Vanima, Vórima und vor allem Eldarion und aus der Tiefe ihrer Erinnerung traten ihr Bilder aus ihrer Jugend vor Augen. Konnte sie ihre Familie tatsächlich der Liebe wegen verlassen?

Radagast trat leise an sie heran und ergriff ihre Hand. Istima blickte auf ihre verschlungenen Finger hinab.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie verzagt.

Der Zauberer hob seine andere Hand und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange.

„Ich wollte dich niemals vor diese Entscheidung stellen, Ithiliell“, sagte er traurig. „Nimm dir Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Ich werde dich deinen Entschluss alleine treffen lassen und wenn du es so wünschst, werde ich danach nie wieder in dein Leben treten.“

 

°

 

Arwen hatte bisher nur Erzählungen über Radagast den Braunen gehört, begegnet war sie ihm noch nie. Im Gegensatz zu Gandalf, der ein häufiger Gast in Imladris und Lórien gewesen war, hatte es den braunen Zauberer nicht in die Heimstätten der letzten Hochelben gezogen. Nur mit den Waldelben des Eryn Lasgalen und ihrem König Thranduil hatte er Bekanntschaft gepflegt.

Trotzdem offenbarte sich ihr die Geschichte, die Istima seit zwei Monaten vor ihr verbarg, fast augenblicklich, als sie Radagast und ihre jüngste Tochter beim Abendmahl vor sich sah. Sie lauschte den Gesprächen und ihr fiel Istimas Schweigsamkeit auf, die nicht ihrem Naturell entsprach, wenn es spannende Geschichten zu erfahren gab. Sie beobachtete Eldarion, dessen prüfende Blicke den Zauberer immer wieder trafen, während Istima jeden Augenkontakt zu Radagast vermied. Und sie dachte an den Wolf, dessen Anwesenheit sie nie in Frage gestellt hatte und welche nun Antworten lieferte, die sie nie hatte hören wollen. Es war eine Erkenntnis, die kalt nach ihrem Herzen griff.

 

°

 

„Du warst sehr schweigsam heute Abend.“

Arwen saß vor dem silbernen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafgemach. Als sie den Blick hob, begegnete sie Aragorns Augen, die sie liebevoll betrachteten. Rasch sah sie wieder auf ihre gefalteten Hände hinab, die rastlos mit dem filigranen Griff einer Bürste spielten. Wie sollte sie zu ihrem Gemahl von ihrer Erkenntnis sprechen, da sie doch um den Schmerz wusste, den sie ihm damit zufügen würde?

Sie hatte lange Zeit gehofft, dass das schwere Schicksal der Peredhil an ihren Kinder vorbeizöge, dass sie, gleich ihren Eltern, ihr Leben in der Sterblichkeit der Menschen beschließen würden. Und doch hatte die dunkle Vorahnung in ihrem Herzen gelebt, dass auch das elbische Erbe seinen Anteil fordern und sich die Zerissenheit ihrer Ahnen in ihren Kindern wiederfinden würde.

Arwen sah wieder hoch und als Aragorn den kummervollen Ausdruck ihres Gesichts sah, trat er beunruhigt näher.

„Was bedrückt dich, Arwen?“, fragte er.

„Istimas Herz ist Radagast zugewandt“, antwortete seine Gemahlin leise, „und ebenso besitzt sie das Seinige.“

„Was?“ Aragorns Stimme klang fassungslos. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich habe es gesehen und eine Befürchtung bestätigt gefunden, die seit Istimas Rückkehr mein Herz belastete.“

Aragorn wandte sich ab und ließ sich auf die Kante des Bettes sinken.

„So werden wir sie verlieren?“, fragte er tonlos.

„Ihre Wahl ist noch nicht getroffen und die Entscheidung, vor der sie steht, quält ihr Herz.“ Arwen legte die Bürste zurück und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Langsamen Schrittes trat sie an das große Fenster und sah hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. „Doch ich fürchte es.“

Aragorn fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Die Bürde unserer Sippe“, murmelte er dumpf.

Seine Gemahlin sah wortlos hinaus. Die Halbelben waren das Bindeglied der zwei Geschlechter, doch ihr Los barg einen Verlust, der keinen Vergleich fand in dieser Welt. In all dem Leid, welches das Erste Zeitalter hervorgerufen hatte, zwischen den Sippenmorden der Noldor und dem unaufhörlichen Kampf gegen Morgoth, wurde dem Kummer Melians, der Mutter Lúthiens, besonders gedacht und in den alten Liedern heißt es, dass nie ein Schmerz über einen Verlust tiefer gewesen ist als der einer Mutter, die erkennen musste, dass ihre Tochter sich für die Sterblichkeit entschieden hatte und so ihre Wege auf immer getrennt waren. Es war wahrlich eine Bürde, der Liebe geschuldet, die seit Lúthiens Wahl auf ihrer Sippe lastete, zugleich bitter und süß. Arwen selbst hatte aus Liebe zu Aragorn wider ihre Familie gehandelt und den Weg der Menschen beschritten und nun schien sich der Kreislauf fortzuziehen und ihnen den gleichen Schmerz zuzufügen, den sie mit ihrer Liebe einst Elrond zugefügt hatten.

Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich neben ihren Gemahl. Aragorn zog sie zärtlich in seine Arme und als sie seine Wärme spürte, die Kraft, mit der er sie hielt, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie richtig ihre Entscheidung gewesen war. Nur an seiner Seite konnte sie wahrhaft glücklich sein und seine Liebe wog den Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Familie um ein Vielfaches auf. Ob Istima das Gleiche fühlte, wenn sie mit Radagast zusammen war? Konnte er ihr ein Glück schenken, was ihr im Schoß ihrer Familie immer verwehrt sein würde?

„Wir haben immer geahnt, dass Istimas Schicksal ein Schweres sein würde“, sagte Aragorn leise, „wie konnten wir glauben, dass es nur für sie schwer sein würde und nicht auch für uns? Es war vermessen, anzunehmen, dass unsere Kinder unserem Weg folgen würden.“

Arwen nickte, doch ein Trost waren ihr seine Worte nicht.

„Wenn ihr Schicksal in der Liebe zu einem Istar begründet liegt, dann wartet wahrhaft Großes auf sie“, erwiderte sie, „und wenn sie sich für Radagast entscheiden sollte, dürfen wir ihrer Wahl nicht im Wege stehen. Istima wird diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig treffen.“

Aragorn nickte, doch in seinem Gesicht las sie einen Schmerz, der in ihrem Herzen widerhallte.

 

°

 

Eine friedvolle Ruhe lag über der nächtlichen Stadt. Istima lief leise über den Hof des Springbrunnens und hinab in den sechsten Ring. Die Wachen am Fuß der Treppe musterten sie erstaunt ob der frühen Stunde, doch sie ließen sie ohne weitere Nachfragen passieren. Nach nur wenigen Schritten taten sich die dunklen Stallgebäude vor ihr auf. Suchend sah sie sich um und gewahrte die dunkle Gestalt des Zauberers, der an der Umzäunung gelehnt hatte und sich bei ihrem Erscheinen rasch aufrichtete und auf sie zukam. Istima eilte zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, Ithiliell“, sagte Radagast leise und drückte sie an sich, „auch wenn uns nun ein weiterer Abschied bevorsteht.“

Istima hob den Kopf und er konnte die Tränen erahnen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich und voller Hingabe. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, blieben sie eng beieinander stehen, sodass Istima Radagast Atem spüren konnte, der sanft über ihre Haut wehte und sie schaudern ließ. Sie hob die Hand und fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Finger über sein Gesicht, spürte die Züge und Konturen, welche die Dunkelheit vor ihr verbarg. Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und Radagast schloss die Augen unter ihrer zarten Berührung. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gefasst hatte und wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte.

„Vielleicht werden wir uns nicht wieder begegnen, denn diese Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Doch du sollst wissen, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, Ithiliell, und welche Wahl du auch immer treffen wirst, ich werde niemals mit Bedauern auf unsere Begegnung zurückblicken.“

„So wenig wie ich“, flüsterte Istima, „doch sage mir, wie ich dich erreichen kann.“

Radagast nickte. Er richtete sich auf und hob seine Hand. Flügelschlag war zu hören und wie aus dem Nichts kam ein Vogel herbei und ließ sich auf dem ausgestreckten Arm nieder. Es war eine Nebelkrähe mit einem schimmernden grau-schwarzen Gefieder. Sie sah Istima aus ihren schwarzen Augen unverwandt an, während Radagast seine Hand senkte und dem Vogel über den Kopf strich.

„Ich werde dir diese alte Freundin von mir als Botin hier lassen. Sie ist sehr klug und vermag es, die Sprache der Menschen zu verstehen. Teile ihr mit, was du mir zu sagen wünschst, und sie wird mir deine Worte überbringen.“

Istima hob zögernd die Hand und berührte die weichen Federn. Die Krähe ließ sich die Berührung geduldig gefallen, dann öffnete sie die Flügel und hüpfte auf ihren Arm hinüber. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich durch den dünnen Stoff des Kleides, doch Istima nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr, als sie sich wieder Radagast zuwandte.

„Lebe wohl, Ithiliell“, murmelte er und küsste sie ein letztes Mal, ehe er sich umdrehte und nach wenigen Schritten mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

 

 

°°°

 


	14. Lúthiens Wahl

Eine dichte Staubwolke lag über dem Platz vor dem südlichen Stadttor der Rammas Echor. Eine große Menschenmenge hatte sich versammelt, um das Heer zu verabschieden, Pferde tänzelten unruhig, vollgepackte Wagen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Gedränge und von allen Seiten schallten Abschiedsworte, knappe Befehle und lautes Gewieher durch die Luft. Beinahe fünfzehntausend Soldaten standen bereit, um König Elessar nach Süden zu folgen und noch einmal so viele Knappen, Diener, Marketender und Heiler würden sich dem Tross anschließen. Auch einige Frauen befanden unter den Letztgenannten und in der Gruppe von Elben, die Legolas aufgeboten hatte, gab es einzelne, die nur aufgrund ihrer Heilkünste mit in den Krieg zogen. Istima wusste, dass auch Vórima darum gebeten hatte, mitkommen zu dürfen, doch Aragorn hatte seiner Tochter den Wunsch verweigert und diese hatte sich dem Gebot des Königs gefügt.

Auf einem kleinen Podest, das in aller Eile errichtet worden war, stand das Königspaar mit Vórima und Istima an ihrer Seite. Eldarion hatte seinen Grauschimmel bereits bestiegen und sammelte seine Soldaten um sich, denn er würde die Vorhut anführen, der sich auch Legolas und seine Elben angeschlossen hatten. Hinter Legolas auf dem ungesattelten Pferd saß wie gewöhnlich Gimli, der mit einem grimmigen Lächeln beobachtete, wie Eldarion mit befehlgewohnter Stimme die Männer zum Aufbruch formierte.

Vor wenigen Tagen waren auch die Reiter Rohans in Minas Tirith eingetroffen. Elfwine war von seinem Vater mit dem Befehl geehrt worden, trotz seiner Jugend dreitausend Männer der Mark in den Kampf zu führen. Ehrerbietig hatte der Königssohn Aragorn sein Schwert angeboten, zum Zeichen, dass er sich unter den Befehl des Königs stellte, und Aragorn hatte das Schwert zwar ergriffen, doch Elfwine dann geboten, sich zu erheben und die Waffe wieder an sich zu nehmen, auf dass er zwar dem Oberbefehl des Königs von Gondor und Arnor unterstehe, doch weiterhin das Kommando über seine Männer führe.

Istimas Blick glitt des öfteren zu ihm hinüber. Sein Vetter Elboron hatte sich zum ihm gesellt und gemeinsam erwarteten sie den Aufbruch des Heeres. Elfwine hatte sie bei seiner Ankunft mit aller Höflichkeit begrüßt und Istima hoffte von Herzen, dass sie eines fernen Tages wieder Freunde sein konnten. Lieben, das wusste sie nun, konnte sie den Prinzen Rohans nicht, was auch immer ihre eigene Zukunft für sie bereit hielt.

Ein Knappe führte Roheryn heran, der prächtig aufgeschirrt war. Aragorn verabschiedete sich von seinen Töchtern und küsste Arwen, ehe er sich vor ihr verneigte und die Königin somit für alle Augen sichtbar zu seiner Vertreterin auf dem Königsthron machte. Zu guter Letzt ging er die Stufen hinab und reichte Faramir, der neben dem Podest gewartet hatte, die Hand. Der Truchsess verbeugte sich formvollendet und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf, um seinen Platz neben der Königin einzunehmen, mit der er gemeinsam während der Abwesenheit des Königs über das Land herrschen würde.

Aragorn hingegen trat zu seinem treuen Pferd, das ihn schon durch so viele Schlachten getragen hatte, streichelte seinen Hals und stieg in den Sattel. Roheryn hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben, doch von der Aufregung der anderen Pferde schien er nichts zu merken, denn er stand ruhig und gelassen da und wartete auf die Befehle seines Herrn. Aragorn zog mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung Andúril aus seiner Scheide und hielt es hoch. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in der schimmernden Klinge und brachten Sonne, Mond und die sieben Sterne, die darauf eingraviert waren, zum Leuchten.

„Für Gondor und Arnor, meine Brüder und Schwestern“, rief er und seine Stimme hallte weit über die ausharrende Menge.

„Für Gondor und Arnor“, antworteten die Soldaten dröhnend.

Die Menschen brachen in lauten Jubel aus und die Bannerträger erhoben ihre Standarten, um das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu geben.

Istima musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um den Tränen, die in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten, nicht nachzugeben, als ihr Vater nach einem letzten Blick zu seiner Familie sein Pferd antrieb und, umgeben von seiner Leibwache, auf der großen Straße Richtung Süden ritt. Eldarion war bereits weit voraus und für das bloße Auge kaum noch zu erkennen. Seit er sich am Morgen von ihr verabschiedet hatte, hatte das erdrückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust nicht mehr nachgelassen und jetzt schien es ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter, die aufrecht und würdevoll neben ihr stand und eine beinahe friedvolle Gelassenheit ausstrahlte inmitten der angespannten Atmosphäre von Krieg, Kampf und Tod. Istima bewunderte ihre Mutter zutiefst für diese innere Stärke, die es ihr erlaubte, Gemahl und Sohn auf solche Art und Weise scheiden zu sehen, ohne ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Unbewegt sah sie zu, wie Soldat um Soldat an ihr vorbeizog, unter blauem, weißem und grünem Banner, möglicherweise auf eine Fahrt ohne Wiederkehr. Ihre Augen waren auf den Punkt gerichtet, wo Aragorn und Roheryn in der Ferne immer kleiner wurden und auch Istima sah wieder zu ihrem Vater hin und erinnerte sich an die Worte, die er vor einigen Tagen zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„ _Ich werde bald gen Süden aufbrechen, Istima, und die Valar allein mögen wissen, wann ich zurückkehre. So lange möchte ich, dass du dir Zeit nimmst und über deine Entscheidung nachdenkst. Doch ahne ich bereits, dass ich dich auf die gleiche Art verlieren werde, wie ich einst einem anderen Vater die Tochter nahm und dass so meine Schuld beglichen wird.“_

Seine Miene war kummervoll gewesen, doch kein Laut war über ihre Lippen gekommen, denn weder konnte sie seine Worte völlig zurückweisen, noch irgendeinen Trost spenden und so hatte sie geschwiegen. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht grollte, doch konnte er ihr ebensowenig Erleichterung von der Last bringen, die seit Radagasts Abschied auf ihrem Herzen ruhte und obwohl es ein Balsam war, ihr Geheimnis nicht länger vor den Eltern verbergen zu müssen, so war er doch allzu gering vor der Gram, die sie ihnen mit diesem Wissen zufügte.

Arwen stand dort und sah dem Heer nach, bis auch die letzte Staubwolke am Horizont verschwunden war, und neben ihr harrten ihre Töchter aus. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu den Beiden um.

„Wir sollten zurückreiten“, sagte sie und ihrer Stimme war nichts von dem Schmerz anzumerken, der für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks in ihren Augen zu lesen gewesen war.

 

°

 

Der Herbst färbte die Blätter der Bäume rot und golden und wenn Istima ausritt, passierte sie abgeerntete Felder, während die Bauern in den Obsthainen die letzten Früchte des Jahres pflückten. Morion war nun ein halbes Jahr alt und hatte die letzte Tollpatschigkeit des Welpen verloren. Die Narben an seiner Flanke waren zu dünnen, haarlosen Strichen verblasst, eine undeutliche Erinnerung, die unter dem dichten Pelz verborgen war. Der Wolf war zu einem geschmeidigen Raubtier herangewachsen, das Istima nur selten von der Seite wich. Die Leute hatten sich an den seltsamen Begleiter der Königstochter gewöhnt und nicht wenige munkelten, dass dies wohl das elbische Erbe sei, das die Königslinie in sich trug.

Es hätte eine schöne Zeit sein können, doch wenn Istima unter ihrer Weide am Fluss saß und beobachtete, wie der stetige Lauf des Wassers die goldgelben Blätter des Baumes mit sich davon trug, wollte sich kein Frieden in ihrem Herzen einstellen. Nicht nur der Krieg verdunkelte ihr Gemüt und die Sorge um die Männer, die über dem ganzen Land zu schweben schien. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihr Zimmer betrat, richteten sich die schwarzen Augen der Nebelkrähe auf sie. Istima hielt den Vogel nicht in einem Käfig gefangen und ließ stets einen Fensterflügel geöffnet, trotzdem war die Krähe immer zur Stelle, wenn sie ihre Tür öffnete, und wartete auf ihre Entscheidung. Istima gelang es nicht, sich mit dem Vogel anzufreunden, zu sehr glaubte sie, die stummen Missbilligung in der Haltung des Tieres zu sehen, dass sie immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, und die stetige, vorwurfsvolle Präsenz und der anklagende Blick waren eine weitere Last auf ihrer Seele.

Sie vermisste Radagast mehr denn je. Die Möglichkeit, ihn zu sehen, in Händen zu halten und trotzdem nicht zu nutzen, schmerzte sie mehr, als das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Fangorn. Damals war sie schuldlos gewesen an ihrer Trennung, denn Radagast war ohne ein Wort verschwunden und nicht sie. Doch nun war jeder Tag, an dem sie die Krähe nicht losschickte, um ihn zu suchen, von ihr zu verantworten und sie glaubte, ihr Herz müsse zerreißen unter den verschiedenen Mächten, die darum rangen. Wann immer sie entschlossen war, den Vogel mit den sehnsüchtigen Worten auszusenden, die auf ihrer Zunge lagen, dachte sie an ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und ihre Geschwister und die Schuld darüber, dass sie ihre Familie verlassen wollte, ergriff von ihr Besitz und machte es ihr unmöglich, ihrem Verlangen nach Radagast nachzugeben.

Was bedeutete ihr die Unsterblichkeit? Sie hatte sich immer dem Volk ihres Vaters zugehörig gefühlt, unter Menschen war sie aufgewachsen und Menschen hatten sie beschützt und behütet. Die Elben hingegen waren ihr unbekannt, denn obwohl sie die alten Geschichten über die Erstgeborenen kannte und liebte, so war ihr das Streben des unsterblichen Volkes doch immer ein Rätsel geblieben. Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir waren die einzigen Elben, die Anteil an ihrem Leben hatten, und trotzdem sie ihre Weisheit bewunderte, so hatte sie sich doch nie nach dem Licht in ihren Augen gesehnt. Menschen, das lehrte sie die Geschichte ihres Volkes, sollten nicht nach der Unsterblichkeit gieren. Und obgleich nur Eru Ilúvatar wusste, was die Menschen nach ihrem Scheiden von Arda erwartete, so war ihr doch der Tod nie so fremd erschienen wie das ferne Segensreich, in das sich die Elben zurückzogen, wenn sie des Lebens müde geworden waren.

Sie fürchtete sich vor der Einsamkeit, welche die Unsterblichkeit mit sich bringen würde. Sie fürchtete sich davor, Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde sterben zu sehen und allein zurückzubleiben, ohne den Trost des Wiedersehens. Doch ebenso fürchtete sie das Leben ohne Radagast, fürchtete die Sterblichkeit, die sie von der Seite ihres Geliebten reißen würde und fürchtete den Tod der Menschen, der sie auf ewig von den Gefilden Ardas trennte.

Und deswegen wandte sich Istima Abend für Abend von den Blicken der Krähe ab, während das Erbe zweier Völker um ihr Leben stritt.

 

°

 

Ein sanfter Herbstregen ging über dem Land nieder und durch die offenen Fensterflügel drang das stetige Plätschern des Wassers, das sich mit dem Knacken der brennenden Holzscheite im Kamin verband. Zwei Ehrenjungfrauen saßen in der Fensternische und stickten unter der Aufsicht von Besaloth, die Köpfe sittsam auf ihre Arbeit gesenkt und nur hin und wieder fand ein gemurmeltes Wort den Weg in die Tiefe des Raumes. Arwen saß am Tisch und las einen Erntebricht aus Arnor, während Istima an ihrer Seite in ein Buch vertieft war, dass die Geschichte Harads während des Dritten Zeitalters nachzeichnete. Morion lag vor dem Kamin und schlief, eingehüllt in die wohlige Wärme des Feuers.

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach die friedliche Atmosphäre. Besaloth erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Ein junger Diener stand davor und wisperte der Zofe einige Worte zu, von denen nur „Botschaft“ und „Harad“ bis in den Raum vordrangen. Schlagartig wich jedes Gefühl der Behaglichkeit und Arwen griff haltsuchend nach der Hand ihrer jüngsten Tochter. Doch der Moment der Schwäche dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, dann zog die Königin ihre Hand zurück.

„Was gibt es, Besaloth?“, fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ein Bote des Königs, Herrin“, antwortete die bejahrte Zofe, „er kam soeben aus dem Süden und wünscht, zu Euch vorgelassen werden.“

„Lasst ihn ein“, befahl Arwen und Besaloth knickste und öffnete die Tür vollständig.

Ein Mann im schwarzen Wappenrock der Soldaten Gondors betrat den Raum. Sein Mantel war nass und verdreckt, sein Gesicht unrasiert und er sah erschöpft aus, als er sich vor der Königin verbeugte. Morion hob den Kopf, doch auf ein leises Wort Istimas hin blieb er auf seinem Platz sitzen und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Soldaten aufmerksam.

„Ich komme gerade aus dem Süden und soll Euch und Truchsess Faramir Nachrichten des Königs bringen.“ Er zog einen Brief aus der Innentasche seines Mantels, auf dem in schwarzem Siegelwachs das Zeichen des Baumes prangte, und reichte ihn der Königin.

„Ich danke Euch“, erwiderte Arwen, „Sagt mir, wie war Eure Reise?“

„Anstrengend, meine Königin“, antwortete der Bote ehrlich, „ich verlor an einem Flussübergang mein Pferd und musste viele Wegstunden zu Fuß zurücklegen, bis ich eine Ansiedlung erreichte, wo man mir ein neues Pferd gab. Ich eilte mich, um möglichst rasch nach Minas Tirith zu gelangen und gestattete mir kaum eine Pause.“

„So ruht Euch jetzt aus“, sagte Arwen und schenkte dem Mann ein warmes Lächeln. „Meine Zofe wird Euch in die Küche führen, wo ihr ein warmes Mahl erhaltet, und auch eine Stube steht für Euch bereit. Falls Ihr irgendetwas braucht, zögert nicht, Euch an die Dienerschaft zu wenden. Sobald Ihr euch erholt habt, kommt erneut zu mir und berichtet von Euren Erlebnissen.“

„Ich danke Euch.“ Der Bote verbeugte sich tief und verließ dann in Begleitung Besaloths den Raum.

Arwen erbrach das Siegel und entfaltete das Papier. Istima beobachtete beklommen, wie die Augen ihrer Mutter über die eng beschriebenen Zeilen wanderten, ungewiss, welche schrecklichen Nachrichten sie enthalten mochten. Doch Arwens Antlitz verriet kaum eine Regung. Erst als sie am Ende des Briefes angekommen war, schloss sie kurz die Augen, während die Hand mit dem Papier in ihren Schoß niedersank. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihre Erschöpfung offenbar, doch dann straffte sie sich und wandte sich zum Fenster.

„Lalaith, geht bitte zu Herrn Faramir und bittet ihn um eine Unterredung, sobald es ihm genehm ist.“

Das junge Mädchen legte seine Stickerei beiseite und erhob sich.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Königin“, sagte sie und knickste, ehe sie eilig den Raum verließ.

Istima spürte, wie die Furcht von ihrem Herzen Besitz ergriff.

„Mutter?“, fragte sie ängstlich.

Arwen lächelte ihrer Tochter beruhigend zu.

„Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut“, sagte sie und Istima atmete erleichtert auf. „Sie kommen nur langsam voran, weil Eldarion mit der Vorhut auf verbranntes Land stößt. Die wenigen Brunnen sind vergiftet, die Felder zerstört, doch bis jetzt kam es zu keinerlei Kämpfen.“

Istima dachte daran, was sie in dem Buch über die kargen Länder im Süden Gondors gelesen hatte. Weite Ebenen, von Steinen und Sand überzogen und von der heißen Sonne verbrannt. Wasser war ein rares und kostbares Gut, das nur selten Oasen schuf und den Anbau von Feldfrüchten ermöglichte. Sie stellte sich die Soldaten vor, wie sie unter der unbarmherzigen Sonne dahinzogen, von Durst und Schlangenbissen bedroht und vor sich einen Feind, der sie immer tiefer in das unwirtliche Land hineinlockte. Ihre Mutter musste nicht ausführlicher werden, um ihre Sorgen zu erläutern.

Es klopfte und Faramir betrat mit Lalaith den Raum.

„Meine Königin“, grüßte er ehrerbietig und verneigte sich.

„Faramir.“ Arwen nickte dem Truchsessen freundlich zu und bot ihm einen Stuhl an. „Ich habe Nachricht vom König erhalten. Er schreibt, dass der Heereszug nur langsam vorankommt, weil die benötigten Vorräte nicht schnell genug eintreffen.“

„Ich habe die gleiche Botschaft erhalten“, bestätigte der Truchsess.

„Wir sollten besprechen, wie wir den Nachschub aufstocken können. Es verschafft den Haradrim zu viel Zeit, wenn Schebitko mit seiner Strategie Recht behält. Vor allem Wasser ist lebenswichtig und muss schneller herangeschafft werden.“

Der Truchsess nickte zustimmend und Arwen wandte sich an ihre Tochter.

„Istima, hol uns bitte die Karte von Süd-Gondor und den angrenzenden Ländern aus dem Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters“, bat sie, während sie gleichzeitig ihrer Ehrenjungfrau mit einer Handbewegung gebot, Faramir einen Kelch mit Wein zu bringen.

 

°

 

Nach der Besprechung lief Istima gedankenverloren zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Die Blicke der Krähe folgten ihr beharrlich, während sie auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus trat und über die regenverhangene Stadt schaute. Die Wassertropfen benetzten Haar und Gesicht und suchten sich schließlich unablässig einen Weg durch ihre Kleidung, doch Istima bemerkte es kaum. Ihre Gedanken galten ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder. Die ständige Sorge um die Männer zerrte an ihren Nerven und die Furcht, die beim Eintreffen des Briefes in ihrem Inneren gewütet hatte, saß immer noch in ihrer Brust und erzeugte ein schales Gefühl in ihrem Mund. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter, die ihre Angst so gut zu bezähmen verstand und mit unerschütterlichem Willen ihren Pflichten nachging. Istima ahnte, dass sie die einzige Person in Minas Tirith war, mit der die Königin ihre Gefühle teilte. Vanima war weit weg und Vórima verrichtete ihre Aufgaben in den Häusern der Heilung.

Eine Windböe ließ Istima frösteln. Sie strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zu ihrem Zimmer um, als ihr Blick erneut auf die Krähe fiel. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren und von einem plötzlichen Entschluss ergriffen, streckte Istima die Hand nach dem Tier aus. Sie konnte ihre Familie nicht im Stich lassen, nicht in solch schwierigen Zeiten! Die Krähe spreizte die Flügel und krächzte auf, doch bevor Istimas Finger das dunkle Gefieder berührten, ertönte ein durchdringendes Heulen und ließ sie erschrocken inne halten. Morion kam herbeigelaufen und drängte sich winselnd an ihre Beine. Istima zog die Hand zurück und ließ sich stattdessen auf die Knie fallen, barg ihr Gesicht im dichten Pelz des Wolfes, der ihr tröstend über die regennassen Wangen leckte.

„Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht treffen, Morion“, murmelte sie erstickt, „ich kann es nicht.“

 

°

 

So vergingen _Yavannië_ , der Fruchtbringende, und auch _Narquelië_ , der Sonnenschwindende, neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu. Die Tage wurden merklich kürzer und als Istima an diesem Tag von ihrem Ausritt zurückkam, war es bereits dunkel und die klare Nacht brachte einen Vorgeschmack auf den Winter mit sich. Istima hüllte sich in ihren Mantel, als sie die letzten Stufen zum Hof des Springbrunnens hinaufstieg. Sie sah ihre Mutter sofort. Arwen saß unter dem Weißen Baum und blickte gen Süden, unbeeindruckt von der Kälte, die rings um sie herrschte. Erst spät erkannte Istima das weiße Papier zwischen ihren Fingern und die Furcht, die ständig im Hintergrund gelauert hatte, ergriff erneut von ihr Besitz.

„Gibt es Kunde aus Harad, Mutter?“, fragte sie bebend. „Ist etwas passiert? Geht es ihnen gut?“

Arwen nickte abwesend.

„Es geht ihnen gut, sorge dich nicht“, sagte sie, „doch lies selbst.“

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Istima den Brief. Diese ließ sich neben ihrer Mutter nieder und entfaltete das Papier.

 

 

_Geliebte Arwen, meine teure Gemahlin,_

 

_es steht so gut um uns, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich ist. Wir leben sparsam von unseren Vorräten und dem Nachschub, der uns erreicht, während wir weiter ziehen durch dieses sonnenverbrannte Land. Einst bin ich allein auf diesen Wegen gewandert, nun komme ich in Begleitung eines Heeres und das ist ungleich schwerer, denn wo ein Einzelner überleben kann, gibt es doch nicht genug für solch eine Streitkraft. Schebitko lässt sich immer noch nicht blicken, doch wir folgen seinen Spuren, die von Verheerung und Grausamkeit sprechen._

_Am gestrigen Tag wurde Eldarion mit der Vorhut angegriffen. Es geht ihm gut, um deine größte Sorge zu beruhigen, und es gelang ihm, die Angreifer ohne große Verluste gefangen zu nehmen. Es waren die Männer eines kleinen Dorfes. Schebitko erzwang ihren Gehorsam auf erbarmungslose Weise, doch als er auch noch ihren Brunnen vergiften ließ, beschlossen sie, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, sollte er noch einmal zurückkehren, um ihre letzte Habe zu verteidigen. Als sie unserer Soldaten ansichtig wurden, griffen sie also zu den Waffen. Eldarion ließ die Männer frei, nachdem sie ihm ihre Geschichte erzählt hatten und zum Dank zeigten sie ihm einen geheimen Flusslauf, der nun im Herbst genug Wasser führte, um unseren Durst wenigstens kurz zu stillen. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass der innere Widerstand auch in anderen Teilen von Schebitkos Truppen erwächst und ihn zu einem baldigen Kampf zwingt, denn die stetige Ungewissheit ist zermürbend und zerrt an den Nerven aller._

_Eldarion geht es gut. Er führt die Vorhut voller Umsicht und ist in der Truppe wohlgelitten. Seine Entscheidungen sind wohlüberlegt und auch die anderen Heerführer erkennen seine Hoheit an. Das Vertrauen der Männer ist groß und wenig Klage kommt mir zu Ohren, obgleich die Umstände vielen zu schaffen machen. Du allein weißt, wie sehr der Glaube all dieser Menschen auf mir lastet, Undómiel, doch ebenso schöpfe ich daraus meine Kraft. Für mein Volk muss ich diesen Krieg gewinnen. Und um zu dir und meinen Töchtern zurückzukehren._

 

_ Deine Liebe begleitet mich so getreu wie das Licht des Abendsterns. Grüße Istima und Vórima von mir. Meine Gedanken sind beständig bei euch und ich sehne den Tag herbei, da ich die weißen Mauern Minas Tiriths wieder vor mir auftauchen sehe. _

 

_In tiefer Liebe und voller Sehnsucht,_

 

_Aragorn_

 

 

Als Istima am Ende der Zeilen angekommen war, legte sie die Papierbögen sorgfältig zusammen und gab sie ihrer Mutter zurück. Im Stillen dankte sie den Valar für die Unversehrtheit ihres Bruders und sie dachte verzagt an all die Kämpfe, die noch kommen mochten. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, dass die Ereignisse, die ihr Vater in seinem Brief beschrieben hatte, bereits einige Wochen zurücklagen und keiner sagen konnte, wie es dem Heer jetzt in diesem Augenblick erging. Istima schluckte schwer.

„Wie es ihnen wohl gerade geht?“, murmelte sie.

„Ich bin sicher, es geht ihnen gut“, antwortete ihre Mutter beruhigend. Ihr Blick lag immer noch in der Ferne und leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ich würde es spüren, wenn deinem Vater etwas zustieße.“

Istima fühlte, wie die Worte ihrer Mutter ihre eigene Sehnsucht berührten. Unmerklich verkrampften sich ihre Hände im schweren Stoff des Umhangs, als ihre Gedanken zu Radagast hinüber glitten und sie glaubte, seine wehmütigen Blicke zu spüren, mit denen er Tag um Tag nach der Krähe Ausschau hielt, die ihm Nachricht von seiner Geliebten bringen sollte.

Eine hauchzarte Berührung ließ Istima zusammenzucken. Vorsichtig fuhren die kühlen Finger ihrer Mutter über ihre angespannte Hand.

„Istima, _tithen-iell_ “, sagte sie sanft, „sprich mit mir.“

Istima betrachtete die Hand ihrer Mutter, die nun die ihre ergriffen hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, dass du die Entscheidung allein treffen musst und ich weiß auch, dass du versuchst, uns den Schmerz zu ersparen. Aber glaubst du nicht, kleine Tochter, dass ich besser als jeder andere verstehen kann, was in dir vorgeht?“

Istima schwieg. In ihrer Brust rangen die allgegenwärtigen Schuldgefühle mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, sich ihrer Mutter anzuvertrauen, ihren Rat zu erfragen, wie sie es schon ihr ganzes Leben getan hatte. Arwen saß neben ihr und sah sie abwartend an.

„Warum bürdet uns Ilúvatar eine solche Last auf?“, fragte Istima schließlich tonlos.

„Es ist unser Schickal“, antwortete Arwen einfach.

Istima wandte den Kopf und begegnete dem Blick ihrer Mutter.

„Saht Ihr dies für mich voraus?“, wollte sie wissen, doch im nächsten Moment fürchtete sie sich vor der Antwort. Rasch senkte sie den Blick wieder auf ihre Finger, die unruhig mit dem Saum ihres Ärmels spielten.

„Deine Liebe zu Radagast? Nein. Und doch ahnte ich, dass das Leben eines meiner Kinder vor diese Entscheidung stellen würde.“

„So ist es an mir, diesen Weg einzuschlagen?“, fragte Istima verzagt.

„Die Entscheidung liegt einzig bei dir, _iell-nin_. Niemand kann sie dir abnehmen und niemand sie dir erleichtern.“

„Ich kann sie aber nicht treffen“, erwiderte Istima heftig und erhob sich abrupt. Sie ging zur Mauer hinüber und blickte über die weiten Lande von Gondor, die vom Mond in ein fahles Licht getaucht waren. Ihre Heimat.

„Lange Zeit glaubte ich das auch“, sagte Arwen ruhig. Sie saß noch immer unter dem Weißen Baum und betrachtete ihre verzweifelte Tochter voller Wehmut. „Bis ich erkannte, dass ich meine Wahl bereits getroffen hatte.“

Istima drehte sich langsam herum.

„Ich verstehe nicht, _naneth_ “, sagte sie und blickte ihre Mutter fragend an.

„Du hast dich bereits entschieden, Istima, schon vor einiger Zeit. Schuldgefühle halten dich davon ab, es zu sehen, doch eigentlich weißt du bereits, wohin dein Herz dich zieht.“ Arwen verstummte und sah ihre Tochter lange an. Schließlich fragte sie leise: „Sag mir, _tithen-iell_ , liebst du ihn?“

Die Entgegnung verließ Istimas Mund ohne Zögern: „Ja.“

Nur ein Wort. Doch in diesem einen Wort steckten all die Antworten, nach denen sie all die Zeit gesucht hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Die Entscheidung war schon vor einigen Monaten gefallen.

Istima schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, euch alle zu verraten.“

Arwen stand auf und ging zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. Liebevoll ergriff sie ihre Hände und als Istima den Blick hob, hielten die grauen Augen ihrer Mutter die ihren gefangen.

„Nein“, sagte sie eindringlich, „du wirst uns niemals verraten, Istima. Mit der Voraussicht der Eldar sage ich dir, dass du auf immer die Hüterin unserer Familie sein wirst und ebenso des Volkes deines Vaters. Du wirst über die Menschen von Mittelerde wachen, denen du über dein Blut verbunden bist, denn ebenso wird sich in dir die Weisheit der Erstgeborenen offenbaren. Dein Schicksal wird auf ewig mit den zweitgeborenen Kindern Ilúvatars verwoben sein, auch wenn dein Vater und ich und auch deine Geschwister Ardas Gefilde verlassen haben. In deiner Unsterblichkeit wird der Schutz des Menschenvolkes liegen.“

Istima schwieg, sprachlos über diesen Weg, den ihre Mutter ihr ausgemalt hatte. Es war, als hätte Arwen einen Vorhang beiseite gezogen und Istima den Blick auf ein Schauspiel gewährt, von dem sie all die Jahre gewusst hatte, dass es existierte, doch dessen Handlung ihr immer verborgen geblieben war. Nun mochte sie es zwar klar vor sich sehen, aber die damit verbundene Verantwortung versetzte sie in Angst.

Istima räusperte sich.

„Ist es nicht zu groß, nach dem ich da verlange?“, fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Welchen Anspruch habe ich auf ein solches Leben und eine solche Macht? Lehrt mich die Geschichte denn nicht, dass ein solches Streben den Untergang für einen Angehörigen des Menschengeschlechts bedeuten muss?“

„Und doch bist du kein Mensch, Istima. Du bist eine Halbelbin und durch Lúthien Tinúviel, deine Ahnin, fließt auch das Blut einer Maia in deinen Adern. Du entstammst dem hohen Geschlecht der Noldor und die Mutter meiner Mutter sah noch mit eigenen Augen das Licht der zwei Bäume. Ich möchte das Volk deines Vaters nicht mindern, denn auch dessen Erbe ist stark in dir, doch zweifele niemals an deinem Anspruch auf das Leben der Erstgeborenen, _iell-nin_. Und solange du Radagast liebst und an seiner Seite lebst, wird dein Leben nicht einsam sein, obwohl die Elben aus Mittelerde schwinden.“

Istima nickte langsam.

„Ich zweifele an vielem, doch niemals an meiner Liebe zu Radagast“, sagte sie und spürte in diesem Moment, dass ihre Wahl getroffen war und ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Arwen umarmte ihre Tochter. Deutlich stand ihr das Bild eines kleinen Kindes vor Augen, das sich an sie schmiegte und ihrem Wiegenlied lauschte und von einem plötzlichen Schmerz überwältigt, schloss sie die Augen.

„Dann ist es gut“, murmelte sie und strich ihrer Tochter über das Haar, „dann ist es gut.“

 

°

 

Istima trug die Krähe behutsam bis zum Rand des Felsenkeils, der Minas Tirith durchzog. Dort löste sie ihren Griff.

„Sag ihm, dass ich die Seine bin, so wie er der Meine ist, und dass ich von Stund' an sein Kommen erwarte.“

Die Krähe entfaltete ihre schwarz-grauen Schwingen und erhob sich mit wenigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft. Kurz kreiste sie über der Weißen Stadt, ehe sie, begleitet von einer aufkommenden Windböe, nach Norden davonflog.

Tag um Tag harrte Istima dort oben aus und wartete sehnlichst auf ein Zeichen ihres Geliebten. Weder Wind noch Regen spürte sie während ihrer Wacht und Morion leistete ihr geduldig Gesellschaft. Am zehnten Tag kam, beschienen von den Strahlen der niedrig stehenden Herbstsonne, ein Adler von Norden herangeflogen. Zielstrebig glitt er über den Pelennor hinweg und zog schließlich seine Kreise über Minas Tirith. Als er Istima und ihren Wolf erspähte, stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus und flog mit einem Schlag seiner mächtigen Schwingen wieder gen Norden.

Istima hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass dieser Adler ein Bote Radagasts gewesen war. Eilenden Schritts lief sie zu den Ställen und sattelte Idhren. Morion umkreiste sie ungeduldig und als sie endlich die Straßen Minas Tiriths hinter sich gelassen hatte und Idhren die Zügel frei gab, jagte er freudig hinter ihr her. Istima kam es vor, als ob die gepflasterte Straße zum nördlichen Tor kein Ende nehmen wollte. Doch noch bevor sie die Rammas Echor erreichte, erblickte sie in der Ferne eine einsame, braungewandete Gestalt mit einem langen Stab in der Hand, die rasch der Stadt zustrebte.

„Radagast“, murmelte sie freudig, dann trieb sie Idhren ein weiteres Mal an und der zuverlässige Hengst wechselte mühelos in einen schnellen Galopp. Als der Zauberer sie herannahen sah, blieb er stehen und erwartete ihr Kommen. Istima parierte Idhren durch, sprang vom Pferd und fiel in Radagasts ausgebreitete Arme. Ihre heißen Lippen trafen aufeinander und verschmolzen in einem stürmischen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Istima atemlos, während Radagast ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, „du sollst mein Schicksal sein und an deiner Seite will ich leben, bis alle Zeitalter enden.“

„Du bist mein Leben, Ithiliell“, antwortete Radagast und blickte ihr in die leuchtenden Augen, „und an deiner Seite will ich meine Pflicht erfüllen, während du über die Kinder Ilúvatars wachst.“

Wieder küssten sie sich, eng aneinander geschmiegt, während Morion um sie herumsprang.

Unbemerkt von den beiden Liebenden stand eine Frau am Rande des Felskeiles und blickte, gesegnet mit der Weitsicht der Elben, zu ihnen hinüber. Zwei Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Mögen die Valar dich behüten, Istima, meine Tochter“, sagte Arwen leise und trotz ihrer Tränen lächelte sie.

 

 

°°°

 


	15. Das Geschenk des Königs

Der Winter hatte bereits seine ersten tastenden Finger nach Gondor ausgestreckt, als Aragorn in sein Königreich zurückkehrte. Der Atem von Pferden und Menschen gefror in der kalten Luft und unter Hufen und Stiefeln knirschte der Raureif, doch tat dies der Heiterkeit im Tross keinen Abbruch. Ungefähr achtzig Tage war es her, dass sie Minas Tirith hinter sich gelassen und in die sandigen Weiten Harads aufgebrochen waren. Der König war erleichtert, dass die meisten seiner Soldaten ihm nun auch zurück in die Heimat folgten und mit jedem Schritt wuchs die freudige Erwartung auf Heim und Familie in den Herzen von Männern und Frauen. Selbst jene, die niemanden zurückgelassen hatten, teilten die Freude, denn auch ihnen versprach das Wiedervereinte Königreich Sicherheit und Frieden für einige Zeit.

Aragorn warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Nahe bei ihm und abgeschirmt durch einige Soldaten seiner eigenen Leibgarde, ritten neun Kinder, sechs Jungen und drei Mädchen, deren olivfarbene Haut und schwarze Augen sie als Angehörige der Haradrim kennzeichneten. Sie waren zwischen acht und vierzehn Jahren alt und entstammten den neun größten und wichtigsten Königsfamilien Harads. In dicke, wollene Umhänge gehüllt, blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Scheu auf das fremde Land, das ihnen in den nächsten Jahren die Heimat ersetzen würde.

Der Feldzug hatte ein gutes Ende für das Heer des Wiedervereinten Königreiches genommen. In den ersten Wochen waren sie mit Entsetzen der grausamen Spur gefolgt, die Schebitko hinter sich zurückließ. Verwüstete Dörfer, vergiftete Brunnen und hin und wieder die unter der sengenden Sonne verwesenden Leichname von Menschen, die es gewagt hatten, sich gegen den neuen Großkönig Harads aufzulehnen. Weder Frauen noch Kinder waren vor dem Tod gefeit gewesen, wenn die Männer eines Dorfes sich zur einer verzweifelten Rebellion hatten hinreißen lassen. Und als ob das Grauen angesichts solcher Erbarmungslosigkeit unter den Soldaten noch nicht groß genug gewesen wäre, war es Schebitko obendrein immer wieder gelungen, kleine, unerwartete Angriffe auf einzelne Teile des Heeres durchzuführen, die zwar nicht sonderlich verlustreich, aber dafür umso zermürbender gewesen waren.

Die Wende war erst mit dem Angriff auf die Vorhut gekommen. Die Männer, die Eldarion gefangen nehmen ließ, waren dieses Mal nicht Teil von Schebitkos Truppen gewesen, sondern die Bewohner eines Dorfes, die sich zum Widerstand gegen den Großkönig entschlossen hatten. Blind vor Furcht hatten sie sich auf die Gondorrim gestürzt und zu spät erkannt, dass dies keineswegs die zurückgekehren Soldaten Schebitkos waren. Eldarion hatte ihnen Leben und Freiheit geschenkt und kurz darauf waren sie dann tatsächlich auf Schebitkos Heer gestoßen. Die Soldaten hatten sich schnell und kundig formiert und des Angriffes geharrt, doch statt der gefürchteten Mûmakil war ihnen eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern entgegen gekommen, die um ein Gespräch mit dem König gebeten hatte. Die Nachricht, die sie überbrachten, stürzte das ganze Lager in Aufregung. Schebitko, der gefürchtete Großkönig Harads, war tot, ermordet von seinen eigenen Verbündeten, welche die Grausamkeiten gegen ihre Stämme nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Schebitkos engste Vertraute führten zwar dennoch einen Angriff auf Aragorns Truppe, in der Hoffnung, die Männer durch den gemeinsamen Feind zusammen halten zu können, doch die meisten Fürsten der Haradrim hatten sich bereits abgewandt und so konnte das zahlenmäßig weit überlegene Heer aus Gondor und Arnor den Ansturm ohne große Verluste besiegen.

Mit den Kleinkönigen konnte Aragorn einen erneuten Frieden aushandeln, der, so hoffte er, noch lange Bestand haben würde. Zur Besiegelung des Vertrages waren ihm dann die neun Kinder angeboten worden. Er wusste, dass dies in Harad üblich war. Der Besiegte zahlte dem Sieger Tribut und dies nicht nur in Waren, sondern auch mit dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Er war versucht gewesen, diese Gabe abzulehnen, doch da er die Gebräuche des Landes kannte und auch seine Fürsten ihn drängten, willigte er ein. Die Kinder würden Unterkunft in den hohen Häusern Gondors und Arnors finden, dort als Knappen oder Zofen dienen und in den Traditionen des Landes unterwiesen werden. Vielleicht würden sie dereinst mit diesem Wissen nach Harad zurückkehren oder heiraten und mit der Bevölkerung Gondors verschmelzen und, so hoffte er, auf diese oder jene Art den Frieden festigen.

So hatte sich das Heer schließlich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Auf zahlreichen Wagen führten sie den Tribut der Haradrim mit sich, Gold und Halbedelsteine, schwarzes Ebenholz aus dem fernen Süden und Zedernholz von den Meeresküsten, kostbares Elfenbein, duftende Gewürze sowie Myrrhe und andere Harze, über die sich besonders die Heiler freuen würden, waren diese Arzneien doch rar und sehr begehrt. Die Kinder wurden unter den besonderen Schutz der königlichen Leibgarde gestellt und Eldarion selbst brachte ihnen die ersten Grundzüge des Westrons bei. Alsbald erreichten sie die heimischen Gefilde und in Pelargir trennten sich die ersten Einheiten des Heeres und wandten sich ihren jeweiligen Fürstentümern zu. Der König trug Elphir und seinem Bruder Amrothos Grüße an seine Tochter Vanima auf, ehe auch die Schwanenritter von dannen ritten. Elfwine ging mit seinen Verwandten, denn er war begierig, die Heimat seiner Mutter Lothíriel kennen zu lernen. Der Rest des Trosses machte sich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith.

Als sich in der Ferne endlich die hohen Mauern des Pelennor vor ihnen erhoben, atmete Aragorn befreit auf und trieb Roheryn zu einem schnelleren Schritt an. Der dunkelbraune Hengst gehorchte sofort, während er erwartungsvoll die Nüstern blähte und den Duft der nahen Heimat in sich aufnahm. Eldarion ritt an seiner Seite und auch seine gestrafften Schultern entspannten sich angesichts der nahen Stadt.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Boten waren vorausgeritten und hatten das Kommen des Königs und seines Heeres angekündigt und während sie näher ritten, erkannten sie schnell die große Menschenmenge, die sich vor den Toren versammelt hatte. Lauter Jubel hallte ihnen entgegen, während Tiere und Menschen ihren Schritt beschleunigten, wohl wissend, dass sie an diesem Abend in der Geborgenheit ihrer Heimat sichere Zuflucht finden würden.

Aragorns Blick glitt über die Wartenden, begegnete leuchtenden Augen und lachenden Gesichtern, doch ebenso Tränen der Freude und selten auch denen des Leides, denn welcher Krieg könnte ohne Opfer geschlagen werden. Gesichter verdüsterten sich und wandten sich ab, wenn sie den Gesuchten nicht mehr zu finden vermochten, andere suchten noch fiebrig nach dem Heimgekehrten. Und doch überwog das Glück in den Augen der Menschen und ebenso die Verehrung für ihren König, die für Aragorn zugleich die schwerste Last wie auch die schönste Belohnung bedeutete.

Und doch wanderte sein Blick weiter, getrieben von seinem eigenen Verlangen und endlich fanden sie das Podest, auf dem sie stand und sein Kommen erwartete. Ihre Schönheit überstrahlte alles, was er in seinem Leben gekannt hatte, und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem Glanz, der in diesen Gefilden Ardas seinesgleichen vergeblich suchte. Arwen, seine herrliche Gemahlin und Königin, für die der Abendstern erstrahlte.

Aragorn schwang sich von seinem Pferd und eilte die Stufen hinauf. Beglückt zog er Arwen in seine Arme und als sie ihm ihre Lippen darbot, besiegelte er ihr Wiedersehen mit einem langen und innigen Kuss. Der Jubel der Menschen schwoll an, während Eldarion nacheinander seine Schwestern in die Arme schloss. Auch Aragorn begrüßte seine Töchter und als er in Istimas strahlende Augen sah, erkannte er ihre Entscheidung und sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Radagast, der neben dem Podest stand. Kein Mann war würdiger, die Hand seiner jüngsten Tochter zu erhalten, dessen war er sich bewusst, und doch trübte diese Erkenntnis den glanzvollen Tag ihrer Rückkehr. Er nickte dem Zauberer kurz zu, ehe er sich der Menge zuwandte.

„Nehmt meinen Dank entgegen, ihr mutigen Kämpfer Gondors, Arnors und Rohans, denn durch eure Tapferkeit wurde dieses Land und sein Volk verteidigt. Unsere Gedanken sind bei jenen, die ihre Heimat nicht wiedersehen werden. Möge Mandos sie in seinen Hallen Willkommen heißen. Doch obwohl die Trauer über ihren Verlust in unseren Herzen verankert ist, wollen wir am heutigen Tage unseren Sieg und unsere Heimkehr feiern. Ich danke Ilúvatar und allen Valar, dass sie ihre schützende Hand über uns hielten und uns an Tulkas' Stärke teilhaben ließen, um unsere Feinde zu besiegen. Möge der Friede noch lange währen.“

Nach diesen Worten winkte Aragorn die Kinder zu sich herauf. Gehorsam kletterten sie von ihren Pferden und stiegen die Stufen des Podestes empor. Der Älteste, ein kräftiger Knabe namens Anhor, der die Rolle des Anführers innerhalb der kleinen Schar übernommen hatte, stellte sich neben den König und die anderen reihten sich neben ihm auf. Ihre Gesichter waren ausdruckslos, als sie den Blicken der Menschen begegneten, und selbst die Jüngsten verstanden es bereits meisterhaft, alle Regungen aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Diese Kinder kommen als Unterpfand des Friedens zu uns. In den nächsten Jahren werden sie in diesem Land zu Gast sein und alle Annehmlichkeiten genießen, die ihrer hohen Geburt angemessen ist. Heißt sie Willkommen in Freundschaft und Frieden!“

Der Beifall war nach diesen Worten deutlich verhaltener, doch als Arwen zweien der Kinder eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie ebenfalls mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüßte, wich das Misstrauen auf den Gesichtern der Menschen einem wohlwollenden Ausdruck und die Huldigung an die jungen Gäste nahm zu.

Aragorn nickte zufrieden und ergriff noch ein letztes Mal das Wort: „So lasst uns nun die vergangenen Gefahren hinter uns lassen und auf einen glanzvollen Sieg anstoßen.“

Unter dem ausgelassenen Jubel der Menschen bestiegen sie ihre Pferde und ritten nach Minas Tirith, wo Musik und Wein die Soldaten Willkommen hieß.

 

°

 

Durch die hohen Fenster des königlichen Schlafzimmers drang trotz der späten Stunde noch der Lärm der Feiernden. Die ganze Stadt hatte ihre Türen geöffnet und auf den Plätzen und Straßen fanden sich trotz der winterlichen Kälte die Menschen zusammen, um an den Feuern zu trinken, zu speisen und zu tanzen. Für die Fürsten und engen Freunde des Königs war in Merethrond, der großen Halle, ein herrliches Festmahl aufgetischt worden und auch hier floss der Wein in Strömen und zahlreiche Musikanten erfreuten die Gäste mit ihrem Spiel. Aragorn und Arwen hatten sich so früh wie möglich zurückgezogen, doch dies hatte dem Freudentaumel ihres Volkes offenbar keinerlei Dämpfer beschert.

Zärtlich strich Aragorn über die entblößte Schulter seiner Gemahlin. Arwens schwarzes, schimmerndes Haar war über seine Brust gebreitet und der frische Duft gerade erblühter Niphredil hüllte ihn ein, während ihre feingliedrigen Finger hauchzarte Muster auf seine Haut malten.

„So ist es also wahr?“, fragte er leise, „Istima wird uns verlassen?“

„Ja, es ist wahr“, antwortete Arwen und schmiegte sich enger an ihren Gemahl, „es ist ihr Weg.“

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag ihrer Geburt. Schon damals ahnte ich, dass ihr Name mit großer Verantwortung einhergehen wird. Und einst, kurz nach meiner Krönung, sagte Gandalf zu mir, dass die Bürde der Istari nun auf mir und meiner Sippe liege. Und doch ahnte ich nicht, dass es meine jüngste Tochter treffen würde.“

Aragorn hielt inne und als Arwen den Kopf hob, erkannte sie den Kummer in seinen Augen. Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste sanft seine Lider, als wollte sie ihn von der Trauer heilen.

„Ich teile dein Leid, Aragorn, doch müssen wir es vor Istima verbergen, so gut wir es vermögen. Ihr Weg ist schwer genug und sie soll sich nicht noch mit unserem Kummer belasten. Und Radagasts Liebe ist aufrichtig. Er wird ihr Begleiter sein, auch wenn wir diese Gefilde schon lange verlassen haben.“

„Er ist ein Maia. Nie glaubte ich, dass meinem Volk noch einmal eine solche Ehre zuteil werden würde.“

„In ihrer Verbindung vereinen sich erneut Elben, Menschen und Ainur. Und während die Erstgeborenen schwinden, wird ihre unsterbliche Weisheit in unserer Tochter weiterleben.“

Aragorn nickte. Abwesend spielten seine Finger mit dem weißen Laken.

„Ich muss ihr etwas mitgeben, was von Bestand ist“, murmelte er.

„Morgen werden wir etwas finden“, versprach Arwen lächelnd und bereitwillig überließ Aragorn seine grübelnden Gedanken der verlockenden Dunkelheit, als ihre Lippen erneut zueinander fanden.

 

°

 

Minas Tirith lag noch im weinseligen Schlummer, als Istima über die mit Raureif verbrämten Straßen zu den Ställen hinabstieg. Morion machte sich einen Spaß daraus, einigen Katzen hinterher zu jagen, die sich an den warmen Überresten eines Freudenfeuers gewärmt hatten. Ein schwarz-weißer Kater hatte sich vor dem Wolf auf einen schmalen Mauersims gerettet und fauchte empört, während Morion unter ihm aufgeregt Runde um Runde drehte und hin und wieder an der Mauer hochsprang, jedes Mal erneut voller Hoffnung, sein unerreichbares Ziel möge näher gerückt sein. Istima schaute dem Spiel einige Zeit zu, doch als der Kater sich schließlich auf dem Sims niederließ und mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf den Wolf hinunter sah, rief sie Morion schließlich zu sich, der sich ob der provozierenden Gelassenheit der Katze immer närrischer gebärdete.

„Du musst dringend lernen, eine verlorene Schlacht als verloren anzuerkennen“, tadelte sie ihren vierbeinigen Begleiter nachsichtig, während sie die Stalltür aufstieß.

Morion trottete mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihr her, doch seine reumütige Haltung wurde durch den schalkhaften Blick seiner gelben Augen zunichte gemacht. Istima lachte und zog den Wolf liebevoll an einem seiner dunkelgrauen Ohren. Morion schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, was für Istima einer Aufforderung gleich kam, ihn weiter zu necken. Ihre kindische Ausgelassenheit war ein willkommenes Ventil für das überschäumende Glücksgefühl in ihrem Inneren. Endlich waren ihr Vater und ihr Bruder unversehrt aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt! Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal derart unbeschwert gefühlt hatte. In diesem Moment sprach Radagast vielleicht gerade mit ihrem Vater und obwohl ihre Liebe zu Radagast wahrscheinlich für alle Zeit mit einem Hauch von Wehmut einhergehen würde, fühlte sie sich an diesem Tag ohne jegliche Einschränkungen glücklich.

Also zog sie Morion ein weiteres Mal am Ohr und der Wolf machte einen Satz nach vorne und rannte in einem Kreis um sie herum, während er mit seiner Schnauze nach ihren Beinen stieß, immer auf der Hut vor ihren Händen, die sie in den Versuchen, ihn zu packen, nach ihm ausstreckte. Es war ein altes Spiel, doch je älter der Wolf wurde, desto müheloser wich er ihr aus und inzwischen war sie es, die jedes Mal vor seiner Schnelligkeit die Waffen streckte. Lachend wehrte Istima den Wolf ab und schloss die Stalltür hinter ihnen, als Morion plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und leise knurrte. Erstaunt verharrte Istima und versuchte, in der Dämmerung des Stalles etwas auszumachen. Im ersten Moment sah sie nur einige Pferdeköpfe, die sich neugierig über die Trennwände geschoben hatten, doch dann erkannte sie auf einem der Strohballen eine kleine Gestalt, die sich ängstlich in ihren Umhang gewickelt hatte und den Wolf nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Morion“, mahnte sie und der Wolf verstummte, ohne allerdings seine wachsame Haltung aufzugeben.

„Hab' keine Angst“, sagte Istima beruhigend, „er wird dir nichts tun.“

Die Gestalt bewegte sich ein wenig und Istima erkannte ein kleines Mädchen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und großen dunklen Augen, die wachsam zu ihr aufschauten.

„Du kommst aus Harad, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie freundlich und das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich komme aus Harmachis, Herrin“, erklärte sie und meisterte die fremde Sprache bereits ohne erkennbare Mühe. „Mein Name ist Heqet.“

„Harmachis“, murmelte Istima nachdenklich. Sie erinnerte sich, dass dieses Königreich in Nah-Harad lag, doch sie hatte diesen Namen bereits in einem anderen Zusammenhang gehört. Schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein.

„Schebitko kam aus Harmachis.“

Erst als sie den erschreckten Blick des Mädchens gewahrte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie diese Worte soeben laut ausgesprochen hatte. Heqet hatte ihre Gesichtszüge jedoch sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Er war der General unserer Armee, bis er meinen Großvater getötet hat.“ Ihre Worte klangen erschreckend nüchtern und Istima fragte sich, ob darin ihre unschuldige Jugend zum Ausdruck kam, die diese Grausamkeit nicht recht zuzuordnen wusste, oder ob sie eine für ihr Alter ungewöhnliche Reife an den Tag legte, die ihr half, ihre wahren Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Sie schätzte das Mädchen auf höchstens neun Jahre.

„Das ist furchtbar“, sagte sie betroffen und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf ob ihrer unbeholfenen Worte. Das Mädchen sah sie aufmerksam an und so fügte sie schließlich hinzu: „Es tut mir Leid.“

Heqet nickte wie jemand, der diese Worte schon oft gehört hat und mit ihnen nichts anzufangen wusste. Istima sah unschlüssig zu Morion, der sein Misstrauen aufgegeben und sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich dieser Situation nicht gewachsen, doch gleichzeitig brachte sie es nicht über sich, das Kind wieder allein zu lassen.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte sie deswegen und als Heqet wortlos ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, um ihr Platz zu machen, ließ sie sich auf dem Strohballen nieder.

„Mein Name ist Istima“, stellte sie sich mit einiger Verspätung vor, „und der Wolf heißt Morion.“

„Ich habe Euch gestern auf dem Podest gesehen“, antwortete Heqet und mit einem Mal wurden ihre Augen groß. „Seid Ihr mit dem König verwandt?“

„Ich bin seine Tochter“, erklärte Istima und lächelte angesichts des staunenden Gesichtsausdrucks, denn in diesem erkannte sie zum ersten Mal Heqets Kindlichkeit.

„Ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor dem König“, gestand das Mädchen scheu, „er sieht streng aus. Und Anhor sagt, dass er uns in den Kerker sperrt, wenn wir nicht folgsam sind.“

„Das würde er niemals tun“, versicherte Istima rasch. „Er wird alles tun, damit es euch gut ergeht.“

„Und was passiert nun mit uns?“, fragte Heqet, während sie tapfer versuchte, die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ihr werdet in die Obhut edler Herren und Damen gegeben und dort als Zofen oder Knappen arbeiten“, erklärte Istima, „ihr werdet die Gesellschaft anderer Kinder haben und zusammen lernen und spielen.“

Sie fürchtete, dass Heqet als nächstes wissen wollte, wann sie zurück nach Hause könnte, denn darauf hätte sie ihr keine ehrliche Antwort geben können. Doch das Mädchen nickte nur und sagte: „Wie Zuhause.“

Diese unerwartete Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Heimat schien sie zu trösten, denn sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Istima vertrauensvoll an.

„Warum bist du denn schon so früh auf und sitzt hier im Stall?“, fragte Istima.

„Ich wollte so gerne Pferde sehen“, antwortete Heqet verlegen, „ich habe mir gestern genau den Weg vom Stall hinauf zum Schloss gemerkt und als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich mich aus dem Raum geschlichen und bin hergekommen. Mein Großvater hatte viele Pferde, er sagte immer, dass in ihnen die gute Göttin Menhit erscheint.“

„Die gute Göttin Menhit?“, fragte Istima nach.

Heqet sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ihr kennt die Göttin Menhit nicht?“, rief sie kopfschüttelnd aus. „Aber die kennt doch jeder!“

„Erzähl mir von ihr“, forderte Istima sie lächelnd auf.

„Menhit ist die Schwester von Pachet und sie ist die Göttin des Wassers, der Bäume, des sanften Regens und des Nordwindes. Sie mag die Tiere, die kein Blut vergießen, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester. Pachet liebt die Jäger und die Krieger, sie ist die Göttin der Wüste, des Sandes und des heißen Südwindes. Und Menhit und Pachet sind beide Gemahlinnen von Mios, der Sonne, und aus dieser Verbindung entstand unser Land. Wir alle tragen Teile von Menhit und Pachet in uns.“ Heqet zögerte kurz, ehe sie flüsternd hinzufügte: „Aber ich mag Menhit trotzdem lieber als Pachet. Der Flammenäugige, der den Krieg brachte, soll ein Bote von Pachet gewesen sein, aber mein Großvater sagte immer, dass das nicht stimmt.“

„Sauron?“, fragte Istima verblüfft.

Heqet hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ihr dürft den Namen des Flammenäugigen nicht aussprechen“, wisperte sie und Istima nickte beruhigend.

„Einverstanden.“

In diesem Moment wurde die Stalltür aufgestoßen und junger Bursche erschien auf der Schwelle. Als er die Prinzessin gewahrte, verbeugte er sich hastig.

„Prinzessin Istima, Euer Vater wünscht Euch zu sehen. Ihr sollt sobald wie möglich in den Thronsaal kommen.“

 

°

 

Die Türwachen verbeugten sich tief, als sie Istima in den Thronsaal einließen. Istima nickte ihnen verwirrt zu, sie hatte keine Erklärung für diese förmliche Vorladung ihres Vaters. Sie betrat den Saal, doch ihr Schritt stockte, als sie all der Menschen ansichtig wurde, die ihr Kommen erwarteten. Auf dem hohen, weißen Thron saß ihr Vater, angetan mit Krone und Zepter, und sah ihr mit ernster Miene entgegen. Auf dem schwarzen Stuhl unterhalb des Königs saß Faramir, in den Händen den Truchsessenstab. Allein die Anwesenheit dieser beiden Männer hätte ihre Ehrfurcht geweckt, doch damit war es nicht getan. Auf der anderen Seite der Stufen, die zum Thron hinauf führten, stand Arwen, gekrönt mit einen kostbaren Diadem, und neben ihr befand sich Eldarion, Thronfolger von Gondor und Arnor, und auch seine Stirn wurde von einem silbernen Reifen umspannt. Zu beiden Seiten der Halle standen Würdenträger des Wiedervereinten Königreiches, Istima erkannte Bregor, den Fürsten von Lebennin, sowie seine Amtsbrüder aus Lossarnach und Anórien, den Fürsten von Annúminas, Vorsteher des Rates von Arnor, außerdem hohe Herren aus Minas Tirith wie den Vorsteher der Häuser der Heilung mit Vórima an seiner Seite und den Verwalter der Schlüssel. Auch Radagast war dort, nahe bei Arwen und Eldarion, und seine Augen blickten sie voller Wärme an.

Nervös schritt Istima an den schwarzen Säulen und steinernen Statuen vorbei. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keinen Schmuck trug und auch ihr Kleid angesichts dieser würdevollen Pracht geradezu schlicht wirkte. Noch immer konnte sie sich keinen Reim auf diese Geschehnisse machen. Vor dem Thron angekommen, sank sie vor ihren Eltern auf die Knie, die in diesem Moment, das spürte sie, so viel mehr waren als nur Vater und Mutter.

„Istima, Prinzessin von Gondor und Arnor, aus dem Hause Telcontar“, begann ihr Vater, doch seinen feierlichen Worten zum Trotz blickte er liebevoll auf sie herab, „Radagast, einer der Istari, die einst aus dem Westen nach Mittelerde kamen, bittet um deine Hand. Welche Antwort möchtest du ihm auf dieses Ansinnen geben?“

„Ich gewähre sie ihm von Herzen gern“, antwortete Istima und lächelte Radagast zu.

„Dann sollen alle in diesem Raum Zeuge meiner Worte sein. Sie sollen in Dokumenten festgehalten werden, auf das auch in künftigen Zeiten niemand diesen Beschluss in Zweifel zieht. Denn ich, Elessar, erster König des Wiedervereinten Königreiches, gebe dir, Istima Telcontar, den Turm von Orthanc mit allen seinen Ländereien in Besitz. Fortan soll Angrenost, auch Isengart genannt, nicht mehr Teil des Wiedervereinigten Königreiches sein und keinem anderen Herrscher unterstehen als dir und deinem zukünftigen Gemahl.“

Istima sah sprachlos zu ihrem Vater auf. Dieses Geschenk war wahrhaft fürstlich und kam derart unerwartet, dass ihr jegliche Worte fehlten. Deswegen waren all diese edlen Herren geladen worden, denn ihr Vater vergab nicht nur ein Lehen, sondern machte ihr dieses Land zum alleinigen Geschenk, womit er sie über all seine Fürsten erhob.

Ihre Mutter lächelte ihr zu und Aragorn erhob sich von seinem Thron und stieg zu ihr hinunter. In seiner Hand hielt er die großen, verschlungenen Schlüssel des schwarzen Turmes.

„Erhebe dich, Istima, Herrin von Orthanc, und nimm diese Schlüssel als Zeichen deines Besitzes an dich“, sagte er.

Istima stand auf, doch sie hielt ihren Kopf erfurchtsvoll gesenkt, als der König ihr die Schlüssel in die Hand legte. Dann wandte er sich zu den Menschen im Thronsaal um und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Sehet die Herrin von Orthanc!“

Die versammelten Würdenträger neigten unter zustimmendem Gemurmel ihre Köpfe, während Aragorn seiner jüngsten Tochter sanft über die Wange strich.

„Nimm dieses Geschenk, kleine Tochter“, sagte er so leise, dass nur sie diese Worte verstand, „der Turm soll noch deine Heimat sein, wenn alles andere vergeht.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Istima und als ihre Blick sich trafen, fand sie in den Augen ihres Vaters das Verständnis für ihre Entscheidung. „Danke, Vater.“

 

°°°

 

 


	16. Epilog

Über Rohan spannte sich ein von grauen Wolken bedeckter Himmel, welcher der Sonne kein Durchkommen ließ. Die ständige Drohung nach Regen lag in der herbstlichen Luft, doch so lange dieser nicht eintrat, ließ sich Éodor, Éomers zweitgeborener Sohn, nicht die Laune verderben.

„Und ich bleibe dabei, Odric, sie hat öfter das Gespräch mit mir gesucht als mit dir. Und saß sie nicht beim Lanzenwerfen in der ersten Reihe und hat mir immer wieder glühende Blicke zugeworfen?“

Sein Freund Odric verdrehte die Augen. Die beiden jungen Männer waren etwa im gleichen Altern und teilten sich auch das charakteristische Aussehen der Rohirrim mit einer großen und kräftigen Statur und langem, blonden Haar. Sie waren mit ihren Pferden gen Norden unterwegs und näherten sich an diesem Tag endlich dem Ziel ihrer Reise.

„Wie üblich ist deine Einbildung größer als deine Erfolge, Éodor“, antwortete Odric spöttisch, „denn wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, habe ich dich beim Lanzenwerfen besiegt und mir so Hergilds Gunst gesichert. Sage mir, mein Freund, wer führte sich noch am Abend ein ums andere Mal zum Tanz?“

„Bei Bémas Horn und Nahars Hufen, du bist tatsächlich der sturste Bock, den ich kenne“, brauste Éodor auf und als ob er den Fluch seines Herrn bekräftigen wollte, schnappte Éodors prächtiger Rotschimmelhengst spielerisch nach der Rappstute neben ihm. Die Stute legte drohend die Ohren zurück und tänzelte unwillig, woraufhin Odric die Zügel ein wenig fester nahm und sein Pferd zu einem schnelleren Tempo antrieb. Éodors Hengst schritt ebenfalls weiter aus, während sein Reiter ungerührt weiter auf Odric einredete.

„Mindestens ebenso häufig, wie sie dir die Hand zum Tanz bot, tanzte sie mit mir. Und außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was das schönste Mädchen der Westfold an dir finden sollte.“

„Dir dies zu erklären, würde eindeutig zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen“, erklärte Odric und warf einen besorgten Blick zum Himmel. „Wann, sagtest du, erreichen wir diesen Turm?“

„Deine Ablenkung beweist nur einmal mehr, dass ich Recht habe“, feixte Éodor.

Odric verdrehte die Augen, doch er zog es vor, die Diskussion nicht ein weiteres Mal aufbrechen zu lassen. Stattdessen zog er seinen Umhang vor seiner Brust zusammen und brummte missmutig: „Es sieht nach Regen aus.“

Éodor sah sich prüfend um.

„Es sollte nicht mehr weit sein“, erklärte er, „allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass es schon einige Zeit her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal dort war. Mehr als zehn Jahre, glaube ich.“

„Na großartig!“, seufzte Odric. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mich immer wieder auf deine wunderbaren Pläne einlasse.“

„Vielleicht weil du auch keine besseren Ideen hast“, versetzte Éodor beleidigt. „Außerdem stehen laut der alten Beisla die Zeichen für einen Neuanfang ungewöhnlich gut.“

„Mir wäre es lieber, mein Leben nicht auf den Weissagungen einer verrückten Alten aufzubauen.“

„Wenn du Istima kennen würdest, würdest du dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Sie ist meine Freundin...“

„... die du seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hast...“, warf Odric ein.

„... sie ist meine Freundin“, wiederholte Éodor unbeirrt, „und wird uns beide mit offenen Armen empfangen.“

In eben diesem Moment tauchte in der Ferne der schwarze Turm von Orthanc vor ihnen auf. Düster erhob er sich in den dunkelgrauen Himmel. Eine plötzliche Windböe fuhr durch das Gras, bauschte die Umhänge und ließ die beiden jungen Rohirrim frösteln.

„Dein Wort in Bémas Ohr“, murmelte Odric unbehaglich, „und der Zauberer, mit dem deine Freundin vermählt ist? Wie gut kennst du ihn?“

Éodor schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und trieb seinen Rotschimmel zu einem schnellen Trab an.

„Trockener wird es dort drinnen auf jedenfall sein!“, rief er Odric aufmunternd zu und schürte mit diesen Worten auch seine eigene Entschlossenheit. „Oder willst du lieber hier draußen auf den Regen warten?“

Odric fluchte leise, doch dann folgte er seinem Freund widerstandslos.

Schweigend ritten sie in eiligem Tempo über die Ebene, ihre Augen auf den Turm gerichtet, der ihnen mit jedem Klafter mächtiger und unheilvoller erschien. Schließlich erreichten sie den Baumring, der Isengart umgab. Sowohl Éodor als auch Odric hatten genug Geschichten gehört, um vor Bäumen in der Nähe des Fangorn einen gesunden Respekt zu haben. Zweige und Äste wogten im Wind und es schien ihnen, dass ein unheilvolles Raunen in der Luft lag.

Unschlüssig sahen sie die beiden Rohirrim an und auch ihre Pferde warfen unruhig die Köpfe hoch. Schließlich nahm Éodor seinen Mut zusammen und rief laut: „Mein Name ist Éodor, Éomers Sohn, und dies ist Odric, Oromunds Sohn. Wir erbitten Einlass, um Istima, die Herrin von Orthanc, zu besuchen.“

Er kam sich ob dieser Worte, die er an ein paar Bäume gerichtet hatte, erstaunlicherweise nicht so lächerlich vor, wie er zuvor erwartet hatte. Das Rascheln der Blätter nahm zu, doch dann verschwand mit einem Mal das Gefühl der unterschwelligen Gefahr. Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden Rohirrim um, denn vor ihren Augen hatte sich nichts verändert, trotzdem wirkte der Wald plötzlich weniger dunkel und die schwankenden Zweige, vorher noch so bedrohlich, schienen sie Willkommen zu heißen. Odric warf Éodor einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur die Achseln und trieb seinen Rotschimmel entschlossen durch die Lücke. Odrics Stute, der die Veränderung ebenso aufgefallen war wie ihrem Herrn, folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

Gemessenen Schrittes ritten sie den Weg entlang, der von Büschen und Bäumen gesäumt war und geradewegs zum Turm führte. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Leben konnten sie im Schatten des Orthanc ausmachen. Zu Füßen des Turms standen Ställe und andere Gebäude, zwischen denen Menschen hin und her eilten, offensichtlich in dem Bestreben, vor dem Regen alle nötigen Aufgaben zu erledigen. Als Éodor und Odric ihre Pferde vor dem Eingang zum Orthanc zügelten, liefen sogleich zwei junge Burschen herbei.

„Darf ich eure Pferde nehmen?“, fragte der eine eifrig.

Odric nickte und Éodor wandte sich dem anderen Jungen zu: „Melde deiner Herrin, dass Éodor, Éomers Sohn, und Odric, Oromunds Sohn, sie um ein Gespräch und eine Unterkunft ersuchen.“

Gehorsam stob der Junge davon und Éodor schwang sich aus dem Sattel und überließ dem wartenden Burschen die Zügel seines edlen Rotschimmels.

„Doch ich rate dir, dieses Pferd gut zu hüte“, sagte er streng, „Réadfel ist ein Abkömmling von Schneemähne, der in der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern kämpfte und fiel. Behandele ihn also mit Achtung!“

Auch Odric stieg ab und reichte seine Zügel dem Jungen. Dann wandten sich die beiden Rohirrim der Freitreppe zu, die sie in das Innere des düsteren Turmes führen würde.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du Recht behälst, Éodor“, knurrte Odric und auch Éodor verspürte eine gewisse Beklommenheit, als sie die Stufen hinauf stiegen.

Einer der schweren Türflügel öffnete sich vor ihnen und der Junge winkte sie hinein.

„Die Herrin wird sogleich zu euch kommen“, teilte er ihnen mit, dann machte er eine artige Verbeugung und verschwand nach draußen.

Staunend sahen sich Éodor und Odric in der Eingangshalle um. Im großen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, dessen Licht von zahlreichen, kostbaren Wandbehängen aufgenommen wurde, welche die schwarzen Mauern zierten. Die beiden Rohirrim erkannten Tapisserien mit den typischen Heldenszenen der Riddermark, andere waren so kunstvoll und mit fremdartig anmutenden Bildern bestickt, dass Éodor vermutete, sie wären elbischen Ursprungs. Wieder andere zeigten seltsame Pflanzen und Tiere, die von Männern beschrieben worden waren, die vor einigen Jahren beim großen Feldzug nach Harad dabei gewesen waren. Es gab Bilder von Wald, Wüste und Meer, von alltäglichen Tätigkeiten und epischen Sagen, von Menschen, Tieren und Pflanzen. Die Düsterkeit des Raumes war angesichts solch üppiger Pracht rasch vergessen.

Schritte auf der Treppe weckten die beiden jungen Männder aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Sie sahen hoch und erblickten Istima, die Herrin von Orthanc, die mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihnen herunterkam. Éodor kam sie auf eine Art verändert vor, die nichts mit ihrem Aussehen zu tun hatte. Noch immer war sie groß und schlank mit langem, schwarzen Haar, das offen ihren Rücken herunterfiel. Ihre graublauen Augen blickten ihn voller Freude an und auch ihre Gesichtszüge sahen unverändert jung aus, obwohl sie inzwischen über dreißig Winter zählte. Doch ihr ganzes Auftreten war von solch einer Würde begleitet, dass er sich plötzlich all der albernen Erinnerungen, die er an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Edoras hatte, schämte. Er verneigte sie tief vor ihr und Odric tat es ihm gleich.

„Aber Éodor“, rief sie verwundert aus, „wo ist all die Freundschaft geblieben, die du mir bei unserem Abschied damals geschworen hast? Sei mir gegrüßt, mein Freund, und lass doch diesen Unsinn!“

Er erhob sich und erwiderte erleichtert ihr herzliches Lachen. Sie wandte sich Odric zu und gebot auch ihm, sich wieder zu erheben.

„Seid auch Ihr mir von Herzen Willkommen, Odric“, sagte sie, „kommt herein, ich werde sogleich Essen und Trinken auftragen lassen.“

Mit einem Wink wies sie die beiden Männer an, ihr zu folgen und führte sie die Treppe hinauf zum Speisesaal. Auch hier brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und viele Kerzen und Fackeln verbreiteten ihr warmes Licht. Ringsum gewährten schmale, verglaste Fenster einen Blick über das Tal und der Boden war von dicken Teppichen mit den verschiedensten Mustern bedeckt.

Vor dem Kamin hatte ein großer, dunkelgrauer Wolf gelegen, der sich bei ihrem Eintritt erhob und abwartend zwischen Istima und ihren Gästen hin und her blickte.

„Das ist Morion“, stellte Istima vor, „er ist ein wenig misstrauisch gegen Fremde, aber er wird eure guten Absichten bald erkennen. Setzt euch!“

Während die beiden Freunde an der Tafel Platz nahmen, wechselte Istima einige Worte mit einem jungen Diener und setzte sich dann zu ihnen.

„Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten in Rohan und Edoras?“, fragte sie.

Éodor räusperte sich verlegen. Er hatte diese Frage selbstverständlich erwartet, doch er wusste nicht recht, wie Istima auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde, so sie tatsächlich noch nichts davon gehört hatte. Doch Istimas erwartungsvoller Blick löste seine Zunge.

„Elfwine hat sich vor zwei Monden vermählt, die Nachricht ist sicher bis hierher vorgedrungen.“

Istima nickte, ohne dass ihre Gesichtszüge etwas preisgaben.

„Ich bin froh, dass er sein Glück gefunden hat“, erwiderte sie, „seine Gemahlin soll voller Liebreiz sein.“

„Aldis aus der Westemnet“, nickte Éodor, „es war ein rauschendes Fest und nun wartet das ganze Volk auf den Thronerben. Meine Schwester Gilhild hat inzwischen ebenfalls zwei gesunden Söhnen das Leben geschenkt, es wird also langsam voll in Meduseld.“

Istima lachte und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein anmutiges junges Mädchen mit bronzefarbener Haut und großen, schwarzen Augen betrat in Begleitung zweier Knaben den Raum. Sowohl Éodor als auch Odric vermochten kaum den Blick von ihrer exotischen Erscheinung zu lösen und sie lächelte ihnen keck zu, während sie Krüge und Kelche auf den Tisch stellte und die Knaben anwies, große Schalen mit Pastete und einen Korb mit frischgebackenem Brot zu servieren.

„Vielen Dank, Heqet“, sagte Istima und das Mädchen knickste und zog sich zurück.

„Greift zu“, forderte Istima ihre Gäste auf und schenkte ihnen eigenhändig Bier ein. Während Éodor und Odric sich hungrig an der verführerisch duftenden Pastete gütlich taten, die mit saftigem Rindfleisch, Rüben und würzigen Kräutern gefüllt war, fütterte Istima Morion, der vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte, mit Brot, das sie zuvor in die dunkle Soße getunkt hatte. Als die beiden Männer sich gesättigt zurücklehnten, griff sie ebenfalls zu einem Kelch und drehte ihn abwartend zwischen den Fingern.

Éodor und Odric tauschten einen unbehaglichen Blick, denn sie erkannten, dass nun der rechte Augenblick gekommen war, um Istima den Grund ihres Kommens zu erklären, doch keiner von ihnen wusste recht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Ich danke Euch für den freundlichen Empfang“, begann Odric schließlich zögernd.

„Sprecht frei heraus, wenn Ihr noch einen Wunsch habt“, bat Istima und lächelte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd zu.

„Es gäbe da tatsächlich noch eine Sache, doch ich weiß nicht recht...“, Odric verstummte und spielte unsicher mit seinem Becher. Schließlich nahm er entschlossen einen Schluck und begann erneut: „Mein Vater ist Oromund aus der Ostfold. Er ist ein Nachkomme König Fengels, seine Großmutter war eine ältere Schwester König Thengels. Mein Vater ist ein tapferer und stolzer Mann. Er war immer ein treuer Gefolgsmann des Hauses Eorl, doch vor einigen Jahren kam es zu einem Streit mit dem König. Es begann mit einer Kleinigkeit, doch mein Vater fühlte sich in seinem Stolz verletzt und ihm reifte der Gedanke heran, dass er einen berechtigteren Anspruch auf den Thron habe als Éomer, weil seine Großmutter die ältere Schwester war und ihrem Vater verdienstvoll zur Seite stand, während Thengel in Gondor weilte. Ich vermute, diese Idee trägt er schon länger in sich, doch erst nach dem Streit begann er sich laut darauf zu berufen. Ich bin dem König und dem Haus Eorl treu ergeben, Herrin, doch ich könnte niemals das Wort gegen meinen Vater führen. Ich habe mich dem Konflikt lange entzogen und bemühte mich darum, meinen Vater und seine aufrührerischen Ideen zu ignorieren, doch ich fürchte, dass man mich irgendwann zwingen wird, in diesem Konflikt Partei zu ergreifen. Ich kann weder Verräter an meinem Vater noch an meinem König sein und so bitte ich Euch, Herrin von Orthanc...“ Odric erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sank vor ihre auf ein Knie nieder, „... mich in eure Dienste zu nehmen, auf dass ich nicht wortbrüchig werden muss gegen einen von ihnen.“

Istima sah erstaunt auf Odric herab.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, doch sagt mir, wird man nicht auch diese Geste als Verrat auffassen?“

„Manche werden diese Auffassung vertreten, daran zweifele ich nicht. Doch ich glaube, der König und hoffentlich auch mein Vater werden diesen Schritt als ehrenvollen Ausweg betrachten.“

„Umso mehr“, mischte sich Éodor ein, „da ich es Odric gleich tue.“

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und beugte ebenfalls vor Istima das Knie.

„Empfangt meine Dienste, Herrin von Orthanc.“

„Éodor!“, rief Istima verblüfft aus. „Du bist der Sohn König Éomers! Wie könnte ich dich in meine Dienste nehmen?“

„Ich bin der zweitgeborene Sohn des Königs, Herrin, nicht sein Erbe und darum bin ich froh, denn Elfwine wird einstmals ein weit besserer König sein, als ich es je könnte. Seine Frau trägt bereits ihr erstes Kind unter dem Herzen und unser Schwager Gúthric erfüllt hingebungsvoll seine Aufgaben als Dritter Marschall der Mark. Obwohl ich meines Vaters und Bruders treuer Diener bin, denke ich, dass Ihr meine Dienste mehr benötigt als sie. Sucht nicht nach Worten um mich anderweitig zu überzeugen, Herrin. Ich habe lange und gründlich nachgedacht und bin entschlossen, Euch an Odrics Seite zu dienen.“

Istima blickte sprachlos auf die beiden jungen Rohirrim herab. Dann nickte sie benommen.

„Gerne empfange ich Eure Dienste, Odric, Oromunds Sohn, und Éodor, Éomers Sohn. Doch sollten eure Pflichten euch eines Tages zurück in den Schoß euer Familien führen, so werde ich euch aus meinem Dienst freisprechen.“

Éodor und Odric nickten, während sie ihre Schwerter zogen und Istima mit gesenktem Kopf darboten. Dazu sprachen sie langsam und voller Ernst die seit alter Zeit überlieferten Worte: „Hier geloben wir Lehnstreue und Dienst für die Herrin von Orthanc, zu sprechen und zu schweigen, zu tun und geschehen zu lassen, zu kommen und zu gehen, in der Not und in guten Zeiten, im Frieden oder Krieg, im Leben oder Sterben. Von dieser Stunde an geben geben wir uns, unsere Schwerter und Rösser in ihren Dienst, bis unsere Herrin uns freigibt oder der Tod uns nimmt.“

 

 

°°°ENDE°°°

 

 

 

 


End file.
